La Jauría de los Muertos
by specterwolf3
Summary: Soledad,desesperación,traición,poder,confianza,estas emociones están dentro de Takashi, ¿Bastara su voluntad y la ayuda de sus amigos para superar los horrores detrás del Día Z o sucumbirá ante su rabia y odio resguardado dentro de su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La Traición, El Dolor y El Odio

 _Flashback_

 _En un parque en una bella tarde de primavera donde los arboles de Sakura florecen en todo su esplendor, dos niños, se hallaban jugando después de salir del kínder, uno era un niño de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones de un bello café con una gran sonrisa mientras perseguía a su amiga, vestía un jean claro, tenis rojos y una playera blanca, por otro lado su amiga de una cabellera de un tono casi rojizo con ojos como rubíes, mejillas sonrojadas, llevaba puesto una falda rosa, unos tenis blancos, una camisa blanca y un saco corto de color caqui, ambos niños estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que después se tumbaron bajo su árbol favorito, justo en medio del parque, la niña tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del niño, en un cómodo silencio hasta que la chica decidió romperlo.._

 _-Nee Takashi-empezó la niña mirando a su amigo, ahora Takashi, este solo abrió uno de sus ojos pero toda su atención estaba en su amiga._

 _-¿Qué pasa Rei?-Takashi pregunto curioso a Rei, ella estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras su cara se volvía más roja de a momentos, unos segundos después se volvió con su mejor sonrisa al niño._

 _-Cuando sea grande voy a casarme contigo-exclamo totalmente feliz, Takashi se levanto de golpe sorprendido, pero feliz, muy feliz._

 _-¿De verdad?¿Enserio?-pregunto de manera rápida, todavía en éxtasis por la repentina noticia._

 _-Yep, promesa del meñique-entonces Rei extendió su mano donde el meñique quedo apuntando a Takashi, este hizo el mismo gesto entrelazando su meñique con el de Rei._

 _-Promesa del meñique-ambos niños dijeron esto para reírse y seguir jugando después._

 _-catorce años después-_

 _El mismo niño, una vez jovial con una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa ahora debajo de la lluvia espesa y fuerte, estaba mirando boquiabierto negando los hechos pero su corazón roto le obligo con demasiado dolor al aceptar lo que estaba solo a unos metros de su persona, su novia, la mujer joven que había llegado primero a disfrutar de su compañía, su amistad que duro durante años, su novia y anhelando que algún día fuera su mujer, siendo tomada de la cintura, abrazada de una manera que solo él podría y tenía el derecho para, como sus labios una vez suyos ahora eran reclamados por el hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo, el chico de cabello de plata Igou Hisashi besando a su novia debajo de un paraguas, ambos en su mundo mientras Takashi veía en primera fila la traición, el solo se quedo quieto cual estatua esperando durante unos minutos como los amantes secretos disfrutaban de ellos mismos._

 _Esto duro un par de minutos hasta que ambos se separaron, Rei estaba sonriendo feliz y sonrojada mientras que Hisashi solo la acerco más a sí mismo, pero cuando sus ojos se desviaron mirando hacia delante su sonrisa se volvió una mueca agria, delante suyo estaba su mejor amigo, aunque después de esto no sabía si todavía lo consideraría un amigo, su amante por otro lado volvió su vista hacia donde miraba el peli plata para ver a su novio, o mejor dicho ex novio, pero con un gesto de indiferencia enterró su cara en el pecho de Hisashi, Takashi solo se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba fuera de ahí, ahora mismo no le importa donde iría, solo quería dejar ese lugar, cuando paso cerca de un cesto de basura tiro la caja con el anillo que quería su ex novia hace un par de días en el festival del templo, a paso muerto deambulaba por la ciudad de Tokonosu hasta llegar al puente donde se apoyo ignorando el frio que sentía, ahora solo estaba las preguntas ¿Cuánto tiempo fue así?¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué hizo mal?, la cabeza le dolía así que dejo de pensar, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba abrazar por el dolor y la lluvia que parecía a verse hecho más fuerte, como si de alguna rara manera entendía su dolor, si alguien pasara no podría decir si su rostro estaba mojado por las gotas de la lluvia o las lagrimas…_

 _-Fin flashback-_

(Takashi pov)

Me desperté por el sonido estridente del despertador, el sol se metía entre las cortinas de mi habitación, me senté en la cama y con pereza y molestia apague ese aparato infernal, con la mirada vacía mire alrededor de la habitación buscando mi ropa, estaba en el piso, me levante y la tome para dirigirme al baño pero no sin antes poner mi ordenador con algo de música, busque entre la lista de reproducción donde puse uno de los temas que me gustaban más.

 _-Reproduciendo Tears Don´t Fall de Bullet for my Valentine-_

Estaba tarareando la letra de la canción mientras me daba una ducha de agua fría, este habito nació luego de eso, ayudaba a relajarme en gran medida, media hora después note que eran las 7:15 Am, tengo quince minutos para llegar a la Academia Fujimi, pero esto no me importaba, al fin y al cabo nadie quiere juntarse con un delincuente según mis demás compañeros salvo un grupo muy pequeño y reducido, me vestí con el uniforme masculino, pantalones negro, tenis blancos, chaqueta y debajo mi playera roja, tome mi mochila a la vez que apagaba el ordenador y salí fuera de mi casa, en momentos como estos en verdad agradezco que mis padres trabajan y están fuera de la casa, mi madre es profesora en una primara al otro lado de Tokonosu en la Escuela primaria de Shintoko y mi padre está en el extranjero, no me gustaría que ambos me vieran en este estado actual donde apenas sonreía y casi siempre estaba con una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos, pero en mi caso es normal. Después de estar caminando mi aburrimiento fue suficiente así que saque mi mp3 y me puse a escuchar algo de Linkin Park, me deje llevar por el tema, se ajustaba a mi situación con cada palabra que se cantaba, in the end refleja todo lo que me esta pasando, como la letra decía que al final nada importaba, es exactamente mi situación con mi ex, a pesar de que acepte este rompimiento a lo mejor de mi capacidad Rei no deja de hostigarme diciendo en voz alta para que todos los demás escuchen, no solo le basta con refregarme en la cara lo superior que es Hisashi sino que trataba en cada oportunidad de hacerme sufrir, no recuerdo cuantas veces me marchaba al techo de la Academia para llorar en silencio frente al desprecio de Rei, pareciera que le gusta verme sufrir pero no todo era dolor, pensé en Morita, el chico de estatura media con un peinado tanto castaño como una buena parte teñido de rubio como si fuera un gánster pero su sonrisa era la de un buen amigo y en Imamura, el adicto fumador, no recuerdo cuando lo vi sin un cigarro en su boca y con la cara seria constantemente a excepción de cuando nos reuníamos, recordando cuantas veces discutían sobre las chicas más hermosas de la academia y como sus gustos chocaban cada vez que se tocaba ese tema, que casi era siempre pero siempre terminábamos sonriendo y riendo a todo pulmón, pensé en Saya, mi amiga de la infancia desde el kínder, su pelo rosa en dos coletas y sus ojos, esos ojos de un tono de oro, otra a la que le encantaba estar con el ceño fruncido, pero por buena razón, sus padres estaban metidos en e la política y tenían una gran cantidad de influencia donde su padre era un gran nacionalista e intimidante hombre pero digno de respeto y alabanza mientras que su madre una ávida, hermosa, e inteligente mujer que brillaba en los negocios elevando la fortuna de los Takagi hasta grandes proporciones, su hija era hostigada casi todos los día por los demás pensando que al ser mujer era fácil y por lo tanto podrían acceder a su fortuna o a privilegios, cuan equivocados estaban esos bastardos de mierda, Saya era todo menos fácil, de temperamento corto y fogoso como la llama era una mujer joven de armas tomar, me reía en silencio al recordar como ese idiota Touhou, el capitán del equipo de judo intento conquistarla para recibir una patada en medio de las bolas, su rostro contorsionado en esa rara y divertida mueca era suficiente para alegrar mis días, cuando le dije que estaba orgulloso ella solo aparto la mirada con disgusto mientras se ponía algo roja, más cuando le hice la broma de que si seguía así me terminaría enamorando de ella, no entiendo esto pero bueno.

Llegue a Fujimi unos 45 minutos después, como estaban ya casi a punto de terminar el primer periodo me dirigí hacia la azotea para tumbarme y volver a mi pozo depresivo…

Pero note algo, desde hace días el dolor está desapareciendo lentamente, siendo cambiado por algo más, esa necesidad golpear, de pelear, de vencer y demostrar que puedo ser mejor que cualquiera, no soy arrogante ni egocéntrico ni mucho menos así de agrandado creyendo algo como una deidad pero en verdad me estoy cansando.

Al mediodía estoy en la cafetería con una bandeja con yakisoba y una lata de Coca-Cola, comiendo en paz y solo, de seguro Morita está leyendo ese diario de las mejores y más calientes chicas, una creación suya de la cual está muy orgulloso, Imamura por otro lado debe estar detrás del gimnasio o en algún lugar apartado fumando de nuevo, sonreía para mi mismo antes de volver a comer a la vez que escuchaba algo de música, en verdad estoy demasiado tiempo con mi mp3, esta vez algo un poco más salvaje..

-reproduciendo Animal i Have Become de Three Days Grace-

El sonar del bajo junto a la guitarra era bastante buena pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin, delante a unas cuantas mesas estaba ese chico solitario e introvertido con la cabeza enterrada en su bandeja como si tuviera miedo o algo, Kotha Hirano, un miembro de mi clase, el clásico según los demás idiotas nerd, otaku, gordo de mierda y demás, su apariencia denotaba que estuvo siendo intimidado de nuevo a juzgar por la ropa desaliñada y restos de sangre seca en su cara junto a las gafas torcidas y temblando ligeramente, esto me molestaba , si bien no era un amigo tampoco era uno más del montón, ignorantes del trato injusto y sus graves consecuencias, se bien lo que se siente ese maltrato e indiferencia, ese dolor y rabia acumulada, estuve bajo esto desde hace casi un año, de seguro él lo sufrió mucho más, pero el destino es una puta perra que le vino su regla y se desquita contigo ya que el rubio idiota de Touhou se acerco con grandes pasos como si fuera un gorila más que un hombre junto a dos de sus matones o subordinados, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sin llamar la atención tome la manzana de postre y espere viendo como el chico gordito era nuevamente intimidado delante de casi todos los demás, ¿Dónde coño hay un profesor cuando lo necesitas?

-Hey gordo otaku espero que tengas mi dinero-amenazo el grandote mastodonte mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kotha, este solo tembló mucho peor, espera Takashi, me decía a mi mismo conteniéndome.

-N-o-o-o no pude conseg-g-g-uirlo lo sien….-pero no pudo terminar ya que Touhou lo levanto del cuello de su camisa, esto llamo la atención de todos, algunos se reían , otros estaban en silencio, y los peores animaban al rubio a lastimarlo, Kotha solo balbuceaba completamente aterrado, pero pude jurar que en sus ojos un atisbo de odio puro se reflejaba en los mismos, esto me saco una sonrisa, el idiota levanto su puño justo para estrellarlo en la cara del pobre inocente pero una manzana volando choco directamente con su nuca, el silencio que siguió fue sepulcral, aun con Kotha en su mano el rubio bramo furioso.

-¿Quién carajo fue?-como si esperar a que el culpable se mostrara, nadie hizo un movimiento, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a exigir una vez más otra manzana voló directo a él ,su mala suerte hizo que se diera justo la vuelta para recibirla en medio de su nariz haciéndolo sangrar, esto logro conseguir que dejara caer a Kotha que se alejo un par de pasos, solo me reí en voz alta, pero esta risa era lenta y algo macabra, casi psicópata, los demás se dieron vuelta para mirarme, estaba con las piernas sobre la mesa y un gesto divertido en mi cara, Touhou me miro furioso.

-Komuro..tu bastardo..¿desde cuándo defiendes a otros cuando no puedes protegerte de los ataques de una simple perra barata?-dijo con una sonrisa torcida esperando que me molestara el que llamara a Rei una perra, solo sonreía más.

-Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo, y tu, desde cuando una simple manzanita te lastima tanto, parece eso basto para quebrarte la nariz jejeje-mi provocación fue efectiva ya que a grandes pasos se me acerco y con un golpe de ambas manos hizo volar la mesa, yo simplemente seguía sentado e indiferente, un año lleno de las burlas de los demás por mi situación basto para que me cansara de todo, no me dejo intimidar.

-Tú maldito infeliz…-dijo mientras su cara estaba cerca de la mía, su aliento y olor apesta en gran medida, me pregunto cómo puede gustarle a las chicas esto, eso no importa..

-¿Y qué harás?-esto fue suficiente, su puño se conecto con mi mejilla izquierda tirándome un par de metros, mi pelo oculta mis ojos, mi boca ya no es una sonrisa, ahora es una fría expresión..

-¡Takashi!-escucho un par de voces de fondo, son de Morita, Imamura y Saya, esta última se ve muy preocupada por mi estado, pero su voz llamo la atención del idiota, mis manos se aprietan en puiños, siento como las uñas de a poco se clavan en mi carne sacando algo de sangre…

-Ohhh si es la rica perra, aguanta ahí puta, termino con esto y sentirás mi gran poll..-pero su discurso no termino ya que mi pierna se conecta con su cintura justo en un riñón sacándole aire, veo como se agarra y se semi inclina hacia abajo exponiéndose en gran medida, sin pensarlo le doy un codazo en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate, todos se ven anonadados por esta demostración de violencia, antes se burlaban entre susurros y a veces sin miedo ante mi persona después de lo de hace un año salió a la luz, pero eso termino cuando un grupo de la sala 2-B se burlo en gran medida y la gota que rebalso el vaso fue de nuevo mi mejor amiga, se burlaron de ella, no recuerdo bien, solo que todos terminamos en la enfermería bastante golpeados, yo me lleve la peor parte, un ojo morado, moretones en mis brazos, una ligera contusión cerebral y nada más, la noticia se expandió como pólvora, al día siguiente la burla fue reemplazada por la precaución y algo de miedo, según el rumor me lance contra el grupo de cuatro con puñetazos y patadas demenciales, después de varios días uno de los mayores, un imbécil en toda regla dijo que era una mentira y que yo era un cobarde de mierda, además dijo que Saya no debería perder el tiempo conmigo, el muy bastardo tuvo la "decencia" de preguntarme porque no se la doy, diez minutos después volvimos a la enfermería con nuevas heridas, lo mío era poco y nada, un solo golpe en mi mandíbula, él por otro lado tenía un brazo roto, no recuerdo bien que hice solo que lo golpee un poco para después empujarlo contra los casilleros y tomar su brazo para después doblarlo como en un libro sobre combate que leí de parte de mi tío, luego escuche un crack y el tipo estaba tendido gritando y llorando de dolor puro, cuando los demás vieron esto se impresionaron al verme indiferente y frío, su situación no me intereso en lo más mínimo..

Ahora por culpa de estar soñando despierto estoy siendo sujetado por los dos matones de Touhou mientras este con una mueca y sangre en su boca sonríe..

-¿Ya no eres tan rudo?-me pregunto divertido, de seguro está esperando clemencia o alguna mierda parecida.

-No, solo sorprendido de que algo como tú, una basura sin valor necesite de sus perras para poder hacerse cargo de un solo tipo-mis palabras se ganaron la risa de algunos, pero cuando Touhou se dio vuelta mirando hacia todos estos se callaron, me tenían miedo pero más al matón de la escuela.

-Cállate pedazo de mierda-su golpe se conecto con mi estomago, el aire desapareció, escupí un poco pero cuando el segundo golpe se avecinaba otra manzana voló directamente contra su perfil del rostro, mirando hacia de donde vino la manzana veo a Kotha con una sonrisa loca y demente en su cara, los que estaban cerca de él inmediatamente se alejaron, su mano está lanzando una manzana la aire..

-Hey pequeña mierdecilla, ¿Acaso no eres mi pareja para este baile? Jejeje-se río de manera macabra, no puedo evitar sonreír ante esto..

-Tú..-empezó pero aproveche esto y mi pierna se encontró con su vientre, se agacho y de nuevo lo patee con todo en su cara, escuche el crack de su nariz, cayó y se agarro la cara, la sangre inundo sus manos y mancho su uniforme de rojo, esto es muy divertido, sus lacayos aflojaron un poco su agarre así que con un fuerte empujón me libere de uno de ellos, con mi brazo para darle un golpe al mentón dejándome completamente libre, sin perder tiempo me acerque donde estaba mi bolso y saque un bate de madera, Touhou se levanto pero se encontró con mi amigo, los dientes salieron volando en varias direcciones, ahora estaba llorando de dolor, puse mi pie en su cara y con voz fría hable para todos, no solo para él.

-escúchenme bien, esto lo diré una sola vez, odio las molestias, así que de una puta vez déjenme solo- dicho esto me acerque a Kotha, con un gesto le indique que me siguiera, algo dubitativo acepto, dejamos la cafetería con todos los demás viendo algo temerosos la escena, ni una palabra, no me culpen, aguante demasiada mierda durante un año por culpa de una perra en celo.

Morita e Imamura nos siguieron, Saya por otro lado llamo a sus padres, seguramente para ayudarme en temas legales si el idiota decidía demandarme, claro está que la primera vez que los Takagi más viejos supieron de mi personalidad se pusieron reacios a mí, pero cuando explicamos con detalles todo ellos entendieron y me dieron condolencias y su ayuda a cambio de que siguiera cuidando de su hija, para la molestia y sonrojo de esta, y claro esta de mi diversión.

Volviendo al tema Kotha y yo nos adentramos en la azotea, Morita e Imamura un poco lejos de nosotros para darnos privacidad.

-Así que..-empecho Kotha pero le detuve con un gesto de mi mano.

-Gracias amigo-le dije, esa palabra aparece que no la escucha mucho, por la sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Ehh? ¿A-a-aa-a-migo?¿Somos amigos?-pregunto sorprendido e ingenuo, ¿En verdad no tiene amigo alguno?

-Desde que fuiste así de valiente como para ayudarme contra ese idiota eres mi amigo ¿Por qué no te consideraría como tal?-le pregunte con una sonrisa, divertido, Kotha solo desvió la mirada algo triste.

-Es que no tengo amigos-iba a hablar pero Morita paso su brazo por su hombro para dar su sonrisa marca registrada, Imamura con un cigarro encendido con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Jejeje claro que somos amigos, los amigos se ayudan entre ellos bobo-dijo con su gran sonrisa, Kotha también sonrió a cambio.

-Ayudaste a nuestro hermano, eso basta para considerarte uno, bienvenido Kotha-fueron las palabras de Imamura.

-Gracias-dijo Kotha con unas cuantas lagrimas que querían salirse pero su sonrisa era deslumbrante, nunca nadie lo vio sonreír así.

-De nada hermano- fue nuestra respuesta, es bueno estar entre tus iguales…

Esa misma tarde todos nos fuimos a mi casa, en el camino contando ciertas aventuras, cabe decir que nos sorprendimos por los gustos de Kotha, al parecer le fascinan las armas, bajo la mirada avergonzado cuando dijo que viajo a donde un ex miembro de los SEALs lo entreno en tiro, pero rápidamente cambio su cara cuando nos reímos y le pedimos que nos mostrara sus habilidades, una vez en mi casa hicimos lo que cualquier par de adolescentes normales hacen una tarde, algo de tarea, perder el tiempo en videojuegos, cabe decir que cuando jugamos al Call of Dutty Kotha nos dio una gran paliza…

Pero el ambiente divertido se fue cuando Morita hizo una pregunta.

-Hey Takashi ¿Cómo lo llevas? Ya sabes- los tres se me quedaron viendo esperando mi respuesta, solo mire por la ventana pensando.

-A decir verdad ya ni me interesa esto, aguante suficiente, no soy el juguete de nadie, si Miyamoto cree que soy su puta está muy equivocada, ella no me importa en lo más mínimo ahora, ¿Satisfecho?-pregunte frío pero no amenazante sino carente de interés en el tema, Morita solo soltó un suspiro para sonreír.

-Muy-dijo por mi respuesta, Kotha parecía querer preguntar algo pero estaba incomodo de seguro temiendo mi arrebato.

-Kotha ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?-dije con voz calma para después tomar un trago de Coca-Cola.

-¿Puedo?-su pregunta fue tímida, demasiada para mi gusto.

-Adelante-simplemente extendí la mano con un gesto desdeñoso para que siguiera con su pedido.

-MMM ¿Por qué Miyamoto te hizo eso? Hasta donde sabía estaba muy feliz contigo- sus palabras llamaron la atención de Morita e Imamura.

-A decir verdad no lo ose, todo se fue por la ventana cuando repitió misteriosamente un año, desde ahí constantemente discutíamos y empezó a alejarse, a pesar de que trate de saber el porqué y arreglar las cosas, pero su actitud es muy de una niña mimada que cree que se le perdonaran sus fechorías, por supuesto que no- al terminar veo como los tres parecen pensar en cada palabra que salió de mi boca, más tarde se muestran satisfechos al saber que no me dejo doblegar más.

-Muy bien, dicho y hecho sigamos con lo nuestro- así la reunión siguió hasta las 20:00 Pm, luego de esto cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, por mi parte me tendí en mi cama pensando en todo, como mi dolor que al principio me mataba por dentro, quiera solo llorar y estar solo, pero ahora es indiferencia, no me interesa lo que les pase, solo estas cuatro personas, antes tres ya que no hablaba mucho con Kotha me sacaron de mi abismo, recuerdo cuantas tardes Saya se quedo haciéndome compañía despotricando de diversos temas para despejar mi mente de todo lo demás, como me ayudo, como la risa y sonrisa de Morita era contagiosa, como Imamura me daba ánimos a su manera, pero se quedo ahora conmigo, como Kotha a pesar de estar recién esta tarde con el mostraba genuina preocupación por mí, esto me saca una sonrisa, me vale una mierda lo que los demás piensen, para mis amigos me basta ser un demonio o algo así si debo protegerlos, si se quedan a mi lado eso basta…

-A la madrugada-

Escucho una especie de jadeo y unos gruñidos provenientes de la calle, molesto me levante, mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche, 3:30 Am, a paso lento Salí a la calle y mire buscando la fuente, cerca de donde termina la manzana veo una sombra pequeña cojeando, parece un perro o algo así por su tamaño, me digo que esto no me interesa ni es mi problema pero algo en mi cabeza me instiga a seguir la sombra, este más tarde sería algo crucial en toda mi vida…

Lentamente me acerque y asome mi cabeza por la pared de la casa del vecino intentando ver qué era eso, para mi horro puedo ver partes de carne seca y podrida de la cosa, su aspecto es andrajoso y sucio, como si hubiera estado tirado en la basura por un largo tiempo, además huele a putrefacción, la carne colgando y exponiendo hueso basta para marearme en sobre manera y querer vomitar toda mi bilis, doy un paso lentamente pero sin darme cuenta choque una pequeña lata, el sonido llamo su atención entonces los vi, ojos grises, vacios, desprovistos de vida y alma, la cosa del tamaño ahora reconocible de un labrador adulto pero demasiado demacrado y en pésimo estado se lanzo contra mí, no pude esquivar y sentí como unos grandes caninos se clavaron con saña en mi carne, agite mi brazo desesperadamente, el dolor era horrible, sentí como me quemaba el brazo derecho y para mi horror, la fuerza que ejercí en dicho animal basto para que su cabeza, o lo que quedaba de ella se desprendiera de golpe volando por los aires cayendo un par de metros lejos de mí, me sostuve la herida con mi mano sana, corrí de nuevo a mi casa, según un manual de primeros auxilios toda herida hecha por un perro debe tomarse como un posible caso de rabia debía lavar y desinfectar la herida inmediatamente para después ser tratada en consecuencia por profesionales, llegue al baño donde hice exactamente eso, limpie y desinfecte pero con cada segundo me sentía mareado y mi visión se iba nublando de a momentos, no paso mucho hasta que caí inconsciente, pero esa misma noche tuve esa pesadilla, el principio de mi creciente odio hacia esos dos bastardos…

(n/a:esta escena es de bulling y maltrato mental grave, fueron advertidos)

Me hallaba en la escuela caminando por los pasillos cuando sentí como algo contundente me golpeaba en la cabeza, me desperté momentos después en el gimnasio atado de pies y manos con la boca amordazada, mirando delante de mí se hallaban Hisashi, Rei, Saya, no vi ni a Morita ni a Imamura..

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien acabo solito de nuevo-dijo con desdén y burla Rei, su novio se río mientras que Saya tenía un mueca en su rostro.

-Despierta de una vez pedazo de basura, nunca te quise, solo quiera divertirme, tú me aburres, eres nada, eres nadie, no tienes valor, mejor muere, crees que la promesa de mierda que hicimos tenía valor, escúchame bien, jamás quise acercarme a ti, solo quiera un juguete por un tiempo y tu llenaste muy bien ese papel-dijo con odio puro Rei, a pesar de mi indiferencia no puedo evitar las lagrimas caer.

-Ohh ¿El bebe quiere llorar? Solo para eso sirves, eres patético, deberías ser más como Hisashi, es varonil, fuerte, apuesto, confiable, y demasiado bueno en todo, tu, por otro lado, eres una puta cucaracha, debería aplastarte-dicho esto Rei me abofeteo varias veces, luego me golpeo obligándome a cerrar un ojo.

-¿Un par de golpes de mierda y terminas así? Guau en verdad eres patético, sabes, nunca fui tu amigo, solo quería una especie de lameculos, una puta, por así decirlo, pero cuando te vi con este bombón no pude evitar, pensar, ese sujeto no es lo suficientemente bueno, no la merece, además de seguro que no puede satisfacerla, dime ¿Hiciste algo como esto?- Hisashi tomo a Rei le estrujo los senos con fuerza sacándole un gemido ronco, ella se sonrojo y empezó a moler su culo contra su entrepierna, este solo se río con fuerza mientras seguía amasando los pechos de la puta.

-Tú nunca tuviste el valor para hacer esto, nunca fuiste mas allá de un puto beso, eso es para niños, lo que cuenta es cuan bueno eres en esto-metió su mano en la falda de Rei para acariciar su coño, esta no le importo solo gemía su nombre y pedía más, las lagrimas no paraban de caer de mis mejillas, Hisashi parecía complacido por esto, pero no se quedo atrás, me dio una patada en la cara tirándome al suelo, para mi horror veo como el coño de Rei está a centímetros de mi cara con los dedos de Hisashi bombeando dentro y fuera del mismo con furia.

-¿Puedes verlo? ¿Tu novia, la mujer que creías que te era fiel es una puta, desde que salías con ella yo me la cogía todos los días todas las veces que podía, ella solo gritaba mi nombre, nos burlamos de ti porque eres nada, acéptalo nunca serás nada más que una pequeña perra jajaja-termino Hisashi, sus dedos eran ahora más fuertes y furiosos en sus movimientos, Rei no tardo en acabar y en orinarse sobre mí, esto era asqueroso, en verdad a pesar del dolor solo puedo sentir como la rabia quema dentro de mí, quiere salir, quiere desgarrar, mutilar, lacerar, romper, triturar, aplastar, desgarrar, destripar, quiero matar..

Puedo sentir como algo patea en mi cabeza, es un instinto, esta rugiendo de rabia, si tuviera voz se que diría.

¿Vas a dejarte doblegar? ¿Ellos son más fuertes que tú? NO, ELLOS SON SOLO GUSANOS DE MIERDA BASUR SIN VALOR, TOMALOS, MATALOS Y DEMUSTRATE QUE ERS EL ALPHAAAAAAAAA! DEMUESTRA TIU DOMINIO Y PODER, TOMA LO QUE ES TUYO, ESA MUJER A SU LADO ES TUYA RECLAMALA, MATALOSS DE UNA VEZ.

Eso podía sentir pero no podía soltarme, en verdad me ataron bien, Rei tenía la vista vidriosa por la lujuria de su orgasmo, vi como Hisashi la soltó y dejo caer para acercarse a Saya lentamente, la tomo por el cuello con brusquedad y le metió el dedo en su boca obligándole a chupárselo mientras le pasaba la lengua por el cuello y la mano libre tomaba uno de sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza.

-Ya tuve tu perra, ahora tengo a tu linda amiguita, pero descuida podrás ver desde primera fila como me la cojo, como hago que se olvide de ti y sea mi juguete, mi contenedor de leche personal, no te preocupes, la tratare muy, pero muy bien-termino mientras obligaba a Saya a inclinarse mirando directamente a su entrepierna, saco su polla y…

-Tu…tu…..tu….maldito….pedazo de MIERDA!-dije, grite, me libere y me abalance sobre esos bastardos, mis puños chocaron contra su cara escuchando el crack repugnante de su mandíbula, para mi disfrute enfermizo, sonreí con locura y saña…

-MÁS..QUIERO MÁS!- mis palabras cayeron en sus oídos, los veo temblar de pavor, golpe tras golpe a su cara desfigurándola, convirtiéndola en una pula sanguinolenta, cae al suelo, mis pies encuentra su pecho, después de cuatro patadas puedo sentir como sus costillas fracturadas perforan sus pulmones, veo como regurgita sangre y bilis, inútilmente trata de respirar pero le piso la nariz dejándola peor, me empecé a reír, su polla una vez erecta ahora no es nada más que un manojo flácido e insignificante.

-¿Así que de esto están tan orgullo? Patético- pizote su polla varias veces, me deleitaba con sus gritos, detrás suyo veo como Rei esta temblando, ya se orino encima y vomito por el horror, esto es divertido, muy divertido..

-No te preocupes puta barata, después sigues tu- mi amenaza hizo que se desmayara en su charco de orina, repugnante.

-¿Acaso esto es todo? ¿EHH? ¿VAMOS BURLATE, RIETE DE MI COMO SIEMPRE, QUIEN ES EL AMO, ¿Quién ES EL ALPHA? DIMELO!-exigí mientras agarraba lo poco que quedaba de su cara y la puse cerca de la mía, trata de hablar pero la mandíbula y ahogándose en su propia sangre no ayudaba en nada, solo aumentaba en creces mi rabia.

-DIMELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ HIJO DE PUTA, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!-con cada palabra mi puño se encontró con su cara, en este punto estoy bañado en su sangre, mis manos manchadas, mi sonrisa de psicópata y esa cosa golpeando en el fondo de mi mente, esto es…

Glorioso..

-DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-el último golpe basto para tirar su cabeza hacia atrás con tal fuerza que termino rompiéndose el cuello..

Deje caer su cuerpo sin valor al suelo como un saco de papas, me acerque a Rei, estaba temblando y llorando la tome por el cuello y la levante sin esfuerzo, murmura algo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- mi pregunta es fría e intimidante, esta vez dos palabras bastan ´para enviar todo hacia el infierno.

-lo siento- eso fue todo.

-Te…..te…..te…te- no puedo terminar, estoy temblando, ella mira esperanzada de su posible perdón y posterior libertad, que estúpida.

-la mañana siguiente-

-TE MATARE!- dije, grite, y mane mi puño, que no choco contra la cara de Rei sino contra la pared, ese dolor sordo me trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, estoy en mi habitación, sudado..

-¿Eso fue un sueño? Era tan real..-mí brazo derecho esta sobando mi cabeza, un momento..

Anoche..

El perro..

-Ahhhhh!- mi brazo izquierdo donde debería estar mi herida aun fresca, ahora esta vendada, cuidada, me acerco el vendaje a mi cara, puedo oler la lavanda, perfume supongo, pero..

-¿Quién..-no termino mi diatriba mental porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, delante de mi esta una persona que no esperaba que estuviera en mi casa después de años desde la última vez que estuvo conmigo aquí.

-Takashi-

n/a:

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo mi nuevo trabajo, uno más oscuro y negro(no quiero ofender a nadie, si alguien se sintió ofendido por dicho termino lo siento) sobre esta gran serie.

Como verán hay grandes cambios pero es parte de la trama, este Takashi será frío y rencoroso hasta cierto punto pero mucho más leal hacia quien el confía, y ya desde ahora voy a aclarar para todos aquellos que quieren un TakasixRei no sucederá, lo siento pero así será, además será harem, quienes son sus chicas esperen entonces..

Se despide Specterwolf3.

Si desean alguna explicación sin necesidad de entrar en spoilers mándenme un PM por favor, con gusto responderé sus, dejen rewiem si les gusta y espero que disfruten mi trabajo así como disfruto el escribir, los veo en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2:Muere el Hombre,Nace el Alpha

Capitulo 2: Muere el Hombre, Nace la Bestia

(Takashi pov)

En verdad no esperaba nada de esto, primero la traición por la cual estoy pasando un momento neutral, atrás quedo el dolor, ahora se empieza a formar el odio frío hacia esas dos personas, después ese ataque de esa cosa rara, que no es nada a lo que estoy acostumbrado, ni siquiera estaba vivo en primer lugar al juzgar sus movimientos y aspecto, ahora tengo frente a mí a una persona que no esperaba volver a ver en un buen par de años.

Delante de mi esta parada una chica con el ceño fruncido, es alta, se nota que el paso del tiempo le dio una buena bendición por sus encantos, cintura esbelta, caderas anchas, buen busto que es marcado por la playera sin mangas roja que lleva, sus largas piernas son abrazadas por le jean negro que hace juego con esas botas de ese estilo que usan varias chicas, lolita gótica o algo así, sus ojos son de una mescla rara entre el azul eléctrico con el amatista, su heterocromía en verdad es singular, además su mirada ceñuda y fría es complementada por su larga cabellera blanca níveo que le llega hasta su espalda baja, sus labios carnosos y rojos dan una invitación silenciosa a la lujuria, puedo sentir mis mejillas arder de a poco, su cara muestra una ligera sonrisa por esto, se ve orgullosa de mi estado, después me vengare, esta chica es Ángela Godou, es mi prima de parte de mi madre, la última vez que la vi fue…

 _-Flashback-_

 _Un pequeño Takashi estaba corriendo por un parque seguido de una niña de larga cabellera blanca con un broche en el mismo azul oscuro en forma de mariposa que este le acaba de dar por simplemente el hecho de que para Takashi se veía bien en ella a lo cual la niña solo sonrío de gran manera mientras sus pálidas pero regordetes mejillas se tornaron de un lindo rosa, ambos niños se perseguían uno al otro hasta que el destino se metió con ellos, en la forma de un pero negro, se veía enfermo y peligroso por la espuma que salía de su boca, cuando vio a los pequeños se puso enfrente mientras gruñía mostrando sus colmillos, Takashi inmediatamente cambio su rostro feliz por otro más frío y calculador, apretó los puños y espero, su amiga Ángela al ver el cambio de su primo miro hacia delante buscando el origen, cuando vio el gran perro se asusto, tembló y se puso detrás del chico abrazándolo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, con voz baja susurro._

 _-T-T-T-Takashi tengo miedo-dijo con miedo y unas cuantas lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos, el niño solo afilo su mirada, nuca dejo de ver al perro que seguía gruñendo._

 _-Tranquila, yo te protejo-dijo decidido mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de su enemigo, Ángela abrió en gran medida sus ojos para ver mejor a su primo, el sol se posaba en él, el viento movía sus cabellos suavemente haciendo parecer que estos estuvieran bailando, su rostro frío e inexpresivo tenía una especie de encanto natural, esa cara de chico malo que muchas chicas le gusta, Ángela no pudo evitar enrojecer ante esta mirada pero el sonido de unas patas agarrando con furia la tierra moviéndose hacia ellos llamo su atención, enfrente suyo a un par de metros el perro rabioso venia hacia ellos con enojo y furia, Takashi bajo su postura esperando y le dijo a Ángela que se alejara pero que no se moviera hacia los costados, sino que se alejara de él hacia atrás, la niña confundía accedió y se alejo, el perro que estaba a unos tres metros del niño salto con la boca abierta listo para morderlo, a esto Takashi dio una sonrisa animal que ningún niño debería tener, con rapidez dio un paso de costado para después poner ambos brazos cerca del animal que paso cerca suyo, el brazo izquierdo estaba en su cabeza mientras que el derecho justo debajo de su cuello, en este abrazo y agarre improvisado ambos empezaron a luchar en el suelo bajo la mirada de una aterrorizada Ángela que veía impotente como su primo luchaba valientemente contra el perro, Takashi usaba cada onza de fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo para evitar que su agresor escape de su agarre pero a cada momento se ponía peor ya que el perro estaba forcejeando con fuerza mientras sus patas le rasguñaban los brazos pero su suerte no duraría mucho cuando el perro logro zafarse un poco, lo suficiente como para morderlo con saña en el brazo derecho, Takashi cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza pero se negó a gritar y a soltarlo, ya que si lo hacía todo sería mucho peor, su amiga veía con horro como era herido pero con violencia lo volvió a tomar en su agarre esta vez mucho más firme y sin ápice de remordimiento o piedad le clavo los dedos en ambos ojos logrando que el perro rabioso chille de dolor mientras se retorcía con furia queriendo ganar su libertad, luego de unos forcejeos más el gran can se soltó y se agitaba hacia todos lados mientras gemía del gran dolor que sentía, toda su cara estaba bañándose lentamente con su sangre, Takashi se estaba sobando el brazo herido pero algo dentro de sí le pidió más, así que se acerca al gran can para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas justo en el hocico logrando sacarle una parte de sus colmillos, este completamente derrotado y herido salió huyendo llevándose puesto todo lo que estaba cerca hasta que unas cuantas manzanas después ambos niños vieron como era embestido por un camión partiéndolo en pedazos, Takashi ante la imagen abrazo a Ángela para evitarle el shock y la impresión de ver una muerte de esa índole, la niña temblaba bajo el toque fuerte y firme de su amigo pero una parte de ella se sentía como una damisela, una princesa de esas historia mientras veía hacia arriba, la mirada de Takashi era firme y fría cargada de autoridad, de poder, no pudo evitar quedándose viéndolo como una colegiala enamorada, mientras que Takashi se quedo en silencio pensando y reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar para ambos, una parte de él como todo niño estaba aterrada pero otra mucho más fuerte estaba deleitada por el poder y la autoridad sobre otro, aunque sea un animal, y en parte le aterraba este nuevo "yo" pero estaba seguro de que esta nueva faceta suya le ayudo a salvar a Ángela así que no se arrepentía de nada, ambos se quedaron abrazos hasta que la voz de un par de señoras les regresaron a la realidad sacándoles un gran sonrojo, luego se marcharon hacia la casa de Takashi donde una aterrada y molesta señora Komuro estaba echando humo como mil demonios mientras sanaba con ayuda de una tímida Ángela a un indiferente Takashi mientras despotricaba sobre un mejor control de animales y sobre como ese mismo perro ya había atacado a otras personas y nadie hizo nada, ambos infantes metidos en su mundo mientras el día pasaba como cualquier otro…_

 _-Fin flashback-_

Ahora han pasado años, la niña una vez bonita a su manera se está volviendo una joven y sensual mujer, no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, cada parte de ella es un epitome a la belleza, puedo sentir como mi miembro está creciendo cada vez más en mis bóxers, y como se está mostrando a través de las sabanas que me cubren, ella como cualquier otra mujer aparta la mirada sonrojada mientras balbucea incoherencias hacia mi persona, yo por mi parte me regaño a mi mismo en silencio y con cada parte de mi voluntad obligo a mi erección a bajar otra vez, luego de esto ambos nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo, bastante incomodo a decir verdad.

-…-

-….-

Ninguno de los dos habla, ni siquiera nos miramos a la cara, esta no era la forma en que se deberían reencontrar unos primos.

-A…-a pasado tiempo ehh Ángela, mírate nada más-mis palabras son bajas pero lentamente estoy recuperando la compostura, y a decir verdad ella también está mejorando, gracias Kami.

-Sí, mucho, ambos cambiamos demasiado, no creí que mi primo sería la vista del clásico _bad boy_ , en verdad Takashi eres todo un trozo jejeje-ahora recuerdo bien, Ángela siempre disfruto el atormentarme de esta manera pero no señor, no más, ahora es mi turno..

-Bueno si hablamos de trozo porque no te miras en el espejo, tienes una figura que cualquier hombre desea en su chica, grandes senos, anchas caderas, cintura de reloj de arena, un firme cuerpo y esculpido a la perfección, por no decir tu rostro y tus labios, carajo en verdad estas buena Ángela-mis palabras salen con lo que puedo decir es la lujuria ya que su rostro cada vez se pone más y más rojo por cada palabra que sale de mi boca, como ve que estoy sonriendo con picardía ella frunce el ceño pero su rojo no desapareció hasta más tarde, jejeje ya era hora de que me la pagaras primita..

-Basta de bromas, dos cosas, primero ¿Fuiste tú quien me ayudo? Y dos ¿Qué hora es?-como ve que mi tono cambio a algo más frío exigiendo respuestas pero todavía con un deje de bondad y suavidad ella pone una expresión lastimada, parece que este incidente le recordó lo del parque hace años.

-Si..yo te sane..esa herida…y en cuanto a la hora son las 7:45 AM- ante la mención de la hora no puedo evitar un escalofrió pasar por mi espalda, si Saya se entera de que no estoy en el salón para los ocho en punto me asesina, y dios sabe que no quiero hacer enojar a esa mujer.

Sin decir más me levante y me quite la playera que tenía puesta, una gris sin nada más que uso para dormir, Ángela al ver mi torso desnudo se cubre la cara con las manos mientras trata de hablar, sin logro alguno..

-¿T-T-T-T-T-Takashi q-q-q-q-que crees que estas h-h-h-haciendo?-me pregunta apresurada, se nota su vergüenza pero no deja de mirar disimuladamente, no puedo evitar una sensación de orgullo correr por mi ser, ya que estoy muy contento con mi cuerpo, si bien no es uno con mucho musculo tampoco soy escuálido como un palito.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Solo voy a cambiarme e irme-mis palabras parecen golpearla ya que su sonrojo desaparece y me mira fijamente-esto no es bueno, su mirada ceñuda y molesta está claro que no le gustaron en lo más mínimo mis palabras….

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Con esas heridas debes ver un medico, solo te aplique primeros auxilios, cuando llegue a la casa te encontré con el brazo sangrando en gran medida y tirado en el piso con una gran fiebre, debes ver a un doctor y no te atrevas a decirme no, me escuchaste Taka-pero no logro terminar porque le di un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba mi mochila, mi mp3 y salía corriendo escaleras abajo sin darme cuenta de cómo Ángela se sujetaba la mejilla con una expresión soñadora y una sonrisa boba en su rostro pero rápidamente escuche su voz..

-¡KOMURO TAKASHI VUELVE AQUÍ!-dios, será mejor que no vuelva casa hasta tarde, me pregunto si Kotha me dejara pasar un rato en su casa.

Mi paso es acelerado, unos momentos después empecé a correr con todo, mi corazón late salvajemente en mi pecho, siento el aire golpear mi cuerpo como una caricia, una sonrisa abre paso en mi cara, tome mi mp3 y puse algo para divertirme…

-reproduciendo Devistation de Krawnik-

Esto es tan divertido, al velocidad va en aumento, no deseo parar, delante de mí pasan las manzanas cuando un auto va despacio, en vez de esquivarlo me deslice sobre el mismo para continuar con rapidez ignorando sus insultos, a unos metros esta la calle principal y completamente congestionada de tráfico, no tengo tiempo para esto. Di vuelta en una intersección en un callejón donde salte con todas mis fuerzas a la pared de mi derecha para patear con fuerza e impulsarme hacia la pared contraria y tomar con ambas manos la parte más alta de la misma, sin perder tiempo pase sobre esta pared cayendo y apoyándome en una posición semi agachada mientras me miraba las manos como queriendo saber qué coño estaba pasando conmigo, pero unos ladridos detrás de mí me sacaron de mi estado de ensueño, eran dos doberman que se veían muy enojados, sin perder tiempo recupere mi ritmo para ver donde estaba, en una casa, en mi horror supe que no debía ser descubierto o tendría muchos problemas, delante de mí el jardín era espacioso y para mi deleite tenía una parilla por la cual salte y tome impulso para saltar sobre la otra pared agarrándome a la misma y terminar en el techo, los dos perros no dejaban de ladrar llamando la atención de las personas dentro de la casa, sin pensarlo me arroje a la calle para caer en otro auto, el tipo que parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que yo salió y empezó a correrme durante al menos una manzana mientras ponía a un marinero a la vergüenza, por suerte no vio mi rostro, así seguí saltando y esquivando personas y objetos, saltaba sobre tachos de basura, deslizándome debajo de alguna mujer que inmediatamente se cubría, mi rostro no pudo dejar de ponerse rojo mientras mis hormonas me jugaban una mala pasada, algunos perros me seguían el paso pero no querían lastimarme sino que parecían estar gozando correr junto a mí, bastante raro.

Luego de unos quince minutos llegue a la Academia donde tenía un retraso de unos diez minutos y una molesta y preocupada Saya Takagi, pero no pude evitar sonreír por toda esa adrenalina recorriendo mi ser, mi estado llamo la atención de todos, me veía sonrojado y sudoroso pero no de manera asquerosa sino que, no sé explicarlo, mi pecho bajaba y subía Rápidamente, es obvio que más de un par de miradas se enfocaran en mí, pero esto es molesto, mi rostro se vuelve una mueca fría donde la mayoría aparta la mirada, luego de lo ayer con Touhou es comprensible, solo los más cercanos a mi me siguen mirando, Morita se ve curioso en cuanto a mi aspecto, Kotha estaba feliz de ver que estaba en la clase, Imamura desapareció de nuevo, de seguro esta fumando…de nuevo, mientras que Saya, bueno, se ve roja con el ceño fruncido y no despego la mirada de mí, en cuanto a los bastardos traidores, Hisashi se ve nervioso y no sabe qué curso de acción tomar, y la puta sin valor se ve muy enojada, la razón, no me interesa, así que volví sobre mi libro de algebra, en verdad deseaba que llegara el intermedio para almorzar, un segundo…

-mierda-susurre por lo bajo, al salir a toda prisa de mi casa me olvide mi bento, ahora debo comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería, me pregunto si todavía tienen yakisoba…

Un pedazo de papel voló sobre mi libro, lo agarro y miro el mensaje, es de Saya y no es nada amigable, prácticamente esta despotricando de mi ausencia a clases, me llama idiota y está preocupada de mi estado como de mis notas futuras, solo la miro y sonrió, el efecto es inmediato, su cara se sonroja más que su cabello, la mescla de rojo y rosa es bastante hermosa, por mi estado de ensueño llame la atención del profesor pero cuando está a punto de castigarme su cara se vuelve a una expresión de sorpresa.

-Komuro-habla con voz firme pero algo agitada, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Si profesor-hable sin pensar.

-Estas sangrando-eso llamo de nuevo la atención de todos los presentes, efectivamente estaba sagrado profusamente, el origen era mi brazo derecho, la zona de la herida estaba reabierta y se veía muy fea, la carne estaba a la vista y se teñía con el color rojo, Saya y Morita se acercaron a mi lado, donde Saya agarro mi brazo con cuidado para inspeccionarlo, Kotha estaba preguntándome que paso, Hisashi se debatía si estar a mi lado o no mientras que su puta se veía más enojada todavía, solo sonreí ante su enojo.

-¿Qué te paso? Esa herida es profunda, ¿Fuiste atacado?-pregunto Kotha de repente, Saya me miro a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta, el salón mudo esperando..

-Nada importante, solo me ataco un perro, no es muy grave-pero mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Saya me tiro del brazo con fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de mi herida, seguido detrás nuestro eran Morita y Kotha, Morita que tenía su celular seguramente llamando a Imamura para decirle sobre lo sucedido.

-Nada importante si como no, tu iras a la enfermería y ni se te ocurra irte porque lo sabré ¿Me escuchaste?- me advirtió la heredera Takagi, los dos detrás nuestro sonrieron con picardía y el resto de la clase empezó a susurrar con furia sobre esto, esta imagen era la clásica de la novia tsundere molesta sobre el estado de su novio que ocultaba la preocupación con enojo, no puedo evitar reírme.

-Si querida- esas dos palabras hacen que Saya casi se caiga, el resto se rio pero cuando la mirada de oro llena de rabia se poso en ellos inmediatamente retrocedieron.

-No digas estupideces-sus palabras salen en un susurro bajo y sus mejillas están todavía más rojas pero una pequeña sonrisa brota de su cara.

Llegamos a la enfermera que estaba del otro lado de la escuela, dentro nos recibo la enfermera que era muy querida por el sector masculino, Shizuka Marikawa, una rubia entre los veinte y medio casi treinta, de larga cabellera dorada y un gran busto, esta es la razón por la cual los "accidente" son mayores que el año pasado, ver a esta mujer es una bendición, sumada a esa torpeza de parte suya más su sonrisa podría alegrarle el día a cualquiera, ella al ver mi herida cambio su semblante de feliz a grave y asustada, ella se movió y me indico en tono profesional que me sentara en una de las camas vacías para poder inspeccionar mejor mi herida, su expresión se hizo más seria.

Tomo alcohol y gaza junto con hilo quirúrgico y una aguja que desinfecto con el alcohol, me desinfecto y limpio la herida mientras me hacía preguntas sobre mi accidente, respondí a lo mejor de mis capacidades pero ignore el punto donde supuestamente me ataco un "muerto".

-Bien Komuro-kun, deberías evitar usar ese brazo hasta que la infección baje, por suerte no es muy avanzada y pudimos evitar que se propagara por el resto del brazo pero es una herida muy fea y dejara cicatriz, lo siento- termino bajando la cabeza pidiéndome perdón, solo negué con la cabeza para levantar su barbilla con mi dedo de mi mano izquierda y sonreí.

-No te preocupes Shizuka-san, hiciste todo lo posible y te lo agradezco, no hace falta que te culpes por esto, todo lo contrario te estoy agradecido por cuidarme- mis palabras afectaron a la rubia y cambio su semblante por uno más radiante, su sonrisa se vio adornada por un pequeño tinte de rosa en su cara a lo cual Saya no reacciono muy bien, sus brazos están cruzados debajo de su busto, Morita estaba dejando caer baba mientras miraba sus activos, un gruñido bajo salió de mi garganta por esto, tengo muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo..

Después de esto nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería donde pedimos nuestros almuerzos a excepción de Saya que trajo su bento, resignándome a pedir algo de la cafetería, en verdad quería comer mi bento pero el destino en verdad quiere jugar conmigo.

La cafetería que normalmente está llena de ruido y charla ahora estaba en silencio, la razón, una chica de cabello níveo vestida con una falda larga hasta las rodillas de tono negro con el grabado de una enredadera y rosas rojas, unas botas de tono negro que le llegaban hasta casi las rodillas, blusa blanca y un collar con una cruz negra y una piedra azul, Ángela estaba en la cafetería mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo, cuando me vio sonrió y camino hacia mi ignorando las miradas de lujuria y deseo además de los susurros, una vez a un paso de mi extendió la mano mostrando una bolsa con un pañuelo verde limón, era mi bento, su rostro estaba algo rojo pero todavía sonriente.

-Takashi te olvidaste tu bento, asegúrate de no olvidarlo la próxima vez-dijo mientras yo en silencio lo tome de su manos, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por una fracción de segundo ella se volvió más roja, pude escuchar un pequeño gruñido o queja viniendo de Saya, ¿qué le pasa?

-G-g-g-g-gracias Ángela-dije pero pude ver como sonreía triunfante, estaba molestándome de nuevo, jejeje no esta vez primita, sin decir nada la tome por la cintura mientras me acercaba a ella y la acerba a mí, lo único que nos separaba era la mesa, la abrase y le bese la mejilla dejando un sonoro pop y un rápido mordisco en su lóbulo sin esperar a la reacción de los demás, Ángela entrecerró los ojos y dio un bajo gemido de placer, mi erección esta marcándome los pantalones y duele un poco pero nadie puede verla, por ahora.

-Enserio Takashi me tenias preocupada saliendo corriendo con esa herida, te dije que la había limpiado y desinfectado pero no me dejaste ni vendarlo, Dios ¿Qué hare contigo?-dijo exasperada mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y se sentaba en frente mío sin medir as repuesta de los demás, todo el mundo estaba murmurando como locos a esta hora mañana de seguro un montón de rumores circularan con mi nombre, esto es una mierda….

-De verdad lo siento Ángela, no era mi intención huir así como así, es solo que tenía prisa por venir a la Academia, nada más, no quiera que te preocuparas por mí, además sabes bien que hace falta más que una simple mordidita como para detenerme jejejeje-dije con sorna pero feliz de saber que mi prima estaba preocupada por mi persona, veo como su ceño es reemplazado por una sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos brillan y su cabello solo la hace ver mucho más hermosa de lo que es, ¿Desde cuándo se hizo tan bella?

-Cough..cough..-alguien estaba tosiendo, era Saya y no estaba nada contenta, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Ángela jure ver un par de relámpagos o algo cruzarse entre ellos, uno rosa y el otro blanco, la sonrisa de Ángela desaparece de golpe, su mirada es fría e impasible, puedo sentir un escalofrió por mi espalda, veo a mis amigos y están temblando ligeramente, no pensé que una mujer podía dar tanto miedo, dos mujeres es peor que el propio diablo…

-¿Si?-pregunto mi prima con inocencia y alegría, pero un deje de malicia y molestia estaba detrás.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Saya nunca fue conocida por ser una mujer suave, de hecho todo lo contrario era muy directa y no le importaba usar un leguaje mordaz y algo asertivo.

-Ohhh soy un familiar de Takashi, soy Ángela Godou, su prima-respondió Ángela con una sonrisa radiante y parecía que se estaba burlando de Saya, esta solo se veía más enojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Saya seguía interrogando a mi prima y quería saber todo en cuanto a su persona, ella solo siguió sonriendo.

-Como puedes ver le traje el almuerzo a Takashi-dijo con un deje de superioridad, Saya parece que estaba echando humo, Morita, Kotha y yo nos sentamos un poco más lejos de las dos amazonas, no queríamos entrar en medio del fuego cruzado.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-pregunto con un tono bajo la pelirosa, bastante mortal a mi parecer.

-¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Qué eres tú de Takashi?-ahora era el turno de la peliblanca de interrogar.

-Soy..soy..su amiga-Saya pareció un poco reacia al decir la palabra amiga, ¿Tan mal amigo soy?

-¿Entonces a que viene este interrogatorio? Si eres su amiga nada más no debería interesarte quien cocina para Takashi-dijo con saña y algo de veneno Ángela, no recuerdo que podía usar esa clase de tono, Saya no se dejo intimidar, apretó los puños y estaba a punto de responder cuando les llame la atención.

-Oigan par de gatas calma, quieren, en primer lugar Ángela no me cocino este bento, yo lo hice, ella llego ayer por la noche, en segundo lugar quiero que ambas se disculpen una a la otra por esa falta de respeto, Ángela por ese tono y tu Saya por pedir cosas que no tienes el derecho ¿De acuerdo?-ambas se me quedaron viendo, por fuera mi rostro es frio pero por dentro estoy sudando balas, ambas mujeres dan miedo, suspiraron y se dijeron una disculpa rápida y baja, no contentas con el resultado, por ahora bastara.

Desenvolví mi bento y saque el interior para empezar a comer, el ambiente tenso lentamente desapareció, y Ángela hizo buenas migas con el resto excepto con Saya que raspaban un poco pero estaban en un alto al fuego, eso basta para mí.

El día trascurrió normal hasta que tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme con el idiota de Touhou y su pandilla de nuevo, se veía muy enojado y para mi molestia estaba solo ya que el grupo se separo una vez la hora del almuerzo termino.

-Así te quiera encontrar, solo sin nadie ¿Listo para pagar por lo de ayer?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacía sonar sus nudillo, los dos matones estaban con un bate, solo me reí.

-¿En verdad crees que esto basta para asustarme idiota pedazo de mierda? Necesitas más-dije con sorna, los dos matones se arrojaron hacia mí con el bate en alto listo para darme una paliza, que patético.

 _Badump..badump..badump..badump..badump_

 _-Reproduciendo Waking the Demon de Bullet for My Valentine-_

Puedo sentir como la adrenalina bombea por todo mi cuerpo, esa voz antes era un susurro , ahora grita en el fondo de mi mente, parece que enloquecí jejeje.

Sin perder tiempo valioso doy un gancho hacia la garganta del primero y más cercano, veo como se la agarra para después caer y empezar a vomitar bilis y algo de sangre, esta retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, el otro gira para ver a su amigo, un grave error, patee en la unión de una pierna para hacer que se arrodille y me dé la espalda, lo agarre por la cabeza y lo doble para que quede como una especie de media luna mirándome fijamente con el cuello expuesto a lo cual golpee con un puño y luego le rompí la nariz con otro puñetazo para el final al caer en el suelo agarrándose la nariz y tratando de evitar vomitar lo patee en el pecho tirándolo de lado y hacer que golpe las taquillas del alumnado, este espectáculo llamo la atención, el resto de los alumnos salió de los salones para ver que estaba pasando y para mi molestia no había ningún profesor, ¿Donde carajo se metieron? ¿Hacen apuesta o algo?

-Eso es todo, demasiado patético, hazte un favor, no me molestes-dije con un tono gélido y me di vuelta, mis manos están manchadas en sangre, no me molesta, a paso lento me retire pero algo me detuvo en seco.

-¡TAKASHIIIII!-Saya grito a todo pulmón, me di vuelta para ver como un cuchillo me cortaba todo el parpado y dejaba una línea vertical a través de mi ojo derecho hasta casi el final de mi mejilla, me agarre la herida y respondí con una patada que conecto con el vientre de Touhou…

Mi visión se puso algo negra, estaba jadeando. Los alumnos parecen eufóricos por esto, ¿Acaso creen que esto es un puto espectáculo?

La rabia, el desprecio, el enojo, la tristeza, la sed de sangre, todo vuelve de golpe como un torrente que inunda mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlo, mi visión se pone rojo sangre, me palpita la cabeza, el dolor es agudo, mi garganta está seca, deseo matarlo, quiero despedazarlo y desmembrarlo y de alguna retorcida manera dejarlo con vida para escuchar sus gritos y lamentos, eso suena tan cautivador…

-Tú..tu….tu….tu…-mi voz es baja pero todos pueden escuchar, el silencio golpeo la sala y el pasillo, ni un solo ruido, esperan…

-Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku jajajajaja HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!- mi risa empezó lento y bajo pero después se convirtió en una risa maniática, me agarre la cara para cubrirla y después mire hacia el frente, mi sonrisa esta de oreja a oreja, mostré mis caninos, y mire fijamente, mis ojos están inyectados en sangre, puedo sentir mis pupilas rasgadas, como las sangre cae por mi cara y mancha mi ropa pero estoy radiante y loco, los que están cerca se alejan muy lentamente, mis amigos miran con impresión, no esperan esto.

-¡¿EN VERDAD CREISTE QUE UN PEQUEÑO CORTECITO DE MIERDA BASTABA PARA HACER QUE ME ARRODLLE Y TE PIDA MISERICORDIA?! JAJAJAJA APRENDE TU LUGAR GUSANO DE MIERDA, ES PATETICO, MUY PATETICO JAJAJAJA APRENDE TU LUGAR ESCORIA BASURA SIN VALOR-Sin dejar que reaccione tome uno de los bate y corrí hacia él, una vez cerca gire sobre mi cuerpo para asestarle un golpe directo al pecho, pude escuchar un crack repugnante, es hermoso, no pudo gritar porque mi puño se encontró con su boca, salió disparado hacia el suelo, se dio la vuelta e intento gatear para escapar, lentamente me le acerque, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, lo agarre por el pelo, pude escuchar un llanto, en verdad es patético, un poco de dolor y llora, vaya mierda…

Sin pensar estampe su cara contra las taquillas, nadie intento meterse en mi camino, todos temeroso de mí y mi sadismo, en verdad son patéticos, repetidamente le golpe distintas partes de la cara dejando su cara marcada en cinco taquillas, sus ojos están hinchados, sus labios partidos y sospecho que le rompí la quijada, lo agarre por la cara, pude escuchar un lamento bajo, no salen palabras de él ,es demasiado el dolor…

-Escúchame bien puta barata, esto lo diré una sola vez, así que grábatelo bien, la próxima vez que te cruces conmigo baja la cabeza como una perra obediente, no hables ni si quiera se te ocurra respirar acaso porque de ser así te despedazare miembro a miembro ¿Quedo claro?-iba a hablar pero empecé a abofetearlo con saña, su lamento se volvió un llanto desgarrado, parece que el dolor era demasiado.

No hables puta, no quiero escucharte, solo asiente si entendiste- el respondió con un gesto afirmativo e su cara maltratada, con un poco de fuerza lo tire al otro lado del pasillo, cayó cerca de un par de alumnos de tercer año, pude ver como una chica de cabellera purpura o violeta me miraba fijamente pero eso no me interesa, se me escapo la diminuta sonrisa en su cara….

Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar mientras me limpiaba un poco la sangre de mi cara, delante mío un par de alumnos sorprendeos y aterrados, con un gesto de mi mano se alejaron abriéndome el paso.

-Gracias-murmure para parcharme hacia la enfermería, mis amigo detrás de mí siguiendo el paso de cerca, atrás la mirada de un gran grupo de alumnos mirando aterrados sobre todo lo que acaba de pasar hace apenas segundos.

-En la enfermería-

Me hallaba recostado sobre una de las camas después de ser atendido por Shizuka, Morita se fue para ver cómo sería mi situación de ahora en adelante, Imamura apareció fumando absorbiendo todo lo que le contaron, Saya estaba sentada en la cama mirándome fijamente con una expresión indescifrable y Kotha estaba sentado en otra cama cercana a mí, por otro lado Shizuka tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, no estoy acostumbrando a ver ese tipo de faceta suya.

-Así que…-empezó Kotha pero no sabía cómo seguir.

-¿Hacia falta tanta violencia?-pregunto la enfermera mientras me miraba a los ojos buscando una respuesta, su mirada está cargada de algo que no esperaba, autoridad.

Pero eso no basta…

-El tipo vino a mí con malas intenciones, sino dejaba en claro mi punto volvería de nuevo, ahora cada vez que me mire estará aterrado y no hará nada, y no vengas con el cuento de que es otro estudiante más, ese tipo es un matón y uso la violencia todos los días, pregúntale a Kotha o cualquiera otra de su victimas de su constante abuso, la mayoría estará aterrados de responder por miedo, ese maldito es peor que yo, yo solo me defendí de su ataque lo que ninguno hizo, no me vengas con palabrería barata porque eso no servirá conmigo-termine con un tono cortante y frío que dejo sorprendidos a todos, no esperaban, Saya se agarro a mi sin pensarlo, traro de calmarme, Kotha se puso rígido pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa de loco, en verdad me agrada este tipo, Imamura solo fumo más fuerte y dejo escapar una gran bocanada de humo mientras que Shizuka abrió grande los ojos pero mis palabras parecen haberle afectado ya que tenía su mano sobre su mentón y estaba pensando profundamente..

-Si es como dices puede que las cosas salgan a tu favor, con dificultades, puede ser que pagues con trabajo comunitario o alguna revisión psicológica pero si es como dices tal vez salgas bien de esto Komuro-kun-dijo la rubia prensando en todo, Saya estaba igual, un rato después mi suerte directamente se fue a la mierda y por lsa ventana del segundo piso…

Delante nuestro estaban esos traidores de mierda mirando preocupados, vaya mentira y mierda..

-Takashi, amigo-empezó pero rápidamente lo corte con un tono bajo, mi cabello ocultaba mis ojos vacios y desprovisto de emoción alguna, Saya tembló ligeramente por el frío de mi voz pero le puse una mano en la cintura para calmarla, cosa que logre y esto pareció molestar mucho a Miyamoto.

-Escúchame bien imbécil de mierda, TU no eres mi amigo, me traicionaste y no confió en ti, desaparece de mi vista- termine con tono gélido y carente de todo, Miyamoto, la puta estaba a punto de gritar indignada pero Shizuka la corto con un rostro furioso, me gustaba esta faceta suya.

-Ahora Miyamoto-san e Igou-san, Komuro-san debe descansar y con ustedes aquí no podrá hacerlo, debo pedirles que abandonen la enfermería den este instante-le dijo con un tono que no daba a lugar alguno ninguna clase de discusión pero la puta era terca, intento abrir la boca pero de nuevo Shizuka le detuvo en seco.

-Como enfermera debo velar por la salud de aquellos que están bajo mi cuidado, como ustedes no tienen herida de ninguna clase a diferencia de Komuro-san deben dejar estas instalaciones ya que están perturbándolo, fuera-termino cortante, los dos traidores se vieron asombrados por esta faceta de la enfermera normalmente amable y algo boba, parece ser muy seria en cuanto a su trabajo…

Ambos sin decir nada salieron del lugar, en verdad, un segundo más y me hubiera arrojado sobre ellos sin piedad alguna, Shizuka se me quedo viendo como si quisiera saber algo, luego suspiro e hizo un puchero bastante lindo, la verdadera Shizuka volvió a nosotros.

-¿No s podemos retirar?-pregunte algo impaciente y molesto, pero no mostré dicha molestia por estar encerrado aquí, mi sangrado se detuvo y ahora solo pica, solo quiero irme a mi casa y tirarme a mi cama pero por alguna razón deseo la compañía de Saya y Shizuka conmigo y no de manera sexual junto con Ángela.

-Como el sangrado se detuvo, no veo por qué no pero debes evitar reabrir esa herida-me advirtió la enfermera, luego todos nos dirigimos fuera de la escuela, puedo ver como la mayoría de los estudiantes nos están evitando y susurrando en voz baja pero puedo escuchar bien casi cada palabra de la que están murmurando, esto me repugna y molesta en demasía.

Una vez salimos de la escuela cada uno tomo un camino aunque algunos estaba n reacios a esto, en especial Saya y Kotha pero logre persuadirlos, como mañana empezaba en fin de semana en verdad quería un descanso de toda la mierda por la que estoy pasando en verdad….

Recordé algo, mañana habría una fiesta en la cuadra de Morita y estábamos invitados como una de las bandas, será mejor que afine mi guitarra y mi voz ya que soy el vocalista principal, por estar soñando despierto no logre ver una figura que me miraba desde lo alto de una casa.

-echo de la casa-

Un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida, ojos castaños casi negros, estaba mirando a Takashi detenidamente durante todo el día, puso especial atención a su pelea o mejor dicho masacre contra el otro estudiante, una sonrisa llena de colmillos se mostro en su cara, se veía muy divertido por este desenlace, sus ojos negros cual abismo sin fondo brillaban con la demencia y la locura contenida esperando un momento de a salir y desatar el caos una vez más.

-Bueno Alpha, parece que has despertado ¿Me pregunto qué tan afilados son tus colmillos? Ku ku ku ku ku ku- el sujeto se rio en voz baja para luego desaparecer…

n/a:Hola aquí specter les saluda, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, solo daré un aviso, aquellos que están esperando el día z será a partir del capítulo 4, además de que los fiambres tendrán algo especial…

Dejen rewiem y cualquier duda me mandan un PM, les contestare a lo mejor de mi capacidad, les dejo el nombre del siguiente y me despido, "Fiesta Carmesí"


	3. Capitulo 3: Devolviendo Golpes

Capitulo 3: Devolviendo Golpes

(Takashi Pov)

-Ahhh muy bien, aquí va nada…- me dije a mi mismo en silencio mientras estaba parado frente a mi casa en medio de la noche, eran como las 21:30 PM, llegue tarde porque necesitaba respirar después de lo sucedido en la academia, de hecho no esperaba esa reacción tan violenta para con Touhou, no esperaba dejarlo de esa manera…

Pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de temblar de éxtasis por todo lo sucedido, recuerdo y mi corazón empieza a latir de nuevo con fuerza, la adrenalina bombea por todo mi cuerpo, m respiración se agita, no puedo evitar sonreír por todo esto, y lo peor es que no siento miedo ni repugnancia, de hecho es muy divertido, la sangre volando, los huesos quebrándose, escuchar y ver como el cuerpo cae en el suelo como un mero muñeco es simplemente maravilloso.

Me fui con Kotha mientras Morita e Imamura se fueron por su lado, ante cualquier cosa llámanos dijeron, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cada detalle, cada gota de sangre que fue derramada, tanto la suya como la mía, cada sensación de los nervios ante los estallidos de dolor o ardor por culpa del cuchillo, cada segundo frente a mis enemigos y esas fragancias, la primera era muy obvia, el cobre de la sangre, tan exquisita en cierta manera, luego fueron otros los perfumes que de alguna manera me adormecieron, porque para ser sincero solo quería tirarlo al piso y seguir golpeándolo, quería más sangre, necesitaba más….

Pero esos olores eran mucho más adictivos, el primero era como oler un árbol de Sakura recién florecido, el segundo era similar al durazno, el tercero muy parecido a las frutillas con fresas en crema, y el cuarto y último me recordaba a rosas blancas hermosas, no tengo ni idea de lo que fue eso pero ahora siento de nuevo una de esas fragancias y es la cuarta, viene dentro de mi casa, en la sala de estar, la verdad no se qué pensar ni mucho menos que creer.

Me adentre a mi hogar de puntitas para evitar hacer más ruido del necesario y de repente se hizo la luz en medio de la penumbra, como mis ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad el repentino cambio me hizo caer al suelo, inmediatamente después escuche unos pasos que se me acercaban deprisa, estaba a punto de gruñir en desafío pero la suavidad de un par de manos en mi cara me hizo detener completamente, me deje llevar para sentir como era depositado en un regazo suave, no puedo dejar de sonreír, ella no cambio en lo más mínimo y eso me alegra…

-Tranqui prima, no estoy herido ¿Tan preocupada estas por mí? Vas a hacer que me enamore de ti-como lo pensé empezó a balbucear pero eso solo duro unos segundos cuando se hizo el silencio sepulcral, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto..

-Takashi..-su voz es carente de emociones y alma, de verdad está muy enojada, debo clamarme, no tiembles, no sudes y por a mor de Kami no tartamudees.

-¿S-S-S-S-S-Si Ángela? ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que sucede?-mierda, idiota, estúpido tan difícil es no parecer un completo cobarde frente a esta chica, hoy deje a una persona en terapia intensiva y a dos con feas heridas pero no puedo estar frente a esta chica, carajo…

-Snifff..sniff…sniff…snifff-esta, Ángela está llorando, sus lagrimas saladas mojan mis mejillas, mi cara se contorsiona en una mueca de rabia, ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarla? ¿Algún pervertido en la calle o peor, alguien intento hacerle algo? Si lo encuentro lo que le sucedió a Touhou so será nada con lo que le hare…

-Gracias..muchas gracias- a quien le agradece, me siento y veo como sus ojos cerrados están presionados para evitar más lagrimas caer, esta temblando ligeramente, la tome en mis brazos para después empezar a llorar en mi pecho como cuando éramos niños, mi mano derecha hace movimientos suaves en su espalda mientras que la otra la toma de la de una de sus mejillas, con sumo cuidado trace dicha mano sobre el recorrido de sus lagrimas para borrarlo con suavidad. Ella abre uno de sus ojos y sonríe, sonríe como nunca, parece como si hubiera estado en coma o al borde de la muerte, su sonrisa es radiante, ¡Mi prima siempre fue así de hermosa? Mi cara se pone roja pero no por eso aparto la mirada avergonzado, en vez de eso me incline para quedarnos pegados, si alguien nos viera seguramente pensaría que somos amantes o algo, mi corazón no deja de latir con furia, respiro y deposite un suave beso en la punta de su nariz como si estuviera besando a mi hijo, ese pensamiento en verdad me hace feliz…

-Shhhh…..shhhh…ya…ya todo está bien..no pasa nada…-decía con suavidad y por lo bajo, ella deja de temblar pero no mue suelta, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas están abrazándome con fuerza, no me soltara, este gesto lo tuvo siempre cada vez que en verdad estaba muy asustada, se pegaba a mí y no me soltaba en un buen rato..

-no vuelvas a hacerme esto….desde niños me preocupabas mucho, no vuelvas a hacer esto me oíste!- termino gritando a mi oído que era bastante sensible, me mareo un segundo pero después solté una pequeña risa, esto la molesto ya que gruño y frunció el ceño, el puchero junto a la cara roja, un mechón de pelo tapándole un ojo, los ojos llorosos, se veía bastante linda, mi cara se hizo mucho más roja..

-lo prometo, no peleare salvo que sea para protegerme a mí o a mis amigos, esa es mi promesa Ángela- le dije y le devolví el abrazo con muy poca fuerza, tuve cuidado de no lastimarla, ya que no sé hasta dónde llega la misma, ella solo cerró los ojos y se apego mucho más, sus senos estaban siendo aplastados en mi pecho, su culo se froto una y otra vez contra mi pelvis, me está tomando tomo mi autocontrol para no evitar arrojarme sobre ella ahora mismo y marcarla…su cuello, quiero morderlo y dejar una huella, todos deben _lo que me pertenece, una marca, ella es mía y solo mía.._

De donde mierda salió esa posesividad, aunque pensándolo bien si alguien tuviera a Ángela como su mujer de seguro tendría nuca suerte, ese pensamiento hace que mi estomago se revuelva y de mi garganta brota un fiero gruñido, ella tiembla un segundo para ponerse rígida de golpe de seguro la asuste y piensa que estoy enojado con ella ahora mismo. Ese mero pensamiento, algún estúpido pedazo de mierda basura sin valor tocándola, besándola y haciéndola reír o sonreír me llena de rabia, mis brazos sin darme cuenta se cierran sobre ella de manera muy posesiva, ella me pregunta si estoy bien, mi voz sale ronca y baja, ella vuelve a temblar pero esta vez parece que se apego mucho más a mí, si eso es de aluna manera posible, sentirla conmigo en verdad es satisfactorio, mi cuerpo se relaja y sin pensarlo respiro su fragancia, es tan cautivadora y embriagadora, mi gruñido es mucho más bajo, ronco y lujurioso.

-Ángela..- su nombre sale de mi boca en apenas un susurro, la miro fijamente, quite su flequillo con mi boca ya que no quiero soltarla, sus bellos ojos heterocromos son tan hermosos y apasionados, están entrecerrados dándole un toque tan sensual, su boca se abre y cierra en intervalos, nos acercamos, ella cierra por completo sus ojos, solo unos milímetros nos separan de besarnos, puedo sentir su aliento en mi boca, paso mi lengua por mis labios, me preparo para esto, en verdad necesito esto mucho más que mi necesidad de pelear y derramar sangre pero como siempre el destino es una verdadera puta. Aquel bastardo que me está llamando en verdad lo pagara con su vida y la que sigue por esto, Ángela al escuchar sonar dicho aparato infernal salto de encima de mí, un gemido de decepción solté que no sabía que tenía.

-Ahhh…ahhh…yo..preparare la cena-dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello, esto en verdad es una puta mierda, en serio, tan cerca, solo un segundo más y estaría besándola…

Pero ahora que estoy pensando con mi cabeza, y no la de abajo, porque quiero besarla, porque lo necesito tan desesperadamente, paso algo similar con Morita que estaba viendo los pechos de Saya, en ese momento solo quería golpearlo y tirarlo del segundo piso donde se hallaba la enfermería. ¿Qué coño está pasando conmigo? En ese momento abrí los ojos casi como si estos fueran a salirse de mi cráneo, ese perro, algo tenia, algo me hizo, pero que….a todo esto el celular dejo de sonar ya que no respondí por estar pensando en todo este asunto

-Takashi, la cena esta lista, ven-la voz de mi ángel resonó en mi cabeza, tanto tiempo estuve sentado en el suelo sin darme cuenta, me muevo como si fuera un robot, mi mente está en ese perro, o lo que quedaba de él cuando nos encontramos esa noche, pero pensándolo bien no escuche a nadie de la manzana hablar o escuchar de alguien más sobre la cabeza de un can en tal estado de descomposición, ¿Acaso se metió alguien más, pero en vez de alguien es algo?

-Ashi..kashi…Takashi-de repente salgo de mi ensueño y salte casi haciendo que mi cena caiga al piso, Ángela se ve preocupada de nuevo, ahora puedo ver mejor su ropa, lleva un jean de mezclilla negro, y para mi sorpresa una de mis camisas, al ver como sus senos se marcan contra la tela empiezo a imaginar varias fantasías pero debo controlarme, al menos por ahora, pero diablos en verdad deseo haberla besado hace rato…

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta con cuidado y suma preocupación en su cara, solo me acerque a ella para acariciarle la cabeza con mi mano derecha, ella cerro un ojo mientras hacia un puchero y decía algo sobre madurez y tamaño o edad, no estoy seguro.

-Te lo dije hace mucho, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, en verdad, debe ser el hombre que se preocupe y ocupe de su mujer-mierda, lo ultimo estuvo de más, su cara está más roja que un tomate, pero su sonrisa es deslumbrante, de hecho la luz de la luna se filtra por la ventana de la cocina y cae sobre ella dándole otro aspecto, casi mágico, no puedo apartar la mirada, ella nota esto y deja de mirarme.

-Un chico no debería mirar tan fijamente a un achica de esa manera-dice por lo bajo pero con un ligero matiz de coquetería, mi cara gana un tinte rosado seguido de su risa, pero después de unos minutos de estar en esta situación ella pone una mano sobre mi nueva cicatriz, ese corte sobre mi ojo derecho, se ve muy triste por esto, sus dedos pasando sobre la piel herida teniendo cuidado de sacar las cascaras para evitar que sangre, el vendaje que hizo Shizuka ya me lo había quitado de camino hacia aquí, sus dedos apenas si rozan mi herida, cerré los ojos y me apoye en ella disfrutando de la caricia, por alguna razón la imagen de un gran lobo gris que está siendo acariciado por su ama viene a mi mente, ella cambia su expresión por una más solemne y se queda mirando, puedo sentirlo, el silencio nos invade, pero este es uno cómodo….

-Eres un tonto, no debiste pelear contra ese grupo tan peligroso, pero de no ser así de seguro hubiera sido mucho peor, que bueno que solo recibiste esta herida-dice esto pero esta temblando, temiendo de que pueda irme, según recuerdo Ángela siempre fue muy apegada a mí tano de manera física como mental y sentimental, yo era su soporte, cualquier cosa que se atreviera a molestarla se enfrentaba a mí, no deje que nadie la tocara, a decir verdad esto suena muy posesivo peor así fue, y quiero que sea así, quiero tenerla y protegerla pero todavía no se si debo hacerlo, ya pase por una gran cantidad de mierda en solo un año, una mierda detrás de otra, las molestias y acoso de esa puta, luego seguido del de mis compañeros, las burlas hacia Saya, las peleas, esa última pelea que me dejo esta cicatriz, peor inclusive hay cosas buenas, a través de todo esto supe en quine puedo confiar y en quien no, gane otro hermano del alma, y creo que empezó a gustarme mi amiga de la infancia de pelo rosa y fogosa personalidad, así que no puedo ir por Ángela de esa manera hasta que no sepa que es lo que siento.

Luego de esto ella me soltó pero me dio otro abrazo, este mucho más apretado que los anteriores pero lo disfrute en gran medida, sin decir palabra alguna lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a dormir, pero antes de separarnos la empuje contra la pared y la bese en el cuello, no mejor dicho la mordí y la marque, no podía contenerme, ella dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de deseo, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y me tiraban más hacia ella, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura, quedo suspendía conmigo como su soporte, ella seguía gimiendo y gritaba un poco cada vez que mis caninos se abrían paso por su esbelto cuello, estoy seguro de dejar una gran marca en su piel, esa marca que alejara a todo aquel idiota que quiera algo con lo que me pertenece, luego de diez minutos de este juego la solté peor me le quede cerca, mi cara está pegada a la suya, su respiración está muy agitada, su cara bastante roja, su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo acelerado, esto es demasiado, debo calmarme antes de hacer algo estúpido, me despegue de ella y le susurre buenas noches de una manera ronca y lujuriosa, puedo oler su excitación y deseo, sus jugos resoban de su feminidad pero no es momento, solo paso un día desde que nos reunimos pero en el futuro estoy seguro de que tal vez podremos hacerlo y tener algo serio.

Me desperté horas después, todavía era de noche, viendo a mi reloj observo que son las 4:00 AM, demasiado temprano, pero ya no podía dormir, me vestí con jeans grises, unos tenis negros con líneas blancas, mi remera roja y una chaqueta negra con capucha y salí a la calle, en verdad necesitaba un respiro a todo, una vez fuera empecé a correr sin rumbo alguno, mi velocidad era mayor, mi agilidad mucho mayor, desde aquella vez mire por youtube unos videos sobre ese arte del desplazamiento, el parkour, la esencia de ir del punto a al punto b con cualquier método posible, saltando, corriendo, escalando, atravesando, no importa mientras llegues, ese es el objetivo, es un camino de auto superación constante, es bastante interesante a mi parecer.

Saltando de techo en techo y corriendo por las paredes para caer a la acera de la calle rodando para volver a tomar velocidad seguido por una jauría de perros, esto es muy raro pero no deja de ser tan divertido, es jodidamente increíble, no deseo detenerme bajo ningún aspecto pero de repente escuche un sonido fuerte, como si algo estuviera cortando el viento de golpe, me detuve en seco, los perros se agrupan a mi alrededor formando un circulo, sus posturas pasan de relajadas a preparadas para pelear y combatir, sus caninos se exponen de golpe y sus colas se pone entre sus patas traseras, yo me puse en posición defensiva, mire hacia todos lados descubriendo que estaba en un parque, luego de un par de minutos de silencio mortal no encontré nada, dispuesto a irme me di la vuelta..

Delante de mí estaba un hombre encapuchado pero note su cabellera castaña/negra así como sus ojos, esos posos negros de odio y locura, es peor que Kotha y yo juntos, debo tener cuidado…

-Debes estar preparado Alpha, no vaciles ni temas, porque de ser así morirás junto a tu manada-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, estaba a punto de hablar pero rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar perdiéndose entre las casas, intente seguirle con la ayuda de los perros pero termino burlándonos y le perdí, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso y porque me llamo Alpha?

Debo irme a la escuela, sin darme cuenta pasaron tres horas, los perros se separaron de a poco pero todos comparten algo en común, una vez se alejaban de mí se daban la vuelta para volver a ver como si estuvieran esperando algo de mí, como si tuvieran miedo de algo o alguien y se marchaban después con la cola entre las patas y asustados, es por ese hombre…

Vuelvo a mi casa en silencio pensando sobre aquello, no puedo dar ninguna clase de relación con nada, y esto me molesta, me metí en mi cuarto y me desnude para darme una larga ducha de agua fría, una vez dentro de la ducha abrí el grifo para sentir el frío recorrerme la piel, un escalofrió pasa por mi columna, estuve así varios minutos, más que nada para relajarme. Luego de esto me fui directamente no sin antes ver a Ángela, estaba todavía tendida en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, moví el cuello de su camisa que en realidad es mi camisa, llevaba esta junto con unas bragas de un tono blanco simple, pero lo más hermosos era su marca, los dientes, no, los colmillos grabados en marcas rojas en su hermoso cuello blanco pálido era todo un manjar a la vista, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y sentirme orgulloso, aunque no se la razón, todo esto es demasiado nuevo y me molesta un poco.

Salí de la casa vestido con mi uniforme, ahora son las 7:30 AM, tengo mucho tiempo, no necesito apurarme, además de que quiero pensar sobre lo de anoche, recordar sus gemidos, quejidos de placer mientras su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, como era dominada bajo mi autoridad, como la marcaba para siempre para que sea solo mi mujer, solo mía, la necesidad de proteger también a Saya, inclusive a Shizuka, demonios creo que también estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por mis hermanos de armas, aquellos que me acompañaron durante años, Morita e Imamura, Kotha es muy nuevo pero demostró ser alguien en quien puedo confiar, de eso estoy seguro. Pasan los minutos y llegue a la academia, muchas caras me miran de reojo y se apartan asustados, susurran sin parar, me molesta como mil demonios pero no puedo hacer nada, están en todo su derecho a temerme por lo sucedido ayer,, ni siquiera aquellos que se consideran valientes se acercan, tratan de alejarse lo más que pueden de mi camino, voy despacio por el pasillo, la verdad no deseo ni ir a clases, solo quiero tomar mi guitarra y empezar a perderme en cada nota, puse mi mochila en mi taquilla y me fui al techo ignorando las miradas de todos, pero vi por el rabillo del ojo como los traidores debaten entre ellos de seguirme o hablarme directamente, veo como la puta abre su boca con el ceño fruncido para molestarme una vez más, pero ya no más, nunca más.

-Komuro, vuelve aquí-su orden es firme, cree que puede mandarme una vez más, está equivocada, una sonrisa pequeña pero demencial abre paso por mi cara, esto será tan divertido, jodidamente divertido….

-¿Que quieres? Hazlo rápido tengo cosas que hacer como perder mi tiempo contigo-mi tono es frío y directo, esta la sorprende, da un paso para atrás mientras Isashi se mueve y pone una mano en mi hombro, una sonrisa calmada y amable en su cara para calmar los humos, vaya mierda pienso.

-Takashi, eso no fue nada educado-empieza pero tire su mano de mi hombro con brusquedad de un golpe, su cara es una mueca de dolor y sorpresa, la puta esta lista para molestar una vez más pero volví a hablar deteniendo a los dos.

-Escúchenme bien pedazos de basura sin valor, no me gusta que me toquen, en especial ustedes, tu Igou no soy tu amigo así que no te dirijas a mí con tanta familiaridad, soy Komuro-san para ti, en cuanto a ti, di lo que me ibas a decir, y hazlo ahora-mi tono cortante y frío los deja mudos, se quedan así, solo suspiro y me di la vuelta para irme a paso tranquilo pero la voz de la puta de me detiene de golpe, sus palabras son como lava, la sangre y el deseo de matar vuelve una vez más.

-Komuro más te vale que para el final del día nos pidas disculpas a mí, a Isashi, a todos los que asustaste y en especial al pobre de Touhou por dejarlo así, ¿En que estabas pensando?-esa puta orden me deja congelado, todos están esperando a mi reacción, mis brazos tiemblan, mis manos están tan apretadas que estoy extrayendo sangre de mis manos, me di la vuelta muy despacio, mi cara es una mueca de pura rabia e ira, mis dientes apretados y moliéndose, un gruñido sale como advertencia, ella se oculta detrás de su novio, Igou trata de calmarme, me acerco a ellos, y el idiota pone una mano de nuevo en mi hombro, mi respuesta es una puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo envió a volar contra la pared de la izquierda dejándolo semi consiente, ella trata de ir a ayudarlo pero la tome por los hombros y la empuje contra las taquillas, ambos de mis brazos la inmovilizan, trata de luchar pero soy mucho más fuerte, nadie mueve un musculo a pesar de que está pidiendo ayuda, no deja de temblar y cerró los ojos esperando una paliza, pero no soy esa clase de tipo.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de puta barata, tu eres nada, tu eres nadie para darme ordenes, ni se te ocurra creer que puedes dominarme, por la culpa de ese imbécil muchos sufrieron, Kotha, mi amigo, mi hermano sufrió años por él, lo que yo hice no es nada a comparación de lo que Kotha sufrió durante años, y te atreves a decir que él es la victima aquí, es obvio que no tienes cerebro y te volviste más estúpida de lo que ya eras, pomposa, molesta, y creída, no eres nadie, no me dirijas la palabra o lo pagaras, porque lo que hice no es nada a comparación de lo que puedo hacerle a alguien, no hables, no quiero escucharte un segundo más, así que desaparece de mi vista-dicho esto me fui al techo donde me estaban esperando Morita e Imamura, Kotha y Saya estaban en el salón, cuando me vieron se me acercaron y me saludaron sorprendidos ya que esperaban que este suspendido por algún tiempo.

-Yo chicos, antes de que empiecen a preguntar, no, no estoy suspendido, y es por el vice director, ya que sabía la situación y me dio una oportunidad pero debía tener un perfil bajo durante un tiempo-les explique a lo que suspiraron de alivio, el tiempo paso y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos yendo a nuestras casa, más que nada a la mía por la fiesta de esta noche, Morita tenía su guitarra, Imamura su bajo y para nuestra sorpresa Kotha sabe tocar la batería, al principio íbamos a ser solo nosotros tres pero con Kotha será mucho mejor, cada uno tenía su ropa, a eso de las 20:00 PM cada uno estaba preparado.

Yo tenía unos jeans negros que tenían unos cortes en las rodillas con un tribal blanco de unas llamas que suben por la parte trasera de mi pierna izquierda, unas botas negras de combate, una playera gris, guantes de cuero sin dedos, y una chaqueta negra con un tribal de unas alas en rojo sangre, Morita estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul, debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y tenis negros, Imamura parecía uno de eso motociclistas, campera de cuero con el símbolo de Harley, pantalones negros, una cadena atada a su cintura, y botas de motorista, por ultimo Kotha no estaba nada mal, he de reconocer que tiene estilo, camisa a cuadros roja con corbata negra con un tribal de llamas rojo carmesí, chaqueta blanca que tenía el diseño de unas alas pero de armas en la espalda con jean a juego y tenis blancos, Ángela tenia medias negras hasta los muslos, sus botas hasta la rodilla, una minifalda negra con un cinturón con una cruz, un top purpura negro y sobre una pequeña chaqueta negra con capucha y guantes sin dedos hasta los codos, su maquillaje era apenas una ligera sombra de ojos con lápiz labial rojo, para mi deleite aun tenía mi marca, los chicos se burlaron de ella pero un gruñido de parte mía basta para calmarlos.

Salimos de mi casa mientras hablábamos de nuestra rutina , tenias pensando tocar un poco de todo, pero esta mi oportunidad para vengarme después de tanto que me molestaron esos bastardos de mierda…

Después de media hora llegamos a nuestro destino, la casa estaba llena, era de dos pisos blanca con garaje, la gente estaba hablando entre ella, bebiendo o comiendo un poco, la música inundaba el aire, el tema era de Linkin Park, Papercut resonó en mis oídos, empecé a emocionarme, con los muchachos fuimos por algo de beber, Ángela estaba tomada de mi brazo, sus senos presionaban contra el mismo, una sensación maravillosa, morita lloraba de que no tenía una novia, Imamura decía lo de siempre, de que las mujeres mayores eran mejores mientras Kotha se reía nervioso por la discusión que se desato entre los dos, solo suspire pero me reí al igual que mi prima, me acerque a la cocina y tome una gaseosa para ella y una cerveza para mí, mis amigos dejaron de discutir al verme con alcohol, solo los mire un segundo antes de bajarme el porrón de una sola vez, ellos abrieron la boca pero después se rieron ante mi valor, los otros invitados de la fiesta aplaudieron entusiasmados por esto, una hora después fue nuestro turno de tocar, nos pusimos en el escenario improvisado que estaba preparado con todo, yo tome mi guitarra y me acerque el micrófono, Morita tomo su segunda guitarra y se puso a mi izquierda, Imamura afino su bajo por última vez, esto llenaba de emoción al publico, Kotha estaba nervioso pero tenía una gran sonrisa, Ángela estaba en primera fila.

Respire hondo y hable con voz firme pero emocionada por esto, que empiece la fiesta…

-Buenas noches amigos, nosotros somos The Pack of The Dead, esperamos que esta noche la estén pasando bien?-pregunte emocionado, mi respuesta fueron varios gritos y aplausos, esto es lo quería.

-¿La están pasando bien?-volví a preguntar con una sonrisa picara, mi respuesta fueron mucho más gritos de parte de la audiencia.

-¿Quieren pasarla mejor?-grite/pregunte, ellos volvieron a gritar deseosos de la música.

-Así me gusta, muy bien gente…y 1..y 2… y 1-2-3-emepco Kotha seguido de Morita con un ritmo fuerte, la gente gritaba emocionada por el tema, luego nos unimos nosotros y empecé a cantar.

( _reproduciendo Overtake You de Red)_

Time

It's eating me alive  
Unable to rewind  
Sink deeper while I'm climbing  
Never to arrive 

I gave you everything  
But still you need to feed  
And underneath it all I'm screaming out

Just carry on  
Just prove me wrong  
I know that I'm dying right now  
And it seems that I'm so far gone  
But not for long  
I'll just be strong and keep knowing  
That now I will overtake you

Just one that you can use  
One risk but you can't lose  
Play the victim while abusing  
Anyone you choose

Painful consequence  
Of standing on your lies  
I'm barely breathing but I'm screaming out

Just carry on  
Just prove me wrong  
I know that I'm dying right now  
And it seems that I'm so far gone  
But not for long  
I'll just be strong and keep knowing  
That now I will overtake you

I know that I'm dying right now  
And it seems that I'm so far gone  
(Overtake you)  
I'll just be strong and keep knowing  
That now I will overtake

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead  
You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead  
You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead  
You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead

Just carry on  
Just prove me wrong  
I know that I'm dying right now  
And it seems that I'm so far gone  
But not for long  
I'll just be strong and keep knowing  
That now I will overtake you

You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead  
You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead  
(Overtake you)  
You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead  
(Overtake you, overtake you)  
You'll come to get me  
(Overtake you)  
You'll come to get me

Terminamos bastante bien, los aplausos nos inundaban, me sentían muy bien, el ritmo se mantuvo y se perdiendo como eco, Ángela estaba saltando mientras agitaba sus manos y me daba un guiño cada tanto, mi cara se puso roja pero sonreí. Luego se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Kotha y yo iniciamos el nuevo ritmo, nos siguieron rápidamente.

 _(reproduciendo Death of Me de Red)_

I should've seen all the signs all around me  
But I was comfortable inside these wounds  
So go ahead and take another piece of me now  
While we all bow down to you

You tear me down and then you pick me up  
You take it all and still it's not enough  
You try to tell me you can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you will be the death of me

How can you help my affliction  
If you're the sickness and not the cure  
Too long I've faked this addiction  
Another sacrifice to make us pure

You tear me down and then you pick me up  
You take it all and still it's not enough  
You try to tell me you can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you will be the death of me

You tear me down and then you pick me up  
You take it all and still it's not enough  
You try to tell me you can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you will be the death of me

I won't forget, I cannot forget this  
I won't forget, I'll never forget this

I won't forget, I cannot forget this  
I won't forget, I'll never forget this

I won't forget, I cannot forget this  
I won't forget, I'll never forget this

I won't forget, I cannot forget this  
I won't forget, I'll never forget

I know I can never prove this illusion  
You aren't the one that I thought you were  
And so I learned to embrace this delusion  
The line that separates us starts to blur

You tear me down and then you pick me up  
You take it all and still it's not enough  
You try to tell me you can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you will be the death of me

And you will be the death of me  
I won't forget, I cannot forget this  
And you will be the death of me

Esta letra es un duro golpe para la puta sin valor, estaba mirando perdida hacia mí como si fuera un trozo de carne, su novio estaba disgustado y trato de besarla pero ella se aparto, cuando la letra de este tema empezó a sonar en sus oídos se vio ensombrecida y molesta, bajo la cabeza y se aparto un poco dejándose abrazar por su chico mientras parte de algunos de lo que estaban cerca la miraban y susurraban cosas, y eso no es nada perra solo espera, me dije en mi cabeza.

-Muy bien gente, vamos a subir la temperatura, vamos a rockear- con un grito todo el mundo espero impaciente por la siguiente canción.

Kotha inicio una vez más con sonidos bajos seguidos de fuertes, Morita le siguió junto a Imamura, yo no toque hasta que empecé a cantar.

 _(Reproduciendo Die Mother Fucker Die de Dope)_

I don´t need your forgiveness  
I don´t need your hate  
I don´t need your accetance  
So what should I do

I don´t need your resistance  
I don´t need your players  
I don´t need your religion  
I don´t need a thing from you

I don´t do what I´ve been told  
You´re so lame why don´t you  
just go

Die mother fucker die (x4)

I don´t need your prision  
I don´t need your pain  
I don´t need your decision  
So what shuold I do

I don´t need your approval  
I don´t need your hope  
I don´t need your lectures  
I don´t need a thing from you

I´ll be sorry when I´m old  
You´re so full of shit man  
just go!

Die mf die (x4)  
oouh Boom!

I don´t need your forgiveness  
I don´t need your hate  
I don´t need your acceptance  
So what should I do

I´ll be sorry so you´ve said  
Well, I´m not sorry  
Bang, you´re dead

Die moherfucker die (x4)  
Diieee  
Die.(x4)  
Ouhh..

Cada palabra se clavaba en los oídos de mis ex-amigos, Miyamoto temblaba violentamente, vi como apretaba los dientes y se apoyaba en el pecho del bastardo peli plata, dios como me gusto devolver un poco de todo lo que sufrí a sus manos. Pasamos unos segundo recuperando el aliento, yo me quite mi chaqueta junto a mi playera exponiendo mi pecho, muchas chicas gritaron y extendieron las manos como si quisieran tirarme hacia ellas, Ángela se vio muy molesta por ellas pero su cara estaba muy roja cada vez que me miraba semidesnudo, yo solo sonreí con picardía para ella.

Luego volvimos a lo muestro…

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos emocionados quiero que me digan donde están las chicas bien malas, esa que nos vuelven locos, que con una mirada nos seducen, con sus labios nos enamoran pero son muy malas-e reí ya que casi todas gritaron emocionadas por esto.

-Esto es para ustedes, perras que nos enloquecen-me reí y empezamos el tema, Kotha tenía un ritmo solido, mi guitarra bailaba con el ritmo de mi amigo, luego este subió el suyo y lo mantuvo, Morita se nos unió e Imamura se metió de lleno, di un mini solo y el tema se lleno con los aplausos y bailes eróticos de algunas de las chicas que se pegaban a sus novios, estos las tomaban por la cintura y trataban de pegarse lo más posible a ellas para sentir sus atributos…

 _(Reproduciendo Bad Girlfriend de Theory Of Dead Man)_

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from out town.  
Grab her ass, acting' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Coming back to my place tonight!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it)

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend!  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Muchas parejas estaban tan excitadas que se manoseaban y se besaban como si no tuvieran mañana, yo respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba agitado, muy excitado por todo esto, una más para demostrar que no me interesa Miyamoto más, ella por la cancion estaba mirando algo esperanzada, su novio se veía algo lastimado, ¿Qué se siente basura de mierda?

-Muy bien, veo que muchos van a terminar con un buen polvo esta noche, eso es seguro jejejeje, ahora quiero a una de las chicas, una que sea hermosa y que tenga muy linda voz para la siguiente canción-todas levantaban la mano, mire disimuladamente y le extendí la mano a mi prima, ella la tomo sonrojada y emocionada, le di otro micrófono le susurre la cancion al oído, ella se tapo la boca y se puso más roja, esta cancion es muy pervertida peor me gusta mucho.

-Ok gente, vamos a ponernos calientes- esta vez el ritmo era uno más electro que se nos dio por el dj que estaba cerca de nosotros, los chicos bajaron a bailar y buscar una pareja, mientras Ángela se movía alrededor mío, se pegaba y refregaba sus atributos con una cara sensual, sus ojos cerrados, y su boca abierta y cerrada de vez en cuando, por mi parte la tome por la cintura y bese a la ligera su cuello, esto hizo que todos gritaran entusiasmados por la canción.

 _(Reproduciendo Elixir de Santaflow)_

Nena ya sabes lo que me gusta de ti,  
rozar tu piel de miel, si así me siento feliz,  
ves tu cuerpo es, es un manjar para mi,  
eres la fruta prohibida más dulce del jardín.  
Eres el cáliz sagrado del que todos quieren beber,  
ese pecado que me muero por cometer,  
otra vez ya no tengo nada que perder,  
vamos tiéntame, sabes bien que voy a caer.  
Cuantas noches soñé poseerte y manche el pijama,  
recordando cuando fuiste mi dama,  
déjate ya de andar por las ramas que así nadie gana,  
por amor de dios, mordamos ya la manzana.  
Clavar mis colmillos en tu cuello, dejar mi sello,  
cardiaca respiras si tiras de mis cabellos,  
sabes que te hare vivir momentos bestiales,  
espasmos de placer contraen tus abdominales.

(Ángela)

Esta dispersa nuestra ropa por la habitación,  
quema mi piel cuando me tocas, mojas mi colchón,  
a media luz me encanta contemplar en tu expresión,  
que manejamos por igual los dos la situación.

[Estribillo, Ángela y Takashi]

Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
baja tu lengua, nena, baja tu lengua,  
dime que no vas a parar,  
nene caya y hazme tuya ya  
Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
eh, date la vuelta nena, date la vuelta.  
dime que no vas a parar,  
nene caya y déjate llevar.

(Takashi)

Cuéntame nena, cuéntame lo que tú quieres,  
muéstrame nena, muéstrame lo que tú tienes,  
dime que te puedo dar, dime que me ofreces,  
tu sabes que siempre te trato como mereces.  
Como a la princesa de un sueño de blancas sabanas,  
quiero ser tu esclavo y tu dueño en la cama, nada más,  
quiero gozar hacerte vibrar  
y si después te vas jura que volverás.  
Sabes que vivo prisionero de tu deseo,  
sabes que sigo picando si pones el cebo,  
se que no se resistir, bebe mi elixir,  
baja tu lengua despacio y hazme feliz.  
Pasas tocando mi ombligo con tu nariz,  
ahora podría decirte a todo que si,  
tan caliente es tu garganta y tus ojos tan seductores,  
casi rozas con tus mejillas mis abductores.

(Ángela)

Está a punto de amanecer y no quiero ya ir,  
la fiesta continua, nene dame tu elixir,  
dime que nadie sabe hacerte lo que te hago yo,  
y se que buscaras muchas más noches mi calor.

[Estribillo]

Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
baja tu lengua, nena, baja tu lengua,  
dime que no vas a parar,  
nene caya y hazme tuya ya  
Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
eh, date la vuelta nena, date la vuelta.  
dime que no vas a parar,  
nene caya y déjate llevar.

(Takashi y Ángela)

Cuéntame al oído lo que tú deseas nena,  
cuéntame al oído lo que tú deseas nene,  
cuéntame al oído lo que tú deseas nena,  
cuéntame al oído lo que tú deseas nene.

(Takashi)

Tu pídeme lo que tú quieras, acércate y pídeme lo que tú quieras muñeca,  
ven pídeme lo que tú quieras, acércate y pídeme lo que tú quieras muñeca,  
ven pídeme lo que tú quieras, acércate y pídeme lo que tú quieras muñeca,  
ven pídeme, pídeme, pídeme, pídeme, pídeme, pídeme, pídeme, pídeme more.

[Estribillo]

Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
baja tu lengua, nena, baja tu lengua,  
dime que no vas a parar,  
nene caya y hazme tuya ya  
Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
eh, date la vuelta nena, date la vuelta.  
dime que no vas a parar,  
nene caya y déjate llevar.

(Takashi)

Quieta fiera,  
espera que me pongo el condón, ahora si.

(Ángela)  
Quiero que me hagas gritar,  
quiero que me hagas gritar,  
dime que no vas a parar,  
dime que no vas a parar.(x2)

Terminaos abrazados, ella tenía una de sus piernas colgando de mi cintura, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, su boca está entre abierta, mis manos la sujetaban, nos acercamos y terminamos besándonos con furia, mi lengua pedía entrada, cosa que fue aceptada de buena gana, explore su boca, cada pedazo de ella se grabo en mi cabeza, nos separamos con un gran hilo de saliva que nos delataba, pero no me detuve, ataque su cuello besando y mordiendo haciendo que ella soltara gemido tras gemido de placer, muchos estaban gritando emocionados y otras parejas empezaron con lo suyo, incluso Morita consiguió una chica mientras Kotha si bien no tenia pareja estaba pasándola muy bien porque estaba hablando con un grupo mientras Imamura estaba mirando desde el segundo piso y al verlo me levanto un pulgar mientras fumaba de nuevo, se reía el muy bastardo, vi como Rei lloraba a moco tendido y salió corriendo, su novio le siguió el paso, esto le enseñara a no joderme la muy puta.

La noche siguió son problemas, tomamos, llevamos a los chicos a mi casa y se fueron a dormir unas horas despeas de la madrugada, Morita cayo rendido en el sofá, Imamura durmió en el sillón, mientras que Kotha tenía un futón de repuesto, Ángela y yo nos fuimos a dormir abrazados, la verdad quería hacerlo pero todavía no era el momento, luego de una nueva sesión de besos muy calientes fuimos reclamados por el sueño, no supe hasta el día siguiente que esa noche seria quizás la última noche de buen sueño que tendría.

n/a:

bueno aquí estoy después de un largo tiempo, sepan disculparme, época de parciales finales, pero volví y espero que les haya gustado.

Para aquellos que ven detalles estoy seguro que entenderán las letras del as canciones, ya que golpean en más de un sentido a Miyamoto, si bien no hay sangre ni gore, si lo habrá con creces en el día z, el siguiente cap será este día, preparase para un verdadero baño de sangre y mucho fanservice(jejeje), celos y mas gore.

Sé que el titulo da alusión a algo violento pero recuerden que no solo se necesita una pelea para lastimar a alguien seriamente…

Soy Specterwolf y me despido, hasta el siguiente cap "Fiesta Carmesí"


	4. Capítulo 4:Bienvenido al Infierno

Capitulo 3: ¡Bienvenidos al Infierno!

Nota del autor: bueno aquí estoy después de un largo tiempo, lamento mucho la espera, varios problemas surgieron y me agarraron de improviso pero estoy de vuelta, para aquellos que sigan/siguen este fic debo advertir que este cap tiene un alto contenido de gore, sangre, tortura y demencia, inclusive tiene violación nada que ver con otros sobre esta índole, tratare de expresar lo que es la desesperación, el horror y la locura en carne propia, leen bajo su propio riesgo…

Academia Fujimi

12:30 AM

(Takashi Pov)

¿Cuando fue que todo se fue a la mierda? A mi alrededor no son solo más que cadáveres andando, deambulando a paso muerto por toda la academia, el cuerpo estudiantil así como los maestros o están corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, tratando de ocultarse o lo que llaman "pelear" para sobrevivir…

Patético

Lamentable

Inservible

Inútil

No hacen nada más que tratar de combatir, se acercan e los infectados y huyen con el rabo entre las patas, ¿para qué? Si al final serán devorados como ganado, y yo…

Tengo la peor suerte del mundo de mierda, dios de seguro me odia por dejarme al lado de la puta sin valor y su novio patético amante del kun-fu o lo que sea que dice que hace…

En serio denme un respiro por amor de dios, estoy empapado de sangre de pies a cabeza, mis manos entumecidas al sujetar mi bate que tiene astillas y algunas rasgaduras en su madera pero tan manchado de sangre y vísceras como yo, apoyado contra la pared mientras miro lo que queda tanto de la academia como hacia la ciudad, ese si es la cara del puto infierno…

Se escuchan los choques de los autos, los helicópteros del ejército están surcando el cielo, hasta aquí se escuchan los disparos, el olor a ceniza, a fuego, a cobre, a pólvora..

Pero más que nada…

El increíble olor de la sangre, está invadiendo mi mente, la está devorando y sumergiéndola en una tormenta de éxtasis, siento mi miembro ponerse más y más duro ante tanta carnicería, mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar cada brazo, cada caja torácica que destruí de un golpe, cada cabeza que aplaste y reducí a despojos y nada, la mirada de miedo de parte de estos imbéciles me llena de gozo, pero ante tanta orgia de muerte y destrucción todavía están esos olores que no pueden ser tapados por tanta sangre y descomposición..

Esos olores dulces…

Me dejan con calma pero en lo más profundo de mi mente puedo escuchar esa voz de nuevo, quiere más, más sangre por derramar, más huesos para romper, más cabezas que decapitar de un golpe…

Quiero más…..

¿Cómo mierda enloquecí?¿Cuando despertó esto? Bueno simplemente hace media hora….

Todo era normal, la puta colgándose del basura sin valor como si fuera una especie de obra maestra o laguna mierda parecida, la clase siguió su curso hasta que me harte y mentí sobre que me sentía mal, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Kotha, Morita, Saya y esos dos me miraban con distintos grados de interés o preocupación, pero le reste importancia, los demás solo miraban con miedo, temerosos de que sucedería algo similar al incidente de hace varios días, que piensen lo que quieran, ese no es mi problema….ahhh solo deseo terminar el día para volver con Ángela una vez más, ansió probar el dulce de sus labios y escucharla gemir dulcemente bajo mis manos, pero como siempre el destino es una puta ex cabreada contigo por ser feliz….

Caminando por el pasillo me encontré con otro de los alumnos mayores, un chico que es sumamente retraído y silencioso, Yamato Terraced, un chico un año mayor que yo, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro con mechones grises y algunos blancos, un tono bastante raro, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre, es alto y de complexión delgada pero se nota los músculos que tiene, un equilibrio entre fuerza y resistencia, vestía el uniforme de la escuela pero tenía pantalones de combate negros y botas negras, a simple vista es un chico normal pero es el clásico lobo solitario, no habla casi nada más allá de lo necesario, no sonríe ni demuestra alguna emoción, salvo que siempre está mirando todo, busca cada pequeño detalle de todo lo que le rodea, parece un soldado buscando enemigos, o un depredador buscando a su presa..

Parecía que se había hecho el silencio, no sonaban nuestros pasos, nos miramos a los ojos sin pestañear…

3 pasos….

2 pasos…..

1 paso….

Estábamos uno frente al otro pero seguimos nuestro camino luego de unos minutos de ver todo lo posible del otro, cada punto que se pueda explotar, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento para tomar ventaja….

Mi sangre hierve al pensar en un combate contra este chico, rumores estúpidos están sobre su cabeza, que es un miembro o asesino para los carteles de los yakuza locales, un ex mercenario que se disfraza y está aquí para completar un trabajo que se le fue encomendado, un loco esperando una oportunidad para un carnicería….y la lista sigue, pero lo que sí es verdad es que es uno de los mejores luchadores que hay en toda la puta academia, el solo se enfrento a la mitad del equipo de judo y salió victorioso sin un solo rasguño, otros sempais le hicieron frente para acabar en la enfermería desmayados y llenos de moretones u algún que otro hueso dislocado, no vacila ni duda a la hora de lastimar al otro, en verdad es de temer, pero no tengo miedo, la sola idea de luchar contra a alguien de este calibre hace que baya en un estado de locura, mi boca se contorsiona en una sonrisa lobuna, mis caninos expuestos, un bajo gruñido de advertencia, la muy conocida adrenalina bombeando en mi corazón…

Vamos…

Vamos….

Vamos!

Un solo movimiento, uno solo y podre satisfacer esta necesidad que hay en mi interior, pero para mí confusión el me evita y camina pasando al lado mío pero no olvidare esos ojos rojos como la sangre derramada, más fríos que el hielo, si yo era como un incendio de rabia a la hora de pelear, el era como una ventisca, fría, calculadora, pero muy…muy letal….

Suspire y me fui a mi lugar preferido, las escaleras eran como una especie de santuario para mi persona, silenciosa, no muy concurrida a esta hora, y se podía apreciar la bella vista de los Sakura floreciendo, en verdad algo muy hermoso, me apoye en la baranda de la escalera con ambos brazos para recostar mi cabeza sobre los mismos, estaba espaciando y casi hasta quedarme dormido cuando lo escuche….

En la puerta del a academia algo estaba golpeándola de manera tosca y torpe, era un persona, a simple vista parecía estar bajo alguna clase de droga, alucinógeno o el alcohol por los movimientos y el ritmo de los mismos, levante una ceja y decidí ver como esto seguiría, a los pocos minutos llegaron tres profesores, la tetona estricta que vuelve loco a Imamura, el profesor de educación física que es un grano en el culo por su actitud de mierda, y el consejero de la escuela, veo como el profesor de E.F habla con el sujeto pero este sigue con esos golpes tratando de meterse, la profesora parece preocupada por como flexiona las piernas y su postura, veo que le dice algo al idiota pero este siendo el estúpido que es no hace caso alguno a su advertencia, lo tomo con el brazo para levantar el otro para de esa forma golpearlo..

Eso nunca sucedió..

Al momento que tomo al desconocido en un agarre férreo este sin previo aviso hundió sus dientes en la carne del profesor, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mi respiración se agito, mis tímpanos casi se rompen por el grito de agonía que broto de su boca, vi como se retorcía cual animal por el suelo, los otros dos mirando con terror esta macabra escena, el sujeto parecía estar comiendo el trozo de carne que le había quitado anteriormente, la profesora a paso lento y dudoso se acerco al profesor tendido inmóvil en el suelo, vi como este se incorporo…

Para devorarla sin piedad..

Sin dudarlo me di media vuelta y corrí como nunca antes hacia mi salón, necesitaba de mis compañeros, y ellos me necesitaban a mí..

-Komuro, no solo osas saltarte la clase sino que te atreves a volver ¿Quién te crees q-pero no termino ya que mi voz resonó en todo el salón..

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!- le dije con cansancio, mi respiración esta agitada y entre cortada, puedo sentir cada musculo siendo llenado en sangre, varias posibilidades surcan mi cabeza pero no es momento de espaciarse ….

-Morita, Kotha, Saya…-los mire con una cara de miedo leve y odio, ellos se vieron sorprendidos por la manera en que los observaba, parecía que estaba viendo dentro de sus almas….

Mire por el rabillo del ojo hacia los traidores…¡Que debería hacer con ellos? ¿Mentir y dejar que mueran, o salvarlos aunque no lo merecen?..

Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos, en verdad me voy a arrepentir de esto..

-ustedes también, muévanse-con esto dicho me dirigí hacia la puerta del salón, los demás se me quedaron viendo esperando una respuesta ante este tipo de comportamiento, suspire de enojo y fastidio, debería estar buscando a Imamura para luego ir por Ángela y buscar un lugar seguro de momento.

-Takashi ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Saya con cara de poco amigos, se veía muy molesta por este acto, entre cerré los ojos pensando por un segundo las palabras que deberían salir de mi boca, decidí ser sincero y rápido.

-Hubo un asesinato en las puertas de la Academia, dos profesores fueron masacrados-dije con voz fría, todos jadearon con horror, el maestro parecía estar temblando.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?¿Que clase de broma es esta?-dijo Miyamoto airadamente, su patético novio trato de calmarla, mi voz se hizo mucho más fría cuando deposite mis ojos en ella, tembló al recordar el odio y frialdad con la que la trate hace varios días atrás.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando estúpida? ¿O acaso eres solo un mero coño sin cerebro?-mi declaración la dejo anonadad y roja de rabia, vi como Saya tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero era tan pequeña que nadie más que yo lo vio, me pregunto por qué, Kotha tenía la boca abierta como un pez, Morita estaba riéndose por lo bajo, Igou me mira con rabia, solo sonrió ante ese inútil intento de hombría falsa, ya demostré que soy más fuerte que él, que no es nada ni nadie ante mí, todo lo que haga será inútil.

-no es ninguna broma de mal gusto, dos personas fueron asesinadas hace apenas 10 minutos en que tarde en llegar aquí, mientras hablamos aquel asesino podría estar rondando cerca, y no tengo ganas de saber que tan cerca esta…-fue mi sentencia, me di la vuelta para ver a mis únicos amigos, los vi dubitativos pero ambos, Morita y Kotha con la cara seria pero decidida se levantaron de su asiento esperaron mi orden, sonríe ante su confianza que se me fue depositada en mis hombros, no los defraudare ni los traicionare, luego sigue mi temperamental amiga de la infancia, Saya esta con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y dos dedos en su frente, está pensando en todo lo posible en cuanto a este asunto, siempre fue así de aguda y precisa para los detalles que otros dejan pasar, solo rodé los ojos, esto estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

-KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAA-fue el grito condenadamente sensual que broto de su boca, la tome al estilo princesa sin pensarlo demasiado, vi como se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se puso más roja quela sangre, esta cara, esta indefensa ante mí, no puedo evitar respirar su fragancia, su perfume natural es tan seductor, me miro a los ojos, el oro se reunió con el marrón rojizo, no hacía falta palaras, ella estaba además de sumamente avergonzada, estaba indecisa ante esto pero más que nada estaba feliz, Por qué no lo sé, así que no pregunten.

Una vez fuera salimos corriendo por el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a las taquillas del segundo piso, ahí baje a Saya que se veía sumamente feliz pero a la vez molesta…a mi alrededor mis amigos, Kotha que apenas y podía respirar, Morita que se hallaba algo miedoso, y para mi tormento personal el idiota y su perra sin valor. Abrí la taquilla 564 que era la mía, adentro estaba un gran bolso negro..

-¿Que hay dentro Takashi?-pregunto Kotha con ligero temor y con su segundo aire, los demás se acercaron para ver su contenido.

Saque una pistola, una colt 1911 de color negro, todos abrieron la boca en gran medida por esto, según la ley japonesa se necesita un permiso y licencia para tener, portar y usar un arma de bajo calibre, incluso los que están dentro de las fuerzas tiene serias restricciones ante esto.

-Takashi, tienes cinco segundo para decirme porque demonios trajiste un arma a la escuela-dijo Saya con voz dulce pero cargada de terror, los hombres sudaron balas ante esta visión del Grim Reaper peli rosado.

-Esto llego hace tres días por correo, lo envió mi tío-respondí con calma, pero por dentro estaba suplicando a Kami que se apiade de mi alma.

-…-

-…-

Se hizo el silencio, uno muy incomodo, Saya se me quedo mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, luego suspiro y dijo que lo dejaría pasar por ahora, Kotha tenía estrellas en los ojos, parece que acaba de ver el amor de su vida, y no lo culpo, luego de pasar un tiempo con mi amigo también se me apegaron un poco estas obras de ingeniería…

-Adelante Kotha, esto no muerde, aun-dije divertido, el arma en mis manos desapareció en menos de un segundo, luego estaba Kotha con su nuevo juguete bailando mientras decía sus diversas características como una enciclopedia.

Lo deje con lo suyo y seguí hurgando en la bolsa, saque un bate de metal y se lo di a Morita, este algo nervioso lo tomo e hizo un par de swings para acostumbrarse, al notar que no era tan pesado como pensaba al principio dio su sonrisa marca registrada.

Luego saque algo que en verdad hizo que todos se callaran de sobremanera, dos machetes del ejercito, con el borde del filo aserrado como pequeñas navajas o dientes afilados, de mango de cuero negro, pulidos con una línea blanca un cm arriba del filo, estos eran mis colmillos, los tengo desde que tengo trece años, los vi en una tienda y no sé que me atrajo de ellos, pero cuando puse mirada no pude despegarla, tenían dos fundas de cuero negro con el símbolo del biohazard en rojo sangre, estas fundas las conseguí por internet, un par de cintos de cuero negro alabastro que ate a mi cintura con mis colmillos, Igou quería cuestionar pero una mirada lo hizo callar, la puta se veía roja de rabia y algo pálida ya que cuando los tome en mis manos no pude evitar sonreír con demencia, luego saque unas manoplas de acero inoxidable con pinchos, se los di al idiota, este negó, más idiota.

-No es necesario, soy cinturón negro en karate-respondió con confianza, Miyamoto no paro de elogiarlo y decir porquerías que me daban ganas de vomitar.

Le lance las manoplas a la cara, este miro con enojo leve, estaba a punto de despotricar cuando lo detuve con voz fuerte y cansada ya.

-Es mejor tener aunque sea un arma, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y prefiero estar preparado a no tener nada en mis manos, ahora hazme caso idiota- a regañadientes acepto, su perra me dio una mirada agria, no le di importancia, luego de esto fuimos hacia donde estaban las cosas del conserje, ahí tome una de las escobas para después quebrarla demostrando una punta afilada, con la cara impasible se la di a Miyamoto, esta lo tomo con la cara llena de curiosidad e idiotez.

-¿Todavía sigues en el club de batoujutsu? ¿Hace falta explicación?.le pregunte con desdén y enojo.

-No hace falta ser así-dijo con una mueca agria.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora escuchen-pero el parlante resonó dando un mensaje, primero era normal, todos debían volver a sus salones esperando instrucciones de parte del director, segundos después se escucho algo que hizo un fuerte golpe, el director empezó a gritar suplicando por ayuda, se escuchaba como algo era desgarrado y tironeado, el sonido de la carne siendo arrancada lleno el parlante, luego como toque final se podía escuchar de fondo algo masticando, en verdad repugnante, al final solo silencio…

…..

…..

…..

-AHHHHHHHHHH- los gritos de todo el alumnado se escucho en toda la academia segundos después del anuncio de muerte, pude ver por la ventana que da al otro edificio como todos corrían como vacas al matadero, se empujaban, se pisoteaban y se golpeaban, era la anarquía hecha por el miedo total, los pocos profesores trataban de poner algo de orden, pero rápidamente fueron silenciados por los gritos de histeria y paranoia, inclusive un profesor fue golpeado con un extintor, en verdad el miedo hace cosas horribles en la gente, me di vuelta y vi el ligero horror que lentamente estaba apoderándose de mis amigos, algo dentro de mi hirvió, sentí que mi sangre era como fuego, un fuerte gruñido salió de mi boca, eran tan inhumano…tan animal que incluso me asusto un poco, pero no es momento de temer, debo ser fuerte, si no puedo serlo por mí mismo, debo ser fuerte por los míos.

-Escúchenme, cálmense sino terminaremos como todos esos, ahora estamos juntos en esto, mírenme-grite lo último, cada mirada se deposito en mí, podía sentir su desesperación, debo infundirles confianza, ánimo para seguir.

-Kotha, Saya, ustedes vayan a buscar materiales al salón de manualidades, cualquier cosa que nos sirva para emergencias, cinta, madera, pegamento, etc, Morita tu ve por Imamura, conociéndolo debe estar durmiendo detrás del gimnasio mientras fuma, Igou, Miyamoto ustedes vayan a buscar algo en el techo, donde está el cuarto de materiales para el club de astronomía, luego de que pasen al menos unos 40 minutos nos juntaremos en el salón de profesores, si falta alguien no vayan por él, esperen una hora, de no llegar márchense-una vez termine estaba a punto de irme cuando Saya me detuvo, su agarre en mi brazo era bastante fuerte, la vi, vi su preocupación en sus ojos, temía por mí..solo sonreí con dulzura, una dulzura solo reservada para ella.

-Tranquila Saya-san, volveré, te lo prometo-dije esto para luego abrazarla con fuerza, nada me detendrá, no pienso caer aquí como alimento barato para lo que sea que nos estamos enfrentando..Miyamoto se veía bastante enojada por vernos en esta posición, solo la mire con frialdad, inmediatamente aparto la mirada, inclusive la muy zorra tuvo el descaro de pegarse a su idiota, como si eso me molestara, note que me miraba para ver mi reacción, solo sonreí interiormente para después empezar a acariciar suavemente a Saya y depositar besos en su cabeza como si fuera una mascota, la escuche suspirar de alegría, luego de unos dos minutos nos separamos, mire directo a Kotha con seriedad..

-Te la encargo, no dejes que nada le pase, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-pregunte, pero ya se la respuesta, Kotha cual soldado hizo el saludo militar, con total seguridad y confianza lo afirmó, solo reí por lo bajo para después poner mi mano en su brazo..

-Tranquilo soldado, para protegerla debes vivir, no mueras Kotha-le dije con total sinceridad, el chico otaku devolvió la sonrisa, luego pase a Morita.

Morita se veía dudoso a eso de irse solo, pero le dije que estaría bien, que el bate era solo para defensa, no para atacar, que si lo rodeaban que saliera huyendo, el se vio mucho mejor y se fue a buscar a nuestro otro amigo.

Yo seguí por mi lado con mis colmillos en mi cintura, ignore el reclamo de los idiotas, saque mi mp3 y empecé con esta fiesta a todo volumen..

 _-reproduciendo Nightmare de Avenged Sevenfold-_

Empecé a correr, llegue a las escaleras y de un salto llegue a la planta baja, ahí vi una verdadera carnicería, trozos y piezas de carne con o sin hueso por doquier, la sangre manchaba todo el lugar, las paredes, el piso e inclusive el techo, vi por lo menos dos docenas de cuerpos y a otros alumnos, ocho de ellos, su piel era gris, sus ojos vacios, sus movimientos torpes pero brutales, estaban comiendo los restos, la punta de una de mis hojas golpeo los casilleros cercanos, los infectados se volvieron lentamente hacia mí, sus movimientos eran muy bruscos y lentos, cojeaban hacia mi dirección, saque los machetes y sonreí, esto es lo que necesitaba…

 _Badumppp…badummmpp….badumpp…..badummp….badummp.._

A cada Segundo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban más y más, la muy conocida adrenalina bombeaba a través de mi sangre, estaba preparado, con fuerza lance el machete de mano derecha al primer caminante, le atravesó el pecho y lo tiro al suelo, corrí con fuerza a los de atrás, con mi mano vacía tome la mandíbula del más cercano en alto estado de necrosis o descomposición y se la arranque, con el colmillo sobrante decapite a dos de un tajo pero al único cuerpo que caía le metí la mano desnuda en el pecho arrancando sus costillas, estas romas y descompuestas con un borde afilado, lo use como puñal con el cual atravesé las cuencas de los ojos del siguiente en un parpadeo, una patada me aparto de los que intentaron agarrarme, saque mi otro colmillo del primer infectado y le quebré el cuello con una patada, blandí mis dos machetes cual gladiador y os use para desmembrar y cercenar a los otros restantes, la sangre volaba por doquier, me estaba bañando en ella, los trozos nuevos se juntaron a los viejos, el sabor de la sangre de estos era muy fría pero deliciosa, empale al último a un casillero y empecé a darle puñetazos desfigurándolo, apenas y brotaban sonidos de su boca magullada, trato de agarrarme pero no tenia brazos, se los había quitado antes, no podía parar de reír, como toque final inserte mis dos pulgares en los ojos y con fuerza empecé a doblar su cara con mis dedos dentro de sus ojos para quebrar su cuello, luego de varios movimientos escúcheme el conocido crack, el cuerpo cayo inerte, tome mis hojas y seguí mi camino mucho más tranquilo, pasando a la siguiente sala escuche unos ruidos, no eran esos gemidos de los infectados, eran como gritos bajos y chillidos, provenían del salón 1-D, desenfunde uno de mis machetes y abrí la puerta en silencio, la escena me hizo gruñir con enfado y rabia pura…

Cuatro chicos, de no más de 16 años estaban rodeando a una chica, con los pantalones bajos mostrando sus miembros, la chica estaba pálida del miedo, estaba llorando, tenía moretones en la cara y la camisa desgarrada, su brasier estaba hecho jirones, uno de ellos la estaba sujetando por ambas manos, otro estaba lamiendo su cara como un cerdo, los demás la estaban manoseando, se soltó por un segundo y grito por ayuda….

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, me moví hacia el más cercano, al escucharme se dio vuelta para recibir una patada en los cojones que lo desmayo, al siguiente lo golpee con el mango del machete quebrándole la nariz, se agacho para cubrir su herida y con todo di un uppercut con el machete en mano..el resultado la hoja del machete atravesó su cara sin mucho esfuerzo, colgando con un tirón sin interés quite mi arma de su cara agujereada, los dos restantes temblaban, muy patético, al tercero lo apuñale varias veces en el estomago y vientre con ambas hojas, termine con un corte en x para atravesar su yugular, la sangre caliente me baño la cara y las hojas, el último se meo encima dejando un gran charco de orina a sus pies…con un machete apuñale su pierna, con el otro corte a su amiguito de un simple tajo, empezó a gritar de tal manera que vi por los pasillos que estaba llamando la atención de los infectados, limpie mis hojas un poco con restos de tela de sus uniformes, tome una de las chaquetas y me acerque a la chica, su cabello es azul oscuro, casi azul noche, sus ojos son de un tono naranja similar a una fogata, estaba temblando, se hizo un ovillo y se acurruco pensando en que la lastimaría más…

Deposite la chaqueta para que se cubriera, ella con sorpresa levanto vacilante la mirada y se calvo con la mía…

Afuera se estaban acercando los infectados, debí actuar rápido en ese momento.

-si quieres vivir, ven conmigo-dije, me levante y me fui con cuidado, escuche unos pasos, me di vuelta y vi que cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda, me le acerque y me arrodille, los infectados estaban doblando el pasillo, un examen rápido note cortes, moretones y su tobillo estaba algo hinchado…

-Tch, con esto serás un peso muerto-mis palabras la preocuparon, pensó que la dejaría atrás, me arrodille dejando mis brazos colgando para ella, entendió el mensaje y se subió a mi espalda, la cargue como mochila durante un rato evitando los muertos, pero me vi acorralado, mire hacia todos lados y vi la enfermería, sin dudarlo me metí, adentro estaba un niño de anteojos que estaba tratando de contener a unos cuatro infectados, Shizuka-san que andaba de aquí para allá murmurando cosas sobre su estado de descomposición y similares, deposite a la chica en una de las camas y me fui directo hacia los infectados pero llegue tarde, ya lo habían mordido en demasía, no iba a durar con esas heridas ni aunque le diéramos tratamiento de emergencia, el primer muerto perdió su cabeza, el siguiente le rasgue el cuello, el tercero le cercene las piernas para después apuñarle la cara, al cuarto lo empuje contra una de las camas, salte sobre el quedando a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con el machete libre empecé a apuñalar todo su toso, cuando veía algo libre lo arrancaba con mi mano libre, mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, le arranque los ojos con las manos y termine ensartándole la boca, vi como Shizuka y la chica me miraban fijamente, por dentro me decía la cagaste pero para mi sorpresa Shizuka se me abalanzo de golpe encerrando su cara en mi pecho ensangrentado ensuciándose un, estaba llorando ligeramente y estaba temblando.

, me alegra de que estés bien-decía aliviada por mí, no creí que le importara tanto a Shizuka, la sostuve con mis manos manchando su blusa blanca con materia gris, sangre descompuesta y bilis, la chica me vio entre asustada y curiosa, de seguro no es raro ver a un asesino como yo y que al siguiente momento sea cariñoso y amable en este punto, pero no importa, escuche un crack proviniendo de la ventana, otros cuatro infectados se estaban metiendo, iba por ellos pero un borrón violeta me detuvo en seco, ahí estaba ella, la capitana del club de kendo, Busujima Saeko, con reflejos y una velocidad sin par quebró los cuellos y cabezas de un golpe con su boken sin pestañear, donde yo soy bueno con varios oponentes es por mera fuerza bruta, Saeko en verdad es una maestra, no duda, no vacila, una estrategia esta presente en su mente…

-Me alegra ver a otras personas vivas-dijo dando una sonrisa sincera, solo sonreí en respuesta, escuchamos un gemido lastimero, era el chico que estaba conteniendo a los infectados, nos acercamos a él, sus heridas son peor de lo que imagine, tiene ambos hombros abiertos de par en par, una gran mordida en su vientre que deja ver el interior, rezumaba sangre de a montones, el no durara más…

-Coughh..cough…veo…que salvaron..coughh a Shizuka..grac…cughh-no podía hablar bien, apenas y podía respirar, me arrodille y hable.

-No haya nada que pueda hacer por ti..lo siento, si tienes un deseo lo cumpliré con gusto-dije con voz solemne y clara, el chico cerró los ojos y sonrío pero vi como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-Me gustaría…cough..no terminar como..uno de ellos..coughhhh..Puedes?-dijo mirando a mi machete con miedo pero decidido, cerré los ojos y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte.

-A…Akira-dijo con la voz más suave y baja, estaba muriendo…el agarre en mi colmillo se hizo tan fuerte que no me sorprendió que mi mano estaba sangrando, en verdad odio esto, gente como él no debería morir, pero no, el mundo, el destino es una puta perra…..

-Akira, eres muy valiente, y yo respeto ese valor, con gusto concederé tu deseo-al terminar acerque mi machete a du garganta, Akira cerró los ojos tomo una última bocanada de aire y se despidió con una sonrisa.

 _Slashhhh_

Pude escuchar el filo cortando las venas del cuello, Akira murió en silencio y en cuestión de segundos sin dolor, mi flequillo tapaba mi vista, mi cara era impasible pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en rabia, solo quería salir a cercenar, desmembrar, a matar y bañarme en su sangre mientras me río de mis oponentes….

Nadie dijo nada, Saeko tenía una expresión solemne y reo en silencio por Akira, la chica también rezo y parece que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Shizuka recogió todo lo necesario y nos marchamos de ahí minutos después…

N el pasil estaba haciendo de mula al cargar a la chica que se había presentado como Sawada Tsuki, a nuestro alrededor por estar corriendo note que los infectados se estaban reuniendo rápidamente cerca a nuestra posición cambiante, pero Busujima se encarga de ellos con un simple movimiento de su arma, aunque no los estaba silenciando solo los estaba apartando del camino a seguir, esto llamo la curiosidad de la enfermera que le cuestiono su curso de acción, ella respondió que de esa manera podríamos movernos más raído y no era necesario detenernos, luego de esto Shizuka se cayó, la causa, su larga falda que era bastante ajustada, Saeko se acerco a ella, se arrodillo y tomo su falda para rasgarla de con fuerza dejando un corte que me dejaba ver con claridad su bella y esbelta pierna, podía notar con claridad su muslo cremoso y blanco, de nuevo esa fragancia me asalto de golpe, esta vez parecía ser vainilla con almizcle, de mi boca broto un suave gruñido de satisfacción que llamo la atención de las demás cercanas a mí, pero después de un minuto donde las chicas discutían sobre algo tribal reto mamamos nuestro camino hacia la sala de profesores, ojala espero que los demás estén bien, los infectados nos superan fácilmente 10 o 15 a 1, los números están en nuestra contra, además estoy seguro que están cansados y agotados tanto física como mentalmente….

-Con Yamato Terraced_

El chico silencioso estaba caminando con tranquilidad en medio del infierno, su cara era una mueca de calma impasibilidad, ninguna emoción era estaba presente, su uniforme manchado en sangre, a su alrededor teñido de rojo, cuerpos con agujeros en la cabeza o sin ella directamente yacían en el suelo y las cercanías, en su mano un cuchillo de caza de 15 cm de largo, con doble filo, y mango negro de cuero, su agarre es firme, es el agarre martillo que se enseña en el ejercito de otros países, sus ojos están cargados de determinación y deseo de sobrevivencia, nada lo detiene, su mente un solo objetivo, matar, matar, matar y vivir, escucha más ruido, otros 7 infectados se estaban acercando, su cuchillo listo, se pone en posición de combate y espera a su presa, nada lo detendrá, cierra los ojos para recordar, un pasado feliz e inocente, un mundo blanco y suave donde estaba su ángel listo para protegerlo, pero de la nada todo se hizo negro, solo recuerda las cenizas, la sangre y el fuego, abre los ojos, ahora ya no es un hombre, es una bestia, un depredador, listo para cazar, el sonido del metal desgarrando la carne se puede escuchar….

-Con Morita-

El chico imitación de punk estaba moviéndose con cuidado con cuidado pegándose a las paredes y deteniéndose cada tanto o cuando escuchaba un ruido fuerte o desconocido, buscaba a su amigo perdido, el fumador y frío Imamura, cuando sintió el olor a nicotina se alegro profundamente, corrió con todo al origen del olor, detrás del gimnasio como dijo Takashi Imamura estaba fumando sentado e inclinado contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del palo de cáncer, se abalanzo sobre él para darle un abrazo aplastante de manera brusca despertó a su amigo que grito y tiro su preciado cigarro, luego se enojo y vio como Morita parecía un niño que se había encontrado con un familiar perdido…

Pero esto no dudo mucho, cuatro infectados se acercaron a ellos por todo el jaleo que habían armado segundos antes, Morita levanto el extintor pero estaba temblando, pensaba en como Takashi podría estar tan calmado, en un arranque de furia y medio corrió hacia el más cercano para darle con el extintor en medio de la cara, se pudo escuchar un crack repugnante, el golpe fue tan fuerte que derribo al infectado llevándose consigo los otros dos dejando uno suelto, pero como no reacciono a tiempo este lo tomo del brazo, pensó que este era su fin pero vio como un pie se incrustaba en la cara de su atacante de manera precisa y dolorosa, Imamura lo tomo del brazo opuesto y saleron corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, sin darse cuenta estaban dentro de la escuela en el primer piso de manera casi instantánea, se detuvieron para tomar aire..

Se miraron fijamente…

Se hizo el silencio..

-….-

-…-

-….-

-Ku..ku…ku…kukuku hahahaahaha-se empezaron a reír como locos o dementes, ese arrebato les despertó la adrenalina que estaba bien dormida dentro de ellos, ahora estaban listos, si bien no como al nivel de Takashi o los otros al no saber cómo estos responderían ante esta situación, pero no perdieron tiempo y Morita le explico la situación resumidamente a su amigo, este entendió y después volvieron a correr hacia su nuevo destino.

-Con Kotha y Saya-

-VAMOS PUTAS, BAILEN, BAILEN PARA PAPA JAJAJAAJAAJAJAAJAJJA-el gordo otaku estaba en modo Berseker, en sus manos estaba una improvisada arma, un lanza clavos que hizo con los materiales del salón donde antes estaban, estaban siendo rodeados, pero cada disparo los contenía y detenía, a sus pies al menos una docena de ellos estaba con un clavo justo entre ceja y ceja, su sonrisa era tan demente y malvada como la de Takashi, pero noto que se estaba quedando sin munición, a este paso tendría que usar la pistola que su hermano le dio y solo tenía tres cargadores con él, un total de 21 balas, y el numero solo aumentaba…..pero esta era tan divertido pensaba el mientras su risa se hizo eco en el aire….

-Con la zorra y su idiota-

Estaban corriendo hacia los sonidos de la risa de su compañero de anteojos y mente quebrada y loca, Miyamoto tenía el ceño fruncido, Igou le seguía el paso con una mochila llena de cosas del cuarto del tejado, por suerte no había muchos de ellos y pudieron pasar sin problemas, a cada paso que daban ambos pensaban en su amigo Takashi….bueno decir amigo está muy mal, ya que el castaño no quería verlos ni en figurita, Rei pensaba en darle una gran diatriba sobre como la estaba tratando últimamente mientras que le peli plata pensaba en un modo de disculparse con su persona pero sabía que eso sería muy difícil, la risa era más fuerte y pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo, aceleraron el paso…

-Con Takashi, Saeko, Shizuka y Tsuki-

Seguíamos a paso lento porque la enfermera no tenía muy buena condición y necesitábamos descansar unos minutos, pero cuando pasaron cinco minutos lo escuchamos, esa siniestra risa, era inconfundible, solo de escucharla sentí como todo mi sistema respondía, era como un llamado, me llamaba hacia la masacre y la carnicería, mi sonrisa se hizo tan grande que llamo la atención de las otras tres, con fuerza tome a Tsuki y comencé mi carrera hacia el origen, el llamado de mi hermano resonó en su mente, su instinto le grito, le ordeno que fuera hacia ahí para ayudar, el olor de la descomposición lo inundo de golpe, podía sentir una gran cantidad de cuerpos…

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a todo lo que podía con un peso extra en su espalda hacia su nuevo destino…

Es hora de cazar…

- _Reproduciendo Rainin Blood de Slayer-_

(Takashi Pov)

Corrí hacia el pasillo donde estaba la oficina del director y la vitrina de trofeos, ahí un gran espectáculo me recibió, una docena y media de cuerpos tirados, todos con heridas letales en la cabeza y 1 docena más por el otro pasillo llegando como enjambre, en medio estaban mi hermano y Saya, Kotha hacia todo lo posible dentro de su parámetros para contenerlos de manera efectiva y que no se le acercaran pero de golpe se quedo sin munición y saco su pistola, la explosión resonó en toda la academia, el primer cuerpo tenía un agujero que dejaba ver detrás suyo, cayó como peso muerto, solté una larga risa de demente, sentí como Tsuki se estaba inquietando en mi espalda, podía sentir como temblaba, la baje con cuidado dejándola apoyada contra la pared a mi izquierda….

-Takashi-escuche detrás de mí, reconocí la voz de Morita, me di vuelta para ver a Morita e Imamura acercándose con una gran sonrisa pero esa sonrisa cayo cuando vieron la gran cantidad de ellos que se nos aproximaban de a momentos, les indique se encargaran de la chica, aceptaron y se quedaron esperando, detrás escuche más pasos, por el pasillo de la derecha vinieron Igou y su puta, pero eso no me interesa, estaban a punto de hablar cuando Miyamoto grito por la gran cantidad de infectados, rodé los ojos en disgusto y corrí hacia mi hermano necesitado pero no iba solo, no, detrás y cerca estaba corriendo Busujima pisándome los talones, la verdad no me importa mientras no se meta en mi camino…

-Kotha, fuego de contención. Le grite mientras pasaba a su lado, escuche un Roger y nada más, las balas pasaron cerca de mí, rosándome la piel, un escalofrió corrió por mi columna, era tan placentero, desenvaine mis colmillos, estaban manchados con sangre seca, el olor a muerte que desprendían era tan aterrador, pero tan emocionante, llegue al primero y le di una patada para tirar a varios detrás, con mi machete izquierdo le quite los brazos extendidos hacia mi para después empalarle la cara, uno a mi izquierda cayo por el fuego de Kotha, seguí, el tercero y cuarto los derribe con un barrido de mis piernas, mi machete se encontró con sus ojos, el quinto le corte las piernas y después le abrí el vientre con el otro colmillo para después meter ambas manos y levantarlo, no era muy pesado ya que perdió la mitad o más de su cuerpo, escuche como algunos de mis compañeros gritaron por esto, creo que escuche a alguien vomitar, una vez en mis manos lo estampe contra el vidrio rompiéndolo y dejando varios trozos filosos con los cuales le aplaste la cara y lo que quedaba del cuerpo dejándolo colgado de los mismos, el vientre abierto y el estomago afuera pero eso no me interesa, tome sus costillas y arranque cuatro de ellas sosteniéndolas entre mis dedos y los use como puñales, se encontraron con la yugular de los siguientes dos, luego sentí un par de brazos que me tiraron a la tierra, el grito de horro de mis compañeros me hizo reaccionar de golpe, envolví mis piernas en su cintura putrefacta y lo di vuelta para quedar encima, mis dedos se enterraron en sus ojos, tire con toda la fuerza que pude reunir para ver como la carne se abría, el hueso se revelaba y por último se arrancaba limpiamente la cabeza de mi oponente, con la misma cabeza la use como mazo para estamparla en la cara del siguiente quebrando el cráneo por el gran crack que se escucho, ahora solo quedan tres que se estaban levantando, al de la izquierda lo patee en el vientre tirándolo al suelo y empecé a pisotearle la cara una y otra vez dejándolo como una pulpa sanguinolenta después de la quinta patada, el otro lo agarre del cuello y lo estampe contra el casillero se agarro a mi pero le di puñetazo tras puñetazo, me soltó de golpe pero lo volví a garrar y darle un rodillazo para dejarlo caer un poco a la altura de mi cintura, lo tome de su uniforme y lo tire por la ventana rota, al último me le acerque lentamente saboreando el momento…¿Qué puedo hacerle?

Lo tome de la frente y se la apreté, como estaba mordido en la cabeza mis dedos se le incrustaron en la carne y lo levante para que quedara a mi altura, recupere uno de mis machetes que estaba empalada en un cuerpo y empecé a apuñalar su vientre para abrirlo, le quite todo el sistema digestivo, salió la sangre a borbotones bilis además de algo negro que me nacho todo el pantalón de una sola toma, luego use ese machete para estamparlo en la pared, uso su brazo libre para tratar de agarrarme pero fracaso porque tome ese mismo brazo por el codo y se lo quebré dejándolo inútil, luego le di puñetazos en la cara, veinte golpes resonaron, no tenia dientes, le faltaba un ojo y tenia gran parte de la cara descubierta, tome el otro machete y de golpe retire el machete que lo sostenía y lo decapite, la cabeza cayó en cámara lenta hasta rodar por el suelo y caer por las escaleras, se hizo el silencio, nadie se movió….nadie hizo nada…

-Demasiado fácil, que patético-dije con voz fría y apática, luego moví mis hojas para quitar la sangre, prácticamente estoy bañado en ella, mire mi reflejo en el cristal, todo mi uniforme pintado de rojo, mi cara esta bajo el velo carmesí, mi sonrisa se hace tan grande que se dejan ver todos mis caninos, luego seguí hacia la sala de profesores, detrás escuche como se me iban poniendo al día peor estaban muy callados por tal carnicería, eso es seguro, tal vez me excedí un poco pero cuando me di vuelta para ver cada reacción, el cuerpo refleja miedo y ansiedad, saben que están delante de un asesino, un animal, un depredador pero sus ojos reflejaban las verdaderas emociones, Kotha estaba caminado a mi izquierda, su cara mostraba la emoción del a caza, estaba complacido en cierto sentido por esto pero todavía estaba temblando ligeramente por todo, Shizuka me miraba totalmente preocupada, su cara estaba totalmente seria, detrás quedo esa faceta de rubia boba, ahora era un doctor viendo a un paciente con graves y serios problemas, estaba con tal cara como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a mi "situación", Morita e Imamura se veía totalmente sorprendidos pero en lo más profundos todavía me veían como su amigo, como su hermano ya que si bien su cuerpo reaccionaba con miedo al verme en sus ojos reflejaban el compañerismo y la hermandad, sonreí ante esto, Busujima parecía un enigma, su cara ni su cuerpo demostró nada, ni miedo, ni ansiedad, ni preocupación pero sus ojos de un imponente azul zafiro demostraban algo como la diversión y creo que la lujuria, pero no estoy muy seguro, tal vez lo sepa con el tiempo, Tsuki estaba siendo ayudada por Morita, se veía algo tensa pero a la vez relajada de que estaba con otras personas, por otro lado tanto Igou como Miyamoto estaban aterrados tanto en cuerpo como en mente, podía sentir su miedo, escuchar su temblor y los latidos de su corazón, los mire fijamente, se pararon en seco, ante esto sonreí como nunca demostrando mis caninos y me pase la lengua por ellos, su temblor se hizo mayor y me reí, luego de esto seguimos hacia nuestro destino, la sala de profesores.

-1:45 minutos después, Sala de Profesores-

Estaba tendido en el sofá dormitando suavemente, Saya estaba mirando la televisión, estaban dando esas reglas en caso de este tipo de cuarentena y las reglas a seguir, Kotha estaba dándole mantenimiento a su pistola, Morita e Imamura estaban mirando por la ventana, Saeko estaba sentada en una silla del profesor de E.F con los ojos cerrados, Shizuka estaba con un libro que alcance a leer el titulo "Psicología de los asesinos tomo 1", me reí por lo bajo ante esto, Igou estaba sentado contra la pared con Miyamoto en su regazo, la verdad no me importa, hasta que..

-¿Cuánto más tiempo vas a estar ahí tirado como un vago?-pregunto con sorna y rabia contenida la zorra, los demás nos estaban dando su atención, que comience el show.

-…-decidí ignorarla para ver cuánto tiempo podía estar así.

-Oye, te estoy hablando-dijo con más enojo, vi que estaba temblando y agarrando la camisa de su novio con fuerza.

-…..-seguí dándole la ley de hielo, verla enojada es algo divertido.

-Escúchame Taka-pero no deje que terminara de hablar porque con suma rapidez desenvaine una de mis navajas ocultas, regalo de mi tío que estaban escondidas en mi uniforme ensangrentado y le arroje una, esta se clavo en la pared dejando el brillo del borde filoso como una advertencia, inmediatamente se cayó.

-No recuerdo dejarte hablarme con tanta familiaridad, soy Komuro-san para ti Miyamoto-con la oz más fría que pude crear le explique, ella estaba roja de rabia, estaba a punto de gritar pero la calle de nuevo..

-Con cada grito molesto estas trayendo más de los infectados, si quieres morir no mue cuestan nada hacerte ese favor-dicho esto desenvaine un poco mi machete para dejar en claro mi advertencia, se cayó y los demás se pusieron tensos, solo suspire y me levante para llamar su atención, cuando todos me estaban mirando hable con claridad.

-Escúchenme bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, necesitamos un lugar donde asentarnos y resguardarnos o un lugar para pasar la noche, comida, agua y es obvio, necesitamos un baño-lo ultimo lo dije como broma, logre que se rieran un poco salvo la zorra que estaba refunfuñando, no me interesa.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunte, nadie contesto, estaban pensando.

-¿Qué tal mi casa?-pregunto Saya pero me negué y le explique ya que estaba muy lejos y no tenemos auto, además todas las rutas o están obstruidas o totalmente demoradas, nos llevaría mucho tiempo cruzar el puente, necesitamos un lugar más cerca, además de que debo ir por mi prima que está en la casa, espero que este bien.

-Ahhh yo tengo las llaves de una casa, es la casa de mi amiga, es muy grande, podemos pasar la noche ahí, está cerca-dijo con algo de duda Shizuka, estaba algo nerviosa pro esto.

Le di una gran sonrisa a pesar de estar completamente empapado de sangre, claro me lave un poco pero necesito una ducha a fondo y nueva ropa.

-Muchas gracias Shizuka-san, nos salvaste, ahora que ya sabemos dónde iremos ¿Cómo llegamos a destino?-volví a preguntar, esta vez Shizuka levanto la mano cual niña pequeña, seguí sonriendo y le seguí el juego.

-¿Si Shizuka-san?-le pregunte con amabilidad, ella respondió que tenía una auto, pero esa idea se fue por la ventana cuando Busujima pregunto si entrabamos todos, en esto Shizuka se derrumbo, pero vi por la ventana los autobuses que se usan para ir de excursión, lo plantee al grupo y este se vio complacido por esto.

n/a:de acá me saltare hasta la parte donde se suben al autobús ya que es igual que el manga)

estábamos dentro del autobús, afuera estábamos yo y Busujima despejando y alejando a los infectados que se acercaban ,antes nos habíamos encontrado a otros cuatro sobrevivientes pero por desgracia cuando cayó uno a la hora de correr hacia el automóvil empezaron a caer, tratamos de ayudar pero no pudimos…

Shizuka estaba a punto de acelerar pero vi como otro grupo mucho más grande se acercaba, estaba un maestro, tres alumnos varones, uno de los cuales reconocí como Yamato Terraced, y dos chicas, estaba pidiendo que nos esperara, cosa que le indique a Shizuka. Miyamoto se veía mucho más furiosa por esto.

Vi como el maestro que reconocí que era Shido-sensei dejo atrás a uno que se había tropezado y luego pateado para dejarlo como carnada para los infectados, el agarre en mis machetes se hizo más fuerte, lo voy a matar cuando menos se lo espere.

Se subieron y nos marchamos todos de ahí, el silencio era incomodo hasta que el profesor se me acerco, una sonrisa lobuna llena de astucia surco su cara, no voy a comprar ninguna de sus palabras vacías..

-Gracias por esperar, asumo que tu Komuro-san eres el líder de tu grupo?-pregunto, tenia los brazos abiertos y nos estaba mirando a todos.

Me levante de mí asiento y mire a todos, le di una seña a Kotha para que se prepara, Busujima lo reconoció y también se preparo.

-Esta equivocado, somos un grupo, no hay líder, cada quien contribuye con algo, Busujima-sempai y yo somos los encargados del combate directo, Kotha nos defiende desde atrás, Saya es el cerebro y la estratega, Shizuka-sensei es nuestra doctora, Morita e Imamura son los guardianes, Tsuki, Igou y Miyamoto cumplen tareas de reconocimiento y pillaje entre otras, no hay líder –termine mi sentencia, el solo se río un poco y volvió a sonreír más todavía si es posible.

-No, no, eso está muy mal, en todo grupo debe haber un líder dispuesto a guiar al esquipo en una situación de necesidad-empezó pero Saya lo corto de golpe.

-¿Y asumo que ese líder debe ser usted no ¿-pregunto con sorna y descaro, el profesor sonrió a mi amiga, en verdad me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo dejado subir.

-Pues claro, soy un profesor, estoy más que calificado para guiarlos hacia nuestro destino-se dio la vuelta con los brazos extendidos y empezó una larga diatriba sobre una nueva civilización, que seremos sobrevivientes, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, la típica charla de control mental barata pero efectiva, vi como los de atrás lo miraban cual deidad salvo Yamato, este estaba estoico e indiferente ante todo esto.

-Como ven estoy más que calificado ¿Quién ME APOYA?-sentencio con una voz cargada de orgullo, se escucharon los aplausos.

-Bueno creo que eso lo define todo-se regodeaba, pero Saya lo corto una vez más.

-Espere un momento, debe haber otro candidato, además nosotros seguimos el plan original de Takashi y FUE él quien nos saco de la escuela y nos protegió de esas cosas, salvo Tsuki y nos dio indicaciones a seguir además de subirnos la moral, yo creo que Takashi debería ser nuestro líder ¿Quién piensa igual que yo?-todos mis compañeros levantaron la mano, inclusive Yamato la levanto para luego sentarse enfrente de Kotha, me dejo sorprendido pero también alegre ante esto, a pesar de demostrar ser capaz de causar una masacre sin dudar todavía están a mi lado.

-Tch, bien, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-me pregunto bastante enojado por esto.

-Lo siento Shido-sensei pero nuestro grupo es muy grande ya, más gente, además gente con la cual no sé nada de nada solo reduciría más las posibilidades de supervivencia, además ese grupo lo admira mucho, debería liderarlo ya que tanto lo ansia-le dije con sorna, me estaba riendo ligeramente de él, escuche como alguien me insulto para después correr hacia mí para golpearme pero vi como Yamato reacciono y le di una patada en el vientre para después golpearlo con el dorso de la mano en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente, escuche como Shido estaba aplaudiendo.

-Bravo Terraced-san, se nota que eres muy hábil, acepto tu decisión Komuro-san pero me gustaría pedirte que nos dejaras a Shizuka-sensei con nosotros, veo que tu grupo es muy capaz y es poco probable que se lastime, pero mis estudiante no gozan de tal suerte, y tenerla con mostros será lo mejor-al terminar note como se pasaba disimuladamente la lengua por los labios, este gesto me dio asco y odio, vi por el rabillo del ojo que todos se prepararon para pelear y a Shizuka temblar de miedo y asco, levante mi voz para sonar más intimidante y frío.

-Lo siento pero no será así, a pesar de que es verdad, de que mi grupo es hábil, fuerte, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que nos lastimemos o enfermemos en nuestro camino además nosotros podremos cuidarla mejor, si el único medio se lastima será algo muy malo, por esas razones no te puedo dar a Shizuka-san, ella se queda con nosotros-termine, pero no me detuve ya que lo agarre con fuerza y lo estampe contra la ventana de la izquierda, todos se callaron ante este arrebato de furia ciega, me empecé a reír como loco al ver lo asustado que estaba, le dije a Kotha.

-Oye Kotha, aquí está la fuente de tu dolor durante años, ahora puede hacer lo que quieras, toma tu arma, apunta y acabalo, se lo merece-mi voz era tan fría que todos estaban paralizados, vi como Busujima parecía estar acariciando su boken y estaba algo sonrojada con los ojos entrecerrados, Saya estaba con miedo por mi declaración, pero una pequeña chispa estaba en sus ojos estaba de acuerdo conmigo, Morita e Imamura estaban mirando en silencio, Yamato estaba impasible mirando sin mucho interés la escena que se estaba desarrollando, los dos idiotas estaban mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y el miedo pero Miyamoto estaba feliz por esto, Tsuki estaba muy asustada, más que cuando esos tipos la estaban molestando, Shizuka me miraba como si estuviera viendo a un hermano ser condenado por un serio crimen o algo así.

Se escucho el martilleo y el preparado de la bala, Kotha tenía el arma apuntando hacia su cabeza, Shido estaba hablando tan rápido que no se le entendía, Kotha estaba esperando hasta que se escucho la explosión de golpe, la bala salió y siguió una trayectoria, paso rozando la mejilla del hijo de perra extrayendo sangre, lo deje caer, estaba temblando profusamente, y me le acerque a su odio, mis palabras lo dejaron pálido como hoja.

-Escúchame bien bastardo, mi hermano demostró que no es una basura patética sin valor como tú, por esa razón no te mato porque no eres nada ni nadie, pero yo soy muy diferente, acércate a cualquiera de ellos con malas intenciones por más pequeñas que sean y te masacrare, lo diré solo una vez, la próxima te matare-con esto dicho me volví a sentar, me quede pensando en Ángela, luego de una rato caí dormido no sin antes decirlo a Kotha en voz baja que mantuviera un ojo sobre el culto del profesor, luego de un rato se podía dormir o descansar pero debía pedirle a alguien más que ocupe su lugar, no tarde mucho en caer completamente dormido…

n/a: bueno aquí estoy otra vez, luego de un tiempo de no actualizar, sepan disculpar, estaba con otras cosas además de un pequeño bloqueo de escritor, verán que Takashi es mucho más sanguinario pero mucho más protector, si bien el grupo le sigue todavía hay cierto miedo paranoia, en el siguiente cap explicare sus pensamientos para con su alfa, luego de un tiempo cada tendrá un lugar en esta jauría, quien es cada uno, usen su imaginación, dejen rewiems si quieren, cualquier duda mande un PM y lo contestare con gusto, si desean agregar algo o quieren algo especifico no duden en decírmelo.

PD: A Cefiro101, te contestare las preguntas que hiciste, perdona que no lo hice al principio del cap, me olvide.

Si, Saeko si se intereso en Takashi por su sadismo y si estaba mirando cuando masacro a Touhou, el lemon empieza en el cap 7, si, Takashi tendrá su harem y si tendrá una orgia, además hare un fanservice especial para ti, tu deseo se hace realidad, espéralo con ansias jejeje

Se despide Specterwolf, espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Mi mujer Alfa y la Marca

Capítulo 5:Mi mujer Alfa y la Marca

(Takashi Pov)

A pasado un tiempo, segundos, minutos, horas no estoy seguro pero si sé que me quede dormido casi de inmediato al cerrar los ojos, al cabo de un rato estaba de nuevo despierto y alerta, pude sentir las fragancias dulces y diversas en el aire, pero más que nada sentía de nuevo el olor de la sangre derramada, estaba asaltando mi nariz, era muy embriagador, un bajo gruñido de placer y odio broto de mi boca, esto llamo la atención de quien estaba sentado a mi lado, tiene el olor a fresas, muy agradable, abrí un ojo con pereza para ver a Saya mirándome con preocupación y algo de temor luego de que escuchara eso, solo rodé los ojos con algo de cansancio para después sonreírle.

-¿Algún problema Saya?-le pregunte con cuidado ya que se veía algo molesta y asustada, pero no mostro ese miedo, pero podía percibirlo, esto no me gusta, se acerco a mi cara, en serio, creí que iba a besarme, en verdad quiero sentir esos labios, esa piel suave, esos senos aplastándose contra mi pecho, sentir sus caderas moliéndose contra la mía….

-Grrr-bajo e instintivo ese sonido gutural y ronco broto de mi boca, la tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo, sus manos de porcelana se posaron en mi pecho con algo de fuerza, está nerviosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, es una hermosa vista en verdad.

-N-n-n-n-nada en verdad, pero más importante mira ara atrás ahora-eso ultimo lo dijo con enojo y rabia, sus ojos dorados se estrecharon como si fuera una leona mirando a una presa, esto despertó mi sentidos de batalla, mis colmillos se mostraron, mis ojos se movían por el pasillo del bus analizando y buscando todo lo posible en el menor tiempo posible..

Yamato estaba sentado mirando aburrido por la ventana, estaba mirando el puente en el que estamos ahora y hacia la ciudad, columnas de humo y fuego salían de aquí para allá, se podía escuchar los disparos y los gritos desde aquí, su mano derecha estaba acariciando su cuchillo de caza como si estuviera esperando y preparado para todo, Morita estaba sentado con Imamura, el punk tenía sus manos en el bate de madera que le di además de tener un extintor a sus pies, Imamura estaba como siempre fumando pero su mirada estaba perdida, de seguro estaba asimilando todo esta mierda de seguro, Tsuki estaba sentada detrás de ellos con Busujima, la niña nerviosa y tímida tenía en sus manos su celular con unos auriculares en los oídos, necesitaba esto, debe estar calmada y preparada, este es un pequeño respiro, quien sabe cuando volveremos a batallar por nuestras vidas otra vez….Busujima Saeko, la capitana fría del club de kendo tenía su boken en sus manos y lo estaba limpiando con un pañuelo, su mirada estaba fría y centrada en lo suyo pero estaba prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba, era una guerrera, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos dio una sonrisa algo coqueta y un ligero tono rosa estaba coloreando sus mejillas, Kotha estaba planchado durmiendo como un tronco detrás de Busujima, en sus manos su lanza clavos modificado como un subfusil, en su pierna derecha una correa negra con la pistola que le di antes, Shizuka estaba con los brazos apoyados en el volante mientras estaba dormitando plácidamente, se veía imperturbable, por último la puta y su idiota estaban uno cerca del otro, esto no me interesa…

Todo mi grupo estaba descansando y en lo suyo, deben estar preparados pero por ahora estamos incompletos, debo ir por Ángela cuanto antes, a decir verdad este es el momento indicado para hacerlo, veo que el puente esta obstruido casi en su totalidad del otro carril, la policía y una pequeña parte del ejercito procesando a los demás autos y vehículos, esto podría estar para rato a decir verdad, por otro lado detrás nuestro el mesías Shido estaba fomentando los cimientos de su nueva fe, los otro alumnos lo escuchaban y prestaban atención cual fieles tontos e idiotas, mi grupo debe tener cuidado, sentí unas manos acariciando mi mejilla con cuidado y suavidad, para mi sorpresa Saya hizo lo mismo que Ángela, sus dedos estaban surcando con mucho cuidado y lentitud en mi cicatriz reciente, tengo la marca del corte por la navaja sin costra alguna ya que me la arranque, ahora era una línea larga y descuidada cruzando encima de mi ojo derecho y bajando por mi mejilla derecha, era intimidante en serio pero Saya parecía estar acariciando a su amante o marido por el cuidado que ponía en su toque, cerré los ojos y me deje calmar por la doncella como si fuera una bestia recién domesticada…

-Saya, veo tu preocupación, en serio es molesto si pero por ahora no nos harán nada, en nuestro grupo están los mejores tiradores, estrategas y luchadores, no debemos temer pero tampoco confiarnos, ahora escucha algo más debe suceder..-mi voz era grave y poderosa, parpadeo y me vio a los ojos, creo que le recordé a su padre, el poderoso e influyente político de derecha Soichiro Takagi, esto saco una risa baja, cosa que no le cayó muy bien ya que refunfuño un poco y me pidió, bueno, mejor dicho que me reclamo el motivo de mi risa..

-Oh nada a decir verdad, es solo que al verte sorprendida eres muy linda Saya-mi coquetería la dejo roja como un tomate, su boca estaba temblando contorsionándose en una mueca, sus manos jugando en mi pecho, mis manos se pusieron en su cintura y la separare con cuidado de mí, me levante y la deje aturdida sentada, estaba a punto de reclamar pero le di una mirada seria y fría, esto le dice en voz baja de que debemos hablar, todos en la jauría..

Me dirigí hacia los demás miembros del grupo y les dije que se acercaran para decirles algo en voz baja y calma, luego de unos minutos estábamos todos callados y esperando, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Shido nos estaba dando una mirada dura y fría, casi asquerosa, desenfunde uno de mis machetes y de inmediato giro su cara para otro lado pálido como una hoja, me reí de su cobardía y miedo…

-¿Qué sucede Takashi?-pregunto Kotha mientras acariciaba su arma de fuego con sutileza, una sonrisa algo depredadora estaba tomando forma en su cara, está asumiendo su otra personalidad más sádica y loca, tuve que reprimir mi propia, para otro momento será..

-Escúchenme, debo ir por el ultimo miembro de nuestro grupo que está en mi casa, como no tengo señal en mi teléfono, me iré y me juntare con ustedes en la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, si no vuelvo para la media noche denme por muerto y sigan su camino, no me miren así, la traeré conmigo, soy bueno sobreviviendo y ustedes vieron como soy batallando, estaré bien, Shizuka abra la puerta por favor, volveremos cuanto antes, eso se los aseguro-mis palabras eran seguras y sin lugar a una discusión, me miraron con algo de pesar y duda pero estaban más que nada asustados, ellos confían en mí, debo volver sano y salvo, y victorioso, si lo consigo conseguiré subir su moral, mire por la ventana, estaba cerca de anochecer, el sol estaba bajando con lentitud pero constancia, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo correr e ir por Ángela n verdad quiero que no haya salido por mí, en serio lo último que necesito es buscarla por todos lados.

-Shizuka abrió la puerta y me dio una mirada desesperada por una confirmación de mi seguridad, estaba temblando ligeramente y sus labios estaban retorciéndose con desesperación, debía ser calmada e infundida con nuevos ánimos de seguir, lo último que necesitamos es la desesperación y la inseguridad seguido de un cuadro de estrés extremo..

La tome en una gran abrazo, mierda…

Siento esos enormes melones apretándose en mi pecho, mi miembro estaba poniéndose duro y firme, me duele en verdad, sale un gruñido y tengo ganas de retorcerme ahí, solo quiero tomarla ahí y marcarla, quiero escucharla gemir y gritar de goce y placer carnal, mis manos se aprietan con fuerza….pero no puedo dejarme llevar por estos instintos, tengo un grupo por el que velar.

-Escúchame Shizuka estaré bien, prometo que volveré a ustedes, volveré por ti-esto último es por lo bajo y veo como ella suspira de placer y se calma de a poco, pero luego su cuerpo se tensa, cerré los ojos y gruñí de placer, no creí que su mano izquierda que estaba escondida se poso sobre mi bulto con miedo y cuidado, no es momento de esto, ya goce de una carnicería y una masacre, donde la sangre me baño, ahora tengo a una rubia hermosa, muy bien dotada con una de sus manos acariciando mi verga…

-Grrrrr…Shizuka, me encanta tu toque pero debo ir, lo siento, seguiremos con esto luego, lo prometo-mis palabras son bajas y bruscas, un tono ronco las acompaña, la veo enrojecer con locura y sonríe…ella será mi muerte, en verdad….

Salí fuera del bus y tome el camino más cercano para ir a los barrios, veo como todo el grupo me mira, levante la mano e hice un gesto con la misma, les sonreí y tome carrera a mi nuevo destino, mis colmillos marcados en una sonrisa lobuna, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, mis manos en mis machetes listos para más, que comience la caza….

-Salto de tiempo, 2:00 hs después, 18:15 hs-

Estaba corriendo por las calles vacías y desprovistas de vida, ya me había enfrentado con al menos una docena y media de los infectados, seis 15 minutos después de salir del bus, otros seis al pasar de una manzana y girar por el parque, y los últimos hace apenas nada, queda al menos dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa, redoble mi paso y despegue en un srinpt de velocidad, la adrenalina estaba recorriendo mis venas de manera loca y desesperada, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba subiendo por la emoción de volver a ver a mi primer mujer, Ángela, ya puedo ver su largo cabello de plata, sus labios carnosos hinchados y besables, su piel suave como la porcelana, su voz cuando giem y pide más de mí, carajo debo estar con ella y conseguir un cuarto, necesito hacerlo…

Sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, s ve muy normal, a excepción de los cuerpos de infectados que están en el jardín y los cuatro frente a la puerta principal, saque los dos machetes y me prepare para cualquier cosa, abrí la puerta y me metí, todo estaba a oscuras, vi la cocina, la sala de estar, el baño, todo estaba saqueado pero guardado en mochilas de camping, alguien todavía está en mi casa, me agache y empecé a moverme en cuclillas, de repente me pegue a la pared cuando escuche un ruido sordo proviniendo de la otra habitación, como si algo cayo de golpe, me acerque a la puerta que daba mi cuarto y la entre abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dentro estaba lo que hizo que mis machetes cayeran de golpe alertando de mi presencia, ahí estaba esa mujer, tan bella y cautivadora como la primera vez, una fina toalla se pegaba a sus curvas con el agua recorriendo su piel como pequeños diamantes haciéndola brillar, en su mano un revolver Colt Python de plata listo para disparar, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y antes de darme cuenta estaba encima de mi hablando a gran velocidad, cosas como estas bien, estaba preocupada y demás brotaba de su boca, estaba temblando ligeramente y las bellas joyas que tiene de ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas de felicidad.

Mis brazos la agarraron en un apretado abrazo, no quería dejarla ir nunca más, para callarla la tome en mi regazo para después asaltar esos labios que me volvían loco, el sabor a fruta estaba presente, la saliva caliente era un bono, sentí como su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior con cuidado pidiendo entrada, cosa que acepte y abrí muy ligeramente mi boca para dejarla entrar en mis dominios.

Su lengua se junto con la mía en una danza de placer y lujuria, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cara y la acercaba lo más que podía a la suya, las mías estaban en su cintura y espalda acariciándola, la escuche gemir cuando mi mano derecha bajo a su culo y agarro una de sus nalgas, empezó a mecerse en mi entrepierna burlándose de mi miembro duro que estaba como una carpa en mis pantalones, gruñí por lo bajo pero no la separe de mi, su culo subía y bajaba como montándome con fuerza, sentí como su entrepierna estaba mojándose con algo, la toalla por todo el movimiento se cayó dejándome ver ese increíble cuerpo que tenía mi mujer, esos senos grandes que subían y bajaban cual vaivén, esos pezones que estaban duros y rosados con esas aureolas como si fueran cerezas, me separe de nuestro beso para ver y escuchar su gemido de protesta y malestar leve, sus mejillas rojas, su respiración acelerada, sus ojos entrecerrados, su lengua paso por sus labios lentamente como si estuviera burlándose de mi o invitándome a seguir, luego me ataco el cuello con mordiscos suaves y beso profundos que resonaron en la habitación, me levante aun con ella en mi regazo, sus piernas se abrazaron a mi cintura, sus manos en mi cuello junto con su hambrienta boca…

Nos dejamos caer en la cama para seguir con este asalto mis manos fueron a sus senos y los agarraron con suavidad, Ángela gimió con deleite y su espalda se arqueo como si de esta forma podría masajearla mejor que lo de ahora, sus manos estaban serpenteando por mi pecho y acariciándolo, gemí muy bajo por este toque, luego la tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mí, su frente se pego a la mía, sentí su mano acariciar mi marca, esa maldita cicatriz por parte de ese pelotudo de mierda, pero esto lo vale, tan suave y tierno…

Atrás quedo la lujuria a pesar de que esta desnuda y yo muy duro, pero ahora está el amor si me atrevo a decirlo ya que no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por Ángela pero sé que es fuerte, su aroma se pega al mío con brusquedad, ese olor a vainilla y almizcle es seductor, le di un beso profundo hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por necesidad de aire, al separarnos una larga línea de saliva como prueba de nuestro beso, estábamos respirando y jadeando en silencio, vi por mi cuarto que junto algo de ropa y demás cosas en la mochila que estaba en el suelo a unos pasos de nosotros, me levante y la tome para ponérmela, le dije con una sonrisa que debemos irnos, ella se me quedo mirando como si fuera un loco, y no la culpo, tengo en mi cama a una chica muy bella, muy sexy y caliente, desnuda dispuesta a hacerlo, es obvio que tengo algún tornillo suelto..

-No me mires así, también quiero hacértelo, de hecho tengo el miembro tan duro que me duele y es tu culpa, quiero hacerte gritar y gemir como una perra en celo, quiero reclamarte como mía y solo mía-le dije con un tono ronco y lleno de lujuria, Ángela estaba tan roja que no pida diferenciarse de un tomate maduro en verdad, se me quedo viendo y me dio una gran sonrisa llena de amor..

-Ahhh en verdad quería hacerlo contigo Takashi…-suspiro para levantarse y buscar sus cosas, cuando encontró su ropa interior se acerco pero en verdad quiere joderme, sus caderas moviéndose seductoramente de un lado al otro, ese redondo y suave culo ahí frente a mí listo para ser marcado, además es bien blanco y pálido en el buen sentido, una buena nalgada y de seguro quedara la mano marcada ahí por un buen rato, para rematar se agacho dejándome ver todo, su flor, sus labios rosados despedían una fragancia fuerte sinónimo de su excitación , mis manos cerrándose y abriéndose cada pocos segundos, mi lengua se paso por mis labios tratando de contenerme de follarla ahí..

….

….

…..

….

-Al carajo todo esto-dije por lo bajo y me le acerque para ver mejor ese culo que se estaba burlando de mí, puedo ver a Ángela suspirar de deseo cuando me ve acercarme pero no esperaba esto….

 _Smack..smack..samck_

 _-KYAAAAAAAAA!-_ su grito de sorpresa salió de golpe de su boca, sus mejillas más rojas aún, sus pezones duros y erectos, vi una pequeña mancha de algo a sus pies debajo de su flor, sus labios inferiores rezumando ese liquido y su ano abriéndose y cerrándose, inclusive contrayéndose cada pocos segundos, se dio vuelta mientras una de sus manos se apoyo en la pared para sostenerse, la otra en su culo tratando de sobárselo, la marca de mi mano en ambas nalgas ahora de un tono rojo fuerte sobre su piel de color blanco lechoso, mi miembro más duro todavía, gruñí con fuerza y la tome de la cintura para pegarla a mi entrepierna, su feminidad chocando con mi hombría la hizo gemir de placer, la vi mirándome fijamente como esperando algo, sonreí ante esta cara sumisa y desesperada por el toque de su macho alfa..

-Te lo dije, debemos irnos a por los otros, no tenemos tiempo para el amor Ángela-le dije por lo bajo, puedo escucharla gemir de desaprobación como una niña pequeña pero una niña no esta meciendo su culo contra tu entrepierna desesperada por hacerlo, sonreí ante esto y la empuje con cuidado de nuevo a la cama para ponerla en cuatro patas, la veo retorcerse incomoda pero esperando por esto, su cara, sus ojos me lo demuestran..

-Como dije, no tenemos tiempo, pero hare otra cosa para ti mi mujer..-ella estaba a punto de pedir que haría cuando mi cara bajo a su feminidad, la escuche murmurar algo de vergüenza o esto es muy incomodo, pero no me importa en verdad, solté un suspiro y sople en su feminidad, la escuche gemir por lo bajo, sus manos se agarraron a las sabanas de mi cama con fuerza..

-Takashi, mierda…por amor a kami, a dios, no me importa, pero ahhh…ahhh no te detengas por favor ahhh-seguía gimiendo de deseo, mi lengua salió de mi boca y la pase por su raya lo más despacio posible para devolverle lo de antes, empecé a trazar movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, luego de un lado al otro, mi mano derecha empezó a acercarse hasta que mi dedo índice rozo sus labios tanto superiores como inferiores haciéndola gemir por lo ajo, el ritmo de mi lengua amaino hasta convertirse en un roce lento pero agradable, el dedo pasaba de arriba abajo con cuidado hasta que sin pensarlo lo introduje en su feminidad, dio un pequeño quejido seguido de un grito muy bajo pero sentí como esto la sorprendió ya que sus paredes se agarraron a mi dedo de golpe casi no dejando que se mueva, me quede esperando una indicación pero sus paredes dejaron de apretar tanto como antes así que empecé a moverlo con cuidado no dejando de lamer su clítoris con fuerza, sus gemidos aumentaban más y más, su respiración era muy entre cortada ya, sus pechos subían y bajaban, mi mano libre acariciaba sus labios, rogo por más, así que introduje un segundo dedo para aumentar mi ritmo, esto se vio recompensado con un nuevo férreo agarrare de sus paredes húmedas y calientes, no dejaba de gemir y suplicar por más.

-Ahh Takashi..más duro…más…más fuerte por favor ahhh…ahhh…ahh-es increíble lo que los dedos pueden hacer, no puedo imaginar lo que un miembro puede hacerle a una mujer, con mi mano que estaba acariciando los labios mayores la moví hacia el clítoris para apretarlo y sujetarlo entre mis dedos pulgar e índice para después estrujarlo con cuidado, se apretó como nunca y sentí como sus caderas se movían como si quisiera tener toda mi mano dentro de ella, pero no me detuve, tome el pequeño botón arriba de los labios en mi boca para succionarlo con avidez y como broche de oro le di un mordisco suave que la hizo gritar de puro placer, sus piernas temblaron y las paredes se apretaron como nunca a mis dos dedos que se movían como un pistón, escuche el chapoteo de algo, un charco de sus jugos estaban en el colchón, y una gran parte los pude saborear un poco, eran de un sabor lago dulce pero en verdad bueno, le di una larga lamida a su centro con lo cual se quejo gimió mientras temblaba de seguro porque estaba muy sensible después de esa acabada, luego se desplomo en mi cara totalmente agitada…

Me levante y vi mi obra, una cara sonrojada en su totalidad, los ojos clavados en los míos, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su cuerpo ligeramente temblando como si fuera una gelatina por el orgasmo que tuvo hace apenas nada, no pude evitar sentirme muy orgulloso para mi primera vez en que doy sexo oral aunque esta pantalla en verdad es muy sensual, no puedo evitar gemir un poco, pero más que gemir de mi boca salen gruñidos de placer, aun hay algo que debo hacer….

Me acerque a ella y la tome con ligera fuerza y la senté en mi regazo, ella volvió a temblar y espero a lo que sugiera de seguro quería más pero estaba cansada, de golpe gimió y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, pude sentirlas sobre mi playera roja y sus piernas se garraron como lapa a mi cintura, porque, simple, mi boca con sus jugos asalto su cuello sin piedad con mordidas duras y fuertes, mis caninos haciendo un sendero por ese seductor cuello de cisne, su piel tan suave y caliente como un manjar para mi paladar, luego la mordí de nuevo sobre la anterior marca pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza, casi como hasta hacerla sangrar, no sé porque hice esto pero algo me dijo que era ya mía, que nadie más podía tocarla, solo yo tenía ese placer, esta era ahora mi mujer, mía y de nadie más y todo aquel que intentara hacerle algo sufriría de verdad, pero no estaba satisfecho, las caras de Saya, Shizuka, Saeko inclusive de Tsuki llegaron a mi cabeza….

¿Qué mierda me está pasando?...

-Takashi-fue la voz suave y llena de amor de mi mujer lo que me trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Le clave la mirada y espere a que hablara.

-Gracias por tan bella experiencia, Takashi…yo..yo te-pero no la deje terminar ya que de nuevo reclame esa boca con mis labios, ella solo se abrazo a mí con todo lo que podía, manos, piernas y demás, gemía de goce y parecía ronronear de placer, sus caderas pegadas a las mías, sus senos aplastando mi pecho pero no me importa, luego de estar así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazados sin separarnos, Ángela se veía radiante y muy hermosa ahora, veo detrás de ella por la ventana, es de noche, deben ser las 17:30 o las 20:00 hs ya, no podemos perder más tiempo….

-Ángela odio matar el estado de ánimo pero debemos irnos, tengo un lugar donde podemos quedarnos seguros con más gente, ya los conoces, son mis amigos de la Academia Fujimi, así que no hay que preocuparse en verdad, ven conmigo Ángela y quédate a mi lado…..-le pedí por lo bajo y la apreté más a mi pecho la escuche aspirar mi aroma para después apoyarse del todo en mi, sus sonrisa brillaba para ella, la luna le daba un toque mágico a su figura pero su cabello de plata ahora era mucho más que antes, era etéreo y majestuoso bajo su luz, era una diosa, mi diosa..

-Takashi, te amo…desde hace mucho, donde quiera que vayas yo iré, mi amor, y lo siento-termino con algo de culpa, cosa que me dejo sorprendido ya que no creo que haya hecho nada para pedirme perdón.

-¿perdón por qué?-le pregunte.

-Perdón por no estar aquí cuando esa puta sin valor te hizo eso, recuerdas que nos contactamos el día después a ese, de verdad estaba furiosa por lo que te hizo y te confieso feliz de saber que ahora podría reclamarte, lo siento-termino con la cara sonrojada por esa declaración, me reí por lo bajo cosa que hizo que se abrazara más a mí, oculto su cara en el hueco de mi cuello..

-No es tu culpa, fue mi estupidez al no ver lo que pasaba en frente de mi nariz-termine con un gruñido bajo de advertencia para cualquiera pero a ella ni le molesto de hecho pareció haber gruñido conmigo, de verdad escuche eso…

Pero un sonido de quejidos y voces roncas fuera nos volvieron en sí, debemos irnos..

-Querida vístete, nos vamos ahora, abriré un camino-mi manos encontraron mis machetes que estaban en el piso a un paso de la cama, los tome y desenfunde de sus vainas con lentitud y de inmediato una sonrisa loca y sedienta de sangre tomo lugar en mis facciones, que comience la caza…

Salimos de los cuerpos de la calle que eran como diez, vi a Ángela pelear con un cuchillo largo de cocina como si fuera un puñal que bailaba en sus manos, si no los apuñalaba los pateaba o los rodeaba para ver al siguiente y darle el golpe de gracia, mis colmillos cercenaban a todo lo que encontraban, en mi espalda la mochila con suministros médicos y alimentos, Ángela tenía otra mochila con otras cosas diversas, corrimos por tres manzanas hasta que vimos a un infectado con un casco, me deshice de él barriéndolo para tirarlo al suelo y aplastar su traque con mi pie, murió como si nada, a unos metros una motocicleta, la tome y la encendí, un par de brazos me agarraron la cintura con amor y dulzura y una cabeza se apretó a mi hombro, Ángela suspiro de goce y nos marchamos por la carretera, en lo alto del cielo la luna en su punto más alto, brillaba más que nunca ahora que apenas si había luces encendidas, el manto de la noche es hermoso si no fuera por el aire apestando a cenizas, a fuego y sangre… en mi mente aparece ese mismo sujeto de hace un par de días,¿ Por qué coño me llamo Alpha? ¿A que se refiere? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese perro que me ataco?

Mire hacia delante y acelere, tengo a mi mujer conmigo y debo ir por mi grupo, estoy dentro del infierno, eso lo sé, pero no hay miedo ni desesperación, solo un deseo por la masacre y la matanza…por la cacería….

n/a: hola como les va?, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, es corto, lo sé, pero debía separar esto de lo que sigue, ahora la jauría de los muertos está reunida, pero podrán seguir así como así? Qué demonios esperan detrás de cada esquina? Solo basta la confianza? Cuanto tiempo seguirán juntos? Como ocurrió todo esto? QUIEN O QUIENES SON LSO CULPABLES? Deben esperar…dejen revienws si quieren, y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo de la Jauría de los Muertos, soy Specterwolf y me despido.


	6. Capítulo 6:El Lobo y Caperucita Rosa

Capítulo 6: El Lobo Carmesí y Capeusita Rosa…

(Takashi Pov)

Con aburrimiento conducía por las calles una vez repletas de gente, personas que hacían un millar de cosas, yendo a sus trabajos, a por las compras, por sus hijos o a ver a alguien en ese día, ahora solo las concurría el silencio de la muerte, nada, ni nadie estaba en ellas salvo uno que otro "caminante", la moto rugía mientras seguíamos por la carretera hacia los barrios, detrás mío estaba Ángela con la cabeza apoyada en mi espalda, una gran mochila cargaba llena de provisiones y demás, un bolso negro con otras cosas atado a la moto, seguí manejando con los sentidos alerta y preparado, mis machetes semi desenfundados de sus vainas para una rápida acción.

Me detuve con cuidado para ver a mi alrededor, casas destruidas o saqueadas, sangre en los caminos y cruces, olor a carne quemada, hollín y pólvora, coches chocados contra paredes y edificios, pero ningún cuerpo a la vista, o se han convertido en infectados o…no quiero pensar en qué carajo pueden hacer los locos con los cuerpos de alguien, debo seguir, mire en mi celular la hora, 21:30 PM, mmmm, tengo dos horas y media para cruzar el puente y buscar la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, tengo tiempo de sobra, arranque de nuevo para ir hacia el puente, 15 minutos pasaron y lo veo, era largo y tiene 3 carriles de ambas direcciones, muchos autos aparcados de manera brusca y violenta, de seguro algunos fueron atacados y convertidos aquí, a más de uno debí esquivar, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando lo escuche, como algo rompe el aire. Mire al cielo y ahí estaba, dos aviones de combate, dos caza para ser precisos, uno bajo casi hasta mi altura, el piloto nos miraba fijamente, luego de un rato hasta casi llegar al otro lado del puente volvió hacia el cielo para marcharse hacia Dios sabe dónde, volví mi mirada hacia mi camino, será mejor no embobarme en cosas estúpidas por ahora, luego de un rato sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro derecho, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Ángela, su cabello bailando en el viento de manera hermosa, los ojos brillando con ternura y amor, su sonrisa radiante, su sonrojo nocente y puro, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ligeramente por esto, el ruido de la moto bloqueaba sus palabras un poco pero pude escuchar la palabra auto y detente, vi hacia delante lo que llamo su atención.

-Dos autos de policía ehh…-le dije mientras me detenía a unos metros de ellos, vi que el cristal estaba destruido por un fuerte golpe, la sangre manchaba el suelo, la puerta y el interior, adentro estaban dos policías, uno con la cabeza aplastada contra el volante mientras que el otro estaba tirado hacia atrás en su asiento, un agujero en su cráneo, parece que no aguanto más…mientras que el otro auto simplemente estaba estampado contra la pared de la librería, no se puede rescatar nada de ese, el otro….

-Espera aquí Takashi, ahora vuelvo- me dijo antes de bajarse para ir hacia el primer auto, metió la mano no sin ante hacer unos ruidos contra la puerta para ver que ambos cuerpos estaban "muertos", al ver que no había peligro tomo lo que se podía usar de ambos cuerpos de la ley, saco dos tonfas, un revolver con seis balas 9mm más, en total 12 balas ya que es mejor tener munición que armas de fuego en exceso aquí, le pedí que me diera las tonfas y las moví para hacer varios movimientos de golpe y contra golpe de manera rápida, termine con ambas mirando hacia mis brazos en vez de hacia delante como se suele usar, ya que estas armas son para rápidas técnicas contra diferentes golpes, se puede efectuar una gran gama de ataques pero las tonfas lo que las hace muy buenas es su defensa, se puede proteger de manera efectiva los antebrazos, con ellas se practica el kobudo, eran muy resistentes con un buen peso, pero para mi sorpresa descubrí que eran de metal, parecía ser de titanio o acero, no estoy seguro ya que los policías usualmente usan los de madera dura o algo semi metalizado para efectuar capturas o para dejarlos inconscientes, un fuerte golpe y podrían matar, pero para este tiempo….

-Jejeje, muy buenos pero se deben mejorar, debemos cortar o directamente aplastar, tal vez si les soldamos clavos o algo así...-luego de jugar un buen rato con Kotha al Dead Rising y al Dead Islan tengo algunas ideas para varios objetos mundanos y de uso común, debemos tener todo y más, es mejor tenerlo y no necesitarlo a necesitarlo y no tenerlo en absoluto…

-Debemos irnos Ángela, sube a no ser que necesites algo más-le pregunte con cariño y suavidad, ella se me quedo viendo un rato hasta que hacer su rostro al mío para darme un profundo beso, su lengua rozaba mis labios con impaciencia pidiendo permiso, cosa que concedí, sus manos descansando en mis mejillas y en mi cabello, la escuche gemir cuando la tome de la cintura para sentarla en mi regazo, me puse cómodo en la moto y así nos quedamos saboreando las bocas del otro en el silencio de la noche, no me importa este mundo, solo me satisface cuando cazo y cuando estoy con los míos, pero mis pensamientos mueren al sentir unos dedos suaves recorrer una vez más mi cicatriz, nos separamos con cuidado y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, el marrón se unió al azul/amatista, su cara era de puro jubilo y ensoñación hacia una persona, parecía que tenía todo lo que quería y más o al menos eso es lo que puedo entender cada vez que la veo, le acaricie la mejilla con sumo cuidado como si se fuera a romper con el mínimo indicio de fuerza de mi parte ella se recostó en mi pecho para quedarse ahí, la escuche inhalar mi aroma con fuerza, le estaba acariciando la cabeza, esto necesitamos de vez en cuando, las ultimas horas fueron muy estresante y duras mentalmente como físicamente, un respiro es necesario, podemos ser fuertes pero es muy fácil sucumbir a la desesperación y a la locura, ese tipo de pensamiento trae molestia a mi mente, luego de unos minutos así escucho como un par de pasos cojos se acercan, son ellos, su andar torpe y su aroma a muerto es inconfundible.

-Ángela debemos irnos, ellos se acercan a paso lento pero progresivo, vámonos- ella inmediatamente se movió detrás mío en la moto y me abrazo con fuerza, arranque y seguimos nuestro camino, unos veinte minutos luego escuche la señal de que faltaba gasolina, esto es una mierda, donde abra una gasolinera por aquí y que no haya sido saqueada o destruida en su totalidad, ahora manejaba en círculos despacio para buscarla, luego de un rato andando como bobo mientras ellos me seguían por detrás a unas cuantas manzanas pude ver una, las luces encendidas que marcaban que aun estaba en servicio, mi suerte al fin mejora en algo…

-Vamos-dijo Ángela con alegría al saber de este hallazgo, aparque cerca de una de las bombas y para mi mala suerte necesitaba dinero antes de poder usarla, metí las manos en mis bolsillos para buscar algo de dinero, nada más que unos miserables 750 yens, Ahh ¿Por qué debí comprar ese flan de postre justo hoy?, maldije en voz baja y mire hacia mi prima esperando de que ella tuviera algo mejor a lo mío, ella solo sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando conmigo ya que no tenía nada, suspire y vi hacia delante, la tienda de la estación estaba abierta, esto me da una idea.

-Espera aquí, si sucede algo, cualquier cosa solo grita-le dije con cuidado, recibí un asentimiento a cambio para ver como se apoyaba en la moto con aburrimiento pero en ningún momento dejo de ver mi espalda, de seguro está preocupada por mí, más de lo que la perra lo estuvo alguna vez para conmigo, adentro vi como muchas cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo, algunas bolsas aun en buen estado pero la mayoría eran de comida chatarra, dulces, papas fritas, chocolates y demás, algunas gaseosas y refrescos, lo más utilizable ya había sido saqueado, pero lo que en verdad vine a buscar aun estaba en perfecto estado, la caja registradora estaba a la vista y aprecia que no había sido tocada desde hace algún tiempo, y es comprensible, nadie le importaría el dinero en este momento, me acerque para ver que la puta cosa pedía un código o algo, era eléctrica, bah esto no me importa, vi por el lugar buscando algo, nada, ni modo, a la antigua escuela será entonces, desenfunde uno de mis colmillos para encertar la maldita cosa, hizo un par de ruidos para luego abrirse dejando ver fajos y fajos de billetes, una sonrisa depredadora, antes debía cubrirme con una máscara y dejar mis deseos bajos lo mejor ocultos posibles, aquí y ahora puedo dejar salir lo que me define, el sadismo, la matanza y la masacre es algo tan satisfactorio y necesitado, ahora rige la ley del más fuerte, solo los fuertes pueden sobrevivir aquí…

*Disparo* *objeto cayendo*

Salí corriendo con ambos machetes en ambas manos listo para cortar algo, delante de mi estaban dos personas, una era mi amada Ángela que esta parada con una pie en el cuello de otro sujeto mientras un revolver humeante le apuntaba a la cara, su remera estaba un poco rasgada dejando ver sus sostén blanco simple y tenía un corte en el hombro derecho, su campera que tenia sobre la remera estaba corrida para dejar ver la misma prenda de color gris, gruñí con odio al ver como mi mujer estaba herida por las manos de este cerdo, un deseo de matar, no, de verlo sufrir se apodero de mí, me acercaba con paso calculador para verlo, era como ver a un rapero, dientes con frenos de oro, pearcing en los oídos, un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza, remera grande con letras al estilo grafiti, pantalones cortos de color caqui y tenis blancos, gruñí de nuevo para llamarle la atención a mi dama, ella vio el odio en mi cara y se alejo de la basura, lo tome por el cuello y lo examine, estaba sudando profundamente por una herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo, a sus pies una navaja de supervivencia con un charco de su sangre, lo escuche decir que me soltara, solo me reí con sequedad para golpearlo repetidamente en el vientre con fuerza, diez golpes le di antes de dejarlo caer, empezó a vomitar su bilis con algo de sangre.

-Patético-dije con voz fría para estampar mi pie en su espalda ya que estaba a cuatro patas, lo aplaste contra con su vomito, estaba mendigando por algo de piedad.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo, tal vez deba darte un incentivo…..-tome uno de mis colmillos para apuñalarlo en su brazo sano, lo escuche gritar de agonía por eso, detrás Ángela estaba viendo todo, su cara impasible peor sus ojos lo decían, estaba sorprendida por esta faceta nueva mía, antes de mañana le diré todo lo que soy, no guardare secretos a mi mujer.

-Débil-lo levante con fuerza del cuello de su remera, claro que no toque su asunto de ninguna manera posible, lo tome con fuerza y sin cuidado por su salud, lo tire contra una de las góndolas de combustible, me acerque a el bolso negro y saque unas esposas del anterior auto de policía, lo tome antes de irnos ya que pensaba usarlas con Ángela en algún momento cuando tuviéramos tiempo para nuestra "diversión" pero esta situación también se atribuye, ella se vio algo curiosa del objeto en cuestión.

-¿Por qué tienes un par de esposas?-me pregunto, sonreí con coquetería y descaro, ella se sonrojo ligeramente por esto, un punto a favor, vamos por otro.

-La verdad quería usarlas en ti, luego de burlarte de mí antes allá atrás pensé en la manera de darte un buen castigo, lastima, debo buscar otra cosa, dime ¿Qué piensas en reemplazarla con un cinturón de cuero?-le pregunte como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, su sonrojo solo aumento de sobremanera, juro que puedo ver humo salir de su cara, esta faceta tan sumisa es algo exquisita, solo quiero marcarla más y más, dejar mis dientes tomando control y porción sobre cada parte de su sensual cuerpo de Diosa, me reí y me le acerque para besar su mejilla con delicadeza, hay un momento para la lujuria y otro para la dulzura.

*Chu*

-Descuida querida, no hare nada que no te guste ni tampoco te obligare, te quiero demasiado para ello-le dije al oído con cuidado, ella respondió con una sonrisa y un beso suave en mis labios, pero el momento rápidamente se quebró cuando los pasos torpes se escucharon a unas dos manzanas de distancia.

-Tch, vaya mierda-me le acerque al sujeto y lo espose a la góndola, también saque un mp3, era el de repuesto que tengo en caso de que el actual se rompa o le suceda algo más, empecé a buscar una cancion en particular, una perfecta para esto….

-Mmm Takashi, se acercan….-dijo Ángela con molestia por estar aquí pero también puedo sentir su nerviosismo que está avanzando hacia el miedo, le di una sonrisa para calmarla.

-Descuida cariño, solo dame un ¡aja! Lo tengo, bueno vámonos- le dije mientras las notas sonaban con furia escuchándose en el silencio de la noche y quebrándolo, ya que no hay bullicio esto es perfecto.

-Reproduciendo Dead Man Walking de Bloodsimple-

-cargue la moto con gasolina y la encendí, luego le dije a Ángela que se subiera, acelere pero sin marcharme, estaba atrayendo a esas cosas al cebo, podía escuchar como el tipo gritaba por algo de ayuda mientras desesperadamente trataba de escapar de su prisión y pronto ejecución, más cada intento era en vano, sus ojos desorbitados por el horror y el miedo a la muerte, el sudor frío corriendo por su piel, inclusive se había orinado por todo esto, la música sonaba con más y más fuerza a cada segundo, acelere más, los infectados ahora estaba a media cuadra de mostros, mi chica cerró los ojos y se apretó a mí como si fuera un salvavidas, de la nada soltaba gruñidos bajos y calmos, como si fuera un animal domesticado bajo el tacto de mi ama, trataba de hablar, decirle que todo esto acabaría pronto pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, solo esos gruñidos de bestia dócil y apacible, ella respondió hundiéndose en mi calor y espalda de manera rápida, el motor y la música rompiendo el silencio de la noche, los infectados a unos cuantos pasos detrás, el rapero pidiendo ayuda pero no se la daré, nada toca a mi mujer y sigue aquí….

-¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Por favor!-gritaba desesperado, me detuve a su lado, el miro esperanzado, esperanza que murió de manera abrupta, le arroje su navaja de bolsillo a sus pies para que la tomara, me reí con sequedad y lo mire con los ojos impasibles, de seguro se aterro, mis ojos de un tono ámbar casi dorado, animal y depredador, más la cicatriz y la frialdad era suficiente, esta noche seria la ultima para ese sujeto y ambos lo sabíamos….

-….-no dije nada, solo me quede mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Por favor-susurro, casi inaudible, no dije nada, solo acelere y me marche del lugar dejándolo atrás, Ángela se apretaba de tal manera que me costaba respirar, dentro de mí una encrucijada, un combate entre dos bestias, dos lobos, ambos alfas, ambos buscando la supremacía ante su oponente, tenía solo dos opciones, seguir como estoy, frío pero amable con aquellos que tienen mi respeto y cariño, o dejar esas emociones de lado para disfrutar la cacería y la masacre junto al derramamiento de sangre, dudaba pero a la vez eso ya no me importaba, ya que no es momento para ponerme a reflexionar, debo marchar de nuevo con los míos, debo ir a por mí manada, ellos me necesitan, necesitan a su alfa así como el alfa necesita de su paquete, con esto en mente mostré mis caninos, mis ojos se estrecharon para tratar de ver mejor en la penumbra de la noche, el motor rugió mucho más fuerte que antes, y acelere con todo para acortar más y más aquello que me separa de mis hermanos, detrás mi dama solo se abrazaba a mi espalda buscando consuelo en este nuevo mundo, este infierno que nos da la bienvenida con la decadencia, la corrupción, la infección, la violación, la degradación y la muerte…..

-Casa de Rika, habitación principal-

(Normal Pov)

En la habitación principal estaba tendido en el suelo dos jóvenes, ambos con miradas frías y depredadoras, sus ojos dejaban ver esa demencia, ese sadismo y sed de sangre que asustaría a los asesinos, uno era un gordito otaku que siempre fue molestado, visto como el cerdo para los demás "cazadores", pero este mundo nuevo mostro su verdadero rostro, un hombre que goza usar el fuego del infierno, sus colmillos son de plomo y escupe pólvora en oleadas, no deja a nadie de pie cuando los ve a través de la mira de su arma, este es Hirano Kotha, estaba poniendo balas de 7x62 x 51 de la OTAN para el AR-10 modificado que estaba en un armario de armas en la misma habitación, además de otras armas ahí, dos pistolas Sig Sauer P-228 y dos cajas de munición de 100 balas cada una, una ballesta Barnet Wildcat con un carcaj de 30 pernos, una escopeta Ithaca M-37 con una caja abierta que todavía tenía 40 cartuchos, lo único malo de todo este arsenal era que no estaban preparadas ni cargadas, debían meter bala por bala en cada clip disponible, pero las balas superaban a los clips, debían buscar más.

A su lado estaba el otro armero y especialista en combate y estrategia, Yamato Terraced, el chico alto y callado, con los ojos como la sangre, a sus pies varios tipos de cuchillos, dos grandes de cocina, tres navajas de supervivencia, un machete de combate de unos 20 cm de largo con la hoja ligeramente curvada como si fuera una especie de cimatarra, y en sus manos su fiel cuchillo de guerra, recuerdo de su hermana menor, lo estaba afilando y limpiando, ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio muy incomodo, de vez en cuando el otaku amable le daba una que otra mirada, en una de las mismas el soldado le dio la suya, una mirada helada que lo hizo saltar ligeramente ante el fulgor de los ojos rojo sangre.

-¿Qué sucede Hirano?-le pregunto Yamato.

-K-K-K-Kotha, solo Kotha, ahh….mmm… ya casi son las 11:30 PM y….-se quedo callado y bajo la mirada temblando ligeramente, Yamato se detuvo y miro directamente a su compañero con una mirada distante como si buscara las palabras para decirle pero de él no salía nada ya que no sabía en qué pensar, hace horas que su líder los dejo para ir por alguien más, Kotha sabía que iría a por su prima, pero la inseguridad y la sensación de que "algo" paso era cada vez más y más grande y esto se notaba en los demás miembros del paquete, Saya estaba refunfuñando y quejándose para sí misma, cada tanto podía escucharla decir que lo mataría si no llega aquí, termino acostada en el sofá de la sala tratando de descansar pero su cara y ceño fruncido demostraba que no podía hacerlo, cayo dormida al rato de estar en su mundo, Busujima estuvo un rato limpiando su boken para después irse a la cocina, nunca dijo una palabra pero se notaba la preocupación y el miedo en su cara, Rei para tratar de no pensar en su ex encontró algo de licor y se puso a beber, al cabo de cinco minutos termino borracha con Hisashi cerca suyo para cuidarla, de vez en cuando decía cosas como que su novio era mejor que ese idiota y que sería mejor que se muriera, Kotha paso cerca y estuvo muy tentado de dispararle en la cara, Morita estaba haciendo guardia en el segundo piso mientras Imamura estaba por el patio enrejado con sus últimos cigarros, desde que su amigo se fue fumo dos veces más terminando dos atados en menso de una hora, ahora tenía solo la mitad de este y uno más, Tsuki estaba ayudando en la cocina perdida en sus cosas pero una mirada perdida como si quisiera darse fe de que algo sucederá con respecto al chico que la salvo sin decir nada, Shizuka estaba en otra de las habitaciones con todo el suministro medico del grupo, estaba haciendo un inventario de manera lógica y muy detallado, cuanto tienen de cada componente, pastillas, vendas, antibiótico, alcohol, gasa, etc, en la pared apoyada una mujer morena de casi la misma edad de Shizuka con el cabello morado y ojos castaños de generosos busto, casi tan grande como el de la rubia enfermera, vestía unos pantalones militares con botas de combate, una remera blanca sin mangas y guantes de cuero, en su mundo estaba trazando varios planes pero una parte de su mente estaba depositada en el chico del cual confiaban tanto los "niños", la fe que le depositaron, la confianza en que volvería a ellos, como corderos ante su pastor, no….los corderos no muestran tal determinación y deseo para sobrevivir, eran como…

Como lobos esperando a su alfa, a su rey…

-Solo queda media hora-susurro para sí misma.

-Rika, no debes dudar, ya te dije lo que puede hacer Komuro-kun, el volverá, de eso estoy segura-le dijo Shizuka a Rika con una sonrisa, aunque a su amiga no se le escapo la lagrima solitaria que bajaba lentamente por la mejilla de la rubia.

-…..-Rika no dijo nada, se movió hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo fuerte para de esa manera darle ánimos a Shizuka de que siguiera siendo fuerte, en estos tiempos es necesaria la fortaleza, pero por dentro estaba preocupada, al momento de que todos llegaran a su casa vio a un grupo bien organizado, fuerte, decidido a sobrevivir, cada uno cumplía su rol de manera precisa y sin pausa limpiaron su casa y crearon un perímetro o área segura, al principio estaban bien con cada tarea repartida de manera equitativa pero cuanto más pasaban las horas estaban perdiéndose en sus propias fantasías y mundos, en su mentes un solo pensamiento, su líder, ahora a media hora de terminar el plazo pactado por este y de que oficialmente lo dieran por muerto cosa que ninguno se atrevió a decir en voz alta ni siquiera el chico soldado frío y retraído, ahora cada uno asustado de lo que depara la siguiente media hora decidirá cómo se procederá desde aquí….

-Con Takashi y Ángela, a unas manzanas de la casa de Rika, 23:45 HS-

(Takashi Pov)

Aceleraba esquivando a los infectados, su número era simplemente exagerado, en menos de una hora eran alrededor de 15, 20 como mucho, ahora en cada esquina ese número aumentaba más y más, en apenas nada eran toda una horda y a lo lejos vio el porqué, un puente congestionado con luces, miles de autos y un tumulto de gente, de seguro están yendo hacía allí, pero el ruido de la moto no hace sino atraerlos a mí persona y a mi mujer….

-Takashi debemos perderlos-grito por encima del motor Ángela, solo moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Seguí conduciendo en círculos buscando algo que me ayude, nada, solo gruñí con odio por esto, cualquier cosa que me sirviera para quitarlos de mi camino o hacer que se emboben en algo más, luego pensé en las casas, si en la cercanía a la manzana había luz entonces aquí también, me lance a una de las pocas que tenían rejas o un muro alto para seguir con mi plan, me baje de la moto con prisa a cerrar la puerta y la valla de acceso a la casa, una vez hecho esto mire hacia la misma para ver lo que podría aprovechar, una casa normal de dos pisos, el garaje estaba abierto dejando ver una Dogde Ram, pero el lugar estaba bañado en sangre, cuatro cuerpos, todos adultos con marcas de mordeduras y balas en la cabeza, de seguro uno estaba infectado y el resto es historia, busque los bidones de gasolina y empape el auto en el mismo, tome otro y cree un camino a la casa, me metí y nada servía ya, todo saqueado y revuelto, los otros cuatro estaban buscando algo por los rastros que dejaron, cada mueble y lo más inflamable lo moje en gasolina, toque la tecla de la luz y para m beneficio esta reacciono encendiendo la luz de la sala de estar, vi una tv simple con un equipo de música, una mesa con un ordenador que se estaba prendiendo, luego busque en las carpetas de música algo fuerte para ayudarme, hice click en un tema en particular.

-Reproduciendo King of the Kill de Annihilator-

Una vez esto me moví hacia mi chica y la tome de la mano para dirigirnos al piso superior y mirar por el balcón, veo como los infectados empujan contra la puerta y con cada golpe esta va cediendo más y más a cada momento, no tenemos mucho tiempo, salvo un par de minutos, tal vez cinco…

-¿Takashi cuál es tu….-pero no pudo terminar ya que la puerta enrejada se vino abajo por los fuertes y continuos golpes de la masa muerta, solo me reí con júbilo y locura sádica ante la perspectiva de los que se acerca, puedo olerlo, la carne putrefacta me invita al banquete, la sangre negra contaminada como el más fino licor, la lengua roza mis labios y mis caninos, me preparo, tome a Ángela en mis brazos y mire hacia al lado, el techo de la casa vecina estaba a menos de tres metros, puedo hacerlo, Ángela me cuestiono y vio hacia donde estaba clavada la mirada, empezó a negar con fuerza y trato de bajar pero no la deje, un gruñido fuerte y le mostré que atrás nuestro estaban llegando los infectados en caravana listo para devorarnos, se cayó y entonces salte con toda la fuerza de mis piernas. Ángela grito de miedo y durante segundos me sentí flotar, abajo una pila de cuerpos que pronto asaria y vería arder hasta que no queden nada, toque el techo vecino y caí con una rodilla clavada al tejado y una mujer en mis brazos, sin soltarla tome el revólver de la policía que habíamos tomado con anterioridad para cargar, apunte a la Ram completamente bañada en gasolina y dispare, un segundo….no, menos de un segundo y esta se vio envuelta en flamas que rápidamente se extendieron por el camino que había hecho, la casa pronto se lleno de fuego, y una serie de explosiones le siguieron, primero fue la Ram, luego la cocina, la sala de estar y luego toda la casa, cada habitación rápidamente se vio cubierta por el fuego, mire durante unos segundos mi obra, el olor a carne cocida despertó el hambre, solo quería tener algo y devorarla, ese mismo pensamiento me dio ganas de vomitar, aun con Ángela en mis brazos saltaba donde podía con velocidad y lo más silencioso posible, luego de pasar a través de cuatro casas solo podía bajar por el tejado, ir al balcón inferior para terminar en el jardín, así fue, y salimos sin perder el tiempo por la puerta y teniendo cuidado de que no nos siguieran por el olor o por nuestras pisadas, corrimos y corrimos..

Ahí estaba delante nuestro, la casa de la amiga de Shizuka, desenvaine mis colmillos, mire el exterior y la manzana que le sigue a la casa, vació, nada ni por la izquierda o la derecha, entre por la verja para sorprenderme al ver el inmenso Hunwee negro que estaba estacionado a menos de cuatro metros de mi, las luces estaban apagadas, no hay señal de saqueo, intento de asalto ni marcas de asesinatos ya sea de vivos o ellos, abrí la puerta y entre con cuidado, Ángela martillo su revólver Colt Python y apunto a todos lados buscando un indicio de cualquier amenaza, a lo lejos escuche el martilleo de una segunda arma, por el ruido tal vez es un rifle o una escopeta, me moví pegado a la pared con Ángela siguiéndome de cerca, unos segundos después del otro lado del pasillo broto el cañón de una escopeta, espere a que se mostrara el brazo y actué, lo agarre por el antebrazo para doblarlo y con el peso del cuerpo atraerlo hacia mí y al suelo seguido de ponerle mi machete derecho en el cuello listo para apuñalarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortar la carne escuche el inconfundible sonido del disparo, fue en cámara lenta, mi cuerpo actuó por reflejo, moví mi cabeza tan rápido que los huesos del cuello tronaron con un sonoro crack para atrás, sentí la bala rozar mi sien y mi brazo se arqueo para lanzar el machete que voló directamente hacia mi atacante, vi un borrón violeta que se arrojo fuera del camino para que mi colmillo se incrustara en la pared, me agache y tome la escopeta pero vi el pelo rubio con el castaño, una sonrisa lobuna se mostro en mi cara y relaje mis músculos.

-TAKASHI-grito Morita para después darme un gran abrazo, era bastante fuerte, más de lo que recuerdo, luego se escucharon pisadas fuertes por toda la casa, uno a uno se mostraron, cada uno con distintos grados de alegría y jubilo, luego de Morita siguió Imamura que me dio un puñetazo en el brazo pero después me sonrió, se nota que casi estaba a punto de llorar o lloro y no lo quiere demostrar, Kotha me abrazo y sonrió con locura, en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza y la renovada confianza, Yamato es un enigma, su cara estaba impasible, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, rojo sangre con castaño dorado, el Alpha y como lo veo Yamato es el Sigma, aquel que es tan fuerte como el Alpha pero en solitario, no depende de nada ni de nadie…la soledad es su amiga y consejera.

Solo yo vi el atisbo de una diminuta sonrisa en su cara de hielo, luego se retiro, Takagi se arrojo a mis brazos temblando y sollozando ligeramente, decía que "volviste", "idiota", "me asuste" y mi favorita "te matare", solo me reí y acaricie su cabeza como si estuviera acariciando a mi mascota para pasar a depositar besos suaves en su frente, es como un padre con su niño, le levante el rostro para ver sus ojos de oro rojos por las lagrimas, el ligero hipo que escapaba de su boca, sus dientes apretados, de verdad estaba preocupada, deposite mis manos en cada mejilla.

-No debes llorar tan fácilmente Saya, eres el cerebro de este grupo, además las lagrimas no van con ninguna chica, en especial una chica como tú-le dije con suavidad y cariño, una dulce sonrisa se posos en su cara para después pasar a su ceño fruncido marca registrada jejeje.

-Mhmp, es verdad, no debí preocuparme por algo tan pequeño como esto, soy una genio después de todo….Pero…me alegra que hayas cumplido con tu palabra Takashi y…gracias-dijo las últimas palabras con suavidad y en un tono bajo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, luego se acerco Busujima, su mirada de zafiro se clavo en mi persona buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, cada posible herida o algo que me obstaculizara de seguir como líder de este grupo, al no encontrar nada sonrió suavemente.

-Yo, Busujima, ¿Todo bien por aquí espero?-le dije con calidez, ella respondió con una sonrisa y una ligera risa.

-Sí, nada del otro mundo, es bueno tenerte con nosotros una vez más Komuro-termino para retirarse hacia lo que creo que es la cocina, luego siguió lo más molesto, Igou y la perra, el ambiente paso de ser feliz a uno tenso, ambos miraban de aquí para allá, solo los ignore para retirarme a explorar la casa hasta que la enfermera me enterró el rostro en sus enormes senos, estaba conteniendo la respiración y tratando de que no se pare la polla, pero la suavidad, el calor mezclado con el dulce olor a vainilla era simplemente embriagador, puse mis brazos en su cintura y levante la mirada un poco, solo la mitad de mi cara estaba a la vista, la otra mitad enterrada en lo profundo de ese valle de color blanco crema, a Shizuka le temblaba el labio inferior, las lagrimas amenazaban con caer, estaba feliz de verme una vez más.

-Volviste Komuro-kun, en verdad volviste-dijo por lo bajo.

-Lo dije, dije que volvería a ustedes….y a ti-le dije susurrando, nos quedamos unos segundos para después soltarme y por ultimo estaba esa mujer, la miembro de la JSDF, se presento como Minami Rika, la amiga de Shizuka, ella me agradeció por haberla cuidado mientras estábamos aun en la escuela, solo lo negué diciendo que eso habría hecho cualquiera otra persona, ella se río un poco para negar con la cabeza y marcharse diciendo que estaría de guardia en el piso de arriba, precisamente en el balcón, me dijo que después me uniera a ella ya que quería hablar de algo más tarde, mire a mi grupo, cada uno estaba más vivo por decirlo de alguna manera y estaban con el vigor renovado junto a la moral, y Ángela estaba hablando animadamente con Morita e Imamura, Kotha volvió a la planta de arriba, me dijo que estaría dándole una mano a Rika, me retire al dormitorio donde podría tirar el bolso que traía, una vez libre busque el baño, me extraño no haber encontrado a Tsuki, al caminar por el pasillo escuche unos leves ronquidos, abrí la segunda puerta la derecha y ahí estaba dormitando suavemente sin ningún cuidado, de seguro debe estar exhausta por todo lo sucedido, no la culpo por ello, me retire para no molestarla, una vez en el baño me despoje de todas mis ropas y me bañe con lentitud, el agua fría dio un escalofrió por mis nervios pero después de unos segundos mi cuerpo se calmo y relajo bajo el agua, así estuve unos 20 minutos relajándome, salí y me marche a la habitación donde estaba el bolso, adentro estaba Ángela durmiendo, vestida y todo estaba en el mundo de Morfeo, me reí por esto, le quite sus botas y la tape con las sabanas, en verdad necesitamos todo el descanso posible para seguir….

Pero tengo esta horrible y molesta sensación que está en el fondo de mi mente, es como un sexto sentido, presente en mi entorno, como si estuviera frente a algún depredador que puede amenazar o matarme directamente, gruñí por lo bajo para no molestar a mi pareja, tratando de no pensar en esto mucho abrí mi bolso, ropa, cuchillos de cocina, un machete para el jardín, ropa, artículos de baño, algo de comida enlatada, cuatro botellas de agua y otra pistola, una Heckler & Hock VP70, con un cargador de 9x19 parabellum, a doble acción o en ráfagas de 3 balas, su tamaño pequeño es perfecto para mi, tiene su funda en una correa que ate a mi muslo derecho, no necesito armas de fuego, prefiero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero no está de más tener un "seguro".

Una vez enfundando mis colmillos de nuevo, una agradable muda de ropa que consistía en unos jeans negros, unos tenis blancos, una remera roja con guantes de cuero sin dedos y una ligera chaqueta negra, baje en silencio a la cocina, en el pasillo vi y escuche cosas, la perra sin valor despotricando sobre algo inentendible gracias a su borrachera, a idiota escuchándola, vi en otra habitación a Shizuka con una lata de cerveza y toda la medicina disponible, sonreí de lado dejándola con su trabajo, camine a paso lento pero mis pelos se erizaron, el aroma conocido a carne muerta estaba en el aire, mis manos se apretaron en mis colmillos por reflejo, mi boca salivo, mi lengua rozo mis caninos, gruñí en desafío, pero a l momento me recompuse, no es momento de perderme en el frenesí de sangre y gore, no aun, pero debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa que venga sobre mí y mi gente.

Baje con los ojos entrecerrados y mi nariz contrayéndose en el olor del delicioso caldo que se estaba preparando, mi estomago parece haber cobrado vida propia durante unos segundos por los fuertes ruidos que hizo.

-¿Alguien tiene Hambre? Fufufu-una voz melodiosa vino desde la misma, ahí parada de espaldas estaba una mujer hermosa en lo que todo hombre desea ver en su dama, un delantal sobre la piel y una….una….

Tanga negra que marcaba ese culo bien levantado y firme, una invitación al placer carnal, a la lujuria, es como si estaba diciendo "ven aquí chico malo y cómeme", mi boca se hizo agua, no sabía que decir, si, vi a Ángela desnuda en toda su gloria, sentí su sabor y esencia pegada a mi piel, el solo recuerdo más esta nueva gama de olores, el olor a sudor, el vapor de la cocina por la cocción de los alimentos, la suave fragancia a lavanda, sumándole la bella y cautivadora vista, una cintura estrecha, no mucho, unas redondeadas nalgas y levantadas firmes por el trabajo, piernas largas y esbeltas flexionadas ligeramente, el cabello largo de tono purpura cayendo en cascada hasta la espalda baja, cuando se dio la vuelta, o mi dios, esa suave y encantadora sonrisa, esos ojos de azul zafiro, no pude contenerme, gruñí de deseo y placer no satisfecho, mi pene aprieta en mi jean, maldigo por ponerme esa molesta pieza de ropa, debí ir con algo más holgado y liberador, duele como una perra tenerlo golpeando constantemente tratando de liberarse de su prisión….

-¿Komuro, estas bien?-la voz de este ángel llego de nuevo a mi cabeza como una cubeta de agua fría de golpe trajeándome una vez más al mundo de los vivos.

-Ehh, a si...Si…estoy bien...no hace falta pedir por mi…mmm...Busujima… ¿Hay alguna razón por eso?-le pregunte dubitativo por su elección de ropas, ello me miro durante unos segundos al no entender peor luego sus ojos bajaron a su vestimenta, tomo el frente del delantal blanco y tiro del mismo, veo perfectamente lo redondos y firmes pero suaves que son sus pechos a simple vista, no son tan grandes como los de Ángela pero no por eso son malos, los de mi chica son como melones, grandes, suaves, los de Busujima parecen ser del tamaño justo, grandes pero no exagerados y firmes, pero se notan que son suaves por la forma en que rebotan suavemente al no llevar algo que los oprima ni contenga quedando casi en completa libertad, y mi amigo más despierto a cada puto segundo….diablos.

-Ohh, esto, lamento mucho estar vestida así y me avergüenza pero mi ropa aun esta secándose y esto era lo único que me quedaba, por favor perdóname Komuro-dijo, si esta avergonzada al menso ten la decencia de sonrojarte aunque sea un poco, pero, debe estar así impasible como una especie de autómata pero creo ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos….

-Bueno no importa en este momento…más importante ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas mientras estaba fuera? Aun no pregunte a los demás y me gustaría y te agradecería de que me es una opinión sincera sobre Rika si no te molesta-dije un poco más grave, ella se puso seria, sus ojos acerados y filosos cual katana, si no estuviera ya acostumbrado a las armas blancas y lo que pueden hacer esta mujer me daría miedo, pero por laguna razón mi sonrisa sale a flote, una sonrisa depredadora y loca, llena de sadismo y goce por el derramamiento de la sangre, debo calmarme, debo retenerme por ahora, veo como ella arquea una ceja ante esta visión mía pero no dice nada aunque se ve interrogante..

-Durante el tiempo en que estuviste ausente todos sin falta empezaron a preocuparse, en un nivel diferente a los demás, poco a poco las preguntas en las cabezas de todo eran "volverá", "donde esta" y la más importante "seguirá con vida", una peor que la anterior, cuando quedaban solo una hora para el plazo que nos diste nos alejamos y nos encerramos en nosotros mismos tratando de encontrar algo que nos diera esperanza sobre tu promesa, ahora que estas aquí veo que cada uno está con renovada moral, listos para seguir, inclusive Yamato-san si bien no demostraba su preocupación sus ojos lo delataban, se oculto con su cuchillo y no dejaba de sacarle filo como si estuviera preparándose para lo peor, cuando apareciste de la nada se vio mucho más tranquilo y se retiro a la sala de estar, creo que está durmiendo en este momento-dijo, cada palabra se grabo a fuego en mi cabeza, cada posible línea de acción trazándose, en verdad hice bien en llegar, no puedo tratar de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado de fallarles…

-Y en cuanto a Rika, ella es un miembro de la JSDF, preparada para el combate, se nota decidida y preparada para una situación de esta índole, además de ser muy agradable para todos, nos pregunto más de una vez sino queríamos descansar y ella tomara nuestro lugar o tratar de animarnos cuando tu no aparecías…-lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de dolor en su voz y aparto la mirada un poco.

-Descuida, ahora estamos todos juntos y nos mantendremos juntos, tratare de que no nos volvamos a separar de ahora en adelante….-trate de darle confort, cosa que conseguí por la suave sonrisa que me dio sumado al diminuto tono rosa en sus mejillas, mi rubor también vino a la luz, me reí ligeramente y me acerque al refrigerador para conseguir algo de beber, busque un poco de más para intentar olvidarme de su vestimenta o su dulce perfume corporal….

-Gracias Komuro por crear este grupo, me siento a salvo entre ustedes, se que podemos seguir vivos, tu valor y confianza me da aliento para seguir, cuando no estabas Kotha tomo el lugar como defensa, no se movió del balcón mientras buscaba cualquier amenaza, en verdad ustedes dos son increíbles-dijo con una sonrisa, solo me sonroje ligeramente para rascarme detrás de la cabeza.

-No es nada en realidad, cada uno de nosotros cumple un papel y rol en este grupo, tu eres un az en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eres mucho mejor que yo, donde yo uso la fuerza bruta tu usas elegantes pero precisas técnicas, no necesitas muchos movimientos para vencer o incapacitar a un infectado, en cambio yo me adelanto por el combate de desgaste, hago muchos movimientos de más y lucho a "ciegas", no tengo estilo mejor dicho y solo espero que ellos caigan por la fuera en vez del a estrategia, además tuestas en calma total, yo me dejo llevar por ese frenesí y deseo de sangre, eres mucho mejor que yo-dije, ella solo se me quedo viendo pero negó con la cabeza suavemente, esto llamo mi atención.

-Ahí te equivocas, veras, yo dudo durante unos segundos contra un gran número de enemigos, en cambio tu no dudas ni vacilas, solo el deseo de sobrevivir te invade y llena por completo, no importa la cantidad a la que te enfrentas, vas y cargas contra ella como un ariete sin duda alguna, eso te hace imparable, ya que en este mundo no se debe dudar ni vacilar, porque sino….-su tono se hace sombrío y frío, la imite, mi cabello cubre mis ojos y mi voz es baja, mortal.

-Morirás Busujima-concluí, ella solo asintió pero luego de unos segundos sonrió para tomar la palabra una vez más.

-Por favor llámame Saeko, no creo que necesitemos de los honoríficos otra vez Takashi.

-De acuerdo…ehh….Saeko…-dije con valor y algo de nerviosismo, ella solo se río para volver a la cocina.

-Gracias Takashi-dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y después de que creó que se burlara de mí nos quedamos en silencio, ella en su cocina y yo parado como idiota con una lata de refresco en una mano…

Me senté en la mesa para beber la lata de gaseosa que saque del refri y cuando creí que tendría la posibilidad de relajarme unos minutos antes de dormir aunque sean tres horas de mierda la electricidad murió, mi cara se hace pétrea y carente de emociones, mire a Saeko y ella solo asintió, me dirigí hacia la escalera mientras ella fue a por Yamato, lo más rápido y silencioso fui hacia el balcón donde estaban Rika y Kotha, sus miradas eran frías y agrias, el origen estaba a penas dos manzanas de nuestra posición.

Toda una horda de infectados, creo que el número llegaba a los 50 o 75, Rika tenía unos binoculares. Kotha tenía un rifle preparado con un bipode en la cornisa del balcón, el sonido del martilleo hizo eco en mis oídos, veo la zona, casas, una al lado de la otra, uno que otro vehículo dejado a la intemperie, los infectados yendo de aquí para allá como idiotas pero un par se movían en una dirección hacia una casa, lo veo perfectamente, un hombre adulto con un tubo doblado como arma improvisada, no me interesaría si no fuera por lo que sostiene su otra mano…..

Una niñita, no debe tener más de 9 años a mi juicio, se notaba su desesperación, chocaba contra los infectados para abrirse paso entre ellos y de vez en cuando los golpeaba, cuando llego a una de las casas que tenían luz, llego a la puerta para empezar a golpearla como si estuviera poseído por el demonio, prácticamente puedo escucharlo gritar desde aquí sus amenazas de que tiraría la puerta si no abriera, luego de unos minutos de tanta espera la puerta se abre y creo que me puedo sentir seguro y algo feliz por el infante pero mi alegría murió en mi garganta, veo como el padre se balancea para atrás, la causa..

Una lanza casera, un puto cuchillo de mierda calvándose en su vientre, se tambalea hacia atrás para caer segundos después de ser apuñalado, la puerta se cierra y los dejan a su suerte….

 _Mátalos, destrúyelos, acábalos, cortar, desgarrar, mutilar, desmembrar, destripar, lacerar, cercenar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar ,MATAR._

 _¡MATAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

Esa voz hace eco en mi mente, resuena, grita, ruge, ordena por la matanza…y matanza tendrá…

No me di cuenta de que ambos me miraban por los salvajes gruñidos que salieron de mi boca, Rika estaba con su mano en su revólver y Kotha miraba impasible pero tenía tanto odio como yo….

 _Matar, matar, matar…._

La sigo escuchando, sin pensarlo salte del balcón para caer en el patio en cuclillas, luego Salí corriendo para saltar en la reja y usarla como base para volver a saltar y pasarla.

Una vez en la calle me acercaba hacia ellos con velocidad de miedo, un gruñido animal broto de mi interior, desenfunde mis colmillos y cuando estaba a punto de cercenarle la cabeza al desgraciado que estaba justo en frente mío…

*disparo *disparo* *disparo* *disparo*

Cuatro balas, cuatro bajas, cuatro cuerpos cayendo como fichas de dómino en sincronía macabra, me detuve en seco y empecé a temblar.

-kukukukukuku jajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA-mi risa resonó en la oscuridad, una clara demostración de demencia y locura, sonreí como si esto fuera lo más normal del puto mundo, cada muerto se detuvo y su andar estaba dirigida hacia una única cosa….yo.

Con renovado vigor balancea mis colmillos en ellos, los devoraba, lance los dos machetes en dos objetivos que estaban a unos 10 metros, saque mi H&H para disparar, mi puntería no es muy buena, de los diez tiros que di solo acerté 4, los demás dieron en los torsos o cinturas de los infectados, pero no me detuve, corrí hacia mi derecha mientras guardaba de nuevo mi arma, gire y aproveche la fuerza cinética para dar una gran patada en el hijo de perra desafortunado, su cabeza salió volando, antes de que caiga hundí mis manos en su pecho abierto con marcas de dientes, saque, no mejor dicho, arranque sus costillas, una en cada uno de mis dedos, tres por cada mano como si fueran garras, me lance sobre mis presas, cortando yugulares y apuñalando cabezas para dejar los cuerpos caer y apilarse en una mini montaña, volví a por mis colmillos y la carnicería siguió su curso, tres se acercaron por la izquierda, con ambos machetes gire en un semi circulo en su cintura para cortarlos a la mitad, seguido pisotee sus cráneos y estos explotaron en una masa cerebral y sangre, corte cuatro cabezas de manera limpia por el cuello y otras tres por la mitad de manera perpendicular de 7 infectados que trataron de tomarme por detrás, cada uno que se acercaba caía por la balacera y la precisión mortal de ambos tiradores apostados metros detrás de mí, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, seguí avanzando, un tajo en el vientre y deje libre los intestinos para dar una patada ahí y tirarlos contra dos que venían de frente, salte sobre su pecho y apuñale los cráneos, corte los brazos y piernas para dejarlos sin nada, los partí en dos de ambas maneras, horizontal y verticalmente, atravesé las cuencas de los ojos con mis colmillos y manos, apuñale para usar los cuerpos como arietes sobre otros más, esta carnicería siguió a cada paso, a cada paso, las calles se tiñeron de rojo, yo me bañe en sangre, poco queda de mi cuerpo que no se halla manchado del rojo negro putrefacto, pero esto no es suficiente, todavía tengo sed, más, quiero más, mucho más…

Llegue a la casa donde la niña estaba tendida con un perro en sus brazos, parece que es un cachorro, estaba ladrando a uno de los infectados, dos de ellos se acercan a paso lento, como si estuvieran burlándose de la niña, esto saca mi rabia a flote, gruñí para que se dirigieran a mí, cosa que hicieron, sonreí en respuesta ante su estupidez….

Al primero lo tome de la cara, sus brazos me agarraron, su fuerza es inmensa pero no lo suficiente, lo moví y lleve contra la pared para golpear su cabeza una y otra vez, cinco golpes aguanto antes de que no quedara nada reconocido de su cabeza en su cuerpo putrefacto y mis manos tenían una parte del cráneo, la pared estaba ligeramente agrietada, el segundo estaba a dos pasos, con mi peso me le arroje encima y le empecé a dar puñetazos no antes de clavar sus manos a la tierra con mis colmillos, cada golpe estaba dirigido a su cara y pecho, cada golpe era demoledor, escuche como los huesos craqueaban por la fuerza antes de romperse con un crack repugnante, le clave las uñas en el pecho y con fuerza comencé a arrancar carne, trozos de carne en mis manos para arrojarlos a la basura, pasaron unos segundos y estaba la caja torácica a mi vista con todas las costillas quebradas en ángulos retorcidos, uno a uno los quite y los use como bisturí, corte a través de los pulmones con cuidado de no cortar o apuñalar el corazón, este quedo a la vista ligeramente cuando corte y quite una pequeña parte del pulmón, luego con la mano derecha atravesé la bolsa de aire carnoso y tome mi trofeo, el corazón no latía, era una bola ennegrecida como si estuviera en un avanzado estado de cáncer, luego me levante aun con el corazón en mi mano y con fuerza lo aplaste dejando que la sangre se escurra por mi mano y cayera al suelo para arrojarlo un segundo después, su cabe la aplaste con mi pie barias veces hasta romperla.

Veo mi obra, un torso abierto de manera morbosa como si hubiera sido atacado por alguna bestia, la cabeza aplastada e irreconocible, veo a la niña que tiene los ojos cerrados y abrazaba con fuerza al cachorro, este cayado no dejaba de verme, como si estuviera analizándome, es raro a decir verdad, veo a la izquierda una soga con varias prendas, tome una para quitarme la sangre en mi cara y manos pero deje la de mi ropa, esta ya estaba seca y debía tirarla después, me le acerque y me agache una vez a un paso de ella, con la voz suave que no sabía que tenía empecé.

-Hola pequeña-dije tranquilo para llamar su atención, cuando abrió sus ojos veo una mezcla hermosa, pura y dulce, el tono rosa con el violeta, algo que no creía posible, es más cautivador y pacifico que Ángela, como si todo mi odio se vaya de aquí, me siento amaestrado o domesticado ante esta niña, siento como si debiera protegerla de cualquiera, como si fuera….no….como si esta niña….

Es mi niña….

-¿O-o-o-o-o-o-onii-san?-pregunto con la voz débil, sonreí en respuesta, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y estaba a punto de gritar por el miedo reflejado en ella gire con violencia para dar una patada por instinto, mi pie cayó en el torso de un infectado que estaba casi encima de mí, una vez cayo me arroje sobre él para golpearlo un par de veces antes de atravesar su cara con mi machete y callarlo para siempre, quite mi cuchilla de su cara fea y la agite en el aire para quitar la sangre, esta pinto la pared en un ángulo oblicuo, me gire con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, sino fuera por ti no la contaba-le dije con júbilo y una gran sonrisa, ella se sonrojo como una fresa y negaba con las manos, el perro ladro para llamar mi atención, me agache y lo sostuve en mis manos.

-Y a ti también, gracias por ayudarme amiguito, eres muy valiente-como si estuviera a gusto con el cumplido ladro y movió la cola alegremente, lo volví a bajar, la alegría se fue ya que la niña estaba de frente al cuerpo de su padre, vi una sabana colgando en la soga, la tome junto a una flor violeta que estaba creciendo cerca de la pared, me agache y cubrí su cuerpo con la manta y deposite la flor en su pecho, tome a la niña por detrás, mis manos descansando en su vientre en un abrazo suave, el cachorro en su regazo gimiendo como si sintiera su dolor, ella empezó a temblar.

-Era un buen padre, el mejor, el dio su vida por ti, no se preocupo por otra cosa que no sea su niña, el te amaba mucho-dije con voz solemne, mis puños se aprietan con fuerza, quiero gruñir de odio pero me contengo ya que no quiero asustarla, ella empezó a llorar pidiendo por su papa, como odio esto, solo quiero atravesar la puerta de mierda y matar todo lo que se mueva, ya me cobre vidas humanas, volverlo a hacer no me costara nada….

-Shhhh….shhh….shhh….todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte, me tienes a mí, todo estará bien, vamos- ella se puso detrás colgando de mi espalda, sus piernas apretadas contra mi cintura, sus manitas en mi cuello y el perro en mi chaqueta negra, tome el cuerpo de su padre, no permitiré que se pudra en la calle como si fuera el cuerpo sin valor de una rata, no, merece un entierro digno, y eso le daré.

Mire detrás de la valla de metal, los muertos se apilan y la golpean con fuerza, no durara mucho, miro a mi alrededor y trato de pensar, la niña tiembla.

-¿Oye, a todo esto cuál es tu nombre? No puedo estar llamándote niña todo el rato-le pregunte con curiosidad y una ligera sonrisa.

-A-A-A-Alice Maserato-dijo con una suave tinte de rosa en su cara.

-Un lindo nombre Alice, yo soy Takashi-le respondí, ella sonrió y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

-Takashi ni-chan-dijo con alegría, el perro ladro en respuesta, me reí ligeramente para volver a lo que importa, mire la pared, era lo suficientemente amplia y alta para evitar que me tomaran los infectados, tome una respiración profunda, mucho no puedo hacer con todo el peso extra en mi, corrí hacia la pared y salte lo más alto posible y puse un pie en la pared para impulsarme arriba aun más, caí sobre la pared en cuclillas tratando de contener mi equilibrio ya de por si frágil, me estabilice y comenzó mi marcha a paso lento, mi vista enfocada delante de mi persona, no quiero ver a otro lado, un paso a la vez, de manera tranquila y continua….

-baño-escuche una pequeña vocecita viniendo suavemente y muy bajo detrás de mí, pero entendí esa palabra muy bien, tanto que me dio escalofríos.

-Disculpa, podrías decírmelo de nuevo, no escuche muy bien-dije algo aterrado por esto, que no sea lo que estoy imaginando por favor..

-Que necesito ir al baño por favor-dijo con la voz entrecortada, su cara estaba algo roja, Alice se estaba retorciendo incómodamente en mi espalda.

-Ehh, ¿no puedes aguantar un poco?-le pregunte dubitativo esperanzado de que se aguantaría al menos un poco más.

-No puedo aguantar más-dijo con fuerza y la cara tan roja como una cereza, suspire ante esto.

-De acuerdo, hazlo, aquí, no te preocupes, no me enojare contigo, ni-san te perdona, adelante-dije con la voz suave y calma, ella se retorció un poco y después escuche como algo eta corriendo y golpeando contra la pared, por suerte no siento mi ropa mojada o algo cálida, Alice cierra los ojos con fuerza y contiene las lagrimas, le digo palabras suaves y dulces para que se vaya su vergüenza, de a poco me sonríe a cambio, se ríe un poco y yo sonrío, pero mi risa se hace aun más grande cuando veo el mismo Hunwee avanzar y demoler a cada infectado en su camino como si fueran pinos de bowling, en su parte superior están Kotha y Yamato con una escopeta y una pistola Beretta 9mm, sus disparos son certeros, casi siempre aciertan a las cabezas o a puntos cercanos a ese, me reí de júbilo y locura cuando se detuvo a unos metros de mi, escuche una vez más la voz de Alice detrás, colgando de mi.

-¿Esos son tus amigos ni-san?-pregunto alegre y algo divertida.

-Sí, lo son, y no quiero otros, ¿Lista?-le pregunte algo divertido, como si esto fuera un juego, ella se rio y con su manita apunto hacia adelante.

-A la carga-grito como un niño cualquier, feliz, o ignorante de la degradación y muerte a su alrededor, pero esto no me molesta, de hecho, llena mi pecho con alguna sensación rara, siento un fuerte apego a esta niña, de solo pensar en algo o alguien lastimarla solo quiero desgarrarlo, destrozarlo, aniquilarlo y no dejar nada más que un gran charco de sangre, recuerdo a los sujetos que le quitaron a su padre, padre que descansa en mis brazos bajo la manta…

Salte sobre el capo del Hunwee y mi pelo cubrió mis ojos, baje del mismo y a paso lento fui a la parte trasera, con un golpe del codo se abrió revelando varias bolsas llenas de artículos diferentes, y a mis compañeros apilados como bloques de tetris, pero esto no es divertido, deje el cuerpo sobre las bolsas, ellos se miraron confusos y cuando trataron de preguntar al ver mi estado solo callaron, a Alice la baje con cuidado y la deposite en los brazos de mi mujer, ella la abrazo como si fuera su hija, esto me saco una sonrisa seca, amarga de los recuerdos frescos que llenan de odio mi ser, la rabia me está consumiendo, la voz se está haciendo más y más fuerte….golpea mi cabeza como un martillo al rojo vivo….debo silenciarlo, y hay una sola manera para ello…..

-Váyanse al menos 3 manzanas y esperen 20 minutos, me reuniré con ustedes vencido el plazo-no espere cuestionamientos ni preguntas, solo avance con los machetes siendo desenfundados, la sangre negra estaba seca en las hojas, promesa silenciosa de la masacre que se acerca a paso lento...Nada escapa del cazador, en esta noche, este sitio es mi coto de caza….y todo lo que está aquí es mi presa….

-Con los demás-

(Normal Pov)

Cada uno se miraba como si buscara una respuesta a la actitud de su líder, lo vieron caminar para luego comenzar a correr y perderse al saltar sobre un muro de dos metros y medio de alto, Rika iba a cuestionarlo directamente por su osadía pero fue detenida por la persona menos esperada, Tsuki la había agarrado de su muñeca mientras temblaba como una hoja, las lagrimas de dolor y terror se mostraba en sus ojos.

-¿Tsuki, que pasa?-pregunto asustado Morita, los demás se concentraron en la chica tímida, ninguno sabia por lo que casi paso el día que vino el infierno a la tierra, como casi fue violada, como fue salvada, como vio en primera fila a sus captores siendo sacrificados como ganado de manera tan grotesca y fácil, como el joven que la salvo los mato sin remordimiento alguno ni miedo, no hay compasión, no hay piedad, no hay perdón, solo el frío odio, al rabia y la sed de sangre a derramar como si fuera un caudal….

La niña temblando conto lo que paso, no dejo nada sin contar a sus compañeros, cada uno se vio mortificado por lo que su amigo había hecho, no podían verlo como un cruel asesino, pero algunos pensaban que en este nuevo mundo esta faceta era necesaria, lamentablemente necesaria, Rika pensaba que era bueno que la muerte de "alguien" no le provocaría un ataque emocional, de hecho silenciosamente estaba bien para ella ya que esto demostró que el chico estaba dispuesto a matar a otros solo para salvar a los suyos, esto claro no lo dijo, se lo guardo.

Los demás tenían pensamientos similares, el solo pensar en su amigo, colega, hermano de alma, amor, verlo bañado en sangre es algo…

Simplemente irreal…

De repente el aire se lleno con un ruido raro, pero lleno de miedo cada cuerpo viviente, los escalofríos subieron por sus espaldas, un aullido gutural, macabro, largo, lleno el vacio de la noche, luego de que este cayo muchos más se unieron, cada perro cerca o a varios kilómetros aulló en reconocimiento del primordial, segundos después se escucho como algo se acercaba a toda prisa, vieron como muchos perros diferentes corrían hacia una casa especifica, la misma casa donde Alice perdió a su padre, cada perro se metió, eran 30, entre ellos doberman, rotwalier, labrador, siberianos, pitbull, y otros más…

Se hizo el silencio, este era sepulcral, todos se callaron y esperaron…

Esperaron…

Y esperaron….

Los gritos de horror, de dolor y demás llenaron la noche, eran desgarradores, morbosos, el dolor la agonía pura que estos trasmitían basto para hacer que sus mentes imaginaran escenas dignas de películas de terror, pero verdadero terror, luego de diez minutos de escuchar esta sinfonía macabra y morbosa vieron algo horrendo que hizo que Igou y Rei vomitaran fuera del Hunwee, Morita e Imamura abrieron los ojos de tal manera que parecía que se salían, Tsuki se cerró a sí misma en posición fetal, Ángela tomo a Alice en un fuerte abrazo y enterró su cara en su busto para que no viera mientras susurraba suavemente para que no quiera ver, Kotha y Yamato tomaron sus armas con un agarre mucho más fuerte, Rika apretó su revólver, Shizuka soltó un epp de miedo puro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Saeko estrecho la mirada en lo que veía.

Los perros lentamente salieron de la casa ahora silenciosa como una tumba, eso no era nada del otro mundo, pero era como estaban, cada uno de ellos estaba pintado de rojo, restos de carne, algunos con huesos aun con carne, órganos como hígado, riñones, pulmones, estomago, intestinos, el esófago y otros en sus fauces detono rojo, hubo seis que se estaban peleando por los intestinos delgados, un pitbull estaba caminado con la columna limpiamente arrancada siendo masticada con fervor, un siberiano tenia los restos de una cabeza siendo arrastrada con partes de su cuello en su hocico, ya sabían de donde venían los gritos, el imaginar a esas personas ser devoradas por todos estos perros, era algo aberrante, asqueroso, morboso, aterrador.

Cuando el último de los perros se fue salió su líder, en su mano derecha un machete ensangrentado, en su mano izquierda un bolso lleno de provisiones, lo poco que había conseguido de ese lugar, todo su cuerpo bañado en dos colores, el negro alquitrán, la sangre de los infectados y el rojo carmesí, cuando llego al Hunwee se subió al techo y se recostó para dormir, pasaron minutos antes de que Shizuka reaccionara para poner en marcha el vehículo y seguir su camino, en las mentes de cada miembro estaba una sola pregunta…

¿Qué es Takashi Komuro?

n/a:ufff, aquí estoy, lamento la espera, espero que me disculpen, y que hayan gozado este cap, hay algunas respuestas ambiguas y algo confusas que dejan lugar a más preguntas, recién en el cap 7 se explicaran algunas cosas, por ahora esperen.

Bueno ya tuvimos algo de gore, una buena descarga de adrenalina y una cruda batalla con una masacre de platillo principal jejeje ahora sigue lo que muchos estuvieron esperando….

LLEGO EL TIEMPO DEL LEMON, espero que lo gocen pero aprovecho este tema para responder unas cuantos rewiems que son del mismo usuario, cefiro101, tu estuviste preguntando mucho sobre orgias, yuri, y demás, bueno, concederé tu deseo, en el cap siete será un trió que comenzara con yuri y terminara con Takashi uniéndose jejeje, solo imaginen, dos mujeres sensuales, calientes, deseosas de sexo, necesitadas del mismo, bajo las sabanas apretadas una a la otra, bocas juntándose en una danza de lujuria prima invitándote al pecado de la carne…..

De paso dijo los harenes de los personajes.

El harem de Takashi:

-Ángela

-Saeko

-Saya

-Shizuka

-OC

Harem de Kotha

-Rika

-Asami(es del manga)

Por último estoy seguro que más de uno se está preguntando que pasara con la perra y su novio idiota solo diré que sean pacientes, al venganza se sirve fría y estos dos pagaran con cada gota de sangre, solo sean pacientes, como cazadores deben esperar al momento de que su presa este completamente indefensa y sin posibilidades de escapar, la espera valdrá la pena, se los aseguro…

Dejen rewiem si quieren, cualquier duda no duden en mandar un PM, se despide Specterwolf.


	7. Capítulo 7: Alfa¿Rey o Tirano?

Capítulo 10: Alfa… ¿Rey o Tirano?

(Calles de Tokonosu, 5:30 AM)

(Normal Pov)

El Hunwee marchaba a toda velocidad por las calles oscuras, el único ruido en manzanas eran el del motor rugiendo con fuerza las llantas golpeando con fuerza el asfalto del camino, en el techo estaban dos personas, uno era el alfa de la jauría de los muertos, Takashi Komuro, estaba distraído mirando a través de los arboles de Sakura que estaban floreciendo lentamente pero de manera hermosa, los pétalos por la fuerza del viento eran desprendidos y volaban por el aire de manera suave brindando una pantalla muy hermosa, en sus oídos unos auriculares negros que se conectaban a su mp3 en su bolsillo, en sus manos uno de sus colmillos, siendo limpiado y afilado con cuidado y maestría, a su lado dando mantenimiento a su cuchillo de guerra estaba el otro lobo de esta jauría, Yamato Terraced, una mirada impasible en su rostro, casi pétreo, sus ojos rojos como la sangre miraban el ambiente a su alrededor, escaneando, buscando posibles enemigos, ya sean humanos o infectados, pero de vez en cuando regresaban a su alfa, tratando de descubrir que fue lo que sucedió hace horas, como Takashi aulló y llamo a todos esos perros para que vinieran no solo a él, sino que le sirvieran cual fieles sirvientes ante un rey, muchos pensamientos surcaban la cabeza del niño soldado, cada posibilidad pasaba por su mente, un tipo de experimento, un tipo de entrenamiento, alguna droga, algo, pero no encontraba respuesta inmediata, dentro del Hunwee estaban los demás miembros sumamente apretados e incómodos, Saya estaba en el asiento del copiloto con un mapa en su regazo, su cara era como estaba de manera habitual, con el ceño fruncido pero durante segundos y cada tanto se teñía de rosa siendo acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa, se notaba que soñaba con algo agradable, manejando estaba Shizuka, dormitando de vez en cuando pero recordaba la fe que le deposito Takashi en sacarlos a todos de ahí lo antes posible para encontrar un nuevo lugar donde descansar aunque sea medio día antes de continuar su camino, el cansancio era vencido por la determinación de ayudar a sus camaradas y de impresionar al alfa, claro que esto era reservado solo para sus adentros ya que era algo tímida y no diría esto delante de los demás, pero si se encontraba a solas con Takashi eso era harina de otro costal, mirando por el espejo retrovisor vio el camino vacio y cientos de cuerpos mostrarse cada tanto, algunos muertos y los demás infectados deambulando, con pereza levanto el cristal del espejo para darle una visión del techo del Hunwee...

Dándole una visión casi perfecta de su interés amoroso, pensando un poco estuvo tratando de recordar que la hizo comenzar a caer embelesada con el chico menor, recordó ver caminar a Takashi por los pasillos de la escuela cabizbajo cuando termino su relación con Miyamoto, vio su dolor y vio como este dolor se trasformo en odio frio hacia ella y su ex-mejor amigo, lo vio combatir contra sus agresores cuando estos se metieron contra él y sus amigos, los únicos que no le dieron la espalda ni lo acosaban, cuando comenzó este infierno lo observo sobrevivir y calmar a los suyos, sus amigos siguiéndolo como si fuera un verdadero líder, como su odio también era la voluntad para vivir a pesar de todo, inclusive recordó con fervor como acaricio a Alice de una manera casi paternal cuando estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su novia por como la sujeta de la cintura y la chica de cabello de nieve se sentaba cómodamente en su regazo para acunarse en el hombre joven y sostener mejor a la niña, como tenía una sonrisa radiante que era prácticamente la de un _lady killer_ , si no fuera porque tenía ya una mujer de seguro intentaría algo, aunque con cuidado y despacio ya que era algo tímida con los hombres más allá de su apariencia sensual era muy "inocente" en ese campo, además como bono su mejor amiga siempre la cuido en ese sentido, ahora estaba mirando y suspirando como colegiala enamorada, regreso la mirada hacia el camino yendo directo hacia el puente, recordando la conversación que tuvieron hace apenas una hora y media, decidiendo el destino mutuo de todos, y se recogió la Mansión de los Takagi como destino, pero antes se acordó llegar a una casa vacía o algún hotel o complejo de apartamentos, buscar comida, herramientas, y demás, tomar un descanso de medio día y seguir al amanecer, eran un grupo fuerte según Rika pero no imparable, debían descansar y muchos de ellos estaban agotados, apenas tuvieron dos horas de sueño, tuvieron que limpiar el terreno de la casa de Rika, comer algo, preparar las otras armas que consiguieron, esperar a su líder que los dejo bien preocupados cuando se marcho a por el ultimo miembro, y luego de ese rescate de sus nuevos miembros era obvio que estaban agotados, detrás de los asientos estaban los demás "lobos" o como estaba empezando a ver Takashi a los miembros del grupo, para él, inconscientemente los estaba viendo como jauría, estaba seguro que la mordedura de ese perro hace días le hizo algo, necesitaba encontrar la manera de obtener información pero no tenía idea de dónde empezar, solo conjeturas que no le servían, solo lo atormentaban más y más, por ahora se enfocaría en sobrevivir, con su paquete.

Kotha estaba con su ar-10 en los brazos firmemente sujeto, roncando suavemente pero aun se podían escuchar peor no llegando a ser molesto para los demás, Saeko estaba sentada a su lado, su fiel boken apoyada en su hombro izquierdo a la espera del siguiente combate, pensando en las palabras de su compañera Tsuki de cuando Takashi asesino sin dudar al grupo que intentaba asaltarla sexualmente, un escalofrió de lujuria recorrió su espalda, su lengua paso disimuladamente por los labios lubricándolos, saboreando he imaginado el momento que tendría con su nuevo interés amoroso, pero más que nada era la admiración por demostrar ese lado sádico, salvaje, animal, asesino y psicópata sin ningún pudor ni remordimiento ante los demás, es como si a Takashi no le importara lo que pensasen de su persona mientras él pueda matar y masacrar cuanto quiera, mientras ella siempre tuvo que retener esa chispa de demencia que estaba dentro de su mente, siempre cuidadosa, meticulosa, como si fuera un cazador observando los gestos y movimientos de su presa, ahora, aquí, en este enfermo mundo, lo que queda de él, es libre para desatar sus demonios internos y reprimidos, lista para arrojarse al placer carnal del combate, del genocidio, en su mente dos pensamientos, sobrevivir y matar, pero estaba presente la lujuria, el deseo carnal, el de reclamar y ser reclamado por otro, deseaba dominar a Takashi pero más fuerte era su deseo de ser dominada, reclamada, desde que alcanzo a ver esa gran marca en el cuello de Ángela no pudo sino sentir como las paredes de su flor se apretaron con fuerza al imaginar el miembro invadiendo su canal, llenándola por completo, haciendo que se pierda completamente en el dolor de perder su virginidad y el placer que esto conllevaba, un sonrojo enorme dio paso en su cara y comenzó a jadear mientras sus fantasías se hacían más y más animales, diferentes posiciones, arriba, abajo, en una mesa, en un sofá, silla, cama, contra la pared de ambos lados, ella contra la pared mientras sus senos son aplastados sin piedad mientras empuja dentro de ella marcándola como suya, el estando recostando mientras ella toma el control y rebota encima suyo con las manos en su cuello, sus pechos aplastados contra el suyo, las nalgas chocando generando fricción, como su miembro la invade, la llena, llega a su vientre y deposita su marca, un gemido ronco de placer puro por el pequeño orgasmo por tener estas fantasías la asalta de golpe pero ella es más rápida y reacciona, se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza haciendo que sangre un poco para evitar despertara a los demás, solo un poco más, un poco más antes de poder tener un pedazo del pastel que tanto desea….

Ángela estaba dormitando, entrando entre el sueño y la realidad, con Alice, la niña a la que le tomo aprecio y cariño casi inmediatamente, sus manos acariciando sus cabellos suavemente tratando de confortarla por la pérdida reciente de su padre, cantando suavemente, casi en susurros para ella, la niña que ahora duerme tranquila, un ojo vigilante en lo que la rodeaba mientras la acunaba en sus brazos y debajo de su seno, Ángela sabía que podía descansar, ya que su hombre la cuidaría sin dudarlo, pensando en Takashi recordó como la marco, la reclamo hora y para siempre, ese instinto bajo y animal dentro de su persona le dijo que ahora no debía estar con ningún otro hombre que no sea Takashi, desde que eran pequeños ella vio como Takashi se hacía territorial, frio con los matones y aquellos que lo molestaban, siempre atento a sus amigos, listo para saltar en su ayuda, recordó verlo batallar, recordó verlo frío carente de emociones ejecutando a sus presas y aquellos que trataron de detenerlo, de quitarle su lugar para ver como vencía y se alzaba victorioso sobre sus cuerpos, casi la inundaba el miedo al ver esa faceta nueva suya, pero las palabras de su padre, un ex militar, ahora un guardia de seguridad le dijo una vez, que no importa quien sea, todos, con tal de sobrevivir se convertirán en bestias si tienen la voluntad de aferrarse a su vida, y Takashi era el ejemplo claro para esta afirmación, el desea sobrevivir aquí, donde otros solo encuentran su desesperación, donde pensamientos de suicidio inundan la mente te sumergen en pesadillas despiertas que te atormentan peor que cualquier tortura, Takashi es diferente, algo lo mueve hacia delante, lleno de vigor y poder, con estos pasamientos decidió dormir con una diminuta sonrisa mientras abrazaba más y más a la niña que descansaba en su regazo y usaba sus senos como almohadas, el cachorrito durmiendo justo encima de la niña protegiéndola y dándole calor, antes de caer dormida vio como su hombre le daba una mirada llena de suavidad y cariño, ella le dio una sonrisa, se sonrojo al recordar lo áspero y salvaje que puede ser su hombre, le guiño un ojo para después arrojarse al mundo de los sueños sabiendo que estaba siendo protegida con fervor.

Al lado de ella estaba la soldado, miembro de la JSDF, Rika estaba limpiando su Desert Eagle de plata, una mirada aburrida plasmada en sus facciones, pero eso era una fachada , sumida en sus pensamientos se hallaba pensando en cada rasgo que tenían los miembros de este grupo, y vio como todos depositaron su confianza en el chico salvaje y Berseker que se arrojaba al combate sin dudar a pesar de tener altas posibilidades de morir, recordó cada movimiento, si bien bruscos y muy violentos eran precisos, cada uno de ellos encadenaba al siguiente de manera efectivamente letal, el chico apuntaba a los cuellos o las cabezas si eran pocos, si eran superados los desmembraba y los inmovilizaba con golpes contundentes, en esos segundos donde era libre los mataba sin dudar, pero una pequeña parte de ella le asustaba, esa sonrisa de psicópata que tenía en su cara cada vez que cazaba la ponía nerviosa, pero por ahora le seguiría ya que su mejor amiga parecía estar bastante interesada en el, suspiro mientras disimuladamente le lanzo una mirada al chico en cuestión desde el agujero que daba al techo del Hunwee, lo vio mirando con precisión, como un halcón toda la zona, buscando enemigos, lugares donde descansar, donde esconderse, etc, era muy analítico, muy observador, además de meticuloso en estos casos, excepto cuando se arrojaba de lleno al combate, ahí era completamente algo diferente, y ella quería saber que era ese algo, por ahora debía esperar paciente, con el tiempo obtendrá sus respuestas.

A su lado estaban descansando los amigos más cercanos de Takashi, Morita estaba dormitando un poco en el hombro de Imamura, este estaba con un cigarrillo a medio fumar donde el humo del tabaco se escapaba por la ventanilla, su mirada perdida, pensando en su mejor amigo como un asesino frio, despiadado y sádico amante de la sangre, tembló un poco al recordar lo que hizo en la escuela, y lo que hizo aquí, sin dudar, sin vacilar, como una sombra se movió ejecutando a cada uno que estaba delante suyo, en cuestión de segundo delante de su líder una pila de cadáveres, pero negó con la cabeza, de alguna manera debía acostumbrarse a esto, es normal ahora, reteniendo su bilis que amenazaba con salir de a momentos decidió que debía dejar aunque sea un poco de su humanidad para poder seguir adelante aquí, su mano temblando se acerco al cigarro en su boca, tomo una larga calada terminándolo y lo tiro por la ventana, su mirada endureciéndose, cerró los ojos para descansar, demasiadas cosas por ahora…desconocido para él su otro mejor amigo que estaba durmiendo se despertó al sentirlo temblar y como su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, fingiendo estar dormido lo miro, cada cambio en su cara hasta que decidió dormir, Morita tenia pensamientos similares, su mano se cerró con fuerza en el bate de beisbol, en su pierna descansando atada en su muslo un cuchillo de combate, tomo una fuerte respiración y se perdió en sus pensamientos, al lado de su amigo estaba Tsuki, la chica de cabello azul oscuro miraba por la ventana, dos cuchillos grandes de cocina en ambos muslos, lagrimas silenciosas cayendo por su cara, sus labios temblando, pensamientos oscuros la inundaba, su pie un poco adolorido cuando se lo doblo por culpa de esos, el rostro de su salvador y demonio la asalto sin piedad, soltó un jadeo pequeño para agarrarse con fuerza la cabeza, tembló y lloro en silencio, por sus amigos, su familia, por todo lo que era su vida, ahora debía ir de un lugar a otro constantemente, nunca estaría completamente a salvo, durmiendo con un ojo y un arma cerca, no solo miedo de los infectados, los vivos demostraron ser tal vez peor que los muertos, saco uno de los cuchillos y miro su rostro en el reflejo del acero, respiro y trato de calmarse hasta que vio como una mano se extendía para ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo, venia de arriba, levanto su mirada y vio los ojos castaños dorados de su salvador con una mirada preocupada solo para ella, un ligero rubor se mostro en sus mejillas de alabastro, con un ligero movimiento, muy suave la acepto, vio que era un pañuelo simple, de un tono completamente negro, como un velo oscuro, le dio en un susurro un gracias y se limpio la cara, le dio de nuevo su pañuelo pero este lo negó para volver a su anterior acción no sin antes darle una sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarla, la chica devolvió el gesto y trato de descansar, a pesar de haber dormido estaba agotada mentalmente, no se acostumbraba aun a todo esto….

Por último aquellos que lo traicionaron estaban uno junto al otro, las manos juntas y entrelazadas, Miyamoto estaba con la cabeza descansando en el hombro de su novio, de vez en cuando robaba miradas a líder, miradas acidas y agrias, pero en parte agradecida de que estaba aquí, su novio miraba de manera muy diferente, en primer lo asaltaba la duda y el miedo, sabía que Takashi era fuerte y estaba completamente decidido a vivir, sin importar el costo, y eso lo aterraba, verlo masacrar, mutilar y lacerar como si fuera cosa de todos los días cuando ni siquiera paso una semana desde el comienzo del brote era suficiente como para dejarlo con la guardia en alto, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero un parte del estaba complacido de que tenía un perro para atacar por él, sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir, si quería hacerlo debía estar en el lado bueno del alfa…

Pasada una hora llegaron al comienzo del puente, pero vieron como este estaba completamente infestado de autos y sobrevivientes, un bloqueo del ejercito en ambos extremos, sin pensarlo mucho Shizuka acelero el Hunwee hasta que este se arrojo al agua, Yamato siendo rápido de pensamiento se arrojo dentro cayendo encima de Kotha despertándolo de golpe, Takashi por otro lado se agarro con fuerza al costado del mismo pero no evito que una gran ola lo golpease de lleno, esto desencadeno algo inmediato en casi todas las mujeres presentes salvo en Alice, ella era muy joven para tener este tipo de reacciones para con el sexo opuesto.

Takashi al estar todo mojado paso sus manos por sus cabellos ahora empapados, se quito su chaqueta y su remera para sacudirlas y quitarle el agua, el resultado, muchas mujeres calientes ante la visión, sus músculos, no muy exagerados pero visibles siendo marcados por las gotas que los surcaban como si fuera un lienzo, parecían estar en perfecta sincronía con el tipo de cuerpo que tiene Takashi, inclusive la sangre negra y la roja se mezclo con el agua dándole un toque más bestial, más seductor, el tono carmesí surcaba por su cara y sus brazos junto a una parte de su torso mientras que la sangre pútrida negra pintaba y descendía lentamente por todo su pecho y sus piernas, eran como cristales de obsidiana brillando bajo la luz del amanecer, las gotas rojas eran como rubíes dándole un aspecto más que deseable, el olor viril a masculinidad lo lleno, las feromonas salían de sus poros sin darse cuenta, su corazón latía con fuerza al sentir el cambio abrupto de temperatura y la sangre era bombeada con rapidez a sus miembros, su cara adopto un ligero tono rosa, sus facciones embobadas con seriedad en sus prendas solo aumentaban más su atractivo, cada una de las chicas se lo comía con los ojos prácticamente y este ni cuenta se dio, a excepción de su novia que lo miraba con lujuria pura sin adulterar, en su mente solo pensaba en buscar un lugar apartado y tomarla del todo, marcar cada rincón con su esencia, llenándola, miro a Saya que se cubría la cara sumamente roja, escucho como soltó un suspiro de deseo, luego volvió su mirada a Saeko, la mujer peli violeta estaba embobada completamente en su cuerpo semi desnudo, grababa a fuego en su mente cada detalle, una sonrisa minúscula se mostro, sus ojos se estrecharon viendo algo que quería con urgencia, las piernas se cerraron un poco y se friccionaron entre ellas, el gesto le despertó el instinto, Takashi estaba oliendo con fuerza el deseo carnal que salía de cada mujer, su miembro se asomo con furia ciega en sus pantalones de jean, pero el logro cubrirlo sentándose con prisa y poniendo sus prendas mojadas encima, Shizuka miraba por el espejo y una mano libre estaba en su mejilla, sus dedos de porcelana pasaron por los labios para acariciarlos, su lengua salió y se relamió como si disfrutara de algo sumamente delicioso.

Rika miro sorprendida, no esperaba que alguien tan joven tuviera dicho físico, ni muchos músculos ni muy delgado, la combinación perfecta entre fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, parpadeo varias veces para ver si no estaba viendo cosas, cuando descubrió que no era así rápidamente volvió su atención a su arma como si fuera lo más interesante ahora, una sonrisa lobuna y coqueta plasmada en su cara, su mente un hervidero de diferentes momentos, unos más animal que el anterior, debe ser todo el tiempo que estuve sin sentir el toque de un buen hombre, pensaba ella…

Tsuki soltó un muy pequeño eepp y enterró su cara en sus manos, tratando de no pensar en el apuesto chico que es Komuro Takashi, la memoria fresca de su cuerpo semi desnudo ahora grabado a fuego en su mente, tímidamente suspiraba y respiraba entre cortadamente tratando inútilmente de pensar en cosas no pervertidas.

Miyamoto estaba más que sorprendida por el buen físico que tiene su ex novio, ni siquiera con el karate su novio Isashi gano ese cuerpo, era todo un adonis, sin necesidad de presumir, y en su estado actual un adonis de pura lujuria, soltó un suspiro contenido de deseo que lamentablemente no podía satisfacer, resignada se apoyo en su novio buscando confort, pero veía molesta a las mujeres que prácticamente estaban devorando con los ojos a Takashi, claro está que no podía opinar nada de nada con respecto a la situación, pero no por eso debía estar feliz con ella.

-Ahh carajo, tch, genial estoy todo mojado, simplemente genial, bueno, podría ser mucho peor-se quejaba Takashi arriba del Hunwee, se pasaba las manos tratando de limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo pero solo lograba pintarse del tono rojo oscuro de la misma, un par de minutos después escucho como alguien suspiraba o mejor dicho bostezaba, volviendo al mundo de los vivos, la pequeña a la cual había salvado y cogido cariño sin pensarlo estaba despierta, la miro tallarse los ojos de manera tierna y suave, no pudo evitar reírse tranquilamente en la pantalla, más cuando vio como su mujer le acariciaba los cabellos rosados que tenia con cuidado y mucho cariño, la niña soltó un lindo bostezo y miro a su alrededor aun algo adormilada.

-Mmmm buenos días Ángela-chan, ¿Dónde está Takashi-nii?-pregunto buscando con la mirada el hombre que la había salvado a ella y su nuevo amiguito, Zeke, por como lo había nombrado su otro hermano mayor, Kotha-nii, el cachorro estaba en su regazo dormitando y roncando sin ningún cuidado del mundo a su alrededor, la niña acaricio la cabeza del perro con amor y sin querer lo despertó, este movió su cola feliz y lamio sus mejillas contento de ver a su ama despierta y feliz, la niña río al ser despertada de esta forma, luego de un rato de ser el centro de atención levanto la mirada al ver la trampilla que daba al techo del vehículo y ver a su hermano mayor, este le dio una sonrisa y ella con júbilo alzo los brazos tratando de llegar a él, el chico solo dio una sonrisa de lado para tomar a la niña por debajo de sus brazos y alzarla, recibió un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de su parte, luego la sentó en su regazo.

-Buenos días Takashi-nii-dijo contenta Alice, Takashi la miro con los ojos semi cerrados por el cansancio y le dio una sonrisa, el amanecer le daba una nueva luz, Alice se le quedo mirando hasta que vio la cicatriz en su cara, el chico se dio cuenta.

-Te impresiona, es normal, es un…Recuerdo, no te preocupes-iba a seguir hablando hasta que sintió unos dedos suaves rosándola con sumo cuidado, bajo la vista y vio los ojos morados de Alice mirando con atención como si quisiera grabar cada cm de la herida, la marca en su rostro. Takashi se dejo llevar por el toque y cerro sus ojos cual animal manso, por alguna razón se imagino a Caperucita Roja acariciando al Lobo como si fuera su mascota…

-…..-

-…-los dos no dijeron nada, eran observados por los demás miembros del grupo, cada uno con sus propias conjeturas y suposiciones, luego de unos minutos Alice dejo de acariciar la cicatriz de Takashi para abrazarlo y enterrar su cara en su pecho, este solo cerro sus brazos alrededor de la niña de manera protectora, el único ruido era del Hunwee moviéndose por el rio que estaba bajo, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran al otro lado del mismo y seguir su camino, solo unos cuantos metros para ello, el chico levanto su mirada cuando sintió como el Hunwee toco tierra y miro las escaleras que llevaban hacia la carretera, vio el pequeño pedazo de terreno adyacente y el césped, un arbusto con varias flores violetas descansaba bajo la luz del sol que se estaba alzando indicando un nuevo día, sin decir nada Takashi se bajo del vehículo ahora quieto y fue hacia la parte trasera para abrirlo y dejar expuesto su interior, el Hunwee era grande pero no lo suficiente para todos, detrás de los asientos se habían acomodado sus compañeros algo ajustados, y detrás de estos estaban los bolsos con sus cosas, provisiones, alimentos, armas, municiones, medicinas, etc, y encima de estos estaba el cuerpo del padre de Alice, Takashi lo había puesto para poder darle un entierro digno luego de su noble sacrificio, lo tomo y se alejo hacia el mismo arbusto y comenzó a cavar con sus colmillos, Zeke bajo de un salto y le ayudo, los demás miraban impasibles hasta que Yamato y Kotha se acercaron para ayudar, Igou les siguió luego de unos minutos, media hora basto para cavar la tumba y el cuerpo del hombre fue depositado, Alice se acerco con la cabeza cabizbaja y lagrimas acumuladas, Takashi se arrodillo y la sostuvo en un apretado abrazo, protector y lleno de cariño tratando de hacer que soportara su carga, gruño por lo bajo al recordar a la basura que mato al padre, una parte de si estaba satisfecha al verlos morir de esa forma, contento de cómo sus caras se contorsionaban en muecas de horror y miedo sin ningún ápice de remordimiento ni culpa, contento de ver como no podían escapar a su inminente muerte…

-¿Alguien quiere decir algo?-pregunto el alfa a su manada luego de unos minutos, cada uno pensando si debían o no decir palabras para animar a la niña herida en los brazos de Takashi, al final solo fueron Rika, Kotha, Ángela y Takashi quienes dirigieron algunas palabras que sacaron una sonrisa en la niña llorando, les tomo otra media hora enterrar completamente y dar por concluido el velorio, luego se acercaron al Hunwee y sacaron sus cosas, ropa más que nada ya que muchos estaban ligeros de ropa, más que nada ropa para dormir o descansar, las chicas se acercaron a un lado y comenzaron a vestirse, Saya amenazo a los chicos que si las veían los mataría, y se sonrojo de sobremanera cuando su vista cayó en Takashi para darse la vuelta con rapidez y seguir con lo suyo no sin antes de soltar un hmpf, Kotha tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, Yamato solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el capo del Hunwee esperando aburrido pero luego de unos segundos saco una de las Sig Sauer p-228 que había tomado y estaba en su funda en su cadera, Takashi saco una vez más sus machetes para darles mantenimiento de última hora, Morita tenía el bate apoyado en el suelo mientras hablaba con Kotha de algo, Imamura saco un paquete de cigarrillos, la ballesta enfundada en su espalda con una correa lista para ser usada, los cuchillos atados en sus muslos también, una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara, dio profundas caladas a su cigarro y estaba viendo a su alrededor, Igou estaba con la escopeta apuntando y tratando de entender cómo funcionaba, cosa que no le iba muy bien…

Un par de minutos después y las chicas se acercaron a los chicos, cada uno de los chicos no tenían palabras para describir lo que veían.

Shizuka tenía una blusa blanca sin mangas, bastante ajustada que enfatizaba sus senos ya de por sí bastante grandes, su falda rasgada había sido reemplazada con un jean negro que se pegaba a sus piernas sensuales, botas marrones de montaña como calzado, en sus manos el bolso medico de la escuela con el que salió al momento del brote, una de las tonfas en una funda de cuero negro atadas a su cintura del lado izquierdo de ella y el revólver de los policías en una funda del otro lado, un ligero sonrojo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Takashi.

Saeko seguía con el uniforme de la escuela pero había un par de cambios, botas de cuero negro purpura de combate con tacón medio y rodilleras, medias de red con arreglo floral, ligeros negros, falda cortada en un extremo dejando ver una correa negra atada en un moño exhibiendo los muslos blancos y cremosos, seductores y tentadores, las manos cubiertas hasta el ante brazo con guantes de combate y placas de kevlar de un tono morado y purpura oscuro, su fiel boken en su mano derecha, una correa con una de los cuchillos de supervivencia en su muslo izquierdo complementándola, una sonrisa coqueta en su cara…

Rika estaba con unos mini shorts del ejercito con camuflaje verde, muy pequeños dejando ver sus largas piernas firmes y fuertes, pero suaves al tacto, borcegos cortos de un marrón como calzado, un sostén deportivo negro y sobre este una ligera chaqueta negra dejando ver todo su vientre tonificado, guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, tenía unas gafas para tiro deportivo, una sonrisa lobuna y depredadora en su cara, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo que le sentaba muy bien, el machete militar atado en su pierna derecha, su desert Eagle en la otra pierna, y un cuchillo del ejercito en una correa para su brazo derecho, una maldita mujer militar muy sexy, y muy peligrosa…

Ángela estaba vestida con una falda negra hasta las rodillas, sus botas negras altas, un top negro y la vieja campera de Takashi encima, la que uso en la fiesta hace unos días, guantes negros de cuerina, el revólver que fue regalo de su padre según le dijo a su novio, el Colt Python del lado derecho, y una de las tonfas en el otro lado, su mirada se detuvo en Takashi y se sonrojo cuando la vio mirarla fijamente, Ángela sonrió ante su mirada atenta y llena de lujuria.

Tsuki seguía con el uniforme femenino pero se había quitado su calzado que eran unos tenis blancos para cambiarlos por unas botas pequeñas de un tono negro, los cuchillos de cocina en sus muslos, se veía algo cuidadosa o ansiosa, froto sus piernas entre ellas para tratar de calmarse, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su blusa para conseguir el pañuelo que le dio Takashi y lo apretó con fuerza y se calmo en gran medida.

Alice se quito su antiguo vestido oscuro y falda blanca para cambiarlas por otra falda esta vez negra, un vestido amarillo y debajo de este una playera blanca, unos tenis blancos y rosas como complemento, se veía mejor luego de un rato de estar con las chicas y más tranquila luego de tener un cambio de ropa.

Rei tenía el uniforme pero se había puesto rodilleras blancas, tenía uno tenis blancos, guantes de cuero blanco sin dedos y un fusil Springfield A1M1 con una bayonetta incluida para usar como lanza improvisada, Takashi pensaba que era un desperdicio de arma, pero no dijo nada para no despertar discusiones en el grupo con lo que estaban ahora eso no sería muy inteligente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Takashi?-pregunto con coquetería Ángela a su novio, este solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, las demás miraban algo celosas el intercambio entre los adolescentes, Rei se pego como lapa a su novio para ver si despertaba celos en su ex para ver como fracasaba ya que Takashi estaba ligando con su novia y trataba de calmar a una iracunda Saya a la vez que trataba de no prestar atención a Saeko que mandaba mensajes sutiles pero claros de lujuria al líder del grupo, Rika miraba divertida la comedia junto a Kotha y los demás chicos, Kotha estaba entre divertido y celoso por la situación de su amigo, Morita tenia lagrimas de anime en su cara ante lo que estaba presenciando pero una parte del estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo feliz luego de toda la mierda por la que paso, Imamura miraba con una sonrisa y se reía un poco mientras seguía fumando despreocupado, Yamato tenía una mini sonrisa en su cara por la pantalla delante suyo, luego de jugar unos minutos y calmar los ánimos Takashi indico que debían subir, así que le pidió a Kotha y Yamato que los acompañara a ver la carretera, los tres chicos subieron con armas en mano y antes de alcanzar la cima se miraron para ver si estaban listos, los tres asintieron y se lanzaron hacia el camino de asfalto cada uno apuntando a una dirección diferente, vieron que estaba despejado y luego Kotha se acerco al borde para indicarle a Shizuka que podían subir esta capto la señal y acelero con todo haciendo que el Hunwee se eleve unos metros en el aire sorprendiendo a Kotha por su habilidad de conducción, los tres chicos se subieron al Hunwee y partieron a su destino, adentro estaban bastante apretados unos con otros, Takashi estaba en el asiento del copiloto con Ángela en su regazo y nuevamente a Alice en el regazo de esta, Rei estaba encima de Igou, Tsuki estaba entre Morita e Imamura algo incomoda, Kotha estaba al lado de Yamato, Saya estaba aburrida jugando un poco con Zeke y casi pegada a Rika que estaba en una de las puntas, estaban sumidos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Rika decidió romperlo.

-Takashi-san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo algo dura, Takashi solo alzo la vista para verla de reojo y asintió con la cabeza, su mirada se endureció y espero.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan ajeno al asesinato?-pregunto directamente, Takashi entrecerró el único ojo que era visible, espero unos segundos y luego contesto.

-Si te soy sincero, creo que desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre fui frío, solo amable y protector para con los míos, pero más que nada era para cubrir ese deseo por combatir y vencer, soy….alguien belicista, me gusta el combate, me gusta la pelea, y también me gusta el asesinato, pero no deseo matar gente a menos que sea para sobrevivir o proteger a uno de los míos, es como…un instinto que está arraigado en mi interior, me siento libre por decirlo de alguna manera-le respondió con sinceridad, Rika se quedo callada escuchando y grabando cada palabra que salía de su boca, luego volvió a hablar.

-Eres muy diferente a lo que esperaba en todo, personalidad, forma de pensar, de actuar y de luchar ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque con respecto a esto último?-le pregunto mucho más fría como para ver si respondía, con mayor miedo o nivel de intimidación, el chico ni se inmuto, solo cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, debatiendo si debía o no contar lo que creía que pasaba con su persona, a nivel físico y mental, los demás integrantes también esperaban ansiosos por la respuesta de su líder.

-Hace unos días, antes de que todo comenzara, escuche unos ruidos por la calle, al principio no me intereso pero luego de que fuera bastante insistentes salí a ver qué sucedía…cuando lo encontré estaba como un cadáver, como uno de los infectados, pero no era un cuerpo humano…era el cuerpo casi completamente descompuesto de un perro, un labrador o un siberiano no recuerdo, al ver las tan numerosas heridas que mostraba su cuerpo me acerque con cuidado tratando de ayudarlo, parece que no me reconoció como un amigo o algo lo impulso para abalanzarse sobre mi y morderme con furia el brazo derecho, pelee contra él y logre matarlo pero algo me hizo, altero mi mente de alguna manera, me siento más fuerte, más territorial y posesivo con lo que creo que me pertenece, quiero luchar y matar, demostrar que soy el mejor, mostrar que mis colmillos son los más afilados y los mejores cuando se trata de asesinar, inclusive creo que puedo entender en cierta manera a los perros y controlarlos un poco, es instintivo, se mostro horas después de que fuera "infectado", ese día luche contra uno de los matones de mi escuela y sus putas sin valor, al día siguiente volví a pelear y gane esta cicatriz en mi cara, al momento de ser herido, me sentí extasiado, maravillado, excitado por ver como alguien me plantaba cara y me desafiaba, lo masacre prácticamente y cuando perdió de manera lamentosa solo me sentí rabioso porque no era lo que esperaba, estos muertos, estos infectados solo son monigotes, muñecos para romper y tirar, en poco momentos me siento como si en verdad pudieran lastimarme, es casi adictivo el asesinarlo y masacrarlos con las manos, no sé si empeorare o si me quedare así-le dijo con severidad, cada uno miraba expectante y completamente en su mundo, fuera del Hunwee que ahora cruzaba una zona residencial mientras los cerezos dejaban volar libremente sus pétalos dejando un marco tan bello era solo hermoso, cada integrante no sabía que decir, una parte de ellos entendía ahora el porqué del actuar así de Takashi, Rika se quedo pensando profundamente sobre qué hacer, el chico no mostraba signos de infección como lo que había visto desde el inicio del brote, no palidez, no vómitos de sangre, no avanzado estado de necrosis en la zona afectada, no rabia ni deseo de comer todo lo que se mueve, no agresividad extrema y falta de razonamiento sino todo lo contrario, se veía más rápido, más ágil, inteligente y preparado, era todo un cazador, como si estuviera haciendo esto toda su vida, tal vez el chico tenía algo en su sangre que asimilo el virus o lo que sea que causa esto, o era una nueva cepa con síntomas nunca antes vistos, o su sistema inmune no solo contuvo su infección sino que de alguna manera la "absorbió" y asimilo todas las mejoras que brinda sin necesidad de caer convertido en un infectado más, ella no era medica y su amiga era una enfermera, se necesitaba de especialista en el tema, biólogos, virólogos, científicos, y demás, por ahora infectado o no, este chico sabía lo que hacía y tenerlo aquí era muy beneficioso porque noto que el grupo lo miraba con respeto y deseo de seguirle, asesino o no, monstruo o no, infectado o no, este era su alfa, y lo seguirían hasta caer, se notaba en los ojos de cada uno de los presentes, pero una parte de la mente de Rika dudaba cuando veía a Igou y Miyamoto, no confiaba del todo en ellos, pero por ahora seria cautelosa con respecto a ellos.

Takashi volvió la vista al frente y estaba dispuesto a dormir un poco pero algo lo detuvo en seco en su lugar poniendo completamente tenso, esto llamo la atención de su novia que se puso algo nerviosa por la respuesta de su hombre, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué sucedió Takashi soltó un profundo gruñido lleno de odio puro e intenciones asesinas, vio donde estaba puesta su mirada ahora entre cerrada y vio miles de infectados, reuniéndose de a poco, primero eran pocos, iba a decir cuando Takashi elevo la voz de golpe indicándole a Shizuka que buscara otro camino para evitar tener que confrontarlos pero en cada vuelta el numero solo subía y parecía no detenerse en lo más mínimo…

El Hunwee giro en una esquina para chocar de lleno contra media docena de ellos provocando que este perdiera ligeramente el control y se desviara un poco de su camino dirigiendo contra más infectados que estaban cojeando hacia el Hunwee, la sangre en los neumáticos provoco que derrapara y perdiera aun más el poco control que Shizuka tenía en el mismo, Takashi abrazo con fuerza a Ángela que sostenía a Alice contra su pecho, el alfa extendió su mano para ayudar a tener más control sobre el volante, el vehículo siguió de largo y el chico noto que se metían en una zona más de oficinas, bajaron a un puente para llegar a una autopista donde había cientos de ellos cojeando y noto como algo muy fino los separaba de la salida del otro lado, algo brillante, eran cables de tanza muy finos para contenerlos, una muralla de ellos los separaba de su escapatoria, tomo el volante y lo hizo girar con tal fuerza que el Hunwee por toda la sangre en las ruedas derrapo con violencia chocando contra el muro de infectados que se estampo contra el muro de metal quedando detenido a merced de los come carne…

Takashi salió por el agujero seguido de Yamato y Kotha que se posiciono en una postura de tiro, Rika bajo y saco su arma con el machete en la otra mano, Saeko se posiciono al lado con su boken en una posición clásica de kendo, Ángela estaba al lado de Takashi con la tonfa apuntando a su antebrazo y su Python en la otra mano, morita tenía el bate listo pero se veía muy nervioso, Imamura saco su ballesta y estaba apuntando un perno a uno de los caminantes, estaba fumando mucho más de lo esperado, Tsuki, Saya, Alice y Shizuka se quedaron dentro mirando expectantes, Igou apunto con la escopeta esperando pero como no tiene experiencia alguna en el tiro apuntaba a la cabeza sin saber que fallaría si no fuera por Kotha que le indico como apuntar con enojo ante su incapacidad, Rei estaba con su fusil portándolo como lanza pero no serviría de mucho, Takashi miraba como los infectados se acercaban lentamente, los superaban al menos 15 a 1, eran mucho más fuertes y no se detendrían ante nada para devorarlos, sabía que si peleaban era una batalla condenada a la perdida, no quería caer aquí, no lo iba a hacer, miro a todos lados buscando algo, en uno de los extremos de la autopista la vio, unas escaleras que subían hacia unos edificios departamentales y más lejos estaba una zona de compras, debía llevárselos ahí, sin pensarlo se echo a la carrera con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y abajo, parecía un asesino de un manga o película de acción a los ojos de los demás que vieron de primera mano su velocidad, un segundo después dos figuras le siguieron el paso, eran Ángela y Saeko que a duras penas podían mantenerse más o menos cerca de su amor, Takashi desenvaino sus colmillos y con velocidad de miedo corto miembros, piernas, brazos, caras, decapito de costado, abrió yugulares, corto de cuajo cuatro estómagos que estaban uno al lado de otro para después brindar una patada demoledora que los arrojo a los cuatro contra el suelo y contra más de ellos, haciendo espacio se metió por la escalera y subió a toda prisa y vio una vez arriba algo que le ayudara en su cometido, vio varias tiendas y una llamo su atención, un restaurante de comida rápida, se metió y busco en la cocina, ahí estaban dos garrafas llenas, las tomo y con violencia volvió al extremo de la escalera, vio abajo los muertos que caminaban hacia su paquete, los miro con odio y sadismo, sonrió de manera morbosa y macabra.

Luego se agacho y tomo tanto aire como sea posible, ahora su mente era irracional, gobernado por instintos primarios y animales, sus ojos se estrecharon, sus pupilas se rasgaron y sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad de oro puro brillando inmensamente como ámbar, luego levanto su cabeza y soltó una vez más ese mismo aullido gutural y macabro, intimidante e imponente, este es el alfa, rey para su paquete, y tirano para sus enemigos, los infectados uno a uno se detuvo y se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos , luego como si fueran uno solo se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron a marchar hacia el aullido largo que quebró y se impuso sobre todos los demás ruidos, cada uno de ellos se olvido completamente de los sobrevivientes que les miraban con terror y ansiedad, estos miraron a su rey completamente anonadados y maravillados, por fuera eran estatuas inmóviles por esto pero por dentro eran un hervidero de emociones, entre las cuales predominaban el miedo por ver nuevas caras de su líder, la felicidad por todavía tener una chance de seguir vivos, la inquietud por no entender del todo a Takashi y la lealtad a seguir esta potencia que era….

-lugar desconocido-

En otra parte de la ciudad en unas calles residenciales el lugar era un matadero, al menos unos 35 infectados completamente masacrados, cuerpos rotos en partes, brazos, piernas, cabezas, torsos, estómagos, intestinos, huesos, carne, todo arrancado a mano desnuda, marcas y grietas en la pared y piso, la sangre negra en miles de manchas por todos lados, en medio una pequeña pila de los cuerpos encimados uno del otro como una asiento o algo similar, arriba sentado estaba un sujeto bastante alto y fornido, parecía medir 2,20 metros de alto, brazos desnudos como arboles marcados y muy musculosos, cadenas oxidadas atadas en ellos hasta el antebrazo, y las manos vendadas completamente teñidas de sangre, un pantalón de jean negro, borcegos de cuero marrón chocolate, una remera musculosa que se pegaba a su torso tonificado, y encima un chaleco con capucha que tapaba su cara, encima de donde estaría su corazón en el chaleco estaba tallada el símbolo romano de Beta, miro al cielo en dirección al poderoso aullido, sonrió exponiendo cuatro enormes caninos, gruesos y a simple vista muy filosos.

-Así que al fin te muestras alfa…jejejeje ya era hora-dijo con voz gruesa para levantarse y caminar hacia algún lado con pereza, en su espalda el símbolo de la garra de un oso grizzly con contorno en azul noche..

-lugar desconocido-

El mismo sujeto que estaba completamente tapado con un largo abrigo negro y capucha, pantalones de mezclilla claros y botas de combate estaba parado sobre un edificio cercano a la zona de mansiones, su mirada perdida en el horizonte que se llenaba de humo y ceniza por los múltiples incendios y saqueos que se estaban llevando a cabo, aburrido hasta que escucho un aullido profundo en la lejanía, sus instintos lo obligaron a girarse de golpe, sus ojos negros se estrecharon y sus pupilas rasuradas como un felino, sus músculos se tensaron, debajo del abrigo se mostro una camisa negra con el símbolo de Delta, sus manos se doblaron como garras, sonrió mostrando hileras de pequeños colmillos.

-Kukuku parece que sigues evolucionando y adaptándote a esta jungla pero cuanto más podrás antes de caer Alfa kukuku-se dijo a sí mismo y salió caminando hacia la salida y seguir con lo suyo pero sus mangas se movieron un poco dejando ver una muñequera con el tribal del rostro de perfil de un tigre de bengala amenazante en blanco….

-lugar desconocido-

Dentro de una fabrica completamente abandonada y casi destruida con grandes avances de moho y oxido, encima de un contenedor muy sucio estaba sentado una adolescente delgada y alta de muy bella figura, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, pantalones negros, chaqueta ligera negra con una línea blanca en su pecho y brazos, tenis blancos, pero estaba personalizado, en sus manos manoplas de metal negro con picos en los nudillos, coderas y rodilleras con muy pequeñas cuchillas adheridas a estas de ambos lados en las piernas y que daban al antebrazo, además en las piernas del lado de atrás tenia al menos seis tiras largas de cuero que terminaban en garfios muy filosos y amenazantes, una bufanda larga raída de un tono rojo escarlata, tenía el cabello largo de un tono azul oscuro/noche hasta la espalda baja, ojos de un azul turquesa muy cautivadores pero el derecho era una pupila ranura da amenazante, el ojo de un depredador, senos grandes copa DD que se marcaban al abrigo, pendientes como colmillos en las orejas, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el símbolo de Omega en el extremo sano de la bufanda, en su pierna izquierda estaba el tribal de un tiburón blanco. Miro aburrida en su teléfono hasta que escucho el aullido de nuestro alfa.

-Mmmm Alfa a despertado, me pregunto qué harán ahora ellos con esto, de seguro no se quedaran de brazos cruzados tal vez intenten contenerlo, debería ayudarlo…nah, el es Alfa después de todo, puede defenderse…hmmm me pregunto si es lindo jijiji-se río la chica de manera jovial y se recostó en el contenedor escuchando completamente el largo aullido que le daba escalofríos por su columna, una sonrisa depredadora apareció en su cara.

-lugar desconocido-

En una base militar en una isla en alguna parte del Atlántico un soldado iba corriendo hacia una oficina con todo lo que tenía como si tuviera información de suma importancia, atravesó unas puertas de caoba negra sin llamar y se detuvo a tomar aire, en frente de él estaba un escritorio de madera de arce finamente pulida, a su izquierda una biblioteca con varios libros sobre asuntos militares, un archivero a su costado, del otro lado una estantería llena de armas de fuego de última generación de varias potencias y países del mundo, detrás del escritorio estaba un gran sillón de cuero de un rojo vino de espaldas al soldado agotado, una voz ronca y vieja pero poderosa e hizo escuchar.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto con fuerza, el soldado se tenso un poco, se recompuso y encontró su voz a duras penas.

-Llegaron los informes desde la rama de Japón, Alfa ha despertado, la cepa Tyrant esta activa en su cuerpo con un índice de un 15% en este momento-dijo de manera controlada pero miedosa el soldado ante su líder.

-Excelente, vuelve a tu puesto soldado-dijo sin miramientos la voz mayor, el soldado presento sus respetos y se marcho, la voz se río y en sus manos había varios papeles, los cuatro tenían los símbolos romanos para alfa, beta, delta y omega, en un parte baja de los informes estaban la siguiente información.

Alias: Alfa

Nacionalidad: japonés

Nombre: Takashi Komuro.

Edad: 17 años.

Género: masculino.

Peso: 60 kg.

Altura: 1.86 metros.

Color de cabello/ojos: marrón oscuro/ marrón oscuro-dorado.

Cepa: Tyrant.

Porcentaje de infección: 15%.

Estado: Activo.

Observaciones: el sujeto muestra un incremento en sus 5(cinco) sentidos, bastante territorial y agresivo contra aquello que cree una amenaza para sí o para su "paquete", fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, agilidad e inteligencia mejorada, grandes rasgos de liderazgo, posee un gusto por la caería y la sangre además de una rápida adaptación al entorno que lo rodea junto a su manada, extremadamente hábil para el asesinato de múltiples enemigos.

Muestra grandes habilidades atléticas con un cuerpo sumamente ágil para los deportes urbanos como parkour, posible entendimiento con los animales de la familia de los canidos, posiblemente los puede comandar hasta cierto punto.

Alias: Beta

Nacionalidad: Norteamericano.

Nombre: Jack Chaos.

Edad: 22 años.

Género: masculino.

Peso: 115 kg.

Altura: 2.20 metros.

Color de cabello/color de ojos: castaño claro/verde oscuro.

Cepa: Berserk.

Porcentaje de infección: 22.5 %.

Estado: Activo.

Observaciones: el sujeto presenta un gran aumento en su masa muscular, armas de pequeño y algunas de mediano calibre son inútiles contra su piel, goza de una imponente fuerza y resistencia pero muy poca agilidad y velocidad, su inteligencia es reducida en cierta medida a la media, cuando combate prefiere romper y masacrar a sus víctimas, cuando es herido entra en un estado de frenesí y rabia dependiendo de su oponente, sentidos del olfato y oído sumamente agudos para la cacería.

Alias: Delta

Nacionalidad: ruso.

Nombre: Adrick Romanov.

Edad: 20 años.

Género: masculino.

Altura: 1.92 metros.

Peso: 65 kg.

Color de cabello/ojos: negro/marrón oscuro-negro.

Cepa: Raksasha.

Porcentaje de Infección: 18.6%.

Estado: Activo

Observación: no hay mucha información, el sujeto presenta un gran aumento en los sentidos del olfato, vista y oído, es muy sensible a la luz y prefiere moverse de noche, presenta una gran agilidad así como habilidad para el sigilo y la infiltración, prefiere de la soledad y la caería de presas individuales en vez de enfrentarse a un gran grupo de oponentes.

Alias: Omega

Nacionalidad: Alemán.

Nombre: Helen Hermman.

Edad: 18 años.

Género: femenino.

Altura: 1.67 metros.

Peso: 55 kg.

Color de cabello/ojos: azul noche-oscuro/ azul turquesa.

Cepa: Megalodón.

Porcentaje de Infección: 17.2%

Estado: Activo.

Observación: el individuo presenta una enorme agilidad y velocidad sumado a una increíble resistencia para estar activo durante prolongados periodos de tiempo, su sentido del olfato y oído es sumamente sensible a muy ligeras variaciones, sus ojos son sensibles a la luz y sus espectros, son 6 más sensibles a los cambios de luz, presenta un gran sadismo y deseo de derramar sangre cuando percibe aunque sea una sola gota en el ambiente, de otra forma pasa a estar en "reposo" enormemente tranquila y casi imperturbable por lo que la rodea, tiene un gran instinto para cazar a presas designadas, parece poder tener la capacidad de diferenciar la sangre de unos con otros para poder cazar de manera mucho más efectiva a su presa.

-jejeje, los cuatro están despiertos y activos, vamos mis pequeñas marionetas, denme muchos datos de desarrollo e información para nuestro proyecto kukuku-se río la voz mientras se sumergía en sus propias fantasías y mundo de locura en un espiral de demencia….

-con Takashi y su grupo-

(Normal Pov)

El chico seguía aullando y muchos de los infectados alzaban sus manos para tratar inútilmente de alcanzarlo de alguna manera rara pero no lo conseguían, su paquete luego de quedarse viéndolo durante unos minutos reacciono y con rapidez saltaron uno a uno del otro lado de la cerca y se quedaron viendo que es lo que haría su líder, vieron como este dejo de aullar y por alguna razón pudieron sentir el aura asesina y el deseo de la sangre y vísceras por derramar emanando de su persona en oleadas masivas, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas de manera fría y rápida cual rayo, el miedo y el reconocimiento de algo mucho más peligroso que los infectados estaba justo encima de los mismos, observaron como levanto ambas garrafas encima suyo como si nada, su sonrisa era macabra y morbosa, como si esto fuera algo muy divertido, luego sin vacilar las arrojo sobre los cuerpos y las dos golpearon con fuerza algunos para que por acto de la fuerza derribaran a los de atrás desafortunados como si fueran pinos por dos bolas de boliche, saco su arma de fuego, apunto y se pudo notar como movió los labios diciendo "ardan perras" y disparo a ambas garrafas, la explosión fue un gran cono de fuego que se expandió en cuestión de pocos segundos, los bastardos del centro de la misma fueron reducidos a trozos por las llamas y nada en cuestión de minutos, la onda expansiva derribo a los más lejanos tirándolos unos encima de otros, el cono de flamas se expandía de cuerpo en cuerpo, eran combustible perfecto, la carne arrancada y putrefacta ya descompuesta junto a las ropas que traían no hacían otra cosa sino avivarlas aun más, Takashi se quedo unos segundos viendo su obra para después girar su cabeza hacia su grupo, desenfundo su machete y lo alzo lo más alto que pudo, esto era una señal de su victoria, victoria de su paquete, de su manada, de su gente…

Una oleada de vigor y confianza estaba ahora en las mentes de cada uno de los miembros de este grupo, Saya estaba sonriendo de que su amado platónico estaba a salvo, se acerco un poco a la valla y grito con todas sus fuerzas que lo esperaría en su casa mañana, El Alfa solo respondió con una afirmación para después salir corriendo en dirección hacia la zona de compras seguido de cerca por las otras dos compañeras con las que iba, los demás vieron como eran separados de nuevo pero ahora que ven en primera fila como su Alfa batalla y sobrevive estaban mucho mejor, tomaron sus cosas, lo que pudieron rescatar, un rápido vistazo a sus armas y demás y partieron hacia su nuevo objetivo, en el camino se encontraron con varias personas que portaban equipos de bomberos, seguro para evitar el contacto con los infectados, y uno de ellos se quito la protección de su cabeza para mostrar un mujer de facciones muy hermosas, ojos de un bello tono rosa y cabellera del mismo tono solo que un poco más oscuro, esta mujer es la madre de Saya, Yuriko Takagi, su hija la verla no pudo sino dejar escapar lagrimas que ni ella sabía que estaba conteniendo, se arrojo sobre su pecho y la abrazo con todo lo que tenia dentro de sí, el miedo, la ansiedad, la paranoia, el posible dolor de perder un ser querido, ahora estaba la felicidad, el jubilo, la alegría, y una nueva esperanza, estas emociones se reflejaban en la cara de la chica en brazos de su madre, esta la tomo con fuerza y la apretó más y más mientras susurraba palabras de confort a su niña, los demás miembros miraban este intercambio con una ligera sonrisa o una ancha dependiendo de quién era, pero no había duda de que la esperanza, por pequeña que sea se estaba metiendo en sus mentes y almas.

-Con Takashi, Ángela y Saeko, calles de Tokonosu-

Los tres corrían de manzana en manzana, agotados física y casi mentalmente, solo los movía el vigor y la determinación que les daba el deseo de sobrevivir ante todo esto, Takashi estaba al frente con ambos machetes desenfundados y preparados para matar la cantidad necesaria para alcanzar su objetivo, Saeko portaba su boken, solo una ligera posición para usarlo en caso de ser necesario, pero de vez en cuando lo miraba, más allá de ser de una madera muy resistente ya estaba mostrando grietas, necesitaba buscar otra arma, y su estilo era con las espadas, más precisamente la katana, el bushido y el kendo, ese era su estilo, veloz, preciso y letal, pero no podía usarlo al 100% por causa de su arma fragmentada, su rostro era una mueca semi agria por esto, Ángela tenia la tonfa desenfundada y en posición para proteger su antebrazo, su revólver en su funda, una mirada acerada digna de un soldado, estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a una calle con varias tiendas, la mayoría como se esperaba completamente asaltadas y saqueadas, dos de ellas estaban en llamas y manchas de sangre cerca de las puertas y ventanas rotas pero una de las tiendas estaba más o menos bien, si tenía los cristales rotos y había tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo, el primero era el de un hombre de unos 30 años, tenía agujeros de bala en su torso y cabeza, los otros eran mujeres, la primera tenía la cabeza cercenada y la tercera tenía un cuchillo kukri de un tono de plata clavado en su rostro, justo en la cuenca de su ojo derecho, el mango era de goma y la cuchilla plateada tenia del lado sin filo dientes pequeños, se notaba que era un buen cuchillo y fiable, Ángela se acerco y lo tomo del mango para arrancarlo con fuerza del cuerpo y lo inspecciono durante unos segundos, la sangre brillaba en la hoja y la línea del filo dándole un aspecto amenazante, lo puso en el cinturón de su falda del lado de su muslo derecho, luego se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sus compañeros, los tres miraron buscando algo que podía ser recatado, cuando no encontraron nada decidieron adentrarse a la tienda asaltada.

Adentro muchas cosas estaban rotas, papeles tirados por el suelo, muebles con marcas de golpes y arañazos, es obvio que aquí alguien lucho, pero lo llamativo era lo que se vendía, motocicletas apiladas una junto a la otra, atadas por cadenas y candados reforzados, no eran los de uso civil, pero algunas de las cadenas estaban rotas, eso demostró que algunas de las motos fueron robadas, cada uno de ellos miro por el lugar buscando algo, cualquier cosa usable, Takashi como cualquier otro chico se quedo mirando una Ducati Diavel negra con líneas en verde neón, era una moto muy veloz por el corte de la misma y su voluminoso motor era muestra de ello, una sonrisa boba estaba en su rostro, paso una mano por el tanque de gasolina, en verdad deseaba montar esa cosa.

-Hey Takashi. ¿Me llevaras en una cita?-fue la voz sedosa de su novia, Ángela miraba con una sonrisa coqueta y algo divertida como su novio acariciaba el artilugio, Saeko dejo de hojear unos papeles aburrida disfrutando del espectáculo gratis.

-¿Ehhh?-fue lo único que logro articular el chico, la chica solo sonrió más y señalo detrás de él, hacia la pared, un cartel de un hombre en una remera musculosa negra, jeans azules y botas motoristas de color marrón claro sujetando a una mujer rubia bastante voluptuosa con unos mini shorts que se pegaban a su cuerpo exponiendo sus largas piernas, botas de cuero negro con algo de tacón y un sostén negro siendo ligeramente cubierto con una chaqueta que solo cubría la parte superior de la chica dejando expuesto totalmente su vientre, ambas personas se estaban besando con pasión y detrás como fondo una carretera y una moto, una Yamaha YZF R-1. El chico se quedo mirando la foto algo embobado mientras imaginaba estar en lugar del hombre con su dama a su lado, una sonrisa boba en su cara no tardo en tomar lugar, se giro y miro a su novia mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma algo tímida.

-Bueno, no me quejo, la verdad esa idea es muy agradable, de hecho me encanta, si tienes tiempo, me asegurare de darte un buen momento, lo prometo-dijo feliz y coqueto, su novia entendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras no pudo evitar enrojecer y sentir como su flor se estaba poniendo caliente y húmeda, froto sus piernas un poco para tratar de calmar el calor que la estaba invadiendo pero ese fue su error ya que el chico se acerco sin que esta se diera cuenta para tomarla de la cintura y estrellar sus labios contra los de ella en un apasionado beso, sus labios mordieron y sujetaron los de la chica para succionarlos con avidez, luego la soltó produciendo un ligero "plop" pero no se detuvo, repitió ese mismo movimiento con ambos labios por separado, Ángela no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea gemir por esta nueva sensación que la estaba invadiendo lentamente, lo tomo del cuello y el cuero cabelludo para atraerla más hacia ella, Takashi luego de estar saboreando sus labios carnosos y dejarlos un poco hinchados luego de darles unos cuantos mordiscos dejo de besarla pero pego su frente a la de ella y no la soltó durante unos segundos, solo el ruido de ellos acercándose lo alerto e hizo que gruñera en desafío y rabia por interrumpir ese momento con su mujer, luego de recordar que no estaban solos miraron de golpe donde estaba Saeko, la peli morada estaba algo sonrojada y una sonrisa taimada y coqueta en su cara, dijo con voz algo lujuriosa, cosa que capto Ángela y por instinto se pego al brazo de Takashi llamándole la atención, Saeko solo sonrió más.

-Ohh no se preocupen por mí, solo disfrutaba del espectáculo, sigan por favor- dijo de manera divertida, Takashi sonrió un poco y soltó a Ángela para volverse hacia Saeko, cosa que no le gusto mucho a la peli plata que hizo un lindo puchero en su cara.

-Jajaja muy divertido Saeko-san, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora para divertirnos, más tarde lo haremos y te daremos un buen espectáculo-dijo de manera divertida y otra parte con algo de sarcasmo pero las mujeres tomaron esas palabras con otro sentido, uno mucho más carnal y lujurioso, ambas se pusieron rojas la imaginar ciertos escenarios con el chico.

Takashi se dio la vuelta cuando vio una puerta que estaba ligeramente entre abierta, con cautela se acerco y lo que vio dentro le hizo sonreír como un depredador…

-Hoyy chicas, vengan, lo que tengo les va a gustar-dijo feliz como si hubiera encontrado un juguete nuevo luego de mucho tiempo, las dos, curiosas se acercaron y cuando lo vieron también sonrieron, dentro del a habitación estaba un vehículo anfibio con seis tres ejes, seis ruedas y mucho espacio para cargamento, Takashi volvió dentro de la tienda y tomo un bolso deportivo que estaba a la venta, tomo algunas prendas de motorista y ropas deportivas, de algo servirán, pensó, volvió y lanzo ese bolso en la parte trasera del anfibio, se puso en el lado del conductor y le dio marcha, las chicas sin pensarlo se arrojaron dentro, Ángela detrás junto a Saeko, ambas sujetándose del armazón de metal que esta sobre su cabeza y se unía a las puertas del mismo, un fuerte ruido de un motor se escucho y el anfibio salió con velocidad hacia las calles. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar para la extrañeza de las chicas de nuevo hacia el puente y Takashi lo condujo hacia las escaleras que daban abajo del mismo hacia le rio y por la fuerza evitando los infectados se lanzo sin pensarlo, el impacto del anfibio levanto una ola que los empapo a los tres, detrás suyo los infectados se caían por la escalera, algunos se fracturaron las piernas y los cuellos dejándolos fuera de combate, otros solo se quedaron acostados por el impacto y luego de unos segundos se levantaron.

Takashi siguió manejando y luego de unos minutos se dio la vuelta para pedir disculpas pero la vista era demasiado para él, a pesar de haber visto desnuda a una mujer ya, esta vista era simplemente muy erótica, Saeko tenía su uniforme completamente empapado, dejándola trasparente y mostrando su sostén purpura con arreglo floral de flores de loto y rosas, las gotas corrían por los montículos de manera suave y lenta, hipnotizante, eran gemas que la hacían brillar, su cara sonrojada por el agua fría, se agarro las puntas de su uniforme, justo por encima de sus pezones y los estiro, los pechos rebotando en consecuencia con un movimiento candente y lento ante la atenta mirada del peli negro, por otro lado Ángela tenía el pelo de plata pegado a su cara, varios cabellos cayendo por las bellas piedras preciosas que tenia por ojos casi tapándolas al mundo dándole un toque místico, varias de estas gotas corrían por su cara, cuatro de estas corrieron por su nariz y cayeron en su mentón para seguir el camino por su cuello, como una invitación para Takashi, dos más corrieron por los labios casi haciéndolos brillar, el deseo se estaba acumulando, la respiración era jadeante y entre cortada, los aromas naturales de ellas mezcladas con su sudor era embriagador para el alfa, la lavanda y la nieve se fusionaron de manera perfecta, era lavanda fría y fresca como la menta, lo envolvió y este no pudo luchar, deseaba a ambas mujeres delante suyo, las dos chicas vieron como las miraba, esa mirada llena de deseo, lujuria, pasión y amor, el anhelo del toque intimo que solo un amante puede dar, nada importaba, Takashi se relamió los labios, la lengua pasando por estos varias veces para lubricarlos, su garganta estaba seca de golpe y el agua no podía saciarlo, deseaba sus jugos, los iba a tener, pero no aquí, tomo el control de anfibio a duras penas, estaba sudando frío, pero por dentro era un hervidero de adrenalina pura, no por el combate sino por el sexo que tanto necesitaba, su pene se puso duro, palpitante en sus pantalones, la sangre hervía y viajaba a todo su cuerpo despertando de su ligera fatiga, ahora renovado con nuevo vigor era consciente de todo, su oído se agudizo, escucho los jadeos y ligeros gemidos que escapaban de las bocas de las dos mujeres, so olfato capto sus perfumes y el olor de su creciente excitación, su gusto se hizo más sensible fantaseando con lo que obtendría, su tacto hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca no por algo malo sino todo lo contrario, todo su sistema estaba alerta y preparado para el acto de la reproducción, su instinto rugía con fuerza, asaltaba su mente con las fantasías carnales, le gritaba que se diera vuelta y tomara a ambas mujeres allí y las marcara, por dentro y por fuera, que dejara su huella en ellas, para que nadie más siquiera se atreva a acercárseles, esto era lo que sentía y deseaba y esto era lo que iba a hacer….

Así siguieron hasta llegar al otro lado, la ropa de las chicas estaba más o menos seca, ahora una vez de nuevo en la calle Takashi siguió hasta terminar en una plaza, acelero y el anfibio salto por la escalera para caer en una fuente logrando el anterior resultado con la ropa, las chicas ahora miraban enfadas a Takashi y le recriminaron lo que hizo y este solo se río ligeramente por esto, tomo la cinta que quedaba en su mochila y la puso en el volante de tal manera de que el anfibio siguiera manejándose solo, vio a su alrededor como los infectados se iban acercando, saco su s colmillos y empezó a descargar parte de su frustración sexual acumulada, rebana cabezas, apuñalaba, corto las piernas de cuatro que trataron de rodearlo para tirarlos al suelo y seguidamente aplastar sus cabezas con los pies o atravesar sus ojos con los colmillos para después abalanzarse sobre los restantes que se acervan y seguir con su matanza, Ángela por otro lado desenfundo la tonfa y el cuchillo dejando su revólver enfundado, con la tonfa golpeaba tráqueas y los costados de las cabezas y con el cuchillo rebana cuellos o cercenaba cabezas, de manera rápida y precisa, cinco trataron de rodear, tomo el cuchillo kukri en agarre martillo y giro todo su cuerpo de manera precisa, cada cuello fue abierto y por la forma del cuchillo los tajos eran tran profundos que la carne descompuesta provoco que las cabezas cayeran hacia atrás siendo sujetadas a sus cuerpos con apenas tiras de carne o el hueso, luego empezó a usar patadas con sus tajos, el estilo era furioso y preciso, cual vendaval, no se detenía, cada tajo conectaba un golpe con la tonfa a los miembros, el torso o la tráquea para seguir de una muerte precisa, Saeko blandía su boken y lo posiciono enfrente suyo para abajo, tajos ascendentes le siguieron, barras horizontales a la sien quebrándoselas, golpes horizontales descendentes a la cabeza, barridos con los pies para apuñalar las cuencas de los ojos y llegar al cráneo, esto siguió un rato hasta que Saeko se quedo paraliza frente a uno de los infectados, un niño de no más de diez años, como la edad de Alice, algo la detuvo en seco, su mirada una mueca de horror.

Takashi reacciono y lanzo l machete hacia el niño infectado, el arma blanca quedo atravesada en su torso y lo tiro a suelo, luego corrió y quito con fuerza su colmillo para apuñalarlo de forma letal con el otro, pero una sensación de asco y auto odio lo embargo, pero así como vino la obligo a que se fuera, ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde, deben irse, los infectados legan de a oleadas.

Tomo la mano de Saeko y con un arranque de velocidad se marcho, le dio una señal fuerte a su novia y esta les siguió el paso, Saeko se movía solo por puro instinto, ya que estaba sumida en su pensamientos, corrieron hasta llegar a las escaleras de un templo, se metieron y rápidamente trabaron la puerta con una enorme viga de madera y cada uno fue a buscar algo con lo que dormir, Takashi encontró velas y para su sorpresa una katana vieja pero aun con algo de filo, Ángela busco por el templo y en las habitaciones había un solo futón pero era uno matrimonial con dos almohadas, Saeko aun algo perdida puso las velas que Takashi encontró minutos antes en el suelo y las encendió para tener algo de luz, luego los tres se sentaron en el futón y se quedaron en silencio, Ángela estaba con las rodillas pegadas a su cara, Takashi estaba acostado con las manos debajo de su cabeza y Saeko estaba en seiza, el silencio los invadió…

Takashi observo a sus dos compañeras con los ojos de un halcón, las analizo, busco que estaba mal, para Saeko era más que obvio, ese infante infectado de seguro la traumo o le provoco algo en su psique, recordó como la mujer bailaba entre los muertos blandiendo su arma de manera gloriosa y magistral, como la sangre putrefacta volaba de aquí allá formando algo como una especie de cadena y la única autora de ello era esta mujer, ahora esa bravura, confianza y habilidad pura parece haberse esfumado como palabras en el viento, perdiéndose en la nada misma, Ángela por otro lado solo estaba cansada pero había algo en sus ojos a la interpretación de Takashi, el miedo y la ansiedad sobre algo que era de suma importancia, el joven alfa se quedo mirándolas alternando su mirada de una a la otra, luego soltó un suspiro y elevo la voz un poco para llamar su atención.

-¿un centavo por sus pensamientos?-les pregunto de manera tranquila y suave, las dos se miraron entre ellas como si estuvieran discutiendo entre ellas mentalmente, luego asintieron para sí y Ángela empezó, Saeko a hora miraba a Takashi directamente a los ojos como si no quisiera perder nada con respecto a lo que podía pensar de las palabras que diría Ángela en ese momento, Takashi enfoco su atención en su novia.

-Takashi, es solo…es solo que estamos agotadas, luego de lo del parque, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, ver a niños, cambiar en eso…es…es- con cada palabra Ángela aguantaba el llanto que tanto necesitaba sacar, sin decir nada Takashi la tomo en sus brazos en un apretado abrazo dejándola sacar todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades, la chica de cabello de plata lloraba en silencio mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del alfa, por el rabillo del ojo Takashi vio como Saeko estaba temblando muy ligeramente y su mirada estaba perdida, estaba profundamente en su mundo, pensando en que debe hacer con la chica de cabello violeta y arriesgándose la acerco de un tirón en su pecho ahora mojado con lagrimas, Saeko en un principio quiso apartarse pero luego de unos momentos se dejo llevar por el agradable y protector calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Takashi para con ella y la otra chica que estaba sentada justo al lado de ella, Takashi por otro lado disfrutaba de este acercamiento pero una parte de su mente se sentía muy mal consigo mismo ya que al sentir no uno sino dos pares de grandes senos y las entrepiernas de ambas chicas frotándose de vez en cuando contra sus muslos internos no hacía otra cosa que ir despertando a su amigo, gruño por lo bajo mientras trataba de calmar la casi inevitable erección que estaba por revelar, las dos chicas sintieron como algo duro y caliente, muy caliente estaba chocando contra sus muslos y que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, en verdad era grande, las caras de ambas se pusieron muy rojas y miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, pero aun había algo que molestaba a la chica maestra del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Saeko se veía angustiada e incluso molesta, se aparto de golpe del abrazo protector de Takashi y bajo la cabeza, comenzó a temblar con mucha más fuerza, Takashi en un intento de calmarla extendió su mano a ella, su respuesta fue un manotazo echándolo, cosa que no vino muy ben para Ángela pero sabiendo por las que estaban pasando decidió esperar a ver…

-Saeko…-comenzó Takashi pero la voz gélida y por primera vez ella se veía débil, asustada, rota e impotente, esta imagen por alguna razón basto para hacer que los instintos de Takashi golpearan su interior con fuerza, su lobo interior rugió en odio y dolor por la mujer que estaba afectada de una manera totalmente impensable para él, ignorando sus manotazos y ligeros golpes junto a los insultos Takashi la tomo en sus brazos con fuerza negándose a dejarla ir, Saeko luchaba y golpeaba el pecho de su compañero con fuerza tratando de zafarse de su prisión pero con cada segundo ella se fue volviendo más dócil hasta que se detuvo enterró su cara en su pecho, temblando y al borde la ruptura, Takashi acariciaba su pelo y susurraba palabras de amor y cariño, Ángela resignándose a solo ver se puso detrás de Saeko para abrazarla también.

Así se sostuvieron uno al otro en el silencio, luego de unos minutos el alfa cuestiono a Saeko por ese arrebato, la chica con lentitud y cuidado además de la voz suave casi tímida algo muy raro que raya en su forma de ser revelo como posee un gran deseo por el sadismo, como cuando iba hacia su casa una noche hace años un hombre corpulento trato de asaltarla sexualmente y como se defendió logrando partir su pierna y dislocarle un brazo, explico cómo se sintió, la adrenalina, la ansiedad, el goce, el placer a infundir dolor en su oponente, como deseaba cada día que pasaba más, necesitaba más, sangre, gritos y en última instancia necesitaba muerte….

Takashi estaba en silencio, esta chica era muy parecida a él en cierto sentido, en el sentido belicista, pero eso no importaba, ahora el mundo cambio, solo el más fuerte sobrevivirá aquí, matar o morir, esas dos leyes ahora son absolutas, cual mandamientos inquebrantables, le levanto la mirada e hizo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos, Saeko se perdió en sus ojos de color marrón chocolate pero de un segundo a otro esos mismos ojos pasaron a un dorado profundo y brillante, se asusto por la intensidad de la mirada pero también sintió el deseo carnal acumulándose en sus piernas, Ángela estaba igual, perdida en las gemas brillantes de su novio.

-Escucha Saeko, todos, absolutamente TODOS tienen una chispa de demencia en su interior, todos tenemos demonios internos con los cuales luchamos constantemente, acaso ya te olvidaste todo lo que hice desde que esta mierda comenzó, todos luchamos, todos en algún momento nos mancharemos las manos con sangre…mierda, incluso Alice se las manchara, ese sadismo tuyo demuestra que tienes poder, habilidad y voluntad de sobrevivir aquí, demuestra lo fuerte que eres, sino quieres demostrar quién eres y que eres en realidad ti misma, hazlo por alguien más…..Hazlo por mí que yo nunca te rechazare ni juzgare-fueron las dulces palabras que dijo el chico, Saeko se quedo mirándolo fijamente durante unos minutos y puso sus manos en su pecho acariciándolo suavemente, luego acerco su cara hacia la de el muy despacio como con miedo o duda para cerrar sus ojos cuando está a solo unos cuantos cm de tomar sus labios con los suyos, por otro lado Takashi lanzo una mirada silenciosa pero desesperada a su novia, esta divertida muy roja solo entrecerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza como dándole permiso a seguir, lo ultimo racional que sintió Takashi eran los labios suaves y cálidos de Saeko estrellándose muy suavemente contra los suyos.

(Comienza el lemon, aquellos que no cumplan con la edad requerida no me hago responsable de nada, están bajo su propio riesgo)

Ese beso comenzó de manera lenta y constante, cada vez subiendo más y más de tono, los labios rosándose con cuidado, succionando y chupando de vez en cuando, tomar un mínimo respiro para hacerlo casi eterno, la lengua de Takashi salió de su boca un poco, solo un poco mientras sus manos pasaban a su cintura para acariciar, le rozo el labio superior desde el lado derecho al izquierdo, de manera muy lenta, tortuosamente la chica de cabello purpura se retorció en su toque y sus burlas, las manos del joven acariciaban sus curvas con placer y cuidado, grabando cada cm de la misma, los labios de Takashi tomaron el labio inferior de Saeko para mordisquearlo ligeramente pero no lo soltó sino que lo mantuvo sujeto y succiono del mismo hacia él para dejarlo ir y volver a repetir esto con el labio superior alternando entre ellos entre ida y vuelta, Saeko por su parte gemía de placer contenido y liberado cuando la bruma de lujuria estaba asaltando su mente, las manos que surcaban sus caderas y cintura, las manos femeninas que sobaban la parte inferior de sus pechos, los labios de mujer que plantaban un camino de besos en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha para bajar por el costado de su cara y seguir bajando hasta su cuello sensible, esto provoco que su flor se mojara a cada segundo, sus piernas se friccionaban entre ellas con desesperación por el asalto implacable, pero esto era solo el comienzo, de saberlo solo podía ponerla más y más mojada…

Takashi cansado de esperar a que su nueva compañera le diera acceso a su boca decidió jugársela, subió sus manos lo más lento posible para poder sorprenderla, cuando estaba sobre sus senos sin darse cuenta Saeko con un poco de fuerza los apretó directamente desde los pezones con los pulgares y los índices para estirarlos sobre la camisa de la escuela, Saeko abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y de inmediato soltó un largo gemido de puro placer mesclado con el dolor repentino pero muy bien recibido, Ángela estaba sonriendo de manera muy lujuriosa y celosa ya que si bien ella tuvo un "servicio" antes no era de este calibre, Takashi trago duro pero se recompuso ya que no era momento para estar papando moscas, dos hembras estaban en celo, dos mujeres que solo lo deseaban a él y a nadie más, vio como la boca de Saeko estaba abierta y líneas de saliva que se unían a su labio inferior, una suculenta invitación al pecado carnal, aplasto sus labios nuevamente con los de ella no sin antes tomar aire una vez más, al final luego de su jugada metió su lengua que estaba necesitada de ese contacto, cuando sintió la otra lengua inmediatamente la arremolino con ella y la enredo en un juego de dominación pura, batallando, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, adentro, afuera, escuchaba como la respiración de Saeko era muy agitada, sus senos apretados contra su pecho, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus manos acariciando su pelo castaño/negro con fervor, por su parte Ángela refunfuño un poco por ser dejada de lado así que decidió tomar una pequeña venganza, salió de detrás de Saeko para ponerse detrás de su hombre, lo abrazo con fuerza aplastando su pechos en sus omoplatos, Takashi se puso algo tieso pero no dejo de acariciar, sobar y moldear los pezones y senos de Saeko con lujuria primitiva mientras devoraba su boca, Ángela necesitada acerco su boca al oído de Takashi para arrojar aire cálido que hizo que el chico temblara de deseo, pero eso no era nada, solo empezaba la función.

Con la mano derecha se adentro en su remera y empezó a surcar círculos en su pecho tonificado, de vez en cuando rozando sus tetillas con lentitud tortuosa, jugando con los pezones masculinos duros por la excitación, la otra mano descendió más aun hasta llegar sobre el duro bulto que se asomaba por los vaqueros, la carpa en la entre pierna de Takashi está siendo sobada con cuidado y constancia por la mano sumamente suave de su novia, gemía aun con su boca llena, Saeko subió la apuesta, tomo las manos que estaban sobre sus senos y las quito de encima, el chico soltó un gruñido de molestia pura por perder dicho contacto pero se vio muy generosamente recompensado, Takashi vio como Saeko se deshizo del moño que tiene su camisa y con mucho cuidado desabrocho los botones dejando expuesto la correa de su brasier morado muy candente y sensual, el motivo floral aun tenía unas cuantas gotas de lo del parque, ahora se le sumaba el sudor de su calentura, las gotas brillaban cual perlas mientras surcaban el valle de sus senos, dejo que fuera mirada bajo la penetrante mirada dorada del Alfa delante de ella, su cara sumamente roja por la vergüenza y la excitación pura, Ángela aprovecho la confusión y la lujuria de su novio para darle vuelta a la cabeza y probar sus labios que tanto andaba necesitando desde hace ya un buen rato, sus lenguas se juntaron para comenzar a bailar casi de inmediato, succionando, chupando, mordiendo y jadeando no se soltaban luego de al menos unos diez minutos de puro morreo, Saeko miraba atenta esta danza erótica y sin pensarlo sus manso comenzaron a surcar el valle de sus generoso pechos, los dedos surcando por arriba y sujetándolos por abajo para sobarlos y apretarlos, soltando de vez en cuando gemidos mientras miraba a sus amantes, Takashi bajo sus manos duras hacia los pechos de Ángela, los apretó con fuerza haciendo que su mujer soltara un profundo gemido ronco, esa acción le brindo un mini orgasmo, su mente nublada y los ojos vidriosos y entre cerrados prueba de su acabada inesperada, sus bragas manchadas con el jugo de su amor, el sentido del olfato de Takashi al ser tan sensible ahora solo podía saborear los deliciosos aromas de la pasión que despedían en oleadas estas dos mujeres, por un lado estaba el almizcle con miel, por el otro la lavanda, era embriagador, levanto al vista sin dejar de besar a su novia y miro a su segunda mujer, Saeko arqueo la espalda dejando la impresión de que sus pechos eran mucho más grandes, sus piernas abiertas exponiendo sus tanga con correa negra/purpura y el diseño de una rosa morada justo para cubrir su flor virgen, vio la gran mancha y el olor que venía desde dicho lugar.

Se aparto un poco de Ángela y con el brazo estirado tomo por la cintura a la otra chica para acercarla de un tirón ligeramente fuerte, ahora ambas mujeres estaban en su regazo friccionándose, era el momento de subir esta apuesta, pensó con descaro, de improvisto dejo de besar a Ángela haciendo que soltara un gemido lastimero muy erótico, la callo cuando enterró su boca en el hueco de su cuello, asaltándolo con mordidas y lametones constantes, duros y ásperos, Ángela no podía sino aferrarse con fuerza al implacable ataque de su hombre que la dominaba sin mucho esfuerzo, Saeko vio la lujuria prima en su cara y no podía simplemente resistirse ante ella, cerró los ojos y la beso, beso a su hermana-esposa, ambas chicas gemían en la boca de la otra, las lenguas exploraban con torpeza pero sin dudas con calentura, deseaban grabar en sus mentes todo sobre al boquita cachonda de la otra, como eran sus dientes. que tan calientes eran, cuan suaves eran sus lenguas, etc, sus manos no se quedaban a tras, tocaban el cuerpo de la otra sin escrúpulos algunos, Takashi tomo una bocanada de aire y de golpe mordió con fuerza otra vez a Ángela dejando una nueva marca en su cuello, marcando y reafirmando lo que le pertenece por derecho propio, en ese momento Ángela sufrió un fuerte orgasmo, un grito ronco y lujurioso rompió el silencio del templo, esa boca que demostraba la prueba de su segundo orgasmo en esa noche fue callada con algo que no esperaba, Ángela abrió los ojos cuando sintió un botón caliente y algo largo entrando en su boca, era redondo como una cereza y duro como roca, pero sumamente caliente, vio como los pechos de Saeko ahora estaban libres, la kendoista tenia su brasier dando vueltas en su mano alzada, una sonrisa victoriosa adorno su cara, su sonrisa digna de una depredadora, su cara ahora mucho más roja luego de sentir como su pezón era succionado y chupado con fervor por Ángela mientras su otro pecho era atacado por tres manos, una de Saeko, una de Ángela y la otra de Takashi, las chicas ahora se pegaban cuanto podían permitírselo, sus curvas friccionando entre sí y contra el cuerpo de Takashi, este cansado de morder decidió pasar a otra cosa, con fuerza arranco la campera de Ángela dejándola con el top negro, sus pechos siendo contenidos apenas por el mismo, deseaban aire, necesitaban ser atendidos con urgencia, el cierre estaba en la espalda, rodeo con el único brazo libre y lo encontró, lo hizo bajar de manera muy lenta, sintió como Ángela temblaba de deseo, de anéelo contenido, una sonrisa estaba en su cara, sus ojos dorados de bestia ahora tapados por el flequillo dándole un aspecto salvaje, sus mujeres seguían manoseándose con fervor, Ángela chupaba los pechos de Saeko como si quisiera sacar leche, los gemidos no paraban de sonar, las chicas tocaban aquí y allá pero de golpe Ángela se detuvo cuando sintió como sus pechos rebotaron al ser liberados de su prisión de cuero, levanto la vista sumamente tímida al ver como Takashi la devoraba con la mirada de un lobo hambriento por un buen trozo de carne, al ver como este no respondía Ángela trato de hablar y Saeko miraba impasible peor por dentro estaba ansiosa y temerosa, acaso hicieron algo mal para que su hombre dejara de atenderlas como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, eran algunas de las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, de golpe, sin previo aviso Takashi las abrazo tomando el seno izquierdo de Ángela y le derecho de Saeko, las atrajo a su pecho y gruño con fuerza, las dos mujeres entre cerraron los ojos al sentir como sus pechos eran apretados con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlas, se lamieron un poco los labios y esperaron a que este respondiera, una mirada vidriosa por la lujuria insatisfecha pero también estaban otras emociones, el deseo por el otro, el respeto, la pasión sin adulterar, el amor puro por su pareja y compañeros.

-Escuchen…una vez comience no me detendré, no terminare hasta que ustedes griten mi nombre, hasta que de sus bocas salga el nombre del único que las puede tocar… ¿Quieren continuar con esto?-pregunto sumamente serio el chico, ambas mujeres abrieron con fuerza sus ojos al ver cómo a pesar de su inminente deseo por saciar su lujuria en sus cuerpos aun pensaba en ellas, en lo que querían, puso en primer lugar sus necesidades antes que las suyas propias, esto saco una hermosa sonrisa en ambas mujeres, que no podían sino corresponderle en cuerpo y mente al hombre que estaba con ellas de esta manera tan intima, casi a punto de hacer el amor, ambas chicas se miraron para asentir y plantar cada una un beso lleno de amor puro a Takashi, este correspondió el beso y lo tomo como luz verde para seguir.

Miro el estado en el que estaba sus dos compañeras, semi desnudas de la cintura para arriba, eso no podía seguir así, pero antes se levanto y se quito el vaquero ante la intensa mirada de las dos, ambas soltaron un gran jadeo de sorpresa cuando vieron el gran bulto que se asomaba por los bóxers negros que llevaba puestos, Ángela quito la mirada sumamente roja mientras que Saeko se río un poco y se lamio los labios esperando, pero para su sorpresa Takashi no se quito esa prenda sino que les dijo que se pusieran en cuatro mirando hacia la pared, las dos chicas algo tímidas por la contundencia con la que les dijo eso, pero lo hicieron, la vista era hermosa, dos imponentes y redondos culos, firmes, levantados y muy sensuales que se movían en un suave vaivén invitándole a marcarlos, Takashi trago duro y sintió como su miembro se ponía mucho más firme, si eso era posible, la risa jubilosa y coqueta de las dos lo trajo de nuevo y sin arrepentimiento se arrojo sobre su botín.

Las dos manos eran poco, con movimientos circulares y constantes, casi fuertes y algo irregulares surcaba el contorno de los dos traseros, agarro con firmeza las mejillas y las nalgueo con cuidado para ver las reacciones, Ángela ya demostró que este tipo de juego le gusta mucho por como arqueo la espalda y por la mirada lujuriosa que le daba sobre su hombro, esos ojos vidriosos y con lagrimas de placer apenas contenidas, como su linda boquita se abría y cerraba dejando escapar suspiros, jadeos y gemidos como una perra en celo, inclusive tenía el descaro de mover su culito con coquetería y darle una sonrisa para que siguiera con mucha más fuerza, cosa que así hizo, Takashi gruñó y agarro con más fuerza su mejilla izquierda para luego nalguearla con dureza dejando la marca de su mano en su culo de color blanco, el color rojo por el dolor se estaba haciendo presente, Ángela solo pedía más y más, hasta que Takashi harto y muy caliente le dio una nalgada a su flor, el efecto fue inmediato, Ángela arqueo tanto como pudo su espalda, sus pechos rebotaron de golpe, sus pezones se endurecieron y se pusieron erectos, su boca se aprieto y mordió con fuerza sus labios para evitar gritar mientras sus ojos rodaron en su tercer orgasmo, cayo rendía al suelo, Takashi decidió dejarla descansar para seguir con ella después, ahora venia su dulce flor morada virginal que miraba impaciente por su "turno".

Takashi se acerco a la de manera calculadora y lenta, Saeko miraba sobre su homo cada movimiento, durante unos segundos cuando su cara estaba justo encima de su culo con ambas manos trazando círculos y acariciándola solo pudo suspirar de deseo, tragar duro por el nerviosismo ya que era el primer acto sexual que hacía, claro que ya se había masturbado varia veces pero esto era simplemente muy diferente y muy placentero, con cada toque solo podía necesitar más y más del mismo, Takashi acerco su boca directo a su flor y soltó soplido de aire cálido haciendo que la chica solo tiemble por la acción para luego gritar a medias y llevar con fuerza una mano a su boca para evitar gritar, su cuerpo temblaba por las tan extrañas, nuevas y fogosas sensaciones que estaba siendo sometida sin piedad alguna, un segundo el aliento cálido, ahora la lengua aun más caliente de Takashi sembrando un ritmo lento y pausado de vez en cuando, ascendente y descendente en su raya, tan lento que era casi molesto, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos Saeko solo quería que aumentara la intensidad, como si estuviera leyendo su mente así lo hizo, cambio de ritmo y jugada, ahora el ritmo era cada vez más y más rápido, de derecha a izquierda, las dos manos tocando el clítoris y friccionándolo entre dos dedos, tirando del mismo y estrujándolo con fuerza y cuidado alternando en intensidad, la otra mano se adentro sin ningún aviso en su vagina, las paredes calientes, sumamente mojadas de esta se apretaron a los 4 dedos que entraron con facilidad, estaba tan mojada que se movían con relativa facilidad en su interior, bajo este asalto Saeko no duraría mucho, Takashi por otro lado subió mucho más la apuesta al adentrar su lengua hasta sus labios en su vagina sin retirar sus dedos de la misma, revolviendo su interior y usando sus dedos en un gesto de "ven aquí" tocaba cada punto sensible en su canal, estaba más que lista para correrse y luego recibir su intrusión, esto siguió así durante unos minutos, las paredes aumentaron la fuerza con la que sujetaron los dedos y la lengua, el clítoris se hincho, los labios mayores y menores temblaban y se contrarían junto a su ano por la inminente liberación sexual, solo era cuestión de segundos, el ritmo subió y subió hasta ser casi irresistible, de un momento a otro Saeko vino de una manera muy dura, las paredes sujetaron con mucha fuerza y de manera muy firme impidiendo que se mueva dentro de ella como si quisiera exprimir a Takashi, los jugos se liberaron como cascada, el sabor dulzón de su acabada fue tragada por el Alfa de inmediato y los saboreo con creces, dio unas ultimas lamidas y se irguió mirando su obra satisfecho, los pechos grandes subiendo y bajando con dificultad, las piernas ahora abiertas exponiendo su intimidad a su hombre, la boca con hilos de saliva y una sonrisa boba y llena de placer, los ojos azules entre cerrados, los cabellos pegados a su cara por el sudor, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo luego de la liberación era algo sumamente hermoso y erótico, pero Takashi no vio como Ángela ya estaba recuperada hasta que sintió las manos de su novia tirar de su cuerpo al suelo con ella encima, una mano en miembro que está siendo cubierto con el bóxers, esa tela molesta solo estuvo unos segundos hasta que Ángela se río con lujuria para agacharse y tomar de la tela con la boca y tirar dejando expuesto su miembro erecto y duro de 8½ en todo su esplendor, el vello púbico no en exceso como si fuera una especie de colchón suave que complementaba su hombría de alguna manera…

-….-

-….-

Los dos se quedaron callados, una mirando fijamente el miembro masculino erecto en toda su gloria, las venas hinchadas, el cuerpo ancho y su grosor imponente e intimidante pero seductor, la cabeza roja que se asomaba a través de un poco de piel sin dejarse mostrar del todo, Ángela trago duro ya que no esperaba que fuera tanto…

-…. ¿Cuanto más tiempo seguirás así?-la cuestiono Takashi algo rojo y soltó un gruñido de molestia leve, su miembro se retorció un poco por no ser atendido como esperaba, ese movimiento inesperado hizo que Ángela soltara un pequeño eepp de su boca para luego volverse a Takashi con la mirada muy roja pero llena de lujuria, atrás se recupero Saeko y se quito la falda con su tanga morada junto a sus botas dejándola solo con sus medias altas hasta los muslos y gateo con sensualidad hasta Takashi que se dio vuelta de golpe para ver como el cuerpo curvilíneo de Saeko se movía con sensualidad con cada pequeño movimiento, como los senos se agitaban sin esfuerzo, se hacer a él y se acomodo junto a Ángela que estaba en frente con la mirada baja y sumamente roja, ambas mujeres estaban contemplando fijamente el pene de Takashi hasta que se miraron las dos como si estuvieran llegando a un acuerdo y de golpe las dos manos suaves y cálidas de las novias del alfa se posaron alrededor del eje del hombre, Takashi no pudo sino jadear por la nueva sensación en su polla erecta.

-Grrr esto….esto…es….increíble-farfullaba Takashi de manera baja mientras se perdía en el toque suave como la seda y que solo los amantes podían brindar, las manos subían y bajaban por el eje mientras lo masturbaban lentamente, tocaban cada parte del miembro de Takashi explorando y grabando cada cm en sus mentes, las dos chicas se miraron unos segundos para después sonreír al chico con lujuria.

-Y solo va a ponerse mejor ca-ri-ño-dijo con amor Ángela para luego bajar despacio hasta que se cara estaba a solo cm de la polla de su novio, trago un poco mientras se preparaba y de improvisto planto sus labios en la cabeza, un sonoro beso se escucho, Takashi abrió duro los ojos cuando esta nueva sensación lo abordo, se pregunto si esto eran lo que sentían cuando él les dio sexo oral antes, la boca de Ángela se sentía como los dioses, los labios apretados con su palo, la lengua moviéndose torpemente mientras buscaba un ritmo para seguir.

-Mmmm Takashi, no te olvides de mí-dijo Saeko con coquetería para también unirse a su amiga en la felación, Saeko tomo el cuerpo del falo de Takashi para succionarlo y pasar su lengua en un ritmo lento ascendente y descendente, Ángela tenía una vena competitiva cuando alzo la mirada y vio como la cara de Takashi se contorsiono en una mueca de puro placer al momento en que Saeko se unió así que empezó a acariciar los testículos mientras su lengua hacia movimientos circulares en la cabeza ahora descubierta luego de que la estuviera mamando un rato, Saeko comenzó a succionar el cuerpo del falo con fuerza y se podrían apreciar ligeras marcas por la fuerte succión, chupaba y pasaba su lengua con descaro por toda la longitud hasta que fue directo a los testículos y agarro uno en su boca chupando con fuerza, manteniéndolo en su boca caliente para regresar al eje, ahora subió donde Ángela estaba dándole especial atención a la cabeza del pene de Takashi, este apretó los dientes y cerro las manos con fuerza, esta sensación era demasiado pero todavía no llego, no estaba cerca de su orgasmo.

Ahora ambas mujeres, ambas bocas estaban besándose mientras besaban y chupaban la cabeza, lamian el frenillo, y succionaban la corona de Takashi, este solo gruñía por las olas del inmenso placer que estaba recibiendo, solo era cuestión de unos minutos para que acabara, podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca, como los testículos se achicaban y contraían, como su peen temblaba con furia, estaba cerca…

-Chicas…yo…..no..puedo más…aggg..grrr….alto…-dijo entrecortadamente mientras su respiración era muy errática, las dos solo intensificaron aun más sus acciones, con un gruñido final y los puños apretados con fuerza Takashi acabo con fuerza, chorro tras chorro blanco, caliente y espeso broto de su pene, era tal la cantidad que tanto Ángela cono Saeko tuvieron que besarse para impedir que su preciada leche se desbordara y perdiera luego de tanto esfuerzo, los labios chocaban entre sí, se veía como las lenguas luchaban fuera de sus bocas teñidas de blanco, como los dos grandes pares de senos se refregaban entre ellos con los pezones duros y erectos friccionándose entre sí, como el sudor corría por sus cuerpos delineando sus cautivadoras figuras haciéndolas brillar, esta vista era más que suficiente para que el pene una vez flácido por la fuerte corrida volviera a erguirse en todo su esplendor.

-Fufufu alguien está contento y quiere más-dijo coquetamente Saeko mientras acariciaba los pechos de Ángela, esta gimió ante el contacto y entre cerró los ojos y miro a Takashi dándole una gran sonrisa mientras su cara se teñía aun más de rojo, gateo hasta estar justo encima de su polla y se posiciono, su alfa miraba detenidamente conteniendo la respiración ansioso por penetrarla pero decidió que se lo dejaría a ella para que estuviera cómoda, Ángela tomo el pene erecto y lo rozaba con caricias suaves contra su entrada, luego de unos minutos de estar unos minutos la cabeza la penetro lentamente, cerro uno de sus ojos mientras apretaba sus dientes ante la sensación de ser penetrada por primera vez, un jadeo fuerte seguido de un gemido salieron de su boca, Takashi la sostuvo de la cintura por la manera en que sus piernas estaban temblando, de seguir así solo era cuestión de segundos para cediera a su peso y se penetrara ella sola por completo y eso no era algo muy bueno para una primera vez, con la voz entre cortada le dijo a Takashi que podía seguir pero muy lento ya que aun no rompió su himen, este solo asintió y tomo una bocanada de aire para seguir adentrándose en su vagina que estaba sumamente estrecha y cálida, las paredes vaginales se pegaban al contorno de su miembro, Takashi gruño por esta nueva sensación de euforia y gran placer que lo consumía casi por completo, Ángela puso sus manos en el pecho de su novio y se apretó con fuerza, cuando llego a su himen se acerco a su cara para quedarse viéndolo a los ojos, esta asintió con lentitud y este de un certero golpe la reclamo para siempre como su mujer, ahora llevaba por completo su marca, su esencia, su olor estaba en ella, su lobo interior rugió y aulló de puro gozo y alegría por esto, tenía una compañera que nunca dejaría ir ni permitiría que nadie más la tocara, mataría antes que permitir eso..

Takashi sin perder tiempo beso sin resentimiento ni pudor a su mujer, esta lloraba un poco luego de sentir como su himen fue traspasado sin pudor alguno, el beso pareció calmarla un poco, Ángela rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza de Takashi, se irguió muy poco solo para levantar su cabeza y separarla de Takashi y le sonrió, una indicación de que podía seguir, este empezó a moverse lentamente y sujeto de las caderas a su novia, esta cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esta sensación y movía sus caderas en conjunto con las embestidas suaves de su alfa, pero esto no era suficiente, ya algo cansados por los juegos previos comenzaron a moverse cada vez con más y más fuerza, Ángela lo montaba con fiereza, su culo chocando contra su entrepierna produciendo un sonoro choque de pieles, la polla de Takashi entraba hasta su base para volver a salir solo hasta la cabeza y repetir el proceso, los senos de Ángela rebotaban con cada vaivén, Saeko miraba suspirando celosa por no tenerlo pero a regañadientes espero mientras se masturbaba un poco y disfrutaba del espectáculo. Takashi subió su cuerpo para poder tomar uno de los senos de su novia en su boca y chupar con fuerza, con los dientes mordisqueo el pezón y tiro del mismo, al mismo tiempo sus manos tomaron su culo y comenzó su asalto, con fuerza penetraba hasta lo más profundo y cuanto podía dentro de la vagina de su novia, los jugos se estaban esparciendo y como resultado de sus anteriores orgasmos estaba tan resbaladiza que era muy fácil moverse dentro de ella, Ángela tenia la lengua afuera y estaba babeando de tanto placer por el cual estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, su pezón siendo mordido y chupado, su feminidad siendo penetrada una y otra vez por un pistón caliente al rojo vivo y muy duro, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron tanto que lo obligaron a correrse sin previo aviso, grito cuando el semen caliente broto hasta lo más profundo de su vientre sediento, su vagina apretaba tanto que era como si lo estuviera ordeñando, sus pezones se pusieron erguidos, los jugos de su flor bañaron el pene de Takashi marcándolo con su olor y perfume, cayó en el hueco del cuello de Takashi para respirar entre cortadamente mientras lo abrazaba, su boca caliente dejo un sendero de besos y chupones, por ultimo lo mordió con fuerza pero no tanta como lo hizo Takashi a ella, detrás de ella escucho antes de perderé en los brazos de su amado y poder descansar luego de tan intenso sexo como los jugos y los dedos chocaban, vio como los dedos de Saeko entraban con furia dentro de ella, toda su mano entraba por lo mojada que estaba, estaba necesitada del hombre que se hallaba debajo de ella, vio a Takashi y le dio un profundo beso antes de susurrarle al oído que la dejara satisfecha, este solo sonrió con lujuria y asintió.

Takashi se acerco con cuidado a Saeko luego de salir de Ángela y dejarla acostada descansando, una vez con ella al frente suyo la recostó y tomo de sus muslos para tirar hacia él y abrirle las piernas dejando ver su flor sumamente empapada, aun chorreando algo de sus jugos de amor, Saeko respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba esperando por lo que tanto quería desde hace un tiempo, la polla de Takashi estaba muy sensible luego de dos orgasmos pero aun así se burlaba de ella al rozar su cabeza contra los labios y el clítoris, Saeko gemía impaciente y se mordía un dedo para evitar soltar más ruidos como ese, luego de unos minutos de este juego Takashi se adentro en ella, era diferente a Ángela, era cálida, era mucho más suave pero seguía siendo estrecha, siguió hasta llegar a su himen, espero y sintió como unas manos lo agarraban a ambos lados de su cabeza, miro debajo de él y vio una hermosa sonrisa de una bella mujer, su mujer, la penetro con fuerza para evitar que sintiera tanto dolor, sintió como las paredes internas se apretaban a su miembro con demasiada fuerza al perder el símbolo de su pureza, las embestidas comenzaron a un ritmo despacio y gentil, las bocas se juntaron a danzar una vez más, la saliva caliente, las lenguas bailaban una sobre la otra en una danza de dominación, las manos recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante, las embestidas se hicieron más erráticas y poderosas pero Takashi no quiera acabar aun, no, necesitaba hacer que su dama se sintiera dichosa y satisfecha así que la tomo de la cadera para girarla sobre sí misma y luego la tomo de sus piernas para ponerla en cuatro patas con su culo mirando hacia él, todo sin dejar de penetrarla, en esta posición llegaba mucho más profundo dentro de Saeko, la chica estaba extasiada por esta dominación, solo este hombre le dio un inmenso placer, tanto como el sadismo que tiene dentro de ella, su flor no paraba de chorrear jugos sobre su polla para lubricarla más y manchando el suelo con su esencia, sus paredes se amoldaron al pene de Takashi en cuestión de minutos, su cabeza llego a su vientre, a la entrada y estaba tratando de abrirla, esta sensación solo podía describirse como maravillosa, sus dientes apretados, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, su ano contrayéndose, los pechos bailando de adelante para atrás con cada embestida, no duro mucho bajo tal asalto a su flor, con un gran apretón y una fuerte corrida que llego de sus jugos la polla de su alfa lo obligo a correrse justo en la entrada de su vientre, Takashi la apretó los senos con fuerza y la levanto para enterrar su cara en su cuello, inmediatamente sintió los caninos abrirse camino en su carne con dureza y poder, esta sensación de dolor placentero le brindo un segundo orgasmo igual de fuerte, en su interior mientras se perdía en la dicha post orgásmica sabía que era ahora su mujer junto con Ángela, que no podía ser reclamada por nadie más, una gran sonrisa se adorno en su cara sonrojada y sudorosa, los dos amantes se quedaron abrazados, Takashi no soltó sus pechos luego de unos minutos, una vez liberados bajo sus manos a su cintura y la atrajo más en su pecho, sin salir de ella, sus dientes, sus caninos enterrados en su hombro cerca de su cuello dejo su marca, esta mujer era suya y de nadie más desde ahora, se recostó con Saeko en sus brazos, esta acariciando recostada en su pecho sus cabellos hasta que sintió otro cuerpo cálido acomodarse en su hombro libre, Ángela y Saeko se recostaron sobre su persona y comenzaron a mimarlo y confortarlo con cuidado y amor, un tierno sonrojo en sus caras, esto era fantástico, pero llego el momento de un merecido descanso, so pensaba Takashi mientras besaba a sus dos novias para luego abrazarlas desde la cintura y dejarse llevar por la bruma post orgásmica y el brazo de Morfeo…..

n/A:bueno, ha pasado tiempo y me disculpo pero mejor tarde que nuca no les parece? Jejeje, y como lo prometí aquí está mi primer lemon, por favor sean sinceros a la hora de juzgarlo, es el primero que hago y espero que sea de su gusto, si hay algo que se pueda mejorar o alterar no duden en decírmelo, para los que lo gozaron les digo cuando será el siguiente, será en el cap 9 o 10, una de dos, y será con Saya en una ducha caliente, muy muy caliente jejeje.

La historia avanza, aparecieron nuevas caras, serán amigas, enemigas, neutrales, cuáles son sus deseos, podrá el Alfa levantarse indemne, victorioso sobre sus enemigos? Solo el tiempo lo dira, se despide Specterwolf


	8. Capítulo 8:Las Semillas del Odio

Capítulo 8: Las Semillas del Odio…

(Takashi Pov)

De a poco me iba despertando, mis ojos estaban nublados por el sueño y lo que quedaba de este pero lentamente los objetos recuperaban su forman, veía todo oscuro, apenas si entraba luz por varios agujeros naturales y demás, algunas velas estaban aun encendidas pero no quedaba mucho de su cuerpo, solté un bostezo que me estaba molestando y trate de moverme para verme imposible de dicha acción, mire un poco a mis lados y las vi, las dos mujeres más hermosas que haya contemplado en mucho tiempo, todo era increíble, el cabello níveo y el violáceo caían en cascada de manera magnifica y se amoldaban a las curvas que toda mujer envidiaría sin importar su edad, estaban durmiendo muy suavemente sin nada que las molestara, sentí como cuatro grandes bollos suavemente suaves y cálidos se pegaban a mis brazos, los pezones redondos y algo duros se friccionaban de vez en cuando con cada una de sus respiraciones, con esto mi miembro no está más dormido, está casi erguido en toda su gloria masculina.

Por un lado podría aprovechar esto y tratar de conseguir más satisfacción pero recuerdo que anoche fue la primera vez para ambas y de seguro están algo sensibles o incluso dolidas, y hacerlo de nuevo de seguro no es buena idea más allá de lo caliente que este, también debo respetar sus deseos y necesidades, son mis mujeres, no mis juguetes, respire profundamente para calmarme o al menos intentarlo, debo pensar en otra cosa para que mi amigo baje de nuevo, cerré mis ojos y de inmediato me viene mi sueño lucido, era un campo lleno de muertos vivos, los caminantes venían de todos lados, en oleadas, estaba solo, mi sonrisa la de un animal loco y rabioso, me reía sin parar, deseaba matar, liberar las cadenas de mi verdadero yo.

Y así fue…

Con los colmillos, con las manos, con mis dientes me arroje sobre ellos, se tiraron sobre mí, los levante y los arroje fuera para apuñalar y lacerar, desmembrar y mutilar, desgarrar y devorar, piernas, tendones, músculos, huesos, nervios, sangre en litros, como caudales, brazos, manos, dedos, ojos, bocas, mandíbulas, cara, cabezas….miles y miles de cabezas para arrancar y aplastar como me plazca y donde cae uno otro toma su lugar para que yo me divierta en una orgia de sangre y muerte sin fin ahhh esta sed es insoportable, deseo sangre, quiero sentirla en cada parte de mi, bañándome, quiero ver como el pedazo de idiota de Igou se mea encima para vomitar de terror al verme, quiero que su puta se rompa en llanto desolado y desgarrado cuando observe la destrucción que dejo detrás de mí con mi jauría…

A Ángela moviéndose entre ellos como fantasma, su cabello bailando con cada movimiento, su feroz cuchillo kukri un augurio de la defunción de nuestras presas.

A Saeko blandiendo su espada como una extensión de su ser, cada tajo rebana a diez, cientos, miles de los caminantes, su sonrisa seria pero depredadora, esos ojos llenos de sadismo deseando más y más como si fueran el más raro y suculento afrodisiaco, quiero verla bañada desnuda en sudor, sangre y sus jugos.

Si puedo verlos, a Kotha, cuyos colmillos son balas y los disparos su rugido, puedo escucharlo reír sobre los caídos que se apilan ante sus pies mientras Yamato les rebana con el cuchillo que posee ayudado de algún arma de fuego, esa mirada fría y asesina que posee congela el alma de cualquier bastardo que tenga la desgracia de meterse en su camino.

A Shizuka junto a Alice con Zeke, ellos tres son una parte indiscutible en nuestra jauría, pueden no portar armas o ayudar en el combate pero mantenernos cuerdos puede ser tan o más importante que defendernos de ellos a cada segundo del día, esas sonrisas pueden alentarnos a seguir batallando por un mañana, esa calidez e inocencia es suficiente para dar mi vida en compensación, sin ese trió no estoy seguro de donde estaríamos ahora…

A Morita, Imamura y Tsuki, les falta mucha experiencia y habilidad pero lo compensan con ganas de seguir empujando sus cuerpos, sus mentes hasta el borde de la ruptura solo para poder sobrevivir, temen, eso se nota, como todos nosotros pero no se dejan vencer por el miedo, su valor es contagioso y a la vez envidiable, me siento orgulloso.

A Rika, una mujer con sus habilidades viene como anillo al dedo, no estoy muy seguro de como se entrena a las fuerzas pertenecientes a la JSDF pero no por nada su nombre impone tanto respeto, entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, especialista en armas de fuego, por lo que vi parece ser miembro del departamento de francotiradores en la división terrestre, estratega, muy buena tiradora, a la par con Kotha, ambos son los ojos asesinos en este grupo.

Por otro lado cada grupo tienen sus ovejas negras, no confió en nada en esos dos, Igou y Miyamoto, me traicionaron una vez, no les costara nada hacerlo de nuevo, y en este nuevo mundo de mierda es casi una regla auto impuesta que vino para quedarse durante el tiempo que dure, que será uno bastante largo a mi parecer, cada día se batalla, se asesina, se corre, se huye, hasta que eres devorado ya sea por los caminantes o los negreros, de seguro ahora que no hay gobierno o si aun lo más probable es que este muy bien escondido con lo mejor dejándonos a nosotros a nuestras suertes del demonio, cada hombre es libre para matar, destruir, saquear, violar y quemar, cada uno de nosotros debemos tener en nuestra cabeza grabado a fuego como un mandamiento la dos reglas que se cobran miles de vidas.

La ley del más fuerte.

O matas o mueres.

Ambas son absolutas y nadie puede oponérseles bajo ninguna manera en lo absoluto, por ahora debo estar al tanto de todo, ya descanse, debo volver otra vez con mi jauría, pero lo más importante ahora que tengo un momento para reflexionar. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? ¿Seguiremos juntos o solos? ¿Qué quiere cada uno y en grupo? ¿Podremos mantenernos así o debemos separarnos? Esas preguntas cuanto antes deben ser contestadas.

-Por tu cara veo que estas en algo profundo, ¿Cien yens por tus pensamientos?-vino la voz de mi derecha, estaba Ángela esperando con la cara impasible pero podía ver su miedo, miedo a algo entre nosotros, tal vez cree que lo de anoche no debió darse o algo, debo calmarla.

-Nada importante, solo pensaba en que debemos hacer cuando todos nos juntemos de nuevo, perdón si te moleste, no era mi intención-le dije con suavidad lo último, ella sonrió y se movió más cerca para darme un beso en los labios, ohh Kami, esos labios son tan suaves y deliciosos, no me hartare nunca de ellos, se mueven con los mío como si fueran hechos uno para el otro, bailando con cada movimiento, un ligero sonido de succión de mi parte contra su labio superior, ella entre abre su boca para darme entrada para seguir aun más, quiero más, metí mi lengua de a poco no como anoche que demostré quien domina, esta vez es mucho más tranquilo pero igual de intenso, con esto demuestro cuanto la quiero conmigo, mi lengua hunde la suya en un momento para apartar así reclamo todo de ella, la roce contra sus dientes con lentitud en un movimiento de lado para volver a hundirla hasta juntarla con la suya, ella gime de gusto y alegría pura, veo como cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por esto, se mueve más hasta que sus senos aplastan mi hombro y mi brazo para estar tan cerca como sea posible.

-Vaya, vaya, son muy malos para dejarme fuera-vino la otra voz de mi otro costado, Saeko estaba despierta, cosa no muy esperada pero viendo como Ángela gime de placer y se mueve contra mi cuerpo, cuerpo que está siendo abrazado por Saeko era de esperarse a decir verdad, ella se aprieta mucho más conmigo para hacerme sentir cada curva de su seductor y pecador cuerpo de diosa de la guerra, de reina del combate y de una Yamato nadeshiko, sus senos en mi brazo izquierdo, sus piernas enrolladlas como serpiente no dejándome escapar bajo sus garras, puedo sentir su sonrisa burlona pero también su vergüenza, de seguro nunca hizo nada de esto hasta ahora, mi mujer debe estar esforzándose mucho tanto por mí como por su hermana-esposa, eso sonó muy raro pero no importa, en este nuevo mundo no importa, podemos estar con quien se nos de la maldita gana y a nadie le importa, eso es lo mejor, si ambas quieren estar conmigo y yo con ellas, nadie lo puede impedir.

Deje de besar a Ángela para escuchar un sonoro gemido lastimero, la vi gimoteando como cuando era una niña y jugábamos juntos en el parque.

-Descuida cariño, espera tu turno, es turno de tu hermana-esposa, pero no te preocupes, estarás muy bien en cuando regrese, hasta entonces se paciente-le dije con seducción y la voz ronca, ella se sonrojo y se abrazo mucho más si es eso posible.

-Muuuuu pero apenas si tuvimos algo, recién comenzábamos-parecía una niña que le quitaron un dulce, sin previo aviso hundí mi boca en su cuello haciéndola temblar mientras gemía más alto solo para nosotros dos presentes, Saeko soltó un sonido de sorpresa, de inmediato sentí su bella boquita besar mis hombros y espalda mientras yo me ponía encima de Ángela dominándola, luego de unos minutos de estar besándola en el cuello, clavícula, hombros, boca y mejillas moví mi cabeza hacia atrás para decir un rápido buenos días a Saeko y besarla de nuevo, ella tomo mi cara con sus manos y se abrazo a mi pecho, esos grandes melones eran un fruto prohibido y eran solo míos, estos juegos continuaron así durante al menos quince minutos alternando entre los tres, besos, caricias, toques aquí y allá, mordiscos, palmadas para calentarnos, pero no podíamos seguir mucho, debemos volver, ellas estaban debajo de mi, sus senos presionándose entre ellos con sus pezones rojo cereza friccionándose por las fuertes respiraciones luego de una buena sesión de besos calientes, sus manos entrelazadas, mirándome con lujuria apenas contenida, en verdad deseo cogerlas de nuevo.

-Más les vale que después de un polvo mañanero nos vayamos, los demás debenmmmmppmmmbb-no pude decir más nada porque sin previo aviso se alzaron y me tiraron al suelo casi dominándome, los besos y más gemidos siguieron, espero no quedar con la cadera totalmente inútil después.

-1:45 hora después-

Estábamos vestidos ahora y verificando nuestro equipo, en verdad se pasaron un poco con esa mamada, anoche no eran tan asertivas, como sus cabezas bajaban y subían cada una de lado a lado para después tomar el frenillo y el perineo con sus bocas y las lenguas chocando entre ellas y la cabeza de mi pene en un movimiento rápido de arriba-abajo, izquierda-derecha, eso casi me deja seco, estoy algo dolorido y sensible, pero debo seguir, veo como Saeko se agacha y miro una delgada marca blanca corriendo por sus piernas, Ángela me abraza por detrás con ligereza y me planta un beso en mi oreja con descaro, no de nuevo.

-Ángela por favor, si seguimos así nunca volveremos con los demás, yo también quiero seguir para hacerlas gritar como nunca, quiero llenarlas con mi semilla y dejarlas al borde del desmayo por el placer pero en verdad debemos irnos de aquí, ya no es seguro-le dije con cuidado mientras trataba de no gemir, no, de gruñir con fuerza ante mis dos mujeres, Saeko se acerco pavoneando las caderas como una estrella porno y me abrazo por delante, carajo….

-¿Por qué ya no es seguro este lugar?, está alejado y muy bien reforzado-me pregunto amablemente y con gran cariño filtrándose en su boca, sus ojos eran cariñosos y muy amorosos, como los de una esposa devota.

-Bueno, ellos son sensibles a los ruidos y después de todos esos gritos de más duro, más fuerte, hasta el fondo, lléname, acabo, me corro, chúpame más y cógeme como-seguía con descaro y sorna para ver como se volvía sumamente coloradas por la vergüenza, hasta que un ligero golpe en mi hombro me hizo callar.

-Eso es…suficiente-dijo despacio y casi tartamudeando Ángela cuya cara ya de por si blanca ahora era como una tomate o incluso peor, Saeko estaba casi igual y los cabellos morados/purpura cayendo sobre su rostro como velo dejando ver un poco sus gemas azules con sus labios fruncidos mirando expectante, esperando sumamente tímida y dócil, tan frágil y sumisa, tan dependiente, era algo muy hermoso, un fuerte gruñido broto de mi ser, ellas no se movieron como con los otros, ahora me rodearon con sus brazos para volver a juntarnos casi hasta volvernos uno, saben que gruño de placer y deseo, de amor por ellas, quiero protegerlas, quiero más de ellas, quiero ver esos vientres hinchados por…

En verdad quiero ver a mis hijos creciendo dentro de ellas, pero eso debe ser mucho más adelante, por ahora debemos encontrar un lugar donde asentarnos definitivamente, protegerlo, blindarlo, asegurar una base constante de suministros, comida, agua, etc.

-Bien, basta de juegos, debemos partir ahora, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí en el templo, Ángela recuerda done está este templo, de seguro nos servirá como puesto de observación o algo similar, ¿Tienen todo guardado en sus mochilas, no se olvidan nada?-les pregunte con calma, cada una asintió y yo tome mis cosas, envaine mis colmillos en mi cintura, me puse mi chaqueta de cuando estuvimos en lo de Rika y abrí la puerta, las chicas se acomodaron a mi lado, Ángela a mi derecha y Saeko a mi izquierda, mi prima tomo su cuchillo Kukri luego de verificar su arma, el revólver Colt brillo ante la luz del sol para después escuchar cómo era guardado en su funda, Saeko había encontrado una katana en lo profundo del templo, la desenvaino e hizo varias katas y movimientos de corte horizontales como verticales durante unos segundos con gran habilidad, delante de nosotros durante la noche varios de los caminantes se acercaron por los fuertes gritos de ambas, veo como se pone rojas al ver la cantidad de no muertos, eran alrededor de 20, tal vez 25 si me equivoco pero lo bueno era el gran espacio delante del templo junto con la única salida era la larga escalera, podemos bajarlos tranquilos, si fuera el parque o algo similar no quedaría otra que salir corriendo ya que nos rodearían para abrumarnos.

Pero aquí no hay más de siete y a paso de tortuga tenemos suficiente tiempo para despacharlos a cada uno, pero no hay que confiarse, debe hacerse rápido, certero y preciso, sin complicaciones, sin impedimentos, pero veo que Saeko está algo nerviosa, el caso con el niño caminante aun sigue en su mente, esto me saca de quicio en serio.

Me hacer por detrás y la tome en brazos con un seno apretado con fuerza, puedo sentir como su pezón se retuerce ante el asalto inoportuno, Ángela abre los ojos y se queda mirando, esperando pero también mira a los demás caminantes viendo cuando debe atacar. Saeko se retuerce un poco por la fuerza que estoy usando y gime por lo bajo, su respiración se agita y se agacha un poco con las piernas cerrándose para mantenerse firme, du mano libre se posa en la que esta apretando su pecho.

-Takashi-dice muy bajo, con la voz ronca y temblante, apacible, sumisa.

-Escúchame Saeko, las palabras que dije son verdad, si no quieres demostrar tu verdadero yo no importa, temes a los demás, entonces desnudare mis colmillos para matarlos, me importas mucho, no voy a perderte, eres una mujer increíble, puedes sobrevivir aquí de hecho eso es lo que harás. Te necesitamos, el equipo te necesita, yo te necesito, así que por favor muéstrame una vez más a esa hermosa diosa que baila entre los cadáveres, entre la sangre putrefacta, la muerte y el caos, porque esa mujer logro conquistarme, no pienso perderte mi amor-termine de suplicar por lo bajo y con la voz ronca luego de ese arrebato, en verdad no quiero perderla, solo imaginármela rodeada de muertos o entre los negreros siendo usada como esclava eso me llena de pura rabia, del deseo de matar, siento en medio de mi cabeza como algo golpea con fuerza como para destruir mi cráneo como si fuera un huevo, gruñí de odio pero también baje a un gemido desgarrado como si me hubieran dado una herida fatal, no solo me asalta la rabia sino también el dolor, hare todo lo necesario para poder proteger aquellos que están debajo de mi, protegeré a mi jauría de este infierno.

-Takashi…querido, puedes soltarme-dijo Saeko de manera amorosa y muy cariñosa, la solté para ver como caminaba delante de mí a paso tranquilo y confiad, veo que desenvaina una vez más su espada de manera precisa y en un solo movimiento tan rápido que pude escuchar como el aire era cortado por el filo de la hoja, ella voltea su cara mostrarse esos hermosos ojos azules que me miran con cariño, respeto, amor y deseo, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa ante esto, también escuche como Ángela se reía un poco a mi lado, se puso al costado de Saeko para también sacar su cuchillo kukri y tomarlo en un agarre martillo, sus gemas duales me miraban con intensidad, sentí como las piernas me temblaban bajo sus miradas, mierda puedo enfrentar cientos de muertos, carga hacia ellos como si solo fueran meros insectos y aplastarlos, el toque de una bestia furiosa con una inmensa sed de sangre pero bajo la mirada de mis mujeres me vuelvo tan manso como animal domestico, cual mascota que anhela el toque de su amo.

Trague duro, como si eso pudiera ayudarme aquí en este preciso momento, las chicas se ríen un poco entre ellas ante mis reacciones pero les devuelvo una sonrisa.

-Mírame Takashi, solo tú puedes ver mi verdadero yo, nadie más, esta es Saeko Busujima-dijo Saeko mientras volteaba y con la hoja en una posición lista de kendo se arrojo sobre los primeros desafortunados para segarlos, Ángela se quejo un poco ante este despegue de velocidad pero no tardo en seguirle el paso.

Los primeros tres fueron cercenados de la mandíbula para arriba de un tajo de Saeko, otros dos cayeron cuando Ángela los apuñalo en el ojo enterrándolos en la cuenca para pasar a otros cuatro que murieron al ser arrojados por la escalera cortesía de fieras patadas en la zona baja para quitarles el poco equilibrio que tenían seguido de una segunda patada en el vientre o plexo solar y arrojarlos al vacio logrando obstaculizar a los demás caminantes, Saeko se agacho para cortar piernas, seguido de un tajo ascendente horizontal para cercenarlos a la mitad, Ángela se vio rodeada por cuatro pero los redujo de una manera precisa y mortalmente bella, al primero le corto la garganta para tomarlo del costado de la cara y tirarlo al costado donde estaba otro y llevárselo al suelo, al tercero lo bajo de una patadas y de un golpe de sus botas con toda su fuerza le quebró la tráquea, aprovechando su posición hizo un giro rápido para tirar al último y apuñalarlo en la cara, Saeko tenía delante a siete de ellos, uno al costado del otro en una fila, eso era anillo al dedo, corrió hacia ellos sin dudar, casi me arroje pero vi como su hoja estaba de costado y la movió balanceándola de tal manera que podía cortar cada cosa que estuviera en su camino, solo bastaba un movimiento de su muñeca con una ligera inclinación y el tajo estaba cargado de poder, tres cabezas cercenadas, dos cortados de lado desde el cuello hasta la cintura, el primero en un tajo descendente para aprovechar la fuerza cinética y girar con todo para un nuevo tajo ascendente, uno separado de sus piernas, giro semi agachada y le apuñalo la cabeza, el ultimo que estaba tan cerca de tirársele encima se encontró con una cuchilla enterrada en su vientre que no dudo en subir todo su camino hasta salir por la parte superior de su cabeza cortado casi limpiamente en dos, cayó en un enorme charco de sangre que rápidamente se esparció por el suelo, me temblaba el ojo derecho en un tic, una sonrisa loca me invadió la cara y no se iría en un largo rato eso seguro.

-Saeko, Ángela, ustedes son las chicas más increíbles que he conocido-dije por lo bajo en un susurro mientras las veía limpiar sus cuchillas y caminaban sin pudor ni remordimiento alguno hacia mi persona, de hecho verlas sonreír con los cuerpos bañados en sangre era algo tan erótico, era tan bello como verlas desnudas abrazadas entre ellas a la luz de las velas y la luna, la pija se me puso dura de tan solo recordar, tan dura que me estaba doliendo un poco pero por ahora debo aguantar, no podemos pasarnos de batalla en cogida, y de cogida en combate, eso solo bastara para dejarnos más que exhaustos y no podremos aguantar, tal vez cuando lleguemos a la mansión de Saya pueda encontrar una habitación libre y algo apartada, solo Kami sabe el bochorno que llega a suceder si vienen los demás cuando las dos se ponen gritonas, pero carajo como me gusta escucharlas…

-Takashi ¿Estás bien?-vino de golpe la voz melodiosa de Ángela que estaba a mi costado izquierdo sonando con cuidado y preocupación por mi bienestar, sus senos están aplastados en mi brazo no dejándolo en libertad.

Parpadee un poco para regresar de mis fantasías, de seguro me sonroje un poco pero lo oculte rápidamente aunque no tanto al escucharlas reírse.

-Sí, no hay nada de que asustarse, estoy bien, vamos chicas, debemos volver con nuestro grupo-les indique y saque mis machetes dentados para ponerme en posición, los cuerpos estaban frescos y más caminantes se acercaban por sus clásicos gemidos y alaridos deseosos de carne fresca lista para ser devorada, pero ahora…

-Es su turno de ser devorados-dije con saña y odio, la sonrisa de psicópata estaba pintada en mi cara, Ángela negó con la cabeza como si fuera cosa de todos los días, Saeko sonrió dulcemente como si fuera un cumplido de parte de su novio, estoy seguro que soy el novio de las dos, ambas se me acercaron a cada lado para plantar un beso en mis mejillas con un sonoro ruido cuando se soltaron, me reí con júbilo ante el contacto aunque casto lleno de cariño.

-Bien, es hora de cazar-dije para luego arrojarme sobre el primer desgraciado que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en mi camino.

-Salto de tiempo, dos horas después, 1:45 PM, dos manzanas antes de la residencia Takagi-

(Takashi pov)

Pasaron un par de horas desde que dejamos el templo, ahora estamos muy cerca de la casa de Saya, Ángela está tomando mi brazo entre sus senos mientras que Saeko estaba apoyada en mi hombro con mi brazo libre alrededor de los suyos, el paso al que íbamos era lento y tranquilo, como el de una pareja que camina bajo la luna solo ellos y nadie más, luego de salir de los terrenos del templo donde pasamos la noche tuvimos que tomar una carrera, como el anfibio hacia mucho ruido en la fuente atrajo una gran cantidad y nuestra carrera llamo su atención, no podíamos quedarnos quietos mucho tiempo, cinco manzanas estuvimos corriendo, metiéndonos en tiendas de conveniencia saqueadas y algunas casas para confundirlos y perderles el rastro, más de una pared tuvimos que saltar o escalar, no era un problema para mí pero si lo era las chicas, tuve que darles una mano más de una vez.

Ahora estamos caminado así por dos razones, una el cansancio, varias veces tuvimos uno que otro pequeño grupo de caminantes ante nosotros que no superaban la decena pero igual era agotador ya que no podíamos simplemente quitarlos de en medio, por el otro tratamos de no llamar su atención, descubrí que son sumamente sensibles a los sonidos, casi pueden escucharlos al menos a dos manzanas desde su origen, esto sucedió de suerte cuando nos detuvimos en un mini mercado a tomar un respiro y ver si había algo aun rescatable o de utilidad no importa que era, nos habíamos alejado de un grupo de cuatro caminantes, quince minutos estuvimos moviéndonos por la tienda buscando, mi audición me puso en alerta, algo se acercaba a paso firme, constante y lento.

Corrí hacia la puerta destruida y escuche lo más fino que pude concentrándome solo en ese ruido pequeño pero tan cercano a mí que era como si podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte del mundo, eran los gemidos de ellos, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, esos mismos cuatro que dejamos atrás ahora se les habían sumando al menos otros siete. Gruñí en desafío pero recordé que si bien yo puedo seguir ellas no, están agotadas, deben descansar luego de tanto correr y varios combates seguidos de una carrera, me volví con cuidado para no hacer ruido y les dije a ambas lo que pasaba y mi teoría, se vieron algo asustadas pero también molestas, tomamos una vez más la carrera para terminar aquí en nuestro punto final, solo dos manzanas nos separan de un lugar seguro de a momentos, debo volver a ver nuestra situación actual, tal vez salga en la noche solo para comprobar cuántos están cerca y demás puntos estratégicos, pero para eso debo pedirle a Rika o a Kotha algunos conceptos con los cuales no estoy muy familiarizado aun.

-Vamos chicas, no queda mucho, solo un poco más, estamos a media manzana de llegar-les dije por lo bajo y con felicidad sumada al cariño, ellas devolvieron esa sonrisa con una propia, una vez delante del portón enrejado de una de las entradas vi como se estaba abriendo, y una vocecilla estaba gritando desde el fondo viniendo cada vez más rápido, era Alice, la niña estaba corriendo, tenía un falda blanca con una remera morada con una flor estampada en el medio del pecho, detrás de ella estaba corriendo bastante animado Zeke que estaba jadeando ligeramente, tenía un collar rojo y una placa de bronce colgaba del mismo, de seguro es una placa de identificación, debe ser cosa de Kotha.

Ella salto en nuestros brazos gritando de alegría acompañado de lagrimas de felicidad, no pude evitar soltar a las chicas para sujetarla en un abrazo fuerte pero suave, tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien, que todo paso ya y que seguiremos adelante juntos.

-Hola Alice, te extrañe mucho-le dije con cuidado y despacio, temo que algo repentino la moleste o asuste, ella tembló un poco cuando fue levantada del suelo en mi abrazo pero sus pequeñas manitas me rodearon el cuello y no se soltó, estaba colgando de mi pecho con mis brazos debajo suyo para evitar que se caiga, estaba llorando perdidamente.

-Takashi-nii, Takashi-nii, te extrañe también-decía con la voz cortada un poco por las lagrimas y los mocos, solo me reí suavemente mientras plantaba pequeños besos en su frente y cabeza, la sujete más fuerte pero aun evitando lastimarla de alguna manera.

-*ladrido* *ladrido*-venia por lo bajo, Zeke no dejaba de mover su cola, fue tomado por Ángela que lo resguardo en el valle de sus pechos, el perro se veía muy feliz luego del contacto con la gente, Saeko le acaricio un poco para volver su atención a Alice.

-Todo está bien Alice, ya estamos aquí, Takashi-nii cumple su palabra, no debes llorar más-decía como una madre que estaba calmando a su hijo pequeño que se lastimo, de hecho se es igual a una madre, es increíble como esta mujer que puede ser tan fría y sádica en el campo de batalla guarde tal emociones tan cálidas como un sol, bueno, soy casi igual de hecho, fiero, deseoso de sangre a derramar, cuerpos por doquier y sin embargo no quiero en lo más mínimo ver a esta niña llorando.

-Vamos adentro, debemos descansar, y debo reunirme con todos los demás-dije con calma y cariño a las tres damas que están conmigo, Ángela y Saeko asintieron, Alice por otro lado estaba en su mundo, parece que perder a su padre la golpeo más de lo que esperaba pero de seguro estará bien, todos aquí hacen su parte.

Nos adentramos a la mansión por el patio trasero, había más gente de la que esperaba, muchos adultos, gran mayoría de los trabajadores estaban vestidos con uniformes militares de derecha, parte del partido de Soujiro, el padre de Saya, pero muchos más estaban como civiles, algunos estaban sentados o yendo de una tienda de campaña a otra con cajas, bolsas o algún utensilio, lamentablemente el miedo estaba tan arraigado que las miradas parecían de cascaras o muertos, inclusive algunos nos miraban con mucha desconfianza, duda, odio, y lujuria, tome uno de mis colmillos para desenfundarlo exponiendo el filo que estaba aun bañado en sangre fresca y mire con rabia pura además de una sonrisa sádica a cuatro adultos que estaban mirando a mis damas, retrocedieron enseguida, las chicas enrojecieron mucho al ver como las cuidaba. Saeko me beso en la comisura de los labios y Ángela me dio un rápido beso en la boca, Alice me beso una mejilla con cariño, solo me reí de este último con júbilo ante su amor e inocencia.

-Gracias, mi apuesto caballero de brillante armadura-dijo con suavidad Ángela que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Sí, muchas gracias cariño, te daré un regalo después-le siguió Saeko algo coqueta.

-Gracias por cuidarme Takashi-nii-dijo alegremente Alice.

-Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlas chicas, saben cuánto las quiero-les dije y continuamos nuestro camino dentro del recinto, adentro era un hervidero de gente, muchos hombres moviendo cajas y llevando cosas de aquí para allá, soldados vigilando y cambiando turnos cada tanto, estaban muy bien organizados a mi parecer, parece que Soujiro eligió y entreno muy bien a estos hombres, se ven endurecidos por el entrenamiento y listo para el despliegue de un momento a otro. Subimos por las escaleras y estábamos a punto de ir en búsqueda de nuestros amigos cuando una voz que estaba extrañando me asalto de golpe, no pude evitar sonreír con descaro y sorna ante ella, esto será divertido.

-¿Dónde MIERDA ESTABAS?-grito Saya, estaba vestida con botas hasta un poco por encima del talón, una falda negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una camisa con volantes totalmente blanca, sus clásicas coletas y unas gafas, enojada en verdad es linda.

-Yo, Saya ¿Como estas?-le pregunte con cariño y sorna, es hora de divertirme un rato.

-Nada de yo Saya, como estas y una mierda, sabes cuánto tiempo te estuvimos esperando, es lo mismo que en lo de Rika cuando te fuiste tú solo-dijo con rabia pero también estaba el miedo, el miedo a perdernos, a separarnos de nuevo y que sea para siempre. Solté un suspiro que no sabía que tenía y la mire con ojos cálidos.

-Ven aquí Saya, no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón, ven, dame un abrazo, te extrañe-le dije con calma y cariño, ella se vio muy sorprendida, bajo un poco la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza para correr hacia mí y abrazarse a mi pecho sollozando a lagrima viva, Saya siempre fue fuerte pero porque debía serlo, no porque quisiese, en el fondo es una chica muy suave, ruda de armas tomar pero suave al fin.

-shhh…Shhhh Saya ya todo paso, todo estará bien, no me iré en un largo rato, adelante sácalo todo-le dije palabras reconfortantes mientras Saeko y Ángela acariciaban su espalda u hombros para darles animo o confort, mientras Alice le palmeaba la cabeza tratando de ayudar. Estuvimos así un rato mientras Saya se calmaba, cuando dejo de llorar se puso de nuevo esa mascara dura pero solo sonreí, se puso bien roja, aunque eso si no tengo mucha idea de por qué, incluso se vio algo cabizbaja cuando noto que Ángela y Saeko estaban prendidas de mis brazos.

Nos llevo donde estaba todo el grupo reunido, al parecer mientras venían aquí se toparon con un grupo de caminantes y Miyamoto quedo herida de la espalda, ahora Shizuka debe estar dándole tratamiento con algún ungüento o algo, la verdad no le preste mucha atención. Entramos a un cuarto bastante amplio, tenía una cama de dos plazas donde esta Miyamoto desnuda con una toalla tapando su zona baja, Kotha está apoyado cerca de la ventana, Rika está sentada en uno de los sillones blancos cerca de su rifle, estaba limpiando su revólver, Morita esta embobado en su bate y esta algo perdido junto a Tsuki, Imamura está tratando de entender el mecanismo de la ballesta y por cómo le va parece que necesita mucha más practica pero tampoco es muy malo, Yamato está con su cuchillo de caza mientras mira por la ventana al lado de Kotha, su lenguaje corporal es de un cazador, está preparado para abalanzarse sobre el enemigo, no, sobre su presa en cualquier momento, Shizuka está terminando de poner el ungüento o crema en la espalda de Miyamoto, pero no encuentro a Igou.

*golpe seco*

-Ahhh!-Alice pego un grito de miedo, siento como todo el mundo se giro para ver sobre nosotros, delante de mí con los puños en alto estaba el idiota de Igou, se veía muy enojado por algo.

-Saeko, toma a Alice, que nadie interfiera-dije con la voz fría y carente de todo pero solo los que me conocen bien pueden notar el deje de locura, odio, sadismo, y sed de sangre oculto, mire a Igou como si fuera una cucaracha. Saeko se acerco y tomo a Alice en sus brazos, salió del cuarto con ella seguida de Ángela, eso es bueno, no quiero que escuche lo que diré u vea o que hare.

-Más te vale tener una buena explicación por haberme golpeado imbécil o puedes ir diciéndole ola donde sea que están los heridos de gravedad aquí-dije con calma, el se vio algo temeroso pero renovó su odio, o estupidez mejor dicho, karate kid o no, no me interesa, lo aplastare.

-A que mierda estás jugando Takashi, te vas cuando se te da la puta gana, vienes y esperas que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos ¿Quién carajo te crees que sos?-me pregunto con enojo, solo mire de soslayo a mi alrededor, vi como cada uno esperaba una respuesta, solo me reí de costado como si estuviera tratando con un niño, mi risa baja lo saco de quicio rápidamente, baya inútil saco de mierda que es.

-Respóndeme y deja de reírte-grito al fin, lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados mientras me manen tenía firme e imperturbable ante mis camaradas.

-De verdad eres tan estúpido como un niño de kínder Igou, me fui porque si no lo recuerdas yo llame la atención de esa horda, de no haber actuado habríamos sido devorados sin poder hacer nada, no podrían haber hecho nada en esa situación, estábamos completamente rodeados, solo era cuestión de tiempo para convertirnos en su cena, arriesgue mi culo para salvarlos, un paso en falso y era comido, no juegues conmigo Igou, tu sabes bien que no eres nada, eres nadie para ponerte en mi camino, sigues aquí porque aun tengo la humanidad suficiente como para dejarte, de otra forma ya te habría asesinado como aquellos estúpidos que se metieron en mi camino-mis palabras eran como un balde de agua fría para todos, el cobrar una vida no es tan…difícil, no es cuestión de moral o fe, principios o creencias, es solo…una acción más aquí, el muy cobarde estaba temblando, hecho una mirada hacia Rika.

Su error más fatal…

Me abalance sobre su persona con todo mi peso con mis colmillos desenfundados, cayó al suelo con un ruido estridente y fuerte, todos se levantaron y estuvieron a punto de acercarse a pararnos pero fui mucho más rápido. Uno de mis machetes termino a milímetros de su cuello, de la vena principal, otro lo apuñale muy cerca de su mano que estaba a punto de golpearme, se veía aterrado, pero cuando me vio de seguro se orino encima por el olor a rancio que siento.

-Grrrrrr-gruñí con odio apenas contenido, el se cayó y siguió temblando, patético.

-Escúchame bien bastardo pedazo de mierda, aquí hay tres reglas y mejor que te las grabes porque si no te mato, la primera, nunca le quites la vista de encima a tu enemigo, la segunda o matas o mueres, y la ultima esta en este puto mundo desde el comienzo, la ley del más fuerte y esta es mi regla mierdecilla, yo soy el más fuerte aquí, no tengo miedo en matar y luchar, la próxima vez que me pongas una mano encima será la última-me acerque su cara con una sonrisa de demente como cuando luche, bueno, mejor dicho masacre a Touhou, lo pude escuchar gemir lastimeramente como si fuera una beta ante su alfa, es mejor dicho eso.

Lo solté de golpe y vi como se escabullo lejos de mí, solo chasquee la lengua en molestia por su cobardía.

-Tch, que patético, Kotha-dije el nombre de mi amigo, este salto al verse llamado pero así como vino se puso firme esperando.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?-le pregunte con calma pero aun con ese deje frio y cortante cual cuchillo.

-No, todo estuvo muy calmado…emmm Takashi-estaba dudando por un momento, levante una ceja mientras esperaba, tomo aire y lo soltó.

-¿Esas reglas son para todos?-termino preguntando, me le quede mirando fijamente y parece que estaba algo asustado, sonreí con sorna.

-No, aquí no hay líder, somos un grupo que quiere sobrevivir, y eso es lo que hará, ese idiota de ahí-dije mientras lo señale a Igou como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, esto saco una pequeña risa de Yamato junto con Morita e Imamura y la molestia verbal de Miyamoto.

-Parece no haberlo entendido hasta ahora, cada uno de los presentes aquí posee grandes habilidades, saben mantenerse a si mismo bajo presión, pueden desenvolverse en combate y aprenden de sus errores no como algunos, cualquiera de ustedes puede ser un líder en su propio derecho, pero de esta manera este grupo se mantiene, cada uno coopera con lo máximo de sí mismo, de esa forma llegamos hasta aquí y podremos sobrevivir-mis palabras les infunde valor, atrás quedo el miedo y la desconfianza, ahora veía gente capaz de batallar en el infierno, de ver la cara de la muerte y atreverse a más, tenía una grandes ganas de reír pero un sonido fuerte me cubrió los oídos, Salí hacia el balcón para ver.

Encima de los edificios venían volando helicópteros de combate, uno descendió hasta el patio de la mansión, mientras que los otros dos siguieron de largo, se abrió la compuerta y salió un hombre alto, musculoso y fuerte, vestido con un uniforme de soldado, una medalla brillando en su pecho encima de su corazón, guantes blancos que portaba una esplendía katana de vaina negra, una mirada feroz cual león y tan cortante como navaja, era el padre de Saya, Soujiro Takagi.

Se puso en medio de la gente que se estaba acercando, en frente de la gente estaban sus hombres, el mismo uniforme con varios fusiles de combate, parecían ser algo antiguos como de la segunda Guerra Mundial, no estoy seguro, un olor raro me asalto, provoco en mi un gruñido ronco y fuerte que llamo la atención de los míos, me di vuelta para ver a Rika y Kotha, ambos tenían miradas de sorpresa en la cara.

-Rika, Kotha, tomen posición de tiro, ante cualquier movimiento brusco disparen a discreción, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-ellos parpadearon pero de inmediato tomaron ambos rifles y se pusieron en posición con las armas apoyadas en el balcón, yo salte de este y caí desde el segundo piso sobre la hierba en cuclillas, no adolorido o nada bajo la atenta mirada de mi grupo, me metí entre la gente como uno más, puedo sentir como Kotha me sigue con su arma protegiéndome, sonreí de lado, tengo un gran tirador conmigo jejejeje.

Estaba en primera fila esperando, del helicóptero bajaron dos personas, cargaban una gran jaula con un caminante adentro, Soujiro miro el hombre dentro y pude notar un deje de simpatía pero se endureció de golpe.

-Escúchenme, este hombre al que puedo llamar mi mejor amigo es un héroe, durante la incursión se sacrifico para salvar a uno de los nuestros, ese máximo sacrificio no lo olvidare y por esa razón le mostrare el profundo respeto que le tengo liberándolo de esta miseria-dijo y desenvaino su katana, la puso a un costado suyo y abajo, dio una inclinación para hacerles abrí la jaula, el caminante salió algo torpe, creí que se arrojaría de lleno sobre el hombre pero en vez de eso….

-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-el chillido de mierda me dejo estúpido, mis oídos son sensibles, no pude evitar sino cubrirlos con ambas manos como muchos otros, pero esto era algo muy malo, Soujiro dejo caer su espada y sus oídos estaban sangrando un poco, lo recibió de lleno, el caminante aullador salto sobre el pero pude atinar a sacar un colmillo y arrojárselo, se clavo en su vientre tirándolo fuera de Soujiro antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, dos disparos sonaron en sincronía, dos agujeros aparecieron milisegundos luego de los disparos, uno en el cuello y otro en la cabeza del caminante, me acerque ignorando la gente y sus murmullos, una vez delante del cuerpo le cercene la cabeza de un solo tajo mirando detenidamente, su cara es normal a excepción de su boca, parece ser mucho más ovalada o redonda, su cuello o lo que queda del mismo pareció haberse hinchado junto con su pecho, en solo segundos cambio, lo que nos faltaba, muertos especiales.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-vino la voz fría de Soujiro resonando desde atrás, lo vi de reojo y sonreí un poco de manera tétrica y morbosa, como si esto fuera divertido.

-Salvarte el pellejo-mi voz es fría, tanto como la suya, escuche el click de las armas preparándose para disparar, ocho de sus soldados me rodearon con las armas listas para acribillarme, sonreí más por esto.

-No lo necesito, se protegerme muy bien-replico con la espada baja a un lado suyo, tome mi colmillo y lo puse sobre mi hombro.

-Ohhhh pero si se mostro muy bien hace apenas segundos, de hecho estoy impresionado-replique con sorna, el se vio molesto pero es mucho más listo, no se dejara provocar.

-Baja el machete antes de que te arrepientas-dijo con enojo asesino, solo mire a todos a mí alrededor, sonreí ante este nuevo desafío.

-Como uno solo de tus hombres toque mis armas lo asesino, no será el primero de los cadáveres que están debajo de mi-les advertí, puedo sentirlo, como patea en el fondo de mi mente, esta rabioso, quiere rugir, quiere cazar.

-Baja el arma, no lo voy a repetir-fue su advertencia. Moví mi machete para apuntarlo hacia su persona mientras desenvainaba el otro.

-Muy valiente con armas apuntándome ¿Por qué no vienes tú por él? Veamos si tienes lo necesario suegrito-eso ultimo en verdad lo saco de quicio, sus venas de la frente están palpitando de enojo, su mirada una máscara de rabia pura.

-Acabas de cavar tu tumba, hombres que nadie interfiera, es mío-termino mientras movía su espada en una posición de iado, solo me reí y me agache para correr hacia él.

-¡VEAMOS QUE PUEDES HACER PAPÁ SUEGRO!-corrí hacia él y las tres cuchillas chocaron con fuerza dando inicio al duelo entre alfas….

n/a:hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, me llevo un tiempo ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir, ahora estoy algo inspirado, para aquellos que desean lemon les dejo el siguiente, será en el cap 9 y les tengo un regalo por haberme tardado tanto.

Saya en la ducha en cuatro.

Yuri entre Shizuka y Rika

Un mini lemon con Shizuka donde pone a prueba sus dos grandes razones de porque la queremos tanto jejeje

Seguido de una gran carnicería, ya que muchos de ustedes debieron haber sacado que fue lo que hizo el aullador, espero que estén preparados para el verdadero gore e infierno…

Les saluda su amigo Speterwolf


	9. capitulo 9: Ojo antes de la Tormenta

Capítulo 9: Ojo antes de la tormenta

(Takashi Pov)

Corrí donde Soujiro para cruzar nuestras hojas, los dos machetes y la katana resonaron con fuerza y quebraron el silencio a nuestro alrededor, las chispas volaban de aquí para allá con cada fricción producida por nuestros movimientos, nuestras posturas eran la de un samurái contra un asesino loco, veo por mi visión periférica a los demás, civiles inocentes que están aterrados, la desesperación ya está muy profundo arraigado en su psique, los soldados y fuerza militar o paramilitar de parte del papá de Saya muestran sus fusiles listos para abrir fuego contra mí en cualquier momento a una sola indicación de su comandante, vaya doctrina envidiable.

El sonido del acero chocando entre sí era embriagante y adictivo, podía sentir como el corazón se acelera dentro de mi pecho, con cada segundo el ritmo aumentaba más y más, mi boca se ponía seca y respiraba con fuerza pero no con cansancio, todo lo contrario, mis colmillos giraron en un arco horizontal destinado a abrirle el pecho desde el costado derecho pero su katana los bloqueo en un una posición de kendo donde su arma miraba hacia arriba, se agacho para rápidamente arremeter en una puñalada hacia delante con el deseo de tomar mi cuello, me moví a un costado y con el machete de mi mano izquierda lo cambie de dirección mirando hacia arriba con todo su costado expuesto listo para lacerar y desgarrar con mi otro colmillo, sonreí en mi aparente triunfo pero de nuevo soy bloqueado ya que vi en cámara lenta como giraba sus manos en un suave pero certero movimiento de mulecas para que la espada girara toda hacia atrás en un agarre invertido con una mano en la empuñadura y la otra en el pomo dejando la katana mirando de manera oblicua hacia abajo. De tal forma que mi ataque fue completamente bloqueado dejándome expuesto para recibir de lleno una patada en el vientre, no creí que era tan fuerte de cintura para abajo pero teniendo en cuenta cómo cambia de posición de kendo a iado con ese rápido y veloz juego de pies es más que obvio, caí de lleno en el cemento pegándome contra la fuente que estaba chocando mi espalda, gruñí de emoción y desafío.

Alcé la vista para ver como la espada venia en un tajo descendente directamente a mi pecho, pero fui mucho más rápido para desviarlo directamente a la derecha para con mi mano libre hacer un muy diminuto tajo en su talón, un poco por encima de este pero no importaba lo fino o superficial que era, una herida era una herida y en este combate eso sería decisivo. Me levante para correr de nuevo donde Souichiro Takagi y a unos tres pasos salte con mis machetes de costado para hacer un tajo en media luna que fue recibido por una posición de iado, los tres tajos resonaron con fuerza y como no tenia punto de apoyo la fuerza cinética me lanzo hacia un costado donde caí aprovechando la inercia para girar y levantarme de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba vez no me di cuenta como se me acerco con una velocidad de miedo, fue mi instinto que estaba gritando porque me moviera de ahí pero no pude reaccionar a bloquear todo el tajo que hizo un gran corte en mi brazo derecho pero una idea me llego a la cabeza, era arriesgada, muy estúpida y extremadamente suicida en cierta medida pero era lo mejor que tenía hasta ahora solo debo esperar el momento…

Comenzamos con una nueva andanada de golpes y tajos ascendentes que se bloqueaban e interrumpían entre ellos para dar paso a cortes a la sección del tórax, recibí un total de unos 15 cortes en todo mi pecho, la mayoría eran pequeños, diminutos pero cinco eran bastante grandes, dos que formaban una gran x en el medio de mi pecho, dos a los costados de mi vientre y el ultimo justo sobre el tajo derecho de la gran X, toda mi ropa estaba completamente empapada en sangre y mis dientes estaba completamente apretados por el dolor, la adrenalina y la euforia de este combate, al fin alguien poderoso, otro alfa con el cual ponerme a prueba y demostrarle no solo a él sino también afianzar a los míos quien es el que está a cargo, cada tajo, cada herida es un trofeo, una medalla que podre mostrar más tarde cuando venza…

Los ataques aumentaron en intensidad y mis músculos queman pidiendo a gritos un descanso, los tajos eran ahora borrones de acero y metal brillando bajo la luz del atardecer, apreté mis dientes y mordí mi lengua para no gemir de dolor cuando un tajo de golpe se hizo paso entre mi mejilla hasta mi oreja dejando un gran reguero de sangre que caía con furia por la parte de mi cara hasta mi cuello y manchaba aun más mi ropa ensangrentada, estas heridas ardían con furia en mis nervios pero no basto aun, el momento esperado aun no estaba presente para mí, no, aun no. Lance dos tajos para engañarlo y cobrar un momento para poder respirar y entrar en mi segundo aire..

AHÍ ESTA!

Souichiro se lanzo de costado con un tajo horizontal pero lo bloque con ambas hojas de tal manera que quedaron las tres cuchillas trabadas entre ellas durante unos segundos, segundos que fueron aprovechados ya que moví mis colmillos de tal manera para poder hacer un swing como si estuviera bateando hacia delante y hacia un costado, en este caso el swing doble paso por su costado pero no era esa mi intención ya que como esperaba se movió hacia abajo/delante esquivándome de lleno, cosa que buscaba tan desesperadamente porque usando esa misma energía con la que me impulse me gire y alce mi pierna dominante para ensartar una buena patada en su estomago y sacándolo hacia atrás un buen par de metros. No termina aquí; corrí como fiera endemoniada con un colmillo hacia atrás y de golpe se lo lance, el machete giraba y lo vi en cámara lenta, vi como giraba brillando, como choco contra la fina y filosa katana de mi contrincante generando una gran cantidad de chispas obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, vi como el impacto la sacaba bien hacia arriba perdiéndose durante unos segundos hasta caer empalándose en la fuente que tenía un ángel finamente tallado en mármol blanco, como atravesaba su pecho sin piedad.

Cinco pasos

Cuatro pasos, me agache un poco con mi colmillo restante hacia atrás y mi puño levantado y preparado.

Tres pasos, respire fuerte ya que sabía que era lo que venía preparado solo para mi persona.

Dos pasos, Souichiro movió su katana apuntando sobre su cabeza y la hoja hacia abajo, una postura defensiva bloqueando toda su cara con su pecho también protegido, era como ver la pared de un fortín con esa mirada poderosa, ver a un general mirarme fijamente era en parte aterrador pero también emocionante porque sabía en lo más profundo de mi que me estaba probando, viendo hasta donde era capaza de llegar, como podría combatir contra él, y le daré todo de mí, lo venceré, no temeré, ni vacilare, este es el momento }, aquí se decide todo.

Un paso. Lance mi puño para que chocara contra la hoja, sentí como mi carne era atravesada por la fina cuchilla que sin piedad estaba incrustándose en mi carne sin complicación alguna, como cortaba, atravesaba y chocaba contra mis huesos, la sangre fluía como fuente tiñendo todo el suelo y la fuerza de mi choque más todos los diminutos cortes pero sangrantes que le había dado en nuestra refriega le estaban pasando factura, nos movimos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra Lafuente y caer en ella, el chapoteo del agua salió disparada teñida del rojo escarlata junto al sabor cobrizo de nuestra sangre mezclada voló por todas las direcciones imaginables, sonreí cuando choco contra lo que quedaba del ángel empalado que parecía ahora estar sangrando por el agua rojiza que caía desde su cuerpo herido, esta observación le dio tiempo para empujarme y mover la espada en un último tajo horizontal con su mano derecha ya que la izquierda se había cortado de manera seria con mi machete en una profunda herida que no dejaba de sangrar cual caudal embravecido, al mismo tiempo gire para dar mi último golpe con un tajo también horizontal que a cámara lenta paso por milímetros encima de la hoja de Souichiro generando unas cuantas chipas por la fricción durante su breve fricción, las dos hojas se separaron hasta quedar justo en el cuello de cada uno deteniendo todos los movimientos posibles, era cuestión de un simple movimiento de muñeca para desgarrar, cortar, lacerar y matar a su oponente, este enfrentamiento termino en un empate.

Dos guerreros, dos jefes, dos líderes, dos lobos alfa mirándose, analizándose, ambos sangrantes, ambos heridos, con sus respectivas manadas detrás mirando el combate ávidamente, ambos se habían reconocido como iguales, ambos satisfechos bajamos las armas con cuidado, mi mano sangrante teñía con furia el agua una vez cristalina y pura ahora no era sino el rojo escarlata profundo y oscuro, el aroma era adictivo, mi garganta se pone seca al imaginar un buen trozo de carne cruda cortada que dejaba escurrir la sangre fresca por todo su cuerpo…

-Es un empate entonces, interesante-escuche la voz profunda del papá de Saya, me saco de mi imaginación y le devolví la mirada entrecerrada, ambos nos pusimos muy serios, entre cerramos los ojos, nuestras caras tienen suciedad, polvo, sangre seca y varias heridas menores y diminutas.

-¿Qué es lo interesante?-le pregunte con indiferencia pero el pudo notar la curiosidad que trasmitía mi mirada de un acero dorado, la de un animal salvaje con los colmillos listos para desgarrar a su presa u enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Hace mucho que no soy empujado a tales extremos en un combate, ni siquiera en todas esas charlas de política que solía tener me empujaban de esa manera, fue bueno para un cambio a decir verdad, estaba aburrido, no todos los días se ve dicho desempeño en el campo de batalla-dijo serio pero sabía que estaba satisfecho con todo esto.

-Me siento halagado, no todos los días puedo saciar esa sed de sangre y batalla que tengo dentro de mí, gracias Takagi-san-le dije con respeto y un deje de locura, el me dio una diminuta sonrisa, creo que fue una sonrisa por cómo se movieron los músculos de su boca milímetros hacia arriba.

-Pero basta de cháchara, hay cosas muy importantes que tratar, los infectados por ejemplo además de que aquí si bien es un buen punto de referencia en el mapa así como lo es a manera de base no es del todo recomendable-le dije con suma frialdad, cosa que me que devuelta, no estaba enojado sino todo lo contrario, intrigado por este cambio en la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres Komuro?-,e pregunto extrañado por este giro de los acontecimientos, moví mi mirada hacia donde estaba todo el mundo, viendo cuidadosamente cada expresión, cada gesto, cada movimiento, en los civiles estaba el miedo y la rabia tapada debajo de esta, estaban cansados de todo, solo deseaban escapar, ratas patéticas que no pueden enfrentarse a nada, necesitan ser defendidos, tch, gruñí por lo bajo cosa que llamo mucho la atención del jefe de casa…..Mansión mejor dicho, este puto lugar es un maldito palacio.

-Mira, aquí no es buen lugar para hablar, eso es seguro, palabras mal colocadas y entre líneas de solo nos traerá problemas tras problemas tanto para ti como para mí, dime cuando pueda reunirme contigo, pero antes que nada te dejo una advertencia, esas cosas son muy sensibles al sonido y con ese maldito chillido de seguro tenemos una buena horda dirigiéndose a paso muerto justo aquí, no dejes que el miedo degenere en el caos, mantente firme para tu hombres que yo debo hacerlo también por los míos-le dije de manera rápida y tajante sin lugar a interrupciones, un movimiento de cabeza ligero y de ojos dio fin a nuestra breve conversación, me acerque donde mi machete faltante para con un rápido movimiento certero quitarlo junto a los restos de la estatua del pobre ángel bastardo que tuvo la mala suerte de ser despedazado por mi colmillo.

Lo quite para luego hacer un último tajo con los dos a ambos lados, de esta manera quito agua, polvo, mármol y basura de su filo, debo volver a limpiarlos en cuanto tenga tiempo libre, me pregunto si por aquí encontrare algo con que afilarlos, camine despreocupadamente hacia la mansión pero al menos unos quince hombres armados con fusiles de asalto y de precisión apuntaron donde mi persona, sonreí con sorna ante esto, sin miedo, solo una emoción que brotaba dentro de mi ser, la conocida sed de sangre estaba regresando acelerando todas mis respuestas biológicas, mi corazón solo estaba calmo una vez el combate contra Souichiro había cesado pero ahora regreso con mucha más fuerza, la adrenalina bombeaba por todas mis venas llenándome con energía, mis pupilas se rasgaron dándome una mirada aterradora y depredadora, mis caninos saboreando la carne que podría devorar…estoy hambriento…

Quiero…

Carne….

Huesos…

Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre más sangre, quiero más sangre..

-Alto, déjenlo, será un buen activo en especial contra los caminantes-la voz cargada de autoridad de Souichiro Takagi resonó en todo el patio del a gran mansión. Los hombres me seguían mirando fijamente, listos para disparar por si su amo les dejaba suelta la correa..jejeje, esa estuvo buena.

-Pero señor-uno de los hombres, parecía ser mayor además de calvo respondió medio dudoso de esta decisión por parte de su señor, sonreí mucho ante esto y mostré mis caninos, el hombre trago duro y retrocedió un paso ante mi advertencia silenciosa.

-Responde por mí, y por nadie más-si claro, como si yo fuera tu soldadito obediente, no soy un borrego…todo lo contrario, soy su depredador, el mayor cazador…

Soy el lobo.

-Gracias-me dije más para mí para mis adentro, una vez dentro de la mansión camine con paso despreocupado hacia donde le cuarto donde la puta sin valor estaba siendo tratada, pero además siento la mirada de todos en mi espalda, me temen, me aborrecen, me desprecian, solo los más fuertes reconocen que puedo ser para ellos.

O un poderoso aliado..

O un temible enemigo..

O su asesino..

Estaba delante de la puerta donde de seguro seria estar frente a demonios sedientos de mi sangre y carne, carajo recién ahora me doy cuenta de cómo pueden reaccionar Ángela y Saeko, después de lo que hicimos de es obvio que están tanto apegadas a mí como yo a ellas y verme actuar de esa manera tan estúpida y suicida..deben tener la sangre hirviendo de rabia y Saya ni hablar, siempre ha estado preocupada por mí, en especial cuando me metía en peleas para cuidarla de los demás idiotas que la molestaban tanto en kínder, primaria como en secundaria, demonios, voy a ser enjuiciado y asesinado..

-Al menos no moriré virgen, algo es algo-me dije a mi mismo, una sonrisa coqueta y un sonrojo estaba tocando la puerta a mi cara, me reí un poco pero rápidamente use mi mano para tapar mi boca, lo último que me falta es que escuchen que todo esto es divertido para mí. Con ese movimiento veo como mi carne fue desgarrada y atravesada por la hoja de Souichiro, sangraba demasiado pero ahora estaba curándose, ya dejo de sangrar y la carne una vez malherida no estaba tan al rojo vivo como al principio, se estabas sanando a un ritmo increíble.

-Esto es inesperado, pero no voy a negar que viene como anillo al dedo, ya no sangro y no debo preocuparme por gastar las reservas escasas de medicamentos que tenemos en este momento-me dije y mire para atrás, mi camino tenía una que otra gota de sangre pero no era como al principio. Abrí la puerta para entrar en la boca del lobo, adentro el silencio parecía estar asentado de manera permanente, cada uno de los míos mirándome detenidamente, esperando algo, una explicación.

-Sé lo que están pensando, no tengo palabras para esta…estupidez que cometí, fue suicida, peligroso, eso era….en pocas palabras mi instinto, saben que deje de ser humano, o así es como me veo en este momento, pero algo dentro de mi me gritaba a luchar contra el papá de Saya, ahora estoy mucho más calmado y puedo razonar, es como si hubiera querido demostrarme algo a mi mismo-les dije con completa sinceridad, cada uno me miro para luego mirarse a ellos teniendo una charla entre ellos mentalmente o algo por como los pares de ojos iban de una persona a otra.

-Entiendo, en parte, he visto a lobos alfas enfrentándose entre ellos en los documentales, afirmando quien es el más fuerte y toda la cosa, de seguro ese instinto tuyo te dijo que Takagi era otro alfa y tu como eres uno decidió luchar contra él, lo que sea que tenía ese perro que logro "infectarte" debió darte no solo nuevas habilidades como mejorar tus sentidos sino que también debió alterar parte de tu inconsciente, actúas más como un lobo alfa que como hombre-dijo de manera muy seria Shizuka, cada palabra era escuchada por cada uno del so presentes, cada uno mirando sorprendido por esta revelación, incluido yo mismo, se que cambien, que me hice más frio y todo pero pensar que actuó como un lobo es…

-¿Ósea que Takashi es el alfa y nosotros somos el paquete, no es así?-pregunto dudoso Morita quien hablo algo que llamo la atención de todos.

-En pocas palabras si, Takashi afianzo su liderazgo desde que comenzó toda esta mierda y nos ve aunque no quiera como sus compañeros de manada, es el alfa y nosotros somos betas, sigmas y omegas siendo Ángela y Saeko sus hembras alfa-dijo despreocupada Rika mientras estaba apoyada contra la pared con una lata de cerveza en una mano pero lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de diversión, vi como las mencionadas se ponían rojas de vergüenza y yo también estaba poniéndome rojo.

-Ahh y Alice es un cachorro, no, es muy pequeña para tener un puesto activo-dijo divertida Tsuki que estaba sentada al lado de Morita, la niña mencionada estaba sentada en el regazo de Shizuka, Zeke estaba acostado a los pies de esta pero me miraba con…respeto y admiración creo.

-Que me aspen si dejo que Alice haga algo peligroso, ni un en millar de años la pondré en riesgo, jure a su padre que la protegería y eso hare-dije con suma seriedad y veo como Alice sonríe de manera radiante con una sola lagrima que deseaba salir de sus diminutos pero bonitos ojos.

-y nosotros somos betas, debajo de ti-dijo algo molesto Imamura, le quedan muy pocos cigarros por como mira con añoranza a su paquete.

-Ninguno aquí está por encima de nadie, no somos como esa estupidez que el idiota de Shido, todos trabajos en equipo, en manada, nos protegemos juntos, luchamos juntos, y no dejamos atrás a nadie, no importa si ustedes siguen mis consejos o si yo sigo los de ustedes, estamos aquí reunidos y sobreviviremos, eso está hecho-dije con fuerza, veo como estas palabra les sube de gran manera el ánimo.

-Además yo…-no pude seguir hablando ya que sentí algo, mis pelos se erizaron, y mis colmillos se mostraron en mi boca seguido de un bajo gruñido de advertencia, mi boca se hizo agua y mi nariz e movía con furia mientras aspira con fuerza el aroma.

-¿Takashi qué pasa?-me cuestiono Ángela con mucha preocupación, los demás también se ven interesados por este cambio mío súbito.

-Mierda, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-me dije a mi mismo, Saya se me acerco y tomo de mi brazo libre, el otro estaba aun lastimado, curándose o no sigue herido y eso lo vio.

-Saya, busca a tu padre, dile que se reúna conmigo lo antes posible-le dije de manera directa y fría, ella dudo pero termino asintiendo, salió para ir donde su viejo. Me gire donde estaban Kotha, Rika y Yamato.

-Kotha, Rika, Yamato, ustedes tres suban a la azotea, vigilen al menos un radio de cinco manzanas a alrededor de la mansión, busquen caminantes, refugios posibles, gasolineras, tiendas, el estado de las calles, hay negreros, signos de saqueos, asesinatos, etc y consigan un mapa o algo para designar zonas seguras y zonas muertas, los quiero aquí con los resultados en unas 2 horas a más tardar-ellos tres asintieron para luego marcharse a cumplir, me gire donde estaban Imamura y Morita, ambos son carne y hueso, juntos siempre, sonreí un poco por dicho pensamiento.

-Morita, Imamura, hagan un inventario de todas nuestras cosas excepto medicina, debemos saber que tenemos, cuanto tenemos y cuanto necesitamos para al menos subsistir 2 semanas-ellos sonrieron, Morita dio su sonrisa marca registrada y se marcho a donde estaban nuestras bolsas, Imamura le siguió el paso de cerca.

-Enseguida jefe jejeje-se rio un poco Morita por las cosas que dijo. Me reí por lo bajo. Mire con una sonrisa donde Shizuka, ella enrojeció un poco pero sonrió no obstante.

-Shizuka, quiero que hagas un inventario de nuestras medicinas, tal vez debamos parar en algún momento para abastecernos de ellas en el futuro, más que nada de lo esencial y más simple de conseguir, como analgésicos y esas cosas-esto es mejor Saya, solo puedo hacer un estimado de ciertas cosas pero Saya es el verdadero cerebro de este grupo, ella puede hacer esas órdenes mil veces más eficiente. Mire a Tsuki que se estaba sobando un poco su pierna, debe estar a medio paso de estar completamente curada así que no la exigiré tanto.

-Tsuki ayuda a Shizuka y no te esfuerces de más, lo último que necesitamos es un miembro herido que no puede caminar mucho menos correr si la situación lo amerita-le dije con suavidad, ella sonrió ante este gesto protector y se movió más cerca para ayudar a Shizuka. Al final me moví donde mis damas, ellas miraban esperando pacientemente a ver que necesitaba de ellas. Sonreí con dulzura, ellas me devolvieron el gesto simple pero cariñoso.

Saeko, Ángela, ustedes dos vayan por los terrenos de la mansión, vean todo, posibles lugares de escape, puntos ciegos, si la estructura es firme ante un asalto pero más que nada vean a las personas, quienes hablan entre ellas, quien parece sospechoso, necesito que vean si estas personas ahora miedosas pueden caer en la locura en algún momento, eso es lo más importante y tengan cuidado, no confió en ninguno ahí fuera-les dije con un deje de preocupación por ellas, las dos sonrieron al ver como las cuidaba, se me acercaron para darme un beso cada una en los labios, corto pero lleno de emociones, se fueron luego de este gesto con una sonrisa y tomadas de las manos, parecían hermanas..

Sentí como alguien tiraba de mi manga con suavidad, solo hay alguien en este grupo que tenga manitas tan suaves y delicadas.

-¿Si Alice?-le dije mirando hacia abajo donde la niña dulce e inocente miraba esperando con un brillo en los ojos, sonreí ante esto.

-¿Y yo que hago Takashi-nii?-me pregunto con dulzura, sonreí, ella no podía dejar de hacer que sonriera.

-Avísame cuando todos hayan terminado sus tareas-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado, un deje fraternal y creo paternal, ella sonrió en gran medida mientras se ponía un poco roja, con entusiasmo dijo que cumpliría su tarea, Zeke ladro emocionado esperando….

-Mmmm tengo algo muy importante para ti Zeke, quiero que estés con Alice, no la dejes, si algo pasa ladra y aúlla, yo iré con ustedes, protégela sin dudar-le dije, el me entendió, se que lo hizo ya que no se despego de Alice.

Me iba ir de la habitación hasta que una voz que no tenía ganas de oír asalto mis oídos.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-me cuestiono molesta la perra de Miyamoto, Igou estaba cerca suyo pensativo.

-Tch, por si no te diste cuenta estas herida, malherida y de esa forma no sirves de mucho, salvo ser peso muerto, solo debes descasar además necesitas una niñera así no me molestas, para eso está el idiota- y antes de que me despotricara como siempre me fui de la habitación buscando una donde pueda descansar aunque sea un rato, quiero dormir. Camine buscando alguna, estuve así unos quince minutos hasta que encontré algo inesperado, me adentre sin saberlo a la habitación de Saya..

-Hay mucho color rosa aquí-dije mientras miraba la cama, las cortinas y demás, las paredes están pintadas de un color crema rosado, la cama tenía una fina cortina o velo que la cubría blanco con sabanas de un color rosa pálido mientras que las cortinas eran un rosa chicle, a un lado de la cama estaba el escritorio doble, un lado tenía su ordenador y el otro un gran espejo de maquillaje, no creo que Saya necesite maquillaje, es bastante hermosa por como es. En el espejo estaban pegadas muchas fotos, fotos de nosotros y una que otra mostraba a Miyamoto y a Igou, normalmente las fotos donde estaban las dos se mostraban airadas y molestas, nunca se llevaron bien a decir verdad.

-Cuantos recuerdos-dije por lo bajo mientras seguía recordando cada recuerdo que trasmitían las fotos, nuestra primer acto escolar, cuando nos disfrazamos para el día de brujas, Saya estaba como una hada y yo a su lado de gánster, jajaja, el primer diez de Saya en la primaria, en el parque, cuando me quedaba aquí a jugar en las tardes o a pasar la noche, ella y yo durmiendo juntos en el sofá y en la cama uno al lado de otro abrazados, cumpleaños, navidades…

-Era y soy su único amigo-eso me sorprendió, Saya nunca ha estado con nadie además de mi, los demás del grupo la respetaban y aceptaban pero solo porque también es mi amiga pero de todas las fotos presentes una en verdad llamo mi atención, fue nuestra última Navidad juntos, mostraba a toda la familia Takagi, esa navidad mi madre había ido con papá al extranjero y yo quede con la familia Takagi, la foto nos muestra delante de la chimenea en la sala de estar, Souichiro estaba sentado en un sillón con su esposa, Yuriko-san sentada en su regazo, ambos con una sonrisa suave, Saya y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá, veo como Saya esta casi encima mío, con su mano tomada de la mía y cabeza apoyada suavemente en mi hombro, estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa tan grande que no recuerdo, no puedo evitar sonreír ante dicho recuerdo.

-No te preocupes Saya, a ti, junto a las demás las proteger, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí-dije por lo bajo y decidido, sacare adelante este paquete, lobo o no ellos son mi gente, mis ojos se cierran un poco, estoy agotado, debo descansar, estuve muy activo las últimas 48 horas, combatiendo, asesinando, corriendo, y demás, por no hablar de mi tiempo especial con Ángela y Saeko, necesito descansar, sin pensar me moví hacia la cama y me tire a ella no sin antes quitarme la remera, chaqueta y zapatillas, mis machetes quedaron cerca mío por las dudas, sin pensarlo mucho me acomode en la cama mullida y suave de Saya.

 _*inhalar*. *inhalar*. *inhalar*_

-Huele como Saya, a sakura recién florecido-sonreí por esta nueva información obtenida, gracias a mis sentidos aumentados, nunca supe que las mujeres pueden oler tan bien. El sueño lentamente estaba mostrándose a mí, mis parpados estaban cada más y más cerrados hasta que Morfeo me dio su grato, necesario y bello abrazo….

-salto de tiempo, la noche, cuarto de Saya-

(Takashi Pov)

Me desperté, parece que en verdad necesitaba ese sueño, ya que al ver por la ventana veo que es de noche, el cielo esta claro con estrellas pero más allá se nota que se avecina una tormenta, y una fuerte a decir verdad, no será nada bueno si un grupo, en especial uno grande como este decide moverse y pero lo bueno es que con la lluvia y los truenos los infectados no podrán oírte, podrás moverte mucho mejor aunque dependerás mucho de todos tus sentidos, de seguro habrá niebla o peor, será mucho más desgastante tanto física como mentalmente, me moví de la cama para irme de nuevo donde estaba el cuarto de la perra sin valor y su idiota "novio", jejeje, debe pedirle por favor para pedirle tocarla, vaya idiota.

Camine con paso lento y cuidadoso, mis pasos apenas se oyen y gracias a mi audición aumentada puedo escuchar muchas cosas, los cientos de pasos que van y vienen de aquí para allá, las diminutas voces aunque no puedo escuchar que es lo que dicen, seguí caminado hasta que algo completamente dulce asalto mi nariz, eran tan dulce, tan embriagador, tan seductor, sentí como mi falo se ponía duro en mis jeans hasta dolerme un poco, gruñí molesto por esta sensación, pase mi lengua por mis labios saboreando ese dulce aroma que me seducía y me atrapaba entre sus redes, lo seguí casi inconsciente hasta una puerta grande, la abrí con cuidado para sentir el vapor de lleno pegarme en la cara.

Era el baño principal y era jodidamente grande, era como los de esos hostales y posadas antiguas que están en Kioto se me vino a la mente, un espacio para lavarse y al otro una gran tina, o lo que sea que eso, con varias grandes rocas en medio, el vapor y calor era en un punto agobiante pero lo era más la hermosa musa que estaba en medio de la ducha, estaba de espaldas pero esa figura y ese cabello largo de color rosa podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado, Saya Takagi estaba desnuda a mis espaldas, su cabello era tan largo que caía perfectamente en un línea recta hasta llegar a su culo tapando su raya, esas gordas pero firmes mejillas eran tan bellas, de un color lechoso esperando ser tomadas, esa cintura estrecha con esas grandes caderas, dios de mierda, mi polla duele ahora con todo, puedo sentir como tiembla ligeramente en su prisión de tela y cuero, gruñí sin darme cuenta, y este gruñido llamo su atención, se dio vuelta lentamente hasta que me vio y se puso tan roja que dejaría a una manzana a la vergüenza. Se quedo completamente callada por esto pero estaba temblando ligeramente y puedo ver como las lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos, verla herida me molesta a nuevos niveles, me acerque con sumo cuidado, un paso a la vez, ella retrocede hasta quedar pegada contra la pared de cerámica blanca, cuando llegue a ella cerró los ojos y puedo escucharla llorar un poco, pero trata de tragarse esa emoción.

Puse una mano en la pared cerca de su cara y la acerque donde su mejilla, para comenzara a acariciarla, sonreí suavemente y me deje caer lentamente hacia ella, mi cara estaba casi pegada a la suya, sus pechos grandes pegados a mi remera, deje mi chaqueta en su cuarto, sus pezones están completamente duros y no dejan de refregarse contra mi remera, suspira y esta agitada, parece que esto es demasiado para ella, en mi cara se muestra una sonrisa lobuna y depredadora, sé que esto puede considerarse adulterio y traición para con las dos mujeres que me dieron su primera vez, pero Saya siempre estuvo para mi, desde el comienzo, es más importante para mí que cualquier otra excepto Ángela y Saeko, las tres ocupan mi corazón en gran medida, inclusive cuando estaba con la otra puta era Saya quien me escuchaba y entendía, dándome consejo, además Saya y Ángela se llevaban bastante bien cuando éramos pequeños y no creo que a Saeko le moleste, si acepto Ángela de seguro aceptara a Saya; acerque mi cara más hacia la de ella y solté un aliento cálido en sus labios, vi como los frunció y paso la lengua por ellos, esa pantalla era sumamente erótica para mí, luego acerque mi boca para que se pegara justo encima de su oreja, susurre por lo bajo y ronco.

-Una mujer solo debe llorar cuando dice Sí, acepto. Cuando da a luz y cuando llora del placer que le da su amante, dime Saya ¿me quieres?-le pregunte con coquetería, ella tartamudeo algo que no logre entender.

-No hare nada que no quieras Saya, aquí estamos solo tú y yo, si quieres algo de mi pídelo y se te será dado sin rechistar-le dije mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y me burlaba de ella, mi mano libre se poso en su cadera y subió hasta estar debajo de su seno izquierdo, se mantuvo ahí para bajar acariciando todo el vientre.

-Dime Saya, que deseas de mí, que quieres que te haga, dilo sin reserva, te deseo pero no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, si esto te molesta o si te produzco asco solo dilo y me marchare, hare como que nada de esto sucedió y todo seguirá como antes-le exprese mi deseo abiertamente, ella se apoyo en mi pecho, su cabeza estaba en el hueco de mi cuello, puedo escuchar como respira con fuerza mi aroma, la escuche decir algunas palabras, agudizo mi oído con tal de escuchar.

-Quiero que estés conmigo esta noche…..pero quédate también el día siguiente….no quiero volver a ser dejada de lado por cualquier otra, quédate conmigo…por favor-era tan vulnerable, tan frágil, una dama que solo desea ser amada, puse mi mano en su barbilla y la obligue a verme fijamente, esos ojos dorados estaban lleno de lagrimas, sus mejillas rojas, su boca apretada esperando a ser dejada de lado, rechazada una vez más, la tome de la cara con ambas manos y la acerque hacia mí, solo un centímetro nos separaba de besarnos.

-Saya, nunca voy a dejarte de lado de nuevo, fui un idiota cuando me enamore de Miyamoto, no vi la increíble mujer que estaba a mi lado, te entrego una parte de mi corazón, pero antes de seguir debes saber que tanto Ángela como Saeko están en una relación conmigo, sabiendo esto aun lo deseas-la cuestione con suma suavidad, ella se me quedo mirando y cerró el espacio que nos separaba, sus labios tan suaves como la seda, mucho más suaves que los Ángela y Saeko, me beso con tanta suavidad y nerviosismo, seguimos así, no saque mi lengua sino que tanteamos terreno, saboree sus labios de color rosa, los mordisque con cuidado como si un poco de fuerza de más bastara para romperlos, ella gemía en necesidad por mi toque, mis manos estaban acariciando su cintura y vientre, de vez en cuando me aventuraba hacia sus muslos y un poco debajo de sus pechos, sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y me acercaba lo más que podía.

(Advertencia: comienzo de Lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo, sino saltarse al final y seguir la lectura normal)

Me aventure a sacar mi lengua para pasarla por su labio superiores y lo frote con cuidado, ella tembló en éxtasis y respiraba con fuerza, ella entre abrió sus labios un poco para respirar mejor, mi lengua se movió apenas un poco dentro de su boca, ella cerro los labios aprisionado mi lengua y para mi sorpresa comenzó a succionar mi lengua con los labios y sus dientes se cerraron sobre la misma con un poco de fuerza, no creí que Saya era así de asertiva pero si así quieres jugar.

-Mmmmhhhaaaammmm-gemía con fuerza en mi boca, mi lengua estaba presa, debo liberarme, misma anos se movieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo respectivamente, una en su pecho y la otra en su nalga, ambos tomaron algo sumamente suave y sensible, apreté con cuidado su pezón y lo estire un poco con el pulgar y el índice mientras que apreté con fuerza su nalga clavando mis uñas en ella.

-MMMMMM…ahhhhh….*respirar fuertemente* agghh-respiro con fuerza y abrió en gran medida su boca dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que era música para mis oídos, de golpe le inserte mi lengua en su boca, con prisa comencé a reclamar esa dulce boquita solo para mi disfrute personal, la moví paseando y acariciando sus dientes, luego baje hasta llegar a mi competencia, la lengua de Saya era sumamente caliente y estaba algo temblorosa, como gelatina, pero no por eso no batallo conmigo pro el dominio, se cruzaron entre ambas y se abrazaron, la mía estaba arriba de la de ella, moliéndose una contra la otra, refregándose casi con desespero y absoluta necesidad carnal, mis manos seguían acariciando con cuidado y despacio, vi cuan sensible son sus pechos, eso no debo tomar tan a la ligera ya que cuando tome su pezón sentí como su agarre en mi cuello se apretó de sobre manera.

Mi lengua salió de su boca y al escuche maullar necesita, sonreí un poco mientras saboreaba su saliva que se había formado en una gruesa línea por nuestra sesión tan cliente de morreo.

-Paciencia, mi linda gatita, tenemos toda la noche solo para nosotros dos-le dije con sorna y coquetería, ella enrojeció de sobremanera pero sonrió no obstante, sonreí en respuesta y seguí con mi tratamiento, la deje respirar pesadamente mientras calvaba mi boca en su clavícula dejando un sendero de besos hasta llegar a su cuello donde me quede justo encima de su vena palpitante, puedo sentir el ritmo pesado y agitado de su corazón acelerado, mordí con descaro y sorna pero sobre todo lujuria lujuria y excitación que salía por cada uno de mis poros por esta bella mujer que logro atraer al lobo. No dejaba de gemir mientras frotaba sus piernas juntas, puedo oler su excitación, sus pechos suben y bajan con fuerza por sus reparaciones agitadas y constantes, su cabello está pegado a su cara dándole un toque bastante erótico, luego de estar jugando con su cuello durante unos minutos y dejar una buena cantidad de chupones abrí en gran manera mi boca, mis caninos brillaron y se veían muy filosos, la saliva goteaba de ellos, nuestra saliva que se había mezclado, de una certera dentellada los hundí en su cuello, reclamándola definitivamente.

Ella dio un gemido ahogado y se abrazo con mucha fuerza a mí mientras sentía como la mordida traspasaba su carne y la sangre fresca brotaba de la herida, quite mis caninos luego de unos minutos para que no sintiera tanto dolor, sus uñas se clavaban con furia en mi espalda, casi traspasan la tela de mi remera, sonreí ante lo necesitada que estaba, no creí que era un poco masoquista, esto será muy pero muy divertido en verdad.

Baje mi mano hasta que se quedo atrapada entre sus muslos, toque su vagina con cuidado, sus piernas se cerraron casi de manera hermética impidiendo mi escape y movimientos, lamí los restos de sangre y chupe la herida para hacerla temblar ligurmente, se quejaba lindamente y sus ojos estaban cerrados, volví a atacar su boca pero como estaba cerrada gruñí molesto y mi lengua salió con prisa para moverse entre sus labios mientas mi mano presa de ella la movía como podía para hacerla agitarse con cada uno de mis movimientos, mi otra mano se poso sobre uno de sus senos, trazaba movimientos suaves pero tan lentos sobre su pezón, en círculos, arriba/abajo, de costado hasta tomarlo y estirarlo, Saya no dejaba de gemir con añoranza y necesidad, sus manos se metieron en mi remera y comenzó a acariciar con cuidado para luego arañar la tela con molestia leve y quitármela mientras me besaba, solo dejo de besarme cuando tuvo que quitármela, inmediatamente volvió de nuevo a atacar mi boca con desesperación.

Me reía un poco por esta repentina necesidad de tocar y explorar el cuerpo del otro, abrió un poco sus piernas para dejarme libre cuando mordí con fuerza su labio inferior haciendo que se hinche de sobremanera con sangre, estaba tan rojo y besable, chupe con fuerza esos labios y luego volví a morder lo suficiente como para extraer sangre de ella, gimió con añoranza y se quejo un poco, sus uñas arañaron mi pecho con fuerza dejando las marcas largas que iban desde mi vientre hasta mis pectorales, ahora que volví a recuperar mi mano que estaba apresada entre las piernas comencé a moverla entre los labios de su flor, esta estaba completamente mojada y seguía chorreando cada tanto, Saya no dejaba de gemir con fuerza por estos toques, su pezón ahora estaba entre mis dedos y mi boca bajo más ahora el otro pezón duro, sople sobre él para tomarlo en mi boca en completa necesidad, necesito probar estas dulces cerezas delante de mí.

Chupe su pezón con fuerza y lo mordí, ella grito y acto seguido metí un dedo en su flor, estaba tan apretada; comencé a revolver y a abrir su interior un poco, con cuidado y dulzura, debe estar lubricada y lista, de otra forma solo lograre herirla gravemente, seguí con este tratamiento alternando entre los senos y de vez en cuando volver a besarla con fuerza, mi mano dentro de ella se movía con fuerza pero lento, siendo algo tortuoso ya que me doy cuenta como mueve sus caderas para que mi mano se introdujera más y más profundo dentro de ella, la saque para escuchar como maúlla de desaprobación, sonreí con sorna para reírme y mordí con algo de brusquedad su pezón, ella tembló y apretó los dientes, veo como saliva brota de las líneas de su boca mientras tiembla, acto seguido para llevarla al punto de quiebre tome su clítoris que estaba hinchado y palpitante entre mis dedos para exprimirlo con furia y pellizcarlo con mis uñas. El resultado un sonoro grito que casi me rompe el oído, se apretó con tanta fuerza a mí que creí que iba a aplastar mis pulmones para finalmente caer desplomada en mi pecho, agotada y algo desorientada.

-Vamos princesa, que recién empezamos esta fiesta-le dije al oído, ella pareció recobrar la compostura para sentir como unas manos serpenteaban en mi pantalón de jean y estaba tan molesta con el cinto ya que no podía quitarlo, basto unos movimientos bastante fuertes para quitármelo y bajarme con prontitud junto a mis bóxers negros, alguien está necesitada al parecer. Se agacho justo sobre mi entrepierna.

 _*tragar duro*_

Ella tomo mi miembro con su mano suavemente y dio unos ligeros movimientos ascendentes y descendentes tanteando terreno, sentía como mi placer estaba comenzando a construirse lentamente, sonreí para que se sintiera en confianza, siguió acariciando con cuidado, como si pudiera lastimarme con eso, vio como mi pre semen brotaba de mi cabeza, ello lo tomo con un dedo y lo acerco a su cara que estaba completamente enrojecida ahora, lo mantuvo en su mirada mientras me seguía acariciando, al fin lo metió en su linda boquita saboreándolo, vi como la lengua pasaba por su dedo degustando mi esencia, o mierda santa, como deseo que su boca este en mi polla saboreándola con descaro, paciencia Takashi, solo un poco más, solo un poco más. Ella trago mi pre y con cuidado acerco su cabeza para depositar un sonoro beso en la cabeza de mi falo. Besaba la corona y el frenillo, con lentitud comenzó a mover la lengua en movimientos en remolino, pasándola por toda la cabeza, en especial en mi frenillo y corona, luego se movió un poco hacia abajo para lamer y sorber mi prepucio, gemí un poco ante el tratamiento, veo como se puso en cuatro mientras sobaba cada vez más y más profundo mi verga, moviendo su cabeza para tener más pulgadas dentro de su boca, su lengua seguía moviéndose, lamiendo y sorbiendo sonoramente cada pulgada, desde piel hasta carne, para ser su primera vez de vez en cuando me tocaba con sus dientes o me rozaba delicadamente, cosa que no vino mal, todo lo contrario, me hacia revolcarme en éxtasis y temblar ligeramente, cosa que pareció caerle de maravilla, estaba sonrojada y cuerdas de pre semen mezcladas con saliva brotaban de su boca llena, escurriéndose por su pera hasta caer al suelo y otras iban más por su cuerpo aprovechando el contorno de su cuerpo hasta sus senos, los vi brillar con mi esencia, ello lo noto y seguía sorbiendo mucho más fuerte, esta vez movía la cabeza hacia delante y atrás con fuerza, tratando de tomar tanto como pueda de mi falo.

Más pre semen se unía a su boca, comencé a mover mis caderas para coincidir con sus movimientos, su culo se bamboleaban de un costado para otro, esto era hipnotizante hasta que me harte, levante ambas manos y de golpe lo cerré en sus mejillas dejando una marca roja en tan glorioso culo.

-MMMPPHHHHMMMFFF-ella gimió con fuerza pero con la boca llena no podía hacer mucho, sonreí ante esto.

-Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena querida, mereces ser castigada-y dicho y hecho seguí con los azotes, las nalgadas se escuchaban en todo el maldito baño, su culo una vez blanco leche ahora era rojo carmesí con la impresión de manso en cada mejilla, agarre esas nalgas y les di un buen apretón mientras continuaba dándome una mamada, no dejo de gemir y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, dolor y placer van de la mano, su boca estaba llena de pre semen, tanto que se estaba ahogando ligeramente mientras daba ahorcadas e intentaba respirar, así que saque mi miembro brillante de su mamada, cuerdas de saliva y semen estaba por toda su circunferencia y caían por su cuerpo, hizo un buen trabajo además de que estaba palpitando cada tanto ansioso de seguir con lo mejor, Saya respiro profundo mientras cerraba y abría la boca cada tanto, su boquita aun tenia restos d sus saliva mezclada con mi casi acabada, la esencia blanca estaba ahora cayendo libremente por su boca hasta el cuello y siguiendo hasta el pecho, estaba descansando, lo tiene merecido, me agache donde ella y la tome en mi regazo, sus piernas se envolvieron en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello, se veía ansiosa y temerosa.

-Se…gentil…es mi primera vez-me dijo por lo bajo mientras besaba mi cuello con dulzura y cariño, sonreí a la vez que gruñí de manera ronca y baja, ella tembló en la excitación de esto. De a poco me introduje en ella, primero la punta que se abrió paso con cuidado y parte del cuerpo hasta que di con una resistencia, la mire a los ojos, ella me miro fijamente, viendo cada cicatriz, vieja como nueva y al igual que Ángela en un momento acerco su cara para besar la cicatriz que el bastardo de Igou me hizo en el ojo, su beso era tan suave, tan cálido, tan amoroso. De un movimiento rompí su himen provocando que diera un chillido de dolor, tembló mientras sollozaba en silencio. La bese con cuidado como si fuera una muñeca francesa, tan frágil que al mínimo toque se quebraría, bese esos labios y sus ojos para que dejara de llorar, ella sonrió ante este gesto ya que no me moví luego de atravesar su pared y reclamarla, puedo en verdad necesitar clavársela como si fuera mi puta pero la necesidad de mi mujer ante todo, en especial ante las mías.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato compartiendo labios, sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y mi cabello, cuando ella esté lista seguiremos.

-Adelante Takashi...hazme tuya por favor-me dijo al oído, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, comencé con movimientos lentos, así estuve unos cinco minutos hasta que me canse y la deposite con cuidado en el suelo quedando ella abajo y yo arriba, el clásico misionero, mis embestidas eran mucho más fuertes ahora así como profundas, Saya gemía con fuerza a la vez que me arañaba la espalda, sus piernas eran un agarre de hierro, no parece querer soltarme, empujaba de tal manera que puedo sentir como su cuello uterino se abre y se amolda a mi miembro, sus paredes me aprietan con fuerza y se pegan a mi miembro para luego repetir el proceso, era tanto el calor que necesitaba agua fría para no caer tan rápido, no quiero acabar, quiero ver como sus jugos bañan mi miembro, no al revés.

De golpe deje de moverme y la tome de las piernas para darla vuelta quedando en cuatro, ella se quejo un poco diciendo que esto era muy vergonzoso, la calle cuando la penetre de un solo envión, ella grito con fuerza ante la repentina intrusión, agarre las mejillas de su culo para abrirlo y ver mi miembro entrar y salir en un vicio pero lo que era tan agradable para la vista era ese bello ano, frunciéndose cada pocos segundos necesitado, no creí que Saya le gustaba el anal, roce mi dedo en el ano de Saya, se quedo dura durante unos segundos para luego relajarse hasta que la penetre con dicho dedo, su chillido de gusto y sorpresa fue increíble, estaba siendo penetrada por ambos orificios, si tan solo tuviera un juguete o algo con forma de falo más grande y no solo mis dedos, pero está bastante estrecha, a mi derecha estaba la botella de jabón liquido….

Jejejeje…

-Aguanta ahí cariño-le dije de manera ronca y agitada, ella gimió molesta cuando detuve mis movimientos, agarre la botella de jabón para extraer una buena cantidad en su culo, luego saque mi miembro para bañarlo en jabón y masajearlo un poco generando mucha espuma y rozar tanto su ano como su vagina, gimió necesitada.

-Takashi…por favor…deja de jugar….y follarme…de una mmmm vez-dijo molesta, su sonrojo era tan bonito.

-Aguanta, lo bueno se hace esperar-le dije algo molesto por su prisa, ahora vera, llene de jabón mi mano libre, acerque mi miembro para burlarme de su vagina mientras lo rosaba de arriba abajo con descaro, ella gimió más y más alto mientras pedía por favor que la penetrara, cosa que hice en un duro movimiento provocando que diera un grito de júbilo, saco su lengua y vi como caía baba desde la comisura de su boca pero esto no acaba aquí, no señor, claro que no, acaricie su ano hasta penetrar con un dedo y moverlo suavemente dentro durante unos minutos, mis caderas eran ahora un movimiento errático, falta poco para mi orgasmo pero Saya no está mejor que yo, ya tuvo un orgasmo antes y creo que otro cuando no dejaba de nalguearla, luego de que este un poco flojo añadí otro dedo y así sucesivamente hasta que mis cuatro dedos estaban dentro de su culo, Saya ahora gritaba con fuerza mientras deseaba más, quería acabar y yo también lo necesitaba, abrí mano dentro de ella; esto provoco que sus paredes se apretaran tanto que con un último movimiento de caderas sacara casi todo mi miembro de ella para cerrarlo de golpe en su interior descargando mi semilla. Saya dio un último grito mientras se irguió como pudo para dar vuelta la cara un poco, no dude, reclame esos labios una vez más.

Su mano derecha me acaricio los cabellos mientras que la izquierda agarraba mi cintura, mis brazos se cerraron protectoramente en su cintura y vientre, mi esperma brotaba un poco de ella pero estaba con un tapón firme. La dicha post orgásmica era muy agradable, nos quedamos abrazados y aun yo dentro de ella durante un buen rato.

(Fin de lemon, Takashi Pov)

Luego de esto seguimos con una sesión de besos y terminamos nuestro baño como una pareja casada, ella a pesar de perder su virginidad hace nada seguía tímida en especial cuando me lavo la espalda, me abrazo por detrás y suspiro contenta mientras depositaba suaves besos en mi cuello, pero de golpe sentí unos dientes diminutos mordiendo con fuerza y chupando mi carne, así que me desea reclamar, interesante.

-Esto demuestra que eres mío, puedo aceptar a tu prima y a Busujima pero no te olvides de mi de nuevo-me dijo con un deje de miedo, cosa que borre con un buen beso, ella sonrió con las lagrimas contenidas en su cara, termínanos y salimos a la ante sala del baño que es donde estaba su ropa, la mía estaba completamente mojada y necesita secarse así que estoy con una bata, aunque prefería estar desnudo a decir verdad. Para mi deleite vi que usaba ropa interior de un rosa claro casi blanco, cosa que le molesto un poco ya que estaba mirando fijamente durante un rato, cuando me cuestiono solo le dije que es hermosa, ella se sonrojo y dijo/grito/balbuceo que no dijera estupideces, solo suspire divertido para darme vuelta, mi regalo fue un beso en la mejilla lleno de dulzura. Salimos del baño para ver el pasillo desierto, escuchaba uno que otro paso pero eran de los pisos tantos inferiores como superiores a este, aproveche para tomarla en brazos y caminar lentamente de nuevo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro la deposite con cuidado en su cama, mi ropa en el otro brazo la tire por ahí y me quite la bata, Saya enrojeció pero no aparto la mirada, me acosté a su lado, ella me miraba con una sonrisa radiante y el polvo rosa en su cara era algo divino, su fragancia era embriagadora y me calmaba de sobremanera.

-Espera un momento-me dijo mientras se levantaba para quedar sentada y vi con curiosidad como se quitaba el sostén y luego las pantis para quedar completamente desnuda, me dio una sonrisa coqueta.

-Acaso creo yo lo que-empecé pero deposito un suave dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-No señor, lamento desilusionarte pero fue mi primera vez y estoy un poco adolorida, confórmate con un beso-me dijo algo divertida, me reí un poco y me acerque para volver a besarla una vez más, el beso fue casto esta vez pero cargado de emociones, luego de separarnos beso otra vez mi cicatriz con añoranza y fidelidad.

-Buenas noches Takashi…te quiero mucho-lo ultimo lo dijo con voz baja para cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en mi pecho, la abrace a mi persona para protegerla, moví la cabeza para ver sobre ella, mis machetes estaban listo en cualquier situación, acaricie sus cabellos mientras la besaba con suavidad para que no se despertara, sentí como se movió para buscar más mi toque.

-Buenas noches Saya, también te amo-le dije para quedarme dormido una vez más pero esa sensación de algo inevitable aun surcaba mi mente, algo se acerca donde nosotros, debo estar listo, eso fue lo último antes de caer rendido ante Morfeo.

N/a: Hola gente, espero que esten bien, si, lo sé, muchos de ustedes ahora me están insultando peor que un marinero ebrio por no actualizar, y no tengo excusas, simplemente es que tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor y cada vez que deseaba escribir más no me convencía de mi trabajo pero he vuelto, mejor tarde que nuca no les parece.

Ahora debo DAR UN ANUNCIO MUY IMPORTANTE.

El siguiente cap es el clímax del primer arco y tiene alto contenido de gore, mucho a decir verdad, VOY A MATAR ADOS PERSONAJES y será bastante largo, al menos quiero unas 20.000 palabras o más así que no saldrá en al menos tres semanas.

Les dejo el nombre para que fantaseen con descaro.

"Carnaval de Cadáveres" jejeje están temblando de éxtasi no? Desean saber que sucederá? Paciencia mis compañeros lo buenos se hace esperar.

Se despide su fiel amigo Specterwolf, buenas noches/días tardes o lo que sea.


End file.
